


Scènes de vie

by VedaLeen30



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VedaLeen30/pseuds/VedaLeen30
Summary: Quelques scènes autour du couple Thomas Magnum & Juliet Higgins.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 167
Kudos: 142





	1. L'Ohana s'agrandit

**Author's Note:**

> Ces histoires viennent illustrer des moments romantiques entre Magnum et Higgins. Des histoires qui me trottaient en tête depuis quelques temps. Et après avoir visionné l'épisode 2.14 de la série Magnum P.I, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^

\- Dites-moi que je rêve! Lança Higgins en sortant devant la maison principale et en voyant l'état de la Ferrari. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la voiture?

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et croisa les bras, attendant une réponse. Magnum se stoppa dans la tâche qui était l'entrain d'accomplir. Tâche qui était d'enlever tout ce qui était collé à la voiture et qui n'avait rien à faire dessus. Comme cette couche de farine, ou devrait-il dire ces grumeaux qu'avait formé l'eau au contact de la farine. Il se tourna vers Higgins sachant que son explication n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué ... commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Non, en fait ... je préfère ne pas savoir! L'interrompit Higgins.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'arranger tout ça!

\- J'espère bien.

Juliett ne connaissait pas que trop bien le petit sourire qui venait d'afficher Magnum et elle s'attendait à ce qui allaitait. Il allait encore lui demander un de ses nombreux services.

\- Vu que nous avons un rendez-vous avec un nouveau client cet après-midi, je suis dis que vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à remettre la voiture en état? Dit-il en allant chercher le tuyau d'arrosage.

\- Vous aidez?! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cette voiture et de son état actuel!

\- Allez! Nous sommes partenaires ...

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il vise à jouer avec ce statut dès que cela arrive l'arrangeait.

\- Partenaires pour les enquêtes et quand ça vous arrange.

Elle regardeea à nouveau en direction de la voiture. Cela allait prendre des heures pour nettoyer les dégâts.

\- Aller! Ça pourrait être drôle, lança-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Drôle ?! Je ne pense pas...

Higgins n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Magnum l'arrosait brièvement avec le tuyau d'arrosage qu'il tenait dans les mains. Higgins fit quelques pas en arrière en fermant un instant les yeux sous l'effet de l'eau froide. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit le petit air ravi de Magnum, prêt à refaire une nouvelle tentative.

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux Magnum, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire

Magnum était heureux de voir cette petite lueur dans les yeux d'Higgins. Son côté anglais lui donnait un air beaucoup trop stricte et il aimait lorsqu'elle se permettait quelques petits écarts. Et il comptait bien créer un petit écart à cet instant. Il leva le pistolet du tuyau d'arrosage devant lui, prêt à récidiver.

\- J'aime prendre des risques, lui répondit-il.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, tout en avança vers lui.

\- Vous devriez poser ce tuyau avant de le regretter, l'avertit-elle

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'un nouveau jet d'eau venait l'arroser. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne resta pas sans réaction et sauta vers Magnum pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Aucun des deux ne voulait se laisser faire. Mais plus qu'une bagarre cela devint celui qui arrosait le plus l'autre. Ils étaient déjà, l'un comme l'autre, trempés mais ils y faisaient peu attention, prenant juste plaisir à s'arroser. L'échange était ponctué de rires et de douces menaces de vengeance.

Ils virent à peine la voiture, gris métalisée, entrer dans la propriété. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci se gara non loin de la Ferrari qu'ils se stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements. Presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre et emmêler dans le tuyau d'arrosage. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Lorsque Higgins remarqua la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle tenta de se dégager rapidement des bras de Magnum et du tuyau qui les maintenait prisonniers.

Une femme auburn, de taille moyenne descendit de cette voiture. De marque européenne, remarqua Magnum. Une fois, à l'extérieur, elle releva les lunettes noires qu'elle portait pour les poser dans ses cheveux, lâchés et tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux clairs ressortirent. Elle était amusée par la situation qui se présentait à elle. C'était intéressant de voir ce dont Robin lui avait raconté se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle sourit en voyant ces deux hôtes totalement trempés. Magnum et Higgins se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

\- Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'eux.

Higgins mit rapidement une certaine distance entre Magnum et elle.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle. Comme êtes-vous entrée ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Robin m'a donné son code. J'aurai peut-être du sonner ? Répondit la nouvelle venue.

Higgins la fixa un instant et puis comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Vous devez être Toni Bell ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

La femme acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

\- Je suis désolée. Quand Monsieur Masters m'a dit que vous deviez arriver ces prochains jours, j'ai pensé que vous étiez... commença à expliquer Higgins.

\- Un homme ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela m'arrive régulièrement, rassura la nouvelle venue.

\- Tony ?! Fit remarquer Magnum.

\- Toni avec un I. Mon père souhaitait un garçon, s'amusa-t-elle à expliquer.

\- Excusez-nous ! Nous manquons à tout nos devoirs. Je suis Juliett Higgins, le Majordome du domaine et voici Thomas Magnum, le responsable de la sécurité.

Higgins tendit la main à Toni pour la saluer et Magnum fit de même.

\- Et accessoirement, enquêteurs privés ! rajouta Toni.

\- Exact. Vous m'avez l'air bien renseigné ? Fit remarquer Thomas.

\- Robin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte, lança Magnum tout en rangeant le tuyau d'arrosage.

\- Pourtant les aventures de White Knigth non rien à envier aux vôtres, fit remarquer Toni.

\- Robin vous a mis dans la confidence ? Demanda Higgins

\- Seulement les confidences que l'on peut confier à une assistante de rédaction, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Robin m'a dit que vous veniez à Robin Nest pour écrire. Vous travaillez sur son prochain roman ? Demanda Higgins.

\- En quelque sorte.

Toni n'en dit pas plus.

\- Vous devez être fatiguée par ce voyage. Votre chambre est prête. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui proposa Higgins.

\- Je m'occupe des bagages, lança Magnum en se dirigeant vers la voiture de leur invitée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffre, il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de bagages. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Toni.

\- Je prends beaucoup de notes et Robin m'a donné deux ou trois dossiers à éplucher, justifia-t-elle. Et comme je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais être ici...

Magnum attrapa une valise et un sac et rejoignit les deux femmes sans l'allée menant à la maison principale. A peine entrée dans la maison, Toni se dirigea vers la terrasse qui donnait vue sur la mer.

\- Wouah ! Robin ne s'était pas trompé en me décrivant cet endroit, rebondit Toni en regardant la maison et la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Il m'a dit que ce lieu était incroyable et que les gens qui y vivait l'étaient tout autant, dit-elle en finissant sa phrase en se tournant vers eux.

\- Absolument ! Rajouta fièrement Magnum.

Toni sourit.

\- Est-ce que cela ne vous dérange pas si je fais un petit tour sur la propriété ? J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'en découvrir plus ! Demanda Toni.

\- Aucun problème. Nous allons déposer vos affaires dans votre chambre et je vous ferai faire le tour du propriétaire, dit Higgins.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. J'adore flâner et découvrir... et je rêve de mettre les pieds dans l'eau depuis que j'ai pris l'avion....

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas... tenta d'expliquer Higgins.

\- Je crois que je vous ai interrompu en plein milieu de quelque chose d'important, lança-t-elle sans plus de détail.

Magnum et Higgins s'échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur invitée. Pourquoi ils avaient l'étrange sensation qu'elle ne parlait pas du lavage de la voiture.

Higgins se demandait ce que Robin avait bien pu lui dire à leur sujet.

Quand à Magnum, en tout bon enquêteur qui se respecte, il essayait de cerner la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Robin n'avait jamais eu d'assistante jusqu'à présent. Non, il imaginait que si Robin l'avait fait venir à Robin Nest, c'était pour autre chose.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi....Prenez le temps de vous sécher ! Lança-t-elle, amusée, avant de sortir rapidement par la terrasse, laissant Magnum et Higgins dans la pièce principale.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient presque oubliés. Magnum sourit en voyant une Higgins totalement trempée. Il aimait lorsque ses cheveux mouillés et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas le loisirs d'en admirer plus qu'Higgins l'interpella.

\- Magnum, vous êtes entrain de mettre de l'eau partout !

\- Je vous signale que vous aussi, répondit-il amusée.

\- Par votre faute, je vous le rappelle ! Lui dit-elle. Et la voiture n'est toujours pas nettoyée à cause de votre petit jeu ridicule...

Magnum réduisit d'un seul coup l'écart qu'il y avait entre Juliett et lui.

\- Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas apprécié ce « petit jeu » ?! lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Thomas Magnum savait la déstabiliser au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi et c'était peut- être bien ça le problème. Elle tentait de résister à ce regard et à ce que cela déclenchait chez elle depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Mais hors de question de laisser Magnum avoir le dernier mot et surtout lui laisser le plaisir de la déstabiliser. A ce petit jeu, elle savait y faire également. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui pour réduire encore plus l'espace entre eux.

\- Ne commencez pas une partie que vous ne pourrez pas finir, lui lança-t-elle avant de le frôler et de quitter la pièce.

**Dans la soirée**

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que Robin engage une « assistante de rédaction » ? demanda Magnum à Higgins alors qu'elle s’affairait à mettre la table.

\- Absolument pas. Après le succès de sa franchise, Robin doit avoir beaucoup de pression de la part de son éditeur pour une suite. Il est normal qu'il embauche quelqu'un pour l'aider, répondit Juliett.

\- Juliett a raison, rajouta Kumu qui aidait Juliett dans les derniers préparatifs du dîner. Tous les fans attendent avec impatience le prochain White Knight !

Higgins termina la table avec la mise en place des serviettes . Magnum se contentait de la suivre dans ces déplacements.

\- Oh et Toni Bell ?? Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?!

Higgins s'arrêta dans sa tâche, leva les yeux histoire de prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est son nom, lui dit-elle.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois une joute verbale, comme à leur habitude. C'était leur mode de fonctionnement. Kumu observait la scène. Elle aimait voir comment ces deux là se chamaillait. Si on pouvait appeler ça se chamailler.

Magnum se contenta d'accentuer son regard interrogateur auprès d'Higgins, sachant très bien qu'elle avait sûrement déjà fait le rapprochement. Elle le faisait marcher.

\- Vous pensez que Robin a donné son nom à son yatch ? Demanda Higgins.

\- T.R Belle ! Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

\- Il donnerait le nom de son « assistante » à son bateau ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que ça, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du grand canapé.

Higgins et Kumu échangèrent un regard avant que Juliett ne se tourne à nouveau vers Magnum et essaye de savoir ce qui lui trottait en tête.

\- J'imagine que Robin vous a également mis au courant de l'arrivée de Toni et en tout bon « consultant en sécurité » que vous êtes, vous avez fait votre petite enquête ?

Magnum fronça légèrement les yeux. Higgins le connaissait mieux que personne. Aucun doute là-dessus et elle adorait le taquiner avec cet histoire de consultant.

\- Exact, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Aloha les amis !!

Rick et TC venaient de les rejoindre à la villa pour le dîner. Higgins et Magnum ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Elle attendait qu'il lui en dise plus car même si elle respectait le choix de Robin d'inviter cette femme, elle n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aussi facilement. Sûrement du à son passé au MI6.

\- On arrive au mauvais moment ?! demanda-t-il

Rick se tourna vers la conservatrice du domaine pour avoir confirmation. Même s'il adorait ses amis, il savait très bien que reconnaître ce qu'il se passait entre eux était loin d'être encore gagné. Kumu était un témoin plus que fiable. Il dirait même qu'elle était une infiltrée.

\- Pas vraiment ! Se contenta de répondre Kumu.

Magnum comme Higgins préférèrent ne pas relever les remarques de leurs amis et de rester concentrer sur Toni.

\- Vous allez encore me dire qu'avec vos grands talents d'enquêteurs vous avez découvert le passé caché de notre invité ?! Demanda Higgins. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Qu'elle est un ancien agent infiltré recherché par plusieurs pays et que Robin la cache ici à la propriété ? Ou bien une princesse désavouée par son pays pour avoir renié les traditions ?!

Magnum sourit. Son imagination commençait à être contagieuse. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais quelqu'un le devança.

\- J'avoue que ce sont de très bonnes idées pour les futurs romans de Robin mais je crains de vous décevoir en vous avouant que ce n'est rien de tout cela, intervint Toni en entrant dans la pièce de vie.

Higgins était mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à de telles suppositions par leur invité.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du... commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. J'imagine que pour des enquêteurs c'est tout à fait normal de se poser des questions, expliqua Toni.

Elle souriait et n'avait pas l'air offensée par ce qui venait de se passer. Bien au contraire. Elle avait même l'air de s'en amuser.

\- Déformation professionnelle ! Lança Rick.

Magnum s'avança vers Toni tout en regardant ses amis.

\- Toni, laissez-moi vous présenter nos deux amis, Rick, heureux propriétaire du meilleur bar Tiki de l'île... et TC, un pilote hors pair qui fait des visites de l'île comme personne.

\- Pour vous servir, ajouta Rick en lui serrant la main.

\- Si vous avez envie de découvrir l'île vu du ciel, n'hésitez pas ! Fit de même TC.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Messieurs, répondit en souriant Toni.

\- J'opterai plus pour la star de cinéma cherchant à fuir les paparazzis ?! Relança Rick en détaillant Toni de la tête au pied. Avec des yeux pareil... !

Toni laissa échapper un rire, amusée par ce que Rick venait de dire. Il la fixait pour connaître la réponse et elle imaginait très bien que les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce aimerait aussi la connaître. Elle avait demandé à Robin de ne pas trop en dire, lui expliquant qu'elle préférerait leur expliquer en personne, sachant très bien, ayant lu les aventures de « White Knight » que tôt ou tard, l'équipe découvrirait la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, répondit-elle à Rick.

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

\- Mais je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions, dit Toni en regardant les autres personnes du groupe.

\- Et bien moi je vous propose d'arrêter de faire passer un interrogatoire à notre invitée et de passer à table pour faire connaissance dans les règles de l'art, intervint Kumu avec toute la sagesse qui la définissait.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord Kumu, dit Higgins.

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.**

Les conversations allaient de bon train. En passant par la description des merveilleux sites que comptait l'archipel, aux récits des différentes aventures de l'équipe et par les anecdotes de Robin avec chacun d'eux, Toni pouvait donc dire qu'elle les connaissait un peu mieux maintenant. Même si Robin n'avait cesser de lui conter leurs exploits.

Aucun d'eux n'avait relancé le sujet de début de soirée. Mais elle savait que Magnum ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. C'est ce qui faisait toute sa force. Et ce n'était pas dans son attention de venir jouer les femmes secrètes à Robin Nest.

Elle croisa le regard de Magnum et se fut le top départ qu'il attendait pour enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une assistante de rédaction n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sans se soucier de la conversation précédente.

\- Magnum ! Le reprit Higgins sachant très bien que c'était peine perdue.

\- Vous avez raison, admit Toni au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Je ne suis pas rédactrice de formation.

\- Vous êtes une informaticienne ayant piraté tous les plus grands réseaux d'Europe et recherché par interpole ?! Lança Rick.

\- Laisse finir la dame au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! Le stoppa TC

\- En fait... j'ai travaillé pour le FBI, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Encore mieux... un agent du FBI ! S’exclama Rick.

\- Ex-agent du FBI, reprit rapidement Toni.

\- Vous retrouver à Hawaï et travailler pour un célèbre romancier, c'est une sacrée reconversion, fit remarquer Kumu.

Toni marqua une pause, comme si elle voulait trouver les bons mots pour expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence.

\- Effectivement, répondit Toni. Mais quand Robin m'a proposé ce poste, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Et pourquoi avoir quitté le FBI ? Demanda Magnum intrigué par le fait que Robin est engagé un ex-agent du FBI pour l'aider dans ses romans.

Elle le fixa un instant.

\- Ce n'était plus pour moi, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Elle savait qu'ils poseraient des questions. Elle qui pensait pouvoir répondre sans problème, elle se rendait compte ce soir que ça ne l'était pas. Les douleurs du passé étaient encore bien trop présentes.

Personne n'avait envie de lui en demander plus même si cela avait éveillé la curiosité de chacun. Toni avait été honnête envers eux et ils ne voulaient pas abuser de sa confiance et de sa bonne volonté.

Elle remarqua un changement d'attitude chez Magnum. Il s'appuya sur la table et regarda un à un les personnes présentes autour de celle-ci.

\- Et bien, autour de cette table nous avons : d'anciens militaires, une ancienne espionne du MI6, une militante d'Hawaï et maintenant un ex-agent du FBI, fit-il remarquer. Si je ne connaissais pas Robin, je dirai qu'il fait en sorte que l'inspiration ne s'éloigne pas trop de ce domaine.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque.

\- Et bien sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais chercher le dessert, lança Kumu en se levant.

Magnum frappa dans ses mains tout sourire ravi d'attaquer le dessert.

\- Pas pour vous Magnum, lui fit remarquer Higgins.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il vous reste une voiture à nettoyer, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui et s’accoudant à la table.

\- Ça peut attendre un peu. Je vous promets de l'amener au lavage demain matin, répondit-il.

\- C'est ce que vous avez déjà dit tout à l'heure ! La voiture ne peut pas rester dans cet état là toute la nuit !

\- J'avoue que tu as fait fort sur ce coup mon pote, lança TC en se rappelant la couche de farine qui recouvrait la Ferrari.

\- Comment tu as fais pour que de la farine recouvre entièrement ta voiture ? Demanda Rick.

\- Oui, Magnum. Comment avez-vous fait ? Répéta Higgins en se tournant à nouveau vers lui avec un regard insistant.

Magnum plissa les yeux pour signifier à ses amis qu'il avait comprit le complot qui se tramait contre lui puis il planta son regard dans celui de Juliett.

\- Ok. Donc vous me privez de dessert, c'est ça ?! Lui demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- C'est exact, répondit-elle sans rompre le contact visuel.

Un regard bien plus profond qu'un simple règlement de compte et cela tout le monde l'avait remarqué, y comprit Toni. Tout le monde à part les deux principaux concernés.

\- Très bien ! Lança Magnum en se levant. J'attrape un de mes vieux tee-shirt et le tuyau d'arrosage...

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en charger vous même ?! S'interrogea Higgins.

\- C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit de la nettoyer, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Magnum !! cria Higgins. La voiture a besoin d'un nettoyage fait par un professionnel....

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Kumu et le reste du groupe se regardèrent, une nouvelle fois amusé par la situation.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça entre eux ? Demanda Toni.

\- Oh oui !!! répondit TC avec un léger rire.

Toni observa un instant l'endroit où le duo avait disparu puis se tourna de nouveau vers les autres convives.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de leur laisser un tuyau d'arrosage entre les mains ce soir, fit-elle remarquer.

Kumu sourit, amusée par la remarque de Toni.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire! Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour rapporteur le dessert.

Rick et TC fixèrent un instant Toni.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne nous dites pas tout?! Interrogea TC.

Toni se contenta de sourire sans répondre à la question.

A suivre


	2. Faux semblant bien réel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum et Higgins sont sous couverture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de suivre ces petites histoires.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ;)

Elle ne savait pas à partir de quand ils avaient arrêté de faire semblant et où cela avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus personnelle. Higgins leva les yeux vers lui. Magnum avait l'air sincère dans ses excuses. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle craquait et qu'elle lui pardonnait. Et puis elle se rendit compte que Magnum n'avait pas tous les tords dans cette histoire.

\- Rien de tel qu'une bonne communication pour mettre fin à toutes les tensions, fit remarquer l'homme assis non loin d'eux.

Higgins lui jeta un rapide regard mais Magnum ne quitta pas sa partenaire des yeux.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il vous reste une chose à faire pour officialiser la réconciliation ? Continua-t-il à leur expliquer. Et je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi ici pour dire que c'est ce que tout le monde attend.

Effectivement tous les couples de ce séjour étaient dans cette pièce et venaient d'assister à leur « scène ». Et pour avoir déjà assister au réconciliation d'autres couples, ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela signifiait.

Higgins afficha un léger sourire crispé à la dernière remarque en espérant pouvoir trouver rapidement un échappatoire mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Magnum, elle comprit que ça n'allait pas être le cas.

A cet instant, il avait un regard tellement intense. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait et que cela la déstabilisait mais là c'était différent. Elle pouvait y lire beaucoup de tendresse et ce petit truc en plus qu'elle préférait ignorer pour le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur leur affaire et trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

Mais toutes ces bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent quand Magnum réduisit l'espace entre eux et posa sa main sur sa joue gauche. A ce contact, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir pour le doux frisson que cela venait de déclencher. Il posa son autre main sur les hanches de Juliet. A ce contact, elle ouvrit des yeux et tomba dans le regard chocolat de l'homme qui prétendait être son mari pour cette enquête. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Higgins pouvait sentir le souffle de Magnum sur son visage. Elle aurait pu le repousser et jouer la femme trop blesser pour accepter d'en arriver là. Mais toute sa volonté s'était évanouie quand elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Magnum. Ces dernières hésitations s'effacèrent quand il caressa doucement sa joue du pouce.

Elle ne su pas vraiment quand ni comment mais elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Thomas et rapprocha son visage du sien pour initier le baiser que cet échange promettait. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent dans un premier temps avant de laisser place à quelque chose de plus passionné et lorsque Magnum approfondit le baiser, Higgins y répondit instantanément.

Ils perdirent à cet instant la notion du temps. C'est lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, lentement, en marquant une pause, front contre front. Ils se rendirent à peine compte des applaudissements autour d'eux et des compliments que lançaient les couples qui venaient d'assister à la scène.

*****

L'ohana s'était réunit dans la maison de Robin pour une petite soirée.

\- Encore une enquête de résolu par notre « couple » d'enquêteurs, s'amusa à faire remarquer Rick.

Magnum et Higgins échangèrent un long regard sans réagir à cette remarque sachant très bien ce que cherchait à faire leur ami. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé là-bas et chacun essayait de lire dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'il en était. Un regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de leurs amis.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois ? demanda Toni.

\- Vous en êtes à votre 3ème mariage si je ne me trompe pas ?! continua d'expliquer Rick.

\- Le 2ème, rectifia Magnum sans quitter Higgins des yeux. La première fois, c'était un « premier rendez-vous ».

Il bu une gorgée de sa bière. Une lueur amusée apparut dans son regard qui était spécialement adressé à Higgins.

\- Oui c'était l'anniversaire de mon très cher époux, s'amusa à faire remarquer Juliet.

\- Ma charmante femme m'avait fait une belle surprise en commandant mon gâteau préféré, enchaîna Magnum.

\- Un rendez-vous qui a fini dans un accident de voiture si je me souviens bien, intervint TC.

Magnum et Higgins échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de cette soirée.

\- Cela a pimenté la fin de la soirée, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?! Demanda Higgins en se penchant vers Magnum en tenant sa bouteille de bière dans la main.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Magnum pour continuer leur petit jeu.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de notre premier rendez-vous, mon cœur, répondit-il tout sourire.

\- Vous savez que vous faites flippé là tout les deux ! Intervint Rick.

Tout le monde rit à la remarque de Rick.

\- En tout cas vos aventures en tant que couple permettent une belle rentrée d'argent, dit TC. Ce qui signifie que tu vas pouvoir solder une partie de la note pour les nombreux services rendus.

\- Et de ta note au bar, rajouta Rick.

\- Et vous me devez toujours les réparations de la Ferrari, s'amusa à préciser Higgins.

\- Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir de note à réclamer à Magnum ? Demanda Toni en regardant Kumu qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment.

\- Je résiste encore, admit Kumu.

\- Il ne vous a pas encore converti, alors fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Dit Rick à Kumu et Toni, aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait.

Ils rirent tous ensemble à nouveau.

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle.... J'avoue que cette rentrée d'argent est la bienvenue mais... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai apprécié le plus dans cette affaire, répondit Magnum en finissant par planter son regard dans celui d'Higgins.

Kumu et Toni échangèrent un regard complice. Depuis qu'Higgins et Magnum étaient rentrés, elles avaient assister à de nombreux échange de ce genre. L'avantage de vivre dans la même maison.

Higgins crut un court instant que Magnum allait dévoilé ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais le regard qu'il avait à cet instant la rassura. Elle comprit qu'il voulait garder ça entre eux et qu'elle allait avoir droit à de nombreuses allusions un certain temps.

****

Magnum avait raccompagné Rick et TC jusqu'à leur voiture. Kumu leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Higgins et Toni s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table basse de ses coupelles et bouteilles vides.

\- Robin m'avait dit que les personnes ici étaient étonnantes. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point mais ces derniers jours et en partie ce soir.... j'ai pu en avoir un aperçu, confia Toni en déposant les bouteilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains dans la caisse prévu à cet effet.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Higgins qui s'activait à ranger la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle.

\- Magnum et vous... continua Toni en marquant une pause... formez un sacré duo, une complémentarité rare.

\- Disons qu'on se débrouille pas mal, répondit Higgins en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je dirai bien mieux que ça ! Vous avez parfaitement su donner le change lors de ce rassemblement de couples en crise, fit remarquer Toni.

Higgins ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait la sensation que Toni ne disait pas tout. Et même qu'elle la taquinait quelque peu.

\- Lorsqu'il s'agit de nous disputer, Magnum et moi sommes très doués ! Répondit Higgins

\- Heureusement alors qu'après les disputes, il y a les réconciliations, finit-elle par dire en souriant avant de quitter la pièce en croisant Magnum et leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Higgins cru un court instant que Toni était au courant. Mais comment aurait-elle pu l'être ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous ma chérie, dit doucement Magnum en s'approchant d'Higgins.

Elle sourit, quelque peu amusé par ce qu'il tentait de faire.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler Magnum, que nous ne sommes plus sous couverture, dit-elle en continuant de ranger. Vous n'avez plus à faire semblant d'être le mari parfait !

Magnum se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus rapidement ce qui attira son attention.

\- Je n'ai pas fait semblant tout le temps, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle soutint son regard.

\- Et je crois que vous ne faisiez pas semblant non plus quand vous m'avez embrassé, continua-t-il d'expliquer.

\- JE vous ai embrassé ?? s'étonna-t-elle d'entendre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

Higgins s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est gravé ici! dit-il en tapotant sur sa tempe avec un léger sourire.

Elle savait qu'il était très sérieux à cet instant.

\- Bonne nuit Magnum, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en passant à côté de lui et quitter la pièce.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder.   
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion.   
> A bientôt.


	3. Juste à temps

Katsumoto arriva dans le salon de la grande maison, suivit de près par Higgins qui venait de lui ouvrir.

Dans le salon, Toni travaillait, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Magnum les avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt pour présenter leur future affaire à Higgins.

\- Katsumoto ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?! Demanda Magnum amusé de voir l'inspecteur venir jusqu'à lui.

Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le jour pour plaisanter avec l'inspecteur. Gordon le regarda à peine.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous Magnum. Je suis venue voir Toni, précisa Katsumoto.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Magnum et Higgins se lancèrent un regard, interpellé par ce que venait de leur confier l’inspecteur.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous agent Bell, continua-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Je ne travaille plus au FBI, inspecteur... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Un car scolaire transportant une quinzaine d'enfant a disparu depuis plus de 4h, la coupa-t-il s'en réellement écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Personne ne sait où il est.

La nouvelle ébranla les personnes présentes. L’attitude de Katsumoto s’expliquait. Toni ne répondit pas et se contenta de soutenir le regard de Gordon.

\- Il me semble que le FBI a toutes les ressources nécessaires pour vous aider dans votre recherche, intervint Higgins voyant que Toni restait sur la réserve.

\- C'est eux qui m'envoient. Le département des sciences du comportement de Washington m'a informé que l'île accueillait la meilleure comportementaliste du pays. L'agent Bell, expliqua-t-il en la fixant.

Un silence s'installa. Toni n'en avait parlé à personne. En venant ici, elle voulait mettre son passé de côté mais il la rattrapait toujours. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Higgins et Magnum mais aucun d'eux ne semblait ennuyés par cette nouvelle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce où chaque membre avait un passé difficile. Elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Ils auraient du vous dire que je n’exerçais plus ... tenta-t-elle à nouveau d'expliquer.

\- On parle de la disparition d'une quinzaine d'enfants, commença à s'énerver Katsumoto.

Toni le fixa un instant sans dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne connaissait que trop cette colère qui se déclenchait lorsque cela concernait des enfants. Malheureusement, elle en avait fait les frais.

\- Il y a plus de 500 enfants qui disparaissent chaque jour aux Etats-Unis, se contenta de dire Toni. Et je ne peux rien y faire...

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots. Elle baissa les yeux car des larmes menacèrent de couler et elle ne voulait pas craquer devant ses nouveaux amis. Katsumoto s'approcha de Toni et s'assit en face d'elle sur la table basse.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, lui dit-il

\- Vous savez combien de fois où l'on m'a dit cela et que... la fin n'a pas été celle souhaitée, lui répondit-elle en se levant et en se rendant sur la terrasse.

Magnum et Higgins découvrirent une facette de Toni qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu depuis son arrivée il y a de ça quelques semaines. Elle, qui d'habitude était si souriante et enjouée, son visage venait de se fermer et une triste expression venait de voiler son regard clair.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit Katsumoto en se levant pour la suivre.

Magnum se leva également et lui fit signe de ne pas le faire.

\- Laissez-moi lui parler, lança-t-il avant de rejoindre Toni.

Higgins savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était de mettre son passé derrière soi ? Chacun avait son histoire et ses raisons. Elle regarda Magnum s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Katsumoto. Elle comprenait aussi parfaitement le point de vue de l'inspecteur. La vie d'enfants était sûrement en jeu.

Gordon se tourna vers Higgins.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe que non.

\- Elle n'est pas simplement une profileuse du FBI, elle est la plus douée. Il la surnomme l'éponge. Son aide serait plus que la bienvenue, confia Katsumoto.

\- Magnum peut être convainquant quand il le veut, fit remarquer Higgins.

Plus loin, Magnum s'approcha lentement de Toni. Celle-ci fixait l'océan devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Thomas de parler.

\- J'ai essayé..., dit-elle lentement. J'y ai même cru à un moment. A ces histoires de profileur... d'aider les victimes... et tout le reste...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Et puis ça m'a rattrapé, finit-elle par avouer.

Magnum l'avait laissé parler jusqu'à présent, comprenant que son histoire était loin d'être simple. Il savait également que la vie de plusieurs enfants était sûrement en jeu et que Katsumoto n'en resterai pas là.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai les sauver, confia-t-elle.

\- Vous ne serez pas toute seule cette fois, lui dit-il.

Toni se tourna d'un coup vers lui, un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout par « pas toute seule cette fois ». Elle se doutait un peu que Robin avait du expliquer à Magnum son histoire. Il était le responsable de la sécurité et en tant que tel, il avait du poser des questions.

\- Vous oubliez que vous avez les deux meilleurs enquêteurs de l'île à vos côtés, plaisanta Magnum.

Toni sourit timidement.

\- On les retrouvera ensemble, finit-il par dire le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait pas cette promesse en l'air.

L'annonce de la disparition de tous ces enfants ne l'avait pas quitté depuis tout à l'heure et ce que venait de dire Magnum avait fini par la convaincre.

\- On a très peu de temps, lança-t-elle avant de retourner dans le salon.

****

Le bus militaire dans lequel l'homme avait transféré les enfants était là, au bord du précipice., comme il l'avait admis à Katsumoto et Toni. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié de dire, c'est qu'il était simplement retenu par un mécanisme, en équilibre à moitié dans le vide. Celui-ci pouvait céder à tous moments.

TC, Rick, Magnum et Higgins agirent rapidement, mais prudemment pour ne pas faire basculer le véhicule. Ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte mais lorsque les enfants se mirent à bouger, le véhicule glissa légèrement vers le vide.

\- Stop ! ordonna gentiment Magnum en leur faisant signe de ne plus bouger.

Rick et TC s'occupaient de sécuriser le véhicule avec les moyens du bord mais celui-ci était plutôt lourd et leur construction de fortune n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

\- Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, lança TC à l'attention de son ami

\- On va y aller un par un, doucement, guida Magnum.

Petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à faire descendre les enfants. Mais le bus glissa davantage. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Le bus ne tenait plus « qu'à un fil ».

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule enfant. Elle avait trop peur pour bouger. Lorsque Magnum voulut grimper à bord, le bus trembla de nouveau. Heureusement, il ne fit simplement qu’un léger écart.

\- J'y vais, lança Higgins.

\- C'est trop instable, la stoppa Magnum.

Elle se tourna vers lui, bien décidé à y aller.

\- Je suis plus légère que vous et plus délicate également, lui fit remarquer Juliet.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, finit Higgins en montant prudemment dans le bus.

Cette femme allait le rendre fou, mais elle avait raison. Higgins avança lentement vers la petite fille, recroquevillée dans un coin. Le temps parut durer une éternité pour Magnum. A chaque pas d'Higgins, il s'assurait que le bus ne bouge pas. Elle réussit à rejoindre la fillette et à la rassurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et commença à revenir vers Magnum. Le bus se mit légèrement à trembler.

\- Ça va lâcher ! répéta TC à Magnum avant de le rejoindre.

Magnum entendit l'avertissement de son ami mais restait concentré sur Higgins. Il tendait un bras vers elle pour pouvoir l'atteindre dès que possible et les tirer, l'enfant et elle, hors de ce bus. Encore quelques pas et elles y serraient. Higgins finit par rejoindre la sortie. Elle confia l'enfant à Magnum, qui la confia à son tour à Rick.

Son ami la prit et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le reste des enfants. Mais à peine Magnum s'était retourné pour aider Higgins à sortir à son tour que le bus commença à basculer. Higgins fut attirer en arrière. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Magnum se jeta vers elle pour attraper sa main. TC avait eu le réflexe d'attraper son ami par la ceinture pour qu’il ne bascule pas lui aussi.

Le bus tomba et explosa dans le ravin plus bas. Magnum tenait Higgins à bout de bras dans le vide.

\- Je vous tiens ! Lui dit-il.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il allait la remonter quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Higgins lança sa main libre pour attraper le bras de Magnum. Il renforça sa prise avec son autre main. Une fois qu'elle fut bien accrochée, il la tira à la force des bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette force mais il était hors de question qu'il perde Higgins. TC l'aida et tous les deux, ils ramenèrent Higgins sur la terre ferme.

Magnum et Higgins s'écroulèrent à terre. Après avoir pris quelques instants pour reprendre leurs respirations, ils se redressèrent. Magnum n'avait pas lâché la main de Juliet. Il en profita pour la tirer vers lui et la serrer contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour planter son regard dans le sien et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Pour quelqu'un de « légère », vous peser votre poids ! Lança-t-il.

Juliet laissa échapper un rire. Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Il posa sa joue contre la tempe de sa partenaire. Il voulait juste la sentir contre lui et bien vivante.

****

Toni fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de Magnum au téléphone et la nouvelle qui leur annonçait. Lorsque la communication avait été coupée, elle avait imaginé le pire. Mais, tout le monde était sain et sauf. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les croisa le regard de Katsumoto.

\- Merci, dit-il tout simplement.

Elle ne lui répondit rien. Elle se contenta de lui sourire légèrement.

\- Vous êtes douée, continua-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre qu'elle gâchait ses talents et qu'elle devrait revenir au FBI. Elle l'avait trop souvent entendu.

\- Peut-être trop douée, lança Katsumoto en grand étonnement de Toni. Rentrée dans la tête de ce type pour essayer de le comprendre doit être... horrible et vous l'avez fait avec... brio et cela pour sauver tous ces enfants.

Il marqua une pause sans la quitter du regard.

\- et cette fois, tout s'est bien terminé. Mais je n'ose imaginer ce que l'on doit ressentir lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, admit-il.

Il n'y avait grand-chose à répondre à cela. Elle était soulagée que Katsumoto comprenne la situation.

\- ... merci, répéta-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, touchée par les mots qu'il venait de lui confier.

****

Toni n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Mariana. Elle s'était simplement contentée de sourire aux remarques du reste de la bande. Higgins, qui était assise à ses côtés se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Toni joua un instant avec la bouteille de limonade qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de lever les yeux vers Higgins.

\- Tout s'est bien fini alors... oui, répondit Toni.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la fin est heureuse que l'histoire a été facile, fit remarquer Higgins.

Toni fixa un moment Juliet. Robin avait très bien fait. Il avait réuni en un seul endroit des âmes blessées. Higgins était une ancienne du MI6, meurtri par son passé solitaire et la perte de son fiancé ; Au niveau souffrance, elle pouvait clairement comprendre les épreuves difficiles de la vie.

\- En tout cas, si vous souhaitez en parler... je suis là, proposa Higgins.

Toni sourit légèrement. Pour une ex-espionne qui pensait avoir des difficultés dans les relations sociales, elle savait être bienveillante quand il le fallait. C'était une qualité rare de nos jours. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le bon moment pour se livrer, et Juliet semblait respecter ça.

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre Toni. Je risque de vous prendre aux mots.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Higgins en souriant.

Rick s'assit à la table avec ses amis.

\- Alors comme ça, vous être profileur. Vous pouvez savoir à quoi je pense là ? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac à Toni.

Toni se tourna vers lui en souriant. Elle commençait à le connaître et elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour l'embêter ni pour la blesser. Il souhaitait réellement comprendre.

\- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, répondit-elle amusée.

\- Allez ! Vous pouvez nous dire comment vous faites ?! Demanda Rick en insistant un peu.

\- Orville, c'est trop compliqué pour toi, le taquina TC.

\- Hey, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à m'interroger à ce sujet, dit-il en regardant les personnes autour de la table.

\- J'avoue que je suis assez curieux, admit Magnum.

Tout le monde marqua une pause, attendant la réponse de Toni.

\- J'observe beaucoup, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna Rick.

Toni ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa limonade.

\- Une femme ne vous dévoilera jamais tous ses secrets, intervint Kumu.

Higgins, Toni et Kumu trinquèrent aux dernières paroles.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ^_^


	4. Aucune résistance n'est possible

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Toni leva à peine les yeux vers lui. Magnum avait l'habitude. Elle était toujours très concentrée sur son travail mais elle avait l'étonnante capacité de travailler, d'écouter et discuter en même temps. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était venu jusqu'au salon de jardin en bord de plage où c'était installé Toni.

\- Je ne le sens pas ce type, lança-t-il sans plus d'explication.

Toni continua de taper sur son ordinateur portable.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes entrain de parler de votre nouveau client ? Demanda-t-elle.

Magnum tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cette situation et de cet homme. Il plissa les yeux avant de continuer d'expliquer.

\- Ouais ! Y a un truc qui cloche ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous dit pas tout, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Et vous en avez parler avec Higgins ? Demanda-t-elle toujours concentrée sur son écran.

Il marqua un léger silence avant de lui répondre et cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Toni, qui lui jeta un très rapide coup d'oeil avant de continuer à taper.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment objective... répondit-il. Il n'arrête pas de lui sourire et de vanter les charmes de l'Angleterre, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Toni s'arrêta de taper à l'ordinateur et leva les yeux vers lui légèrement amusée.

\- Et vous voudriez avoir mon avis ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée par la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

\- Je me suis dis qu'en tant que comportementaliste, vous pourriez m'aider, confia-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant.

\- Vous aidez à quoi ?

\- Vous savez ! A faire vos trucs de... profileuse, répondit-il.

\- Je suis en retraite anticipée Magnum, lança-t-elle en reprenant sa saisie sur son clavier.

\- Allez ! Insista Magnum.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je vous le demande gentiment, répondit-il avec un sourire et un petit air enfantin..

Elle le regarda de nouveau et sourit sans rajouter un mot. Un silence s'installa. Magnum comprit que Toni ne l'aiderait pas s'il n'était pas sincère avec elle.

\- Ok. Je dois avouer que voir ce type avec Higgins... grimaça-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle attendait juste qu'il poursuive. Magnum était loin d'être bête comme il voulait le laisser croire par moment. S’il était venu jusqu'à elle, c'est qu'il était conscient de certaines choses.

\- Et ne me dites pas que je suis jaloux ! Lança-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'adossa au fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait et le regarda.

\- Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour Juliet, admit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec Toni et surtout envers lui-même.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle tout simplement, lui laissant l'opportunité de continuer à se livrer.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais encore faire n'importe quoi et la blessé ! Admit-il en regardant Toni et attendant d'avoir une réponse.

\- Je pense que vous avez peur, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Elle marque une pause. Magnum attendait avec attention la suite.

\- Par contre,ce que je n'arrive pas à définir c'est si vous avez peur de l'aimer ? De la perdre ? Ou l'aimer et la perdre ?

Elle avait mis droit dans le mille. Magnum la fixa un long moment. Jamais personne n'avait été si franc avec lui depuis sa mère. Même pas lui.

\- Vous dites toujours les choses... de cette manière ? Lui demanda-t-il en illustrant avec des gestes pour mimer l'ensemble de la situation à cet instant.

\- J'ai l'habitude de dire franchement les choses quand on me les demande. .... commença-t-elle à expliquer en souriant légèrement.

Magnum la fixa un instant.

\- C'est à cause d'Hannah ? Demanda-t-il.

Toni l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ne faites pas celle qui n'est pas au courant. Je suis certain que Robin a du vous mettre au courant, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Robin ferait-il ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il s'était de nombreuses fois posé la question. Pourquoi Robin les avait-il tous réuni ici ? Et les réponses étaient venues tout naturellement. Leurs blessures se trouvaient apaisées en étant les uns avec les autres. Ils s'apportaient énormément. Ils formaient une famille. Une famille qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Et la dernière venue dans cette famille était Toni.

Toni sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse. Le fait qu'il se questionne et qu'il trouve ses réponses lui suffisait amplement. Par contre, Magnum attendait une réponse concernant Hannah.

\- Hannah vous a déçu, trahi et abandonné... mais vous avez su dépasser ses douleurs et continuer à croire que tout était encore possible, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Mais laisser libre court à vos sentiments signifie également la possibilité de souffrir à nouveau, aussi fort que vous pouvez L'aimer.

Magnum était attentif à ce que lui disait Toni. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait plus d'Hannah mais d'Higgins. Elle était douée.

\- La question à se poser : à quel point faites-vous confiance à Juliet pour vous laissez l'aimer ? Finit-elle par demander, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

\- Bien vu.... dit-il en se penchant en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Et maintenant ?!

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et se reprendre l'écriture sur son ordinateur. En venant voir Toni, il ne pensait pas que cela déclencherait autant de choses en lui. Des questions auxquelles il allait devoir trouver des réponses maintenant, et sans l'aide de personne cette fois.

Magnum se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Il se retourna vers Toni tout en continuant à avancer en marche arrière.

\- Oh ! Et il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait... ça ! Lui dit-il avant de se retourner et accélérer le pas vers la maison.

Il salua très rapidement Kumu qui venait rejoindre à son tour Toni.

\- Où court-il si vite , demanda Kumu en venant s'asseoir à côté de Toni.

\- Rejoindre Juliet, répondit amusée Toni.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, s'amusa à faire remarquer l'hawaienne.

\- Ils sont vraiment toujours... comme ça, tout les deux ? Demanda l'ancienne agent du FBI.

\- Et bien plus encore ! S'exclama Kumu. Vous pourriez écrire toute une série de bouquins sur eux !

Toni sourit à la remarque. Effectivement il y avait de quoi faire.

*****

Lorsque Magnum arriva dans le bureau de la grande maison, Higgins revenait à son tour, après avoir raccompagné leur nouveau client jusqu'à la sortie.

La situation avait beau s'être clarifiée quelque peu avec l'aide de Toni, ce n'était pas si simple de parler à Higgins de ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de ce type. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir également se livrer sur ses sentiments. Et ça, il n'était pas sûr d'être encore prêt pour cela. Mais Higgins et lui avaient toujours été sincères l'un envers l'autre.

\- On dirait que vous avez forte impression auprès de notre client, fit remarquer Magnum sur le ton de l'humour.

Higgins lui lança un rapide regard.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirai jamais, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil

Magnum fut surpris et soulagé d'entendre Juliet lui dire ça.

\- Je crois qu'on peut se passer de cette affaire, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui me répéter que notre agence doit avoir des rentrées d'argent régulière ? S'amusa-t-il à lui faire remarquer en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Elle le fixa un instant, le détestant d'utiliser ses mots contre elle à cet instant.

\- Très bien. Alors ça sera sans moi ! Lança-t-elle avant de se lever et de se rendre derrière son bureau.

\- Oh non, non ! On est associés, on est dans le même bateau, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Il n'a pas arrêter de me vanter sa passion pour la culture anglaise et a essayé de m'inviter à dîner, confia Higgins légèrement agacé.

Magnum n'avait pas eu cette partie là de l'histoire. Le client avait du l'inviter à dîner lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagné, profitant que son partenaire ne soit pas là. Le fait qu'Higgins utilise le mot essayer le réconforta sur le fait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas accepté.

\- Il n'a pas su résister à votre charme, taquina Magnum. Quel homme le pourrait ?!

Il savait que cet phrase n'était pas anodine. C'était une manière pour lui de commencer à se livrer.

Higgins leva rapidement les yeux vers lui pour essayer de savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il y avait une once de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Et une fois encore, elle s'était fait avoir. Il la regardait avec une intensité qui, à nouveau, la fit frissonner.

\- A vous de me le dire ! Répondit-elle.

Elle savait toujours le surprendre. Il se demanda à cet instant si elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait envie de lui confier. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que le téléphone de Magnum ne sonne.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. C'était Rick qui essayait de le joindre. Il hésita à prendre l'appel. Il leva les yeux vers Higgins. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Vous devriez répondre, lui dit-elle.

Il était partagé par le fait de répondre à son ami et être présent pour lui, et de continuer d'être honnête envers Higgins et encore plus vis à vis de lui-même. Il hésita encore quelques instants puis finit par répondre encouragé par le regard de Juliet.

Magnum décrocha.

****

L'enquête pour Rick leur avait fait refusé l'enquête de ce client qui avait craqué sur Higgins et Magnum devait avoué qu'il avait apprécié. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement que Juliet et lui n'avait pas terminé leur discussion.

A peine, la Ferrari garée dans l'allée, la sonnerie du portail s'activa sur la téléphone. Elle attrapa son appareil et regarda qui était le nouveau venu. Pas si nouveau que ça. Il s'agissait du client un peu trop insistant envers Higgins d'hier matin. Elle tourna l'écran vers Magnum.

\- Je m'en occupe, lui dit-elle, en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et de sortir de la voiture.

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers le portail de la propriété.

Higgins rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son téléphone lorsqu'elle approcha du portail.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir, lança l'homme en face d'elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle sourit très légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

\- Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps mais je voulais vous parler, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons reprendre votre affaire, lança Higgins sans détour.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, dit-il tout sourire. J'aimerai vous inviter à dîner.

Higgins resta un instant silencieuse. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il venait pour les convaincre de reprendre son affaire mais ce qu'elle redoutait venait d'arriver.

Magnum avait décidé de rejoindre Higgins et leur ex-client. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'homme proposer à Juliet de dîner avec lui, il s'arrêta dans son élan et resta à distance. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Enfin? Les mots de Toni résonnèrent en lui. « Je pense que vous avez peur. » Lui un Navy Seal, il avait peur de ce que Higgins allait répondre à cet instant.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter votre invitation, répondit respectueusement Juliet.

\- Je comprends que vous ne souhaitez pas sortir avec un de vos clients, commença-t-il à expliquer. Mais je ne le suis plus donc rien ne nous empêche d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

\- Je suis très touchée mais... je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit-elle très rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse plus d'idées.

Higgins lui lançait un regard qui lui fit comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'insister plus. Il la fixa un temps. Il sourit légèrement avant de continuer.

\- Un homme occupe déjà cette place privilégiée auprès de vous, finit-il par dire.

Elle fut quelque peu surprise mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se doutait qu'il parlait de Magnum. Elle ne le contredit pas. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse.

Magnum comprit lui aussi, que ce type parlait de lui. Il afficha un léger sourire en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vois, dit le visiteur n'ayant pas de réaction de la part de Juliet.

Il recula de quelques pas vers sa voiture. Avant de monter dans celle-ci, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous direz à monsieur Magnum qu'il a beaucoup de chance ! En la regardant une dernière fois.

Juliet baissa simplement les yeux, ce qui donna confirmation à son prétendant. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

Higgins regarda la voiture s'éloigner.

Magnum resta un instant à observer Higgins puis décida de rentrer avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence.

****

Rick avait décidé de les remercier en organisant un barbecue nocturne à Robin Nest et avait convié TC, Shammy, Kumu et Toni à se joindre à eux. Kumu avait insisté pour aider Rick à aménager l'espace extérieur pour cette soirée. Elle avait très bien fait les choses. Elle avait planté plusieurs torches et installer des lanternes au dessus de la table pour leur permettre de voir quelque chose. Tout était parfaitement installé.

Rick avait mis de la musique et s'occupait de faire griller la viande.

TC et Shammy étaient arrivés tôt pour aider Rick. Kumu préparait encore quelques plats dans la cuisine. Toni et Magnum étaient assis à profiter d'une boisson fraîche.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour... vos conseils, confia Magnum à Toni.

Elle sourit en se tournant vers lui. Elle l'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas tourner les yeux vers elle. Il fixait ses amis se battre avec le barbecue.

\- Si je peux rendre service, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avant de boire une gorgée de le cocktail sans alcool que lui avait préparé Kumu.

Magnum sourit et se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est assez dangereux de parler de service avec moi, vous le savez ?! Lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Si c'est pour aider deux personnes que j'apprécie à se rapprocher, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, lui répondit-elle.

Il la fixa un instant. Il la vit détourner le regard pour regarder derrière lui.

\- Et je suis sûre que ce soir, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mes conseils, dit-elle en se levant et en allant rejoindre les garçons.

Il se retourna et vit Higgins arriver vers eux dans une robe hawaïenne, fluide mais qui mettait en avant sa taille fine. Il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ses côtés.

Il attrapa une bière dans la glacière et la proposa à Juliet.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en attrapant la bouteille.

\- Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir accepter l'invitation à dîner de votre très cher prétendant ? s'amusa-t-il à lui demander.

Elle sourit.

\- Je préfère de loin être ici, répondit-elle en regardant ses amis se chamailler autour du barbecue et en finissant par se tourner vers lui.

\- Je le suis également... lui confia-t-il. Ravi que vous soyez là ce soir.

Ils échangèrent un long regard comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le reste du groupe. Kumu venait d'arriver avec un plateau bien rempli. TC accourut pour l'aider à l'apporter jusqu'à la table.

Rick attrapa la main de Toni et la tira loin du barbecue, et ils dansèrent tout les deux sur la musique made in 90 que Rick aimait tant. Cela amusa toutes les autres personnes présentes. TC les rejoignit assez rapidement et ils s'amusèrent à tester diverses chorégraphies.

Magnum posa sa bouteille, se leva et se tourna vers Juliet en tendant la main vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Son regard parlait pour lui. Elle posa sa boisson et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers la piste de danse improvisée. A la grande surprise d'Higgins, Magnum ne lâcha pas sa main et l'attira vers lui pour une danse plus lente.

Kumu et Shammy échangèrent un regard complice avant que le militaire change la musique pour quelque chose de plus lent.

\- Hey ! Lança Rick.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de ses amis et le signe de tête qu'ils lui faisaient, il comprit rapidement en tournant la tête dans la direction indiqué. Il sourit en assistant à la danse de Magnum et Higgins. Il se tourna vers ses amis et d'un regard commun ils décidèrent de se rendre le plus discret possible.

Le couple avait à peine remarqué le changement de musique. Ils savouraient tout les deux l'instant présent. Magnum avait délicatement la main posée dans le bas du dos de sa cavalière et dans son autre main, celle de Juliet, qu'il tenait posée contre son torse, près de son coeur. Quand à Higgins, elle avait posée sa main libre sur la nuque de Thomas. Et comme ils savaient si bien le faire, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Ils essayaient tout deux de garder une distance raisonnable mais au fur et à mesure de la musique, la distance se réduisit. Le contact visuel finit par se terminer mais juste parce que leurs têtes s'étaient rapprochées et que leurs joues se frôlaient. Ils bougeaient lentement au rythme de la musique.

\- Je ne résisterai plus très longtemps, lui murmura-t-il

Elle su tout de suite de quoi il parlait car les mots qu'il avait prononcé ne cessait de lui trotter en tête. « Quel homme le pourrait ?! ». Elle écarta légèrement son visage du sien pour pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau son regard. Tendre et profond à la fois.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui en dise plus. Magnum et elle avaient tout les deux eu des histoires difficiles. Ils étaient tout les deux entrain de guérir des blessures passées. Elle se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de coller sa joue contre la sienne.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir été au bout de ce chapitre.  
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	5. Insupportable vérité

Le lieu était rempli de tas de personnes. Certaines connues, d'autres simplement croisé lors d'une enquête et quelques-unes venues du passé. Mais toutes ces personnes avaient un point commun. Elles étaient toutes là pour une seule chose : lui.

L'Ohana se tenait les uns près des autres. Juliet Higgins au centre, Toni et Kumu à ses côtés, TC près de Kumu, Shammy et Rick aux côtés de Toni. Katsumoto était là lui aussi. Robin était resté injoignable. Sûrement en immersion pour son prochain roman. Juliet n'avait pas pu lui dire par répondeur interposé.

Les visages étaient fermés, les yeux rougis et les tenues noires.

Les tirs de fusils se firent entendre. Plusieurs fois. Juliet remarqua à peine Kumu lui prendre le bras. Elle ne quittait pas du regard ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Le cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'était plus là. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Et pourtant, elle avait été là....

**_Flashback_ **

_Du parking, ils regardèrent Magnum s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bateau. Higgins attrapa son téléphone pour localiser leur suspect. A peine avait-elle allumer son écran que le bateau explosa._

_-_ _Magnum ! cria-t-elle_

_TC, Rick et Higgins restèrent sous le choc dans un premier temps puis Juliet voulu se rendre sur les lieux de l'explosion mais TC l'en empêcha. Le feu avait atteint les autres bateaux et il ne restait plus rien de celui où était monté Magnum. Higgins se débattit mais le pilote ne lâcha pas prise, la retenant par la taille._

_-_ _Laissez-moi ! Criant et pleurant en même temps. Magnum !!!!_

_Ils assistaient impuissant à la scène, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

Les paroles de l’aumônier défilaient comme une bande sonore de fond. TC écoutait à peine ce qu'il disait. Il avait de nombreuses fois imaginé cette situation lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers en Afghanistan mais depuis leur installation sur l'île, il avait cru que tout ça était derrière eux. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il enterrait son ami, son frère. Ce gars qu'il pensait « increvable » venait de les quitter alors que la Vie reprenait enfin le dessus.

**_Flashback_ **

_Higgins les quitta pour retourner à la propriété. Magnum la regarda partir avec un regard qui commençait à se remarquer. TC sourit en voyant son ami ainsi. Il se pencha sur le bar de la Mariana en jouant avec sa bouteille de bière._

_\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, mon pote, fit-il remarquer._

_Magnum se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard. TC sourit de plus belle et fit un signe de la tête vers l'endroit où avait disparu Higgins._

_-_ _Tu comptes attendre longtemps avant de vous laisser une chance ? Demanda TC._

_Thomas fut quelques peu surpris par la question de son ami. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa bière. TC savait très bien que son ami avait été blessé et même plus, anéanti. Il avait été le premier à voir ce qu'Hannah avait fait de Magnum en l'abandonnant et le trahissant de la sorte. Mais il avait aussi été le témoin de cette étincelle naissante dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il avait rencontré Juliet Higgins._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

Les militaires se déplacèrent vers le cercueil et attrapèrent le drapeau. Ils commencèrent à le plier. L'homme qu'ils enterraient aujourd'hui avait survécu à tant de choses que Rick avait encore du mal à y croire. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour lui rendre service à nouveau ? Il était prêt à tous les services pour retrouver son ami.

**_Flashback_ **

_\- Allez ! Tu peux faire ça pour moi, demanda Magnum en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets au bar de la Mariana._

_Rick s'approcha de lui._

_-_ _Tu sais combien de fois je t'ai rendu ce service ? Lui fit-il remarquer._

_\- Je sais... mais là c'est Higgins qui a besoin... tenta d'expliquer Magnum._

_\- Higgy ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Lança Rick. Je m'en occupe tout de suite._

_Magnum marqua un silence tout en regardant son ami._

_-_ _Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque c'est pour Higgins tu ne dis rien, alors que moi tu négocie le service ? Demanda-t-il à son ami._

_Rick se pencha vers lui._

_-_ _Parce qu'Higgins est beaucoup plus cool que toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner servir un nouveau client._

_Magnum sourit à la remarque de son ami. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami à tout moment et que TC et lui adorait le taquiner au sujet de la liste des nombreux services qu'il leur devait déjà._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

Ils venaient de finir de plier le drapeau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Toni assistait à ce genre de cérémonie. Mais jamais cela ne l'avait touché de si près. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était arrivée et elle avait tout de suite fait partie de l'Ohana. Et aujourd'hui, on enterrait un de ses membres. Un membre de l'Ohana.

**_Flashback_ **

_Magnum se cacha un peu plus derrière le plan de travail tandis que les deux chiens grognaient sans le quitter des yeux. Toni quant à elle, continuait de préparer le dîner._

_\- Aidez-moi, lui demanda-t-il._

_\- Et vous ôtez le plaisir de vous cacher derrière Juliet ? fit-elle remarquer sans arrêter sa préparation. Non…_

_\- Higgins n’est pas là, dit-il sans quitter les chiens des yeux._

_\- Elle est rentrée depuis un quart d’heure ! lui fit-elle remarquer. Elle est dans son bureau._

_Magnum la regarda un instant._

_-_ _Ça vous amuse ? Demanda Magnum en se tournant vers Toni._

_Elle le regarda en souriant._

_-_ _Pour être tout à fait franche avec vous... oui, répondit-elle._

_Les chiens continuaient de grogner._

_-_ _A votre place, je ne trainerai pas trop par ici ! lui dit-elle amusée._

_Magnum jeta un dernier regard aux chiens avant de contourner le plan de travail t se mettre à courir vers le bureau de Higgins. Toni le regarda s’éloigner en souriant._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

Un militaire prit le drapeau plié et s'approcha de l'Ohana. Il s'arrêta devant Juliet. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer. Elle s'était promis de ne pas laisser la douleur et le vide s'emparer d'elle.

Elle sentit Kumu l'encourager par une pression sur son bras et la main de Toni se poser dans son dos, dans un geste de soutient. Elle leva les yeux vers le militaire. Celui-ci était parfaitement sérieux et dans son rôle. Elle tendit les mains pour prendre le drapeau.

Kumu pu remarquer à quel point Juliet était forte. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle, mieux que personne, savait ce qui pouvait unir ces deux-là. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait été le témoin privilégié de ce qui naissait.

**_Flashback_ **

_Kumu aidait Higgins à redécorer le salon comme l'avait demander Monsieur Masters quand un homme arriva en courant, attrapant Higgins par les hanches et en se cachant derrière elle, car il avait les deux chiens à sa poursuite._

_\- Higgins !!! cria-t-il ._

_Les deux chiens arrivèrent très rapidement à sa suite._

_-_ _Doucement les garçons, leur dit-elle en leur faisant signe._

_Les chiens s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, tout en continuant à grogner contre Magnum._

_-_ _Ces deux fauves sont complètement fous, lança Magnum en jouant à cache-cache avec les chiens en se servant d'Higgins comme protection._

_\- Magnum !! Est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher ?! Lui ordonna-t-elle._

_\- Et laissez vos deux monstres me dévorer. Hors de question ! Répondit-il en s'accrochant d'avantage à elle._

_\- Dehors les garçons ! Ordonna-t-elle à ses chiens._

_Ils obéirent tout de suite et sortir de la maison. Magnum arrêta de bouger mais ne lâcha pas Higgins pour autant. Celle-ci posa les mains sur de Magnum pour tenter de se libérer et se tourna face à lui. Elle n'avait pas envisagé le fait d'être aussi proche. Et elle comprit son erreur quand son regard rencontra celui de Magnum._

_Kumu resta un instant à observer ce charmant échange avant de leur faire savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Juliet s'écarta brusquement de Magnum._

_-_ _Kumu, je vous présente Monsieur Thomas Magnum. Le soi-disant responsable de la sécurité que Monsieur Masters a engagé, précisa Higgins._

_\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Magnum, dit Kumu en lui tendant la main pour le saluer._

_\- Moi de même. Mais appelez-moi Thomas, précisa-t-il en lui serrant la main._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

La cornemuse se mit à jouer ce qui indiqua la fin de la cérémonie.

Les gens saluèrent TC, Rick et les autres tandis qu'Higgins restait toujours debout face au cercueil. Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer sans lui ?

Dans un premier temps, la colère avait pris possession d'elle et elle avait décidé de venger sa mort. Personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Ses vieux démons d'espionne avaient vite repris le dessus. Et son vécu n’avait rien arrangé et ne lui avait pas servit de leçon. Bien au contraire.

**_Flashback_ **

_Higgins était directement rentré à la propriété. TC et Rick avaient du rouler très vite pour pouvoir la suivre et arriver à temps._

_L'ex-espionne s'était complètement fermée et commençait ses recherches sur son ordinateur._

_\- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, commença à vouloir la résonner TC. Vous n'êtes pas la seule._

_\- Mais nous devons suivre les conseils de Katsumoto, ajouta Rick._

_Elle les écoutait à peine._

_Kumu et Toni arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Elles avaient appris la nouvelle par Rick. Il les avait appelés pendant qu'ils tentaient de suivre Higgins en voiture. Elles étaient encore sous le choc de la nouvelle mais elles savaient également toutes les deux ce que cela avait pu déclencher chez Higgins._

_-_ _Nous ne savons même pas qui est derrière tout ça, dit TC._

_Elle lui lança un rapide regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa recherche. Ils avaient tous de sérieux doutes mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ça. Elle restait imperturbable._

_TC se tourna vers Toni et Kumu, en les invitant du regard à l'aider._

_-_ _Le venger ne le ramènera pas, lança Toni._

_Higgins marqua une pause, puis elle continua. Toni s'avança vers elle._

_-_ _Quoi que vous fassiez, cette douleur ne disparaîtra pas, continua-t-elle._

_Tout le monde était très impacté par la nouvelle._ _Higgins ne broncha pas. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle était décidée._

_-_ _Mais quoi que vous fassiez, ça ne sera pas sans nous ! Lança TC._

**_Fin du flashback_ **

Elle était partie chercher le responsable de SA mort. L'équipe l'avait secondé et ils avaient pu mettre rapidement la main sur Ivan. Si Toni, TC et Rick n'avaient pas été là, elle l'aurait tué, sans aucun remord. Bien plus facilement que face à la Viper. Mais ils avaient réussi à la raisonner et ils avaient remis Ivan aux autorités.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus si c'était de la colère, de la peine ou tout simplement le vide qui s'emparait d'elle mais le mal-être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était gigantesque. Après la mort de Richard, elle pensait ne rien pouvoir vivre de pire. Elle se rendit compte aujourd'hui qu'elle avait eu tort.

*****

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la maison d'invité comme pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils, dans un silence complet. Higgins était la seule qui était restée debout à regarder l'océan.

Rick sortit la chevalière de sa poche. Il la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers TC et les autres. TC et lui s'étaient mis d'accord. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait garder cette bague. Et il n'y aurait aucun bon moment pour le faire. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'Higgins.

\- Juliet, chuchota-t-il presque.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui.

Il leva délicatement la chevalière vers elle. Ce fut le geste de trop. Les larmes envahirent le regard d'Higgins. Mais elle ne craqua pas. Elle devait rester forte. C’est ce qu’on lui avait appris.

\- Il aurait voulu qu'elle vous revienne, dit-il simplement.

Elle regarda un long moment le bijou qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de Rick. Elle reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. 

\- Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous tous, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Si vous savez ce que cela représente, vous devez l'accepter, lui répondit Rick.

Higgins ferma les yeux pour tenter de rester forte. Rick s'avança vers elle. Il prit délicatement sa main. A ce contact, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Il déposa la bague dans la main de Juliet.

\- Vous faites partie de la famille, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Mais cette famille aujourd'hui ne serait plus jamais pareille. Elle venait de perdre son « coeur ».

\- Tout est fini…, murmura-t-elle, prête à quitter la pièce.

\- Il aurait voulu que l'on veille les uns sur les autres, lança d'un seul coup TC. Et je compte bien être fidèle à ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Higgins baissa les yeux. C'était trop dur.

\- On est une famille, renchérit Kumu.

\- Une famille qui va se serrer les coudes, continua Rick.

Tout le monde essayait de tenir le coup. TC et Rick tentaient de garder une certaine contenance mais ils venaient de perdre leur « frère » et c'était loin d'être simple.

\- Et ensemble, nous serons plus forts et nous pourrons accepter de vivre avec…ça, rajouta Toni

\- Elle a raison ! Fit entendre une voix.

Une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue. Ils avaient à peine entendu la porte d'entrée et Katsumoto entrer dans la pièce. Magnum apparut derrière lui. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que chacun réalise.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Rick.

\- On a vu le bateau exploser, fit remarquer TC.

\- On vous doit quelques explications, répondit Katsumoto.

Magnum n'avait pas quitté Higgins des yeux. Il avait su que leur plan allait la blesser.... les blesser tous mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était touché de lire toute cette douleur dans les yeux de Juliet. Elle lui en voulait et ça il pouvait très bien le comprendre.

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de mettre en scène la mort de Magnum dans l'explosion de ce bateau, avoua Gordon sans détour.

Les personnes en face de lui étaient encore sous le choc et personne ne réalisa vraiment ce qui était en train de se dire.

\- Depuis notre petite escapade en triple zone, j'ai fait appel à des amis au FBI et à la CIA pour garder un œil sur Ivan, continua-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Demanda Rick. Nous aurions pu vous aider...

\- Ivan nous surveillait tous et attendait le bon moment pour se venger, répondit Katsumoto. Ils avaient des gars prêts à intervenir au moindre faux pas de notre part.

Il lança un dossier avec des photos sur la table basse. Des photos de chaque membre ici présent à des moments et des endroits différents. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ivan avait engagé de vrais pros.

\- Mais pourquoi t'être fait passer pour mort, demanda TC à son ami.

Magnum ne savait pas comment leur expliquer. Et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Toni le devança.

\- Parce que mort, Ivan ne pouvait plus l'atteindre et se venger. Cela lui laissait le champ libre pour le trouver, expliqua Toni.

Magnum regarda de nouveau Higgins. Rien n'avait changé. Elle évitait son regard.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas écouté mes conseils et vous avez décidé d'agir seuls, lança Katsumoto en regardant Higgins.

\- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Demanda Rick. Vous pensiez réellement que nous resterions tranquillement assis alors que le responsable de tout ça était toujours dans la nature ?

Rick avait plus posé la question à Magnum qu'à Katsumoto.

\- Vous saviez que ça ne serait pas le cas, commença à en déduire Toni. Vous comptiez sur ça... Nous n'étions plus les cibles. Nous étions les traqueurs. Et vous saviez que nous allions veiller les uns sur les autres.

Magnum soutint le regard de Toni. Le silence qui suivit lui servit d'aveu.

\- Mais pourquoi nous avoir laissé enterrer un cercueil vide alors ? Demanda Shammy. Ivan était déjà sous les verrous !

\- Ivan n'est que le haut de l'iceberg. Nous avions besoin de connaître pourquoi Magnum le dérangeait autant, répondit Katsumoto.

\- Et vous avez eu des réponses ? Demanda Rick.

\- Quelques noms ! Répondit Magnum

Higgins lança un dernier regard à Magnum avant de quitter la pièce. Magnum courut après elle et la retint par le bras.

\- Juliet ?!

Elle dégagea son bras et se tourna vers lui. Son regard n'avait rien de tendre, bien au contraire.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larme même si la colère était toujours présente. Mais elle tentait toujours de se maitriser.

\- Me faire sentir que j'étais importante pour vous et...

Elle marqua une pause. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge.

\- Me faire croire à votre mort, sachant très bien ce que cela déclencherait, finit-elle par demander.

La voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Il n'avait aucune excuse.

\- J'étais prêt à subir votre colère..., répondit-il doucement. Du moment que vous restiez en vie. Et si c'était à refaire....

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, finit-il par dire.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de partir. Magnum resta sans bouger. Il l'avait blessé comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé et cela le rendait malade de savoir à quel point. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Il quitta lui aussi la pièce, se dirigeant vers la plage.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, Toni se mit en direction de la maison principale dans laquelle Higgins s'était réfugiée, Kumu rejoignit Thomas au bord de l'eau et les militaires restant, étaient bien décidé à en savoir plus auprès de Gordon.

Toni frappa doucement à la porte, à moitié ouverte. Elle entra lentement dans la pièce et vit Higgins s'activer à remplir une de ses valises avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle s'avança vers elle. Elle vit Higgins essuyer rapidement ses joues.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, lança Higgins réalisant que Toni l'avait rejointe.

A cet instant, Toni n'avait pas besoin de ses dons pour savoir à quel point Higgins était blessée et submergée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : colère, peine, soulagement... et elle en oubliait sûrement.

\- Fuir ne servira à rien, lança Toni.

Higgins continua d'attraper ses affaires et à les ranger brusquement dans la valise.

\- Je pourrai vous dire que je sais ce que vous ressentez parce que j'ai moi aussi perdu l'homme que j'aimais il y a de ça quelques années, après plusieurs mois de lutte contre la maladie, confia Toni.

Juliet s'arrêta dans son élan, surprise par la révélation de son amie. Elle se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais chaque souffrance est différente, finit par conclure Toni.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer avant de continuer.

\- Magnum souffre également de cette situation.

Higgins se retourna, peu convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Vous pensez réellement que cela a été facile pour lui. Nous voir croire à sa mort. Nous voir souffrir en le mettant en terre. Vous voir lui en vouloir ce soir ?! Demanda Toni.

Higgins baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait, expliqua Toni. Je comprends juste ses motivations et le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Il aurait pu nous en parler, lança Higgins peu convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'est ce que vous auriez fait si la situation avait été inversée ? Demanda Toni.

Higgins la regarda puis se détourna vers le balcon. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle aurait fait. Mais cela ne faisait pas disparaître ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Toni regarda les valises posées sur le lit.

\- Vous pensez que fuir vous permettra de ne plus souffrir ? Demanda-t-elle à Juliet.

Elle s'avança doucement vers elle pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Cette fois, Higgins ne pouvait plus contenir ce qui menaçait de sortir depuis qu’elle avait vu ce bateau explosé. Higgins se tourna vers Toni, les yeux remplis de larmes. Toni avait mis dans le mille, comme d'habitude. Lorsque Richard était mort, elle s'était tout d'abord lancée dans une chasse à l'homme qui n'avait abouti à rien et puis elle avait fui tout ce qui pouvait le lui rappeler. Elle était venue s'installer ici.

Toni avait raison. Elle prenait à nouveau la fuite.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de... Higgins ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Les pleurs venaient de prendre le dessus.

Toni hésita un instant avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle lui permit d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, se livrer. Un instant où Higgins laissa sortir toute cette peine qui s'était emparée d'elle ces derniers jours.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes plus fort tous les deux ?! Lança Toni en s'écartant légèrement de Juliet.

Higgins n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que son amie essayait de lui dire.

\- Vous vous êtes tous les deux relevés de blessures profondes et, cela grâce à l'autre et à la confiance que vous aviez l'un envers l'autre.

Toni fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Juliet de réaliser ce qu'elle disait.

\- Le sortir de votre vie ne vous fera pas aller mieux. Au contraire !

Juliet resta silencieuse. Toni lui prit les mains.

\- Vous avez une seconde chance avec Magnum, ne la laissez pas passer ! Encouragea Toni. Si, par miracle, mon défunt mari se retrouvait à nouveau devant moi comme Magnum aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

Les dernières paroles de Toni finirent par convaincre Higgins.

****

Kumu trouva Thomas immobile au bord de l'eau à fixer l'horizon devant lui. La nuit tombait tout juste et l'on pouvait encore voir un léger rayon de soleil. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés.

\- Comment ai-je cru pouvoir la faire souffrir autant et revenir comme si de rien était ! Confia-t-il.

Kumu le regarda un instant. Il n'avait pas quitté la vue des yeux. Mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller et sa gorge se serrer pour ne rien laisser paraître. Pourtant il souffrait tout autant qu'eux, elle en était certaine.

\- Parce que vous vouliez la protéger, lui répondit-elle. Vous vouliez tous nous protéger.

\- J'ai cru que ça serait suffisant... mais apparemment pas, dit-il

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous faisant remarquer ce que cela a pu réveiller chez Juliet, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Il la regarda. Non. Il savait ce que la perte de Richard avait déclenché chez Higgins et combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour faire son deuil.

\- Vous avez pris une place importante dans sa vie, bien plus que ne l'a été Richard, confia Kumu.

Magnum fut surprise par cette révélation.

\- Elle aimait Richard. Il la rassurait et la confortait dans la vie qu'elle avait choisi, expliqua-t-elle. Vous... vous avez su vous faire aimer, tout en la déstabilisant et en la faisant s'épanouir dans une vie qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Imaginez sa douleur en croyant vous avoir perdu !

Il baissa un instant les yeux.

\- J'aimerai tellement lui épargner toute cette douleur, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ?!

Kumu sourit légèrement.

\- Faites-vous confiance... à tous les deux ! Lança-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard lui fit énormément de bien. Il prit Kumu dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui en serrant ses mains dans les siennes puis le laissa seul.

Lorsqu'elle remonta vers la maison, elle croisa Juliet. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Ces deux-là avaient tellement fait de chemin qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter là. Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin vers la maison.

Higgins fixa un instant Magnum toujours debout, dos à elle, sur la plage. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle. La seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de...

\- Thomas ? dit-elle.

Elle crut tout d'abord ne pas avoir parler assez fort mais elle fut soulagée de le voir se retourner. Des larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux et lorsqu'elle vit le regard brillant de Magnum se fut le signal. Elle avança lentement vers lui, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du sien. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle marqua une pause. Tout ce dont elle avait envie à cet instant, c'était de le sentir vivant.

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre elle. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur et son cœur battre pour être bien certaine qu'il était bien là. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Magnum pour la serrer à son tour contre lui, l'enlaçant dans ses bras et en nichant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Juliet laissa les larmes coulées. Des larmes de tristesse ou de joie, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais c'était le seul endroit où elle voulait être à cet instant. Elle nicha à son tour son visage dans le cou de Magnum, resserrant d'avantage leur étreinte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent lentement, laissant leur visage glisser l'un contre l'autre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme à leur habitude.

\- Si vous me refaites un coup comme ça, murmura-t-elle en lui assénant un petit coup de point sur l'épaule.

Les yeux de Thomas lui firent la promesse de ne plus recommencer. Il sourit timidement et posa son front contre celui de Juliet. Cette femme était incroyable. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs bouches se rapprochèrent doucement.

SIFFLEMENT

\- Bon retour parmi nous mon pote, cria Rick.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et se tournèrent dans sa direction. Toute la « famille » était là. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir Kumu donner un coup sur le bras de Rick et le reste de groupe le fusiller du regard.

\- T'es sérieux ?? demanda TC.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Rick.

Toni et Kumu échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On était à ça, dit Toni en mimant ses dires avec ses doigts.

\- Mais Quoi ? Re demanda Rick.

\- Donnez-moi une arme, je vais le descendre, lança Shammy.

Kumu prit Rick par les épaules et l'invita à la suivre.

\- Mon petit, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les deux, lança-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Magnum et Higgins sourirent à cet échange. Ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur étreinte. Quand le reste de la troupe se mit en direction de la maison, Magnum s'écarta doucement.

\- Magnum, murmura Higgins.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois vous rendre, dit-elle en s'écartant en ouvrant sa main devant lui.

Elle tenait sa chevalière avec la croix de Lorraine. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Elle savait ce que cela représentait pour lui. Elle lui prit la main et la déposa dans sa paume. Magnum referma la main sur le bijou et sur la main de Juliet pour la garder dans la sienne. Il posa même sa main libre sur leurs mains jointes. Ils restèrent un long moment le regard captivé par celui de l'autre. 

Ce fut Magnum qui initia un mouvement. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction de la maison mais il était hors de question de rompre ce contact. Il garda la main de Juliet dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent main dans la main pour rejoindre leurs amis.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pour vous mais en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis vite retrouvée en larme à certains passages.   
> Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?


	6. Ex Aequo

Magnum venait de terminer son entretien téléphonique avec un potentiel client. Il rejoignit Higgins sur la terrasse et s'assit sur les marches auprès d'elle.

\- Notre client a tellement été ravi du travail que nous avons fourni qu'il nous a conseillé auprès d'un de ses amis, expliqua-t-il. Et... il nous a fait un versement !

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était fier de lui.

\- Reconnaissez-le ! Je progresse, dit-il.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un petit coup d'épaule. Elle se contenta de sourire en continuant de regarder la vue devant elle. Elle connaissait ce regard profond et intense qu'il aimait faire dans ces-là. Un regard auquel elle ne pourrait peut-être pas résister cette fois.

\- Ce qui ne fera pas de mal à notre compte en banque qui est pour la énième fois dans le rouge, je vous le rappelle, fit remarquer Higgins.

Il la fixa un long moment avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui. Leurs regards se capturèrent l'un l'autre.

\- Mais je dois avouer que vous faites des progrès, admit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Un léger silence s'installa sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Puis Higgins détourna le regard pour admirer de nouveau la vue sur mer. Lui ne détourna pas les yeux et la regarda encore un long moment.

\- Est-ce que l’on va faire encore longtemps comme si rien ne c’était passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et en voyant son sourire, elle comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Ils n'allaient effectivement plus pouvoir faire comme si rien n’était. Pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

\- Vous voulez parler du fait que vous vous êtes fait passer pour mort ou bien que vous ayez été jaloux d’un client potentiel ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux pour lui signifier qu’il avait compris la blague. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Non je voulais parler de la fois où vous m’avez embrassé, répondit-il fier de lui.

Higgins laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Alors, premièrement c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé...

Magnum sourit en l'entendant lui donner des explications.

\- Et deuxièmement, si cela avait été le cas, je n’aurais pas choisi une thérapie de couple sous couverture pour le faire, expliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Thomas.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous avez envie de m'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il.

Higgins lui envoya un regard complice et séducteur à la fois, tout en se levant.

\- Bonne soirée Magnum, lui dit-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Il se leva à son tour en descendant les 2 marches et en la regardant partir.

\- J'ai un baiser d'avance sur vous, lança-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan tout en restant dos à lui. Elle savait que leur relation avait changée et qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser cela éternellement. Elle sourit. Elle se retourna vers lui et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Elle l'attrapa par la chemise et l'attira à elle. A peine leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle l'embrassait, tendrement et en savourant l'instant. Tout d'abord surpris, Magnum répondit à ce baiser.

Elle mit délicatement fin au baiser. Elle s'écarta très légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de Magnum. Elle lui sourit.

\- Maintenant nous sommes quittes ! Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau pour quitter la pièce.

Mais Magnum ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras d'Higgins pour glisser sa main dans la sienne et l'attirer à lui. Il l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser fut plus intense que le précédent. Juliet noua ses mains autour du cou de Magnum pour apprécier le baiser comme il se doit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent à nouveau, leurs regards ne pouvant pas se quitter.

\- J'ai cru que cet instant n’arriverait jamais, avoua Magnum en murmurant.

****

Toni s’était installé à la grande table du salon pour travailler quelques heures. Higgins arriva dans la pièce. C’était justement Toni qu’elle cherchait.

Juliet ralenti son pas en approchant. C'était elle qui avait suggéré à Magnum de rester discret sur leur toute nouvelle relation et pourtant à cet instant, elle avait envie de se confier à Toni. De lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse et terrifiée en même temps. Toni avait toujours été de bons conseils. Sans elle, elle serait sûrement retournée en Angleterre en laissant derrière elle tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à trouver ici.

Lorsqu’elle l’entendit approcher, Toni leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je viens d’avoir Robin au téléphone. Il vient de revenir de 5 semaines en immersion, expliqua Higgins

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus, rajouta Toni.

\- Lorsqu'il a appris pour Magnum..., continua Higgins en marquant une pause.

La douleur était encore quelque peu présente mais les choses commençaient à aller mieux, et même plus que ça si on tenait compte des baisers que Magnum et elle avaient échangés hier soir.

\- Il a dit que cela ferait une excellente histoire, finit par dire Higgins.

\- Cela ne m’étonne pas de Robin, répondit amusée Toni.

Elle sourit puis comme à son habitude, elle reporta rapidement son attention sur son écran. 

Juliet allait quitter la pièce mais elle hésita. Toni le remarqua et leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Toni avait la sensation que Juliet voulait lui parler mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Même si elle ressentait certaines choses, elle voulait laisser Higgins aller à son rythme et se confier lorsqu'elle serait prête. Et puis de toute manière, tout allait bien, même très bien si elle faisait confiance à son instinct.

\- Je… je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de… vous remercier, commença à expliquer Juliet.

Elle marqua une pause et regarda un instant la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Toni était attentive à ce qu’elle disait. Elle avait même dans son regard ce je ne sais quoi qui l’encourageait à se confier.

\- Après l’enterrement, rajouta simplement Higgins.

Toni comprit rapidement de quoi voulait parler Higgins.

\- Nous étions tous sous le choc, intervint Toni pour essayer de rassurer Juliet.

\- Si vous n’étiez pas venue me parler, j’aurais sans doute fait une grosse erreur, admit Higgins.

Toni lui sourit.

\- C’est ce que tout amie aurait fait, non ? dit-elle. Enfin si je peux prétendre être votre amie bien sûr ?!

\- Vous l’êtes ! répondit rapidement Higgins avec un regard quelque peu gêné.

Elle n’était pas très douée pour ces choses-là. Avant d’atterrir à Robin Nest et de connaître Magnum, elle avait eu très peu d’amis. Son passé d’espionne ne l’avait pas aidé. Mais Juliet commençait à s'y faire et avec Magnum, Kumu et les autres, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu d’amie avant de venir m’installer ici, expliqua-t-elle.

Toni lui sourit légèrement. Elle ne répondit rien, laissant Higgins se livrer si elle en ressentait le besoin.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment la plus populaire durant mon parcours scolaire. J'avais des centres d'intérêts un peu différents de mes camarades, confia Higgins.

Higgins leva les yeux vers Toni. Elle était attentive à ce qu'elle lui disait, comme toutes les fois où elles avaient discuté toutes les deux.

\- Ce qui n'a pas échappé au MI6, finit-elle par lui dire.

Toni quitta son ordinateur et se leva pour rejoindre Higgins. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya sur la table derrière elle.

\- J’étais moi aussi une enfant plutôt atypique et ça ne s’est pas arrangé en grandissant, ça tombe bien, expliqua à son tour Toni.

Higgins la regarda. Effectivement la vie n'arrêtait pas de la surprendre. Elle avait la sensation que Toni pouvait la comprendre, au-delà du fait qu'elle était une comportementaliste de renom.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner avec une amie ? Demanda Toni.

\- Que c'est une excellente idée ! Répondit Higgins.

Les deux femmes sourirent.

*****

Elles passaient toutes les deux un très bon moment. Toni et elle avaient beaucoup échangées depuis le début du déjeuner. Elles avaient laissé de côté leur enfance difficile et leur passé compliqué pour se concentrer sur leurs vies à Robin Nest.

 _-_ Mademoiselle Higgins, demanda la femme qui venait de s'approcher de leur table

Higgins se tourna vers elle. Elle ne la connaissait pas.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider, dit-elle en se tournant rapidement vers Rick.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Toni en lui faisant signe de se joindre à elle.

La femme s'installa à côté de Toni.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Higgins.

\- Et bien, j'aimerai que vous retrouviez l'histoire de mon grand-père, demanda-t-elle à Juliet.

C'était la première fois que l'on lui demandait ce genre de chose.

****

\- J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Lança Rick en voyant Magnum et Higgins entrer dans le bar.

\- On est venu dès que l'on a eu votre message, lança Higgins avant que Magnum ne réponde.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à table.

\- On a une surprise pour vous ? Lança TC à l'intention de Juliet.

Toni fit glisser une grande enveloppe marronne vers elle. Higgins la questionna du regard mais Toni se contenta du lui sourire. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une photo en noir et blanc, ainsi qu 'une sorte de journal de bord. Ils se doutaient tous de qui cela pouvait être mais Higgins leva les yeux vers Toni.

\- Le sergent James Carter et l'infirmière Margaret Higgins, expliqua simplement Toni.

Juliet reporta son attention sur la photo. Elle n'avait jamais vu de photos de ses grands-parents avant car sa famille n'en avait jamais eu. Les albums photos contenaient beaucoup de photos de sa grand-mère jeune mais ils s'étaient arrêtés à son départ en tant qu'infirmière de guerre. Elle était très touchée par ce geste. Elle porta son attention sur le journal.

\- Le sergent Carter tenait un journal, se contenta d'expliquer Toni.

Juliet la regarda un instant. Lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à Magnum et Toni au sujet de sa grand-mère, elle n'avait pas imaginé que Toni ferait une telle chose. Celle-ci lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir pu retrouver l'histoire des grands-parents d'Higgins pour elle.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Kumu.

\- J'ai des amis qui ont des amis, commença à expliquer Rick.... qui ont réussi à retrouver les familles d'anciens combattants qui ont été dans le même bataillon que le sergent Carter. Ensuite, Toni s'est occupée du reste.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- J'ai également certains contacts, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Higgins regardait à nouveau la photo.

\- Vous ressemblez énormément à votre grand-mère, fit remarquer Shammy.

Juliet l'avait remarqué également.

\- Le même charme anglais, rajouta TC.

\- Et vous ne remarquez rien d'autre ?! Demanda Rick.

Il observa un instant le reste du groupe, trop impatient.

\- Je vous donne un indice... un militaire américain tombant sous le charme d'une belle anglaise ! Lança-t-il fier de lui. Ça ne vous rappelle personne ??

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque et se tournèrent vers Magnum et Higgins.

Magnum s'amusa également de ce que venait de soulever son ami mais il ne releva pas. Bien trop heureux de ce qu'il leur arrivait et cela n'avait rien avoir avec cette photo. Même s'il trouvait ce point commun très intéressant, il avait promis à Higgins d'être discret et de garder leur nouvelle relation pour eux… un temps.

Higgins admirait à nouveau la photo et n'avait pas relevé la plaisanterie de Rick. Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers Rick et Toni.

\- Merci, finit-elle par leur dire.

****

Higgins n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le chemin du retour et Magnum avait respecter cela ; Il gara la voiture dans l'allée de la propriété. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Higgins sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder un long moment avant que Juliet ne prenne la parole.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma famille n'a jamais aimé parler de ma grand-mère.

Magnum la laissa continuer à se confier.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que je tiens plus d'elle plus que de quiconque dans cette famille, dit-elle.

\- De belles origines dont tu peux être fière, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle baissa les yeux pour apprécier ce contact.

\- En fait nous avons bien plus en commun que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Toutes les deux, nous n'en avons toujours fait qu'à notre tête et décider seule de ce que nous voulions faire de notre vie...

\- Vous avez toutes les deux servi brillamment votre Nation, rajouta-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Elle sourit et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes puis le regarda de nouveau.

\- Et nous avons, toutes les deux, été sensibles au charme de soldats américains, murmura-t-elle presque.

Magnum sourit tout en se penchant un peu plus vers Juliet. Il ne voulait rien brusqué. Il laissa Higgins réduire l'espace qui restait entre eux et initier le baiser. Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de Thomas et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'éternisa avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- Bonne nuit Thomas, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau un instant avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir de la voiture.

\- Bonne nuit Juliet, lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la maison principale. Magnum resta dans la voiture avant de prendre la décision de rentrer lui aussi.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends avec impatience vos retours ^_^


	7. Quelque chose en plus

Toni leva les yeux lorsque Rick et TC s'installèrent d'un coup à sa table. Elle avait décidé d'aller travailler un peu à la Mariana, afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère hawaïenne.

\- Il y a un truc de changer !? Lança Rick en jetant un œil au bar.

Magnum et Higgins y étaient et cherchaient des informations sur leur prochaine enquête. 

\- Ouais ! Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude, rajouta TC.

Toni les regarda légèrement amusée. Rick se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Et vous l'avez remarqué aussi, j'en suis sûr ! rajouta TC.

Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.

\- Allez ! Vous pourriez nous aider sur ce coup-là ! Demanda Rick. Avec vos trucs de comportementaliste.

Elle releva les yeux.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous étions à deux doigts d'assister à ce changement il y a quelque temps, lança Toni en illustrant ses paroles par un geste de ses doigts.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris... je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! Répondit Rick désolé. Combien de fois vais-je encore en entendre parler ?!

\- .. encore... encore... et encore ! Répondit TC avec grand plaisir.

Toni sourit à la remarque de TC.

\- Et si on se concentrait sur nos deux tourtereaux, dit Rick.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois dans la direction de Magnum et Higgins.

\- Ils sont comme d'habitude, à se chamailler et à se lancer de longs regards, fit remarquer Rick.

\- Jusque-là rien de nouveau, rajouta TC.

Toni regarda de nouveau en direction du bar. Bon il est vrai qu'avec Higgins et Magnum, les choses étaient loin d'être simples. Mais leur gestuelle avait évolué. Toni sourit.

\- Allez ! Soyez sympa ! Dit Rick. Dites-nous !

Elle leur sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers les deux enquêteurs.

\- Vous ne remarquez rien ? Leur demanda-t-elle sans les regarder.

Ils observèrent à nouveau.

\- Et vous ? Demanda avec malice TC.

\- Rien d'inhabituel effectivement, mis à part, peut-être.... S’amusa-t-elle à laisser entendre.

\- Quoi ??? Demanda rapidement Rick en lui faisant ses petits yeux d'enfant voulant savoir.

\- Et bien... se résigna-t-elle en continuant à observer Magnum et Higgins. Ils se laissent entrer réciproquement dans leur espace, bien plus que d'habitude.

TC fronça les sourcils entendant les explications de Toni mais les yeux de Rick s'illuminèrent.

\- Leurs espaces ? Demanda TC.

\- Mais oui mon vieux ! Comme dans Dirty Dancing, lança fièrement Rick. « _Ça, c’est mon espace de danse, et ça, c’est ton espace de danse. Tu n’envahis pas mon espace, je n’envahis pas ton espace. »_

Toni et TC le fixèrent un instant.

\- Tu sais que tu fais vraiment flipper ?! Lui fit remarquer TC.

\- Quoi ?? C'est un des plus grands classiques des années 90 ! se défendit Rick.

\- Tu fais quand même flipper ! Lui répondit son ami.

Toni n'avait pas quitté des yeux les enquêteurs. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur enquête qu'ils ne leur prêtaient aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. Le duo était en marche. Leurs corps montraient clairement un changement dans leur relation : une proximité, des contacts réguliers, cuisses et genoux qui se collent, mains qui se posent sur un avant-bras ou...

\- Et je pense que lorsque vous vouliez dire « changer », vous vouliez parler de ça ! Lança-t-elle sans les quitter des yeux

Rick et TC tournèrent rapidement la tête vers leur couple d'amis.

\- Il y a un truc.... Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi ! Lança Rick tout en continuant à observer ses amis.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Toni en se tournant vers lui. Vous ne remarquez rien ?!

TC et Rick se tournèrent vers elle.

Le trio se tourna à nouveau vers le bar. Magnum venait de poser une main dans le dos d'Higgins tout en rapprochant d'elle pour voir d'un peu plus près l'écran. Une main qui s'éternisa quelque peu et se transforma en une légère caresse.

\- C'est ça ! S'écria Rick en sautant presque sur sa chaise.

Toni sourit de plus belle. Enfin !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tous les deux... ? Tenta de demander TC

\- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Répondit Rick.

Toni le questionna du regard, amusée.

\- Oui enfin... depuis que vous nous avez aider à clarifier la situation, rajouta-t-il.

Ils observèrent encore leurs amis. L’ex-agent du FBI avait repris son travail sur son ordinateur tout en écoutant d'une oreille l'échange. 

\- Pourquoi ils ne nous ont rien dit ?! Demanda tout haut TC.

\- Ouais ! Ils pourraient nous faire partager leur bonheur ! Fit remarquer Rick.

Toni sourit aux remarques des deux « militaires ».

\- Hey, les gars. On va avoir besoin de votre aide...

Magnum se retourna vers ses mais pour leur demander de les aider sur cette affaire. Mais à lorsqu'il les vit, il les trouva plus que bizarre. Rick et TC arborait un immense sourire chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

Quand Higgins entendit Magnum posée cette question, elle le regarda étonnée puis se retourna elle aussi vers le groupe d'amis. Toni était concentrée sur le travail qu'elle effectuait sur son ordinateur quant au deux autres, ils se contentaient de leur sourire.

\- Rien, on est juste hyper heureux ! Répondit Rick en posant le coude sur la table et appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

Toni ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque. Elle s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier et leva les yeux pour assister à la scène.

Magnum plissa les yeux pour essayer de savoir pourquoi ses amis réagissaient de la sorte. Lorsqu'il vit Toni sourire, il comprit que ses amis avaient sûrement compris ce qu'ils se passaient ses derniers temps.

\- Ouais ! Il fait beau, on vit dans un endroit génial, nos affaires fonctionnent plutôt bien et les gens s'aiment ! Dit avec un grand sourire TC.

Magnum et Higgins les fixèrent un long moment.

\- Vous savez quoi les gars ! Laissez tomber ! Dit simplement Magnum en faisant signe à Higgins d'y aller.

Il les observa jusqu’à temps qu'Higgins et lui quittent La Mariana.

*****

\- Magnum, je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez comme ça ? Demanda Juliet.

Il sourit et ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder sa main dans la sienne et de la précéder. Ils traversèrent toute la propriété avant d'arriver sur la plage. Une fois à destination, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je nous ai préparé une petite surprise, dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

Elle le questionna du regard. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant qu'il ne se décale sur le côté pour laisser apercevoir sa surprise. Une couverture étendue à terre avec un panier pique-nique, entourée de torches plantées dans le sable.

Juliet n'en revenait pas. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais ! Je suis plein de surprise, lui dit-il tout fier.

Il mit la main dans le dos d'Higgins pour l'inviter à s'avancer vers leur dîner. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur la couverture. Magnum attrapa deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Juliet l’interrogea du regard.

\- Une bouteille spécialement achetée pour l'occasion, lui dit Magnum en commençant à la déboucher.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, un peu sceptique.

\- Vous voulez voir la facture ?! Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Une facture que vous ne pourrez pas faire passer en notes de frais, s'amusa-t-elle à lui répondre.

Il la regarda en faisant semblant d'être quelque peu vexé. Elle lui sourit.

\- Mais je vois que vous avez su choisir un très bon cru, lui dit-elle en prenant un verre pour qu'il la serve.

Chose qu'il fit en lui rendant son sourire. Elle attrapa l'autre verre pour qu'il le remplisse lui aussi. Magnum posa la bouteille et prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Le regard à nouveau accrocher l'un à l'autre, ils trinquèrent.

*****

La nuit étant bien avancée, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, doucement et main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison principale.

\- Merci pour le dîner, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire en se tournant vers lui.

\- Seulement pour le dîner ? Demanda-t-il.

\- La soirée a été agréable aussi, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Magnum l'enlaça lentement avant d'initier un baiser. Celui-ci s'éternisa, de plus en plus. Magnum laissait ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de Juliet avec de douces caresses. Et il n'était pas le seul. Higgins avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et le torturait doucement par de petites caresses sur la nuque.

Juliet savait que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il serait difficile de résister. Leur relation était naissante et avec deux personnalités comme les leurs, il fallait être prudent. Ne rien précipiter.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent doucement mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards plantés dans celui de l'autre. Un regard qui promettait tellement plus. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter et pourtant ça serait plus raisonnable, pensa Higgins.

Elle rassembla toute sa bonne volonté pour s'écarter un peu plus de Magnum. C'était comme si c'était une des choses les plus dures qu'elle avait eu à faire. Magnum résista quelque peu en tentant de la garder dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce moment se termine. Mais il ne voulait rien forcer et laisser Higgins leur donner le rythme.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle à peine convaincu par ce qu'elle disait.

Magnum sourit en essayant de la garder proche de lui.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il à son tour.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux et Higgins recula lentement vers la maison principale puis dans un dernier effort se retourna pour partir. Une seconde de plus et elle aurait craquée.

Magnum la regarda s'éloigner. Il aimait la tournure que prenait leur relation et l'intensité avec laquelle cela les emportait. Il aimait la façon dont Juliet gardait le contrôle tout en se laissant aller par moment. Il aimait... Il s'arrêta dans sa réflexion sachant ce que la suite allait lui révéler. Il baissa les yeux au sol en souriant puis se décida lui aussi à rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande maison, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas être ici et elle se battait avec elle-même depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas retourner sur ses pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait être avec lui, à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle avait beau se faire croire qu'elle contrôlait la situation, elle ne contrôlait rien du tout et cela depuis le tout premier jour. Elle sourit légèrement puis fit demi-tour.

Magnum s'apprêtait à enlever sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Dans un premier temps, il fut étonné mais rapidement il espéra qu'Higgins se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers continuant d'espérer se retrouver face à Juliet. Il ouvrit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et les dernières appréhensions de Juliet s'envolèrent. Elle avança vers lui lentement. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. Magnum referma la porte derrière eux. Il enlaça plus langoureusement Juliet contre lui. Progressivement, la passion prit le dessus et plus aucun des deux n'eut la notion du monde qui les entourait.

Ils arrivèrent par on ne sait quel moyen à l'étage. Comme dans une danse sensuelle, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Le temps d'un court instant, leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau. La passion que Magnum pu lire à cet instant dans les yeux de Juliet attisa encore plus son désir pour elle. Il la fit basculer sur le lit.

*****

Elle s'étira doucement en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil était déjà bien présent. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et tomba sur un Magnum endormi. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés et Magnum avait un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

Juliet resta un long moment à la regarder dormir. Elle fut même tentée de caresser du bout des doigts sa barbe naissante mais elle se résigna pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était tellement « mignon » quand il dormait. Elle sourit. Et puis son regard se posa sur l'horloge. 9H03.

Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Magnum mais il bougea dans son sommeil et resserra son bras autour d'Higgins. Elle sourit, amusée par la situation. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce rendez-vous ce matin, elle serait bien restée dans ses bras. Doucement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à se dégager et sortir du lit. Magnum bougea légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller.

Elle tira délicatement le couvre lit pour s'enrouler dedans. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle remette la main sur ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison principale dans cette tenue. Kumu et Toni devaient déjà être réveillées. Elle parcourut la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- On essaye de se sauver !

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers le lit. Magnum était allongé, quelque peu redressé sur un coude et il la regardait s'activer.

\- J'ai une visio-conférence avec Robin dans moins d'un quart d'heure, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de ramasser ses affaires.

Elle sentait le regard de Magnum sur elle et même si elle en était flattée, elle devait se concentrer. Elle tenta de ramasser son pantalon sur lequel elle avait enfin réussi à remettre la main mais elle sentit deux mains l'agripper par les hanches et la tirer dans le lit.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri puis un rire en comprenant que c'était Magnum qui venait de l'attirer dans ses bras. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, empêchant toute fuite possible. 

\- Magnum, il faut vraiment que j'y aille... tenta-t-elle à nouveau d'expliquer.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il l'embrassa et poursuivit son assaut en déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

\- Magnum, le supplia-t-elle.

Cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Magnum continuait sa descente.

\- Robin comprendra très bien, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Elle était à deux doigts de céder mais elle s'était promis que leur relation n’empiéterait pas sur son travail mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait de très bons arguments. Magnum arrêta sa douce torture pour se redresser et planter à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Higgins.

\- Je propose une longue... longue grasse matinée, murmura-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Il plongea à nouveau dans le cou de Juliet pour lui infliger de douces tortures.

\- C'est très tentant, répondit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Magnum.

Il la regarda de nouveau avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec passion. Puis dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle le repoussa légèrement pour interrompre le baiser.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-elle en s'excusant du regard.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux durant un long moment puis elle sentit qu'il relâchait quelque peu son étreinte. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, à ses risques et périls, puis elle se dégagea lentement de ses bras. 

Elle récupéra ses affaires qui étaient tombés au pied du lit puis se rendit dans la salle de bain sans le regarder. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle risquait de craquer.

*****

Toni et Kumu étaient installées à la grande table du salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner que Kumu avait préparé.

\- Merci Kumu, c'est délicieux ! Dit Toni en dégustant l'assiette que venait de lui servir Kumu.

\- Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, lui répondit-elle.

\- Juliet ne se joint pas à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Toni.

\- J'ai été frappé à son porte mais personne n'a répondu.

Toni et Kumu se regardèrent. A peine eurent-elles le temps d'échanger leurs théories qu'Higgins arriva dans le salon. Elle devait passer par là pour se rendre à l'escalier menant aux chambres.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en se rendant compte de la présence de Kumu et Toni.

\- Bonjour, dit Toni en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- Bonjour, répondit à son tour Kumu. Vous avez été bien matinale ?!

Higgins savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à Kumu et encore moins à Toni. Prétendre revenir d'un jogging dans cette tenue était hors de question. Mais de là à leur avouer qu'elle venait de passer la nuit avec Magnum, elle n'était pas encore prête.

\- On a travaillé tard sur notre prochaine enquête, tenta d'expliquer Higgins.

Les deux femmes en face d'elle l'écoutèrent avec attention. Higgins avança vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant la visio conférence avec Robin, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Toni continua de déjeuner en silence avant de se tourner vers Kumu.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez cru.... eut-elle le temps de demander avant que Kumu ne l'interrompe.

\- Absolument pas !

Elles étaient toutes les deux amusées par la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient témoins de leur relation compliquée mais aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, elles savaient que c'était différent. Elles se regardèrent, tendirent la main pour qu'elles soient l'une contre l'autre et firent un check façon Girls Team.

******

Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Il arriva doucement dans la cuisine. Il s'était d'abord rendu dans son bureau mais il était vide. Il avait donc tenté sa chance par ici et il avait bien fait. Higgins avait installé son ordinateur portable sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et semblait absorber par ce qu'elle faisait. Il resta un moment à la regarder travailler puis il s'avança doucement vers elle.

\- Je pourrai croire que tu m'évites, dit-il en posant une main dans le dos de Juliet.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant légèrement. 

\- Robin compte venir dans quelques temps et je dois préparer son arrivée, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne m'a pas dit quand exactement.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle mais elle se recula légèrement.

\- Toni et Kumu sont à la maison, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et nous ne leur apprendrons rien, lui répondit-il en lui souriant de plus belle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Higgins capitula et répondit tendrement à son baiser. Leurs regards se capturèrent une fois le baiser terminé. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait peut-être un peu raison. Elle avait fait en sorte d'être toujours très occupée pour ne pas le croiser.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur comme pour tenter de trouver le courage de se livrer à Magnum.

\- Tu as raison, commença-t-elle à dire.

\- Je sais, plaisanta-t-il. Mais à quel sujet ?

Elle sourit en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je me suis lancée à fond dans le travail aujourd'hui parce que... je ne savais pas quoi faire... pour nous, avoua-t-elle. Comment gérer...ça.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ce genre de chose. Avec Richard, leur travail d'espion rendait les choses plus secrètes et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais aujourd'hui avec Magnum, elle savait que c'était totalement différent. Elle était différente.

\- La relation de couple, précisa-t-elle.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelques lacunes, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Magnum lui caressa doucement le bras en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et si on prenait juste le temps de vivre les choses, au jour le jour, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle aimait les longs regards qu'ils échangeaient, et cela depuis le début même si elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer tout de suite. Elle sourit. Elle posa la main sur la joue de Magnum et l'embrassa.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on dit aux autres Et à Robin ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Alors que je crois sincèrement que nous n’apprendrons rien à personne, lui répondit en souriant. Vu la réaction des gars la dernière fois, je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Quant à Kumu, elle a toujours agit dans ce sens. Toni est comportementaliste, elle l'a su bien avant nous ! … Et Robin.... on verra en temps voulu.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Juliet.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une pensée pour tous les shippeurs "Miggy".  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
> J'attends vos retours avec impatience ^_^


	8. Tous pour un

Personne dans le salon. Quand il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, jamais il n'aurait cru que cette surveillance durerait aussi longtemps. Il était 4h du matin passé et Juliet avait certainement eu la bonne idée d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, il allait faire de même. Il se promis à lui-même de se rattraper pour cette soirée manquée.

Il jeta ses clés sur la table de l'entrée avant de monter directement dans sa chambre. Il n'alluma aucune lumière. Pas besoin. Il enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur un des fauteuils dans la pièce. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fut surpris de trouver une Higgins endormie sur son lit avec un des tomes de White Knight à ses côtés.

Enfin de compte, elle l'avait attendu. Il sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il s'assit délicatement sur le lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il l'observa un long moment. Il tira délicatement la couette sur elle et la recouvrit. Il se leva pour finir de se déshabiller et aller lui aussi dormir.

Elle sourit légèrement en l'entendant s'éloigner. Elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus comme un espion savait le faire mais elle ne l'était plus. Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme plus posée et elle aimait ça. Enfin pas si posée que ça si elle prenait en compte qu'elle était enquêteur privée et associée à Magnum.

Juliet ouvrit les yeux sans bouger. Elle était bien plus aujourd'hui. Elle avait dépassé ses vieux démons qui l'avait poussé à fuir. Elle sentit Magnum s'allonger sur le lit. Il se rapprocha, se serrant contre elle en posant un bras autour d'elle. Doucement, il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux et elle pu sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle sourit de nouveau. Elle fit glisser sa main délicatement vers la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- J'aime ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- M'endormir en te serrant contre moi, lui répondit-il dans un dernier murmure.

Elle regarda un long moment leurs mains liées.

****

BIP BIP BIP

Elle était trop bien installée et il lui fallut un grand effort pour bouger. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper son téléphone. Elle sentit l'étreinte de Magnum se resserrer. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur l'écran. Aucun appel. Aucun message.

BIP BIP BIP

Elle reposa son téléphone et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de Magnum.

\- Magnum, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et appréciant l'étreinte.

Hum... entendit-elle.

\- C'est le tien, dit-elle.

Il ne bougea pas.

BIP BIP BIP

Il bougea simplement pour resserrer ses bras autour d'Higgins.

BIP BIP BIP

\- Magnum ! lui redit-elle.

Magnum lança simplement un bras sur le côté, vers sa table de chevet pour tenter d'attraper son téléphone. Chose qu'il réussit à faire au bout de quelques secondes. Il décrocha sans faire un geste de plus et surtout sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Allo, lança-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Un silence fit son apparition.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il en se réveillant et se redressant légèrement

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui car le ton que venait d'employer Magnum ne promettait rien de bon. Il était concentré sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

\- Ok, on arrive, lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il baissa les yeux vers Higgins et comprit par le regard qu'elle lui lançait qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Harry a des problèmes, se contenta-t-il de dire avant qu'ils ne sautent tous les deux du lit.

****

Rick se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bar, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Sa théorie se confirma très vite.

L'homme en question se dirigea vers le bar. Il mit la main sur l'épaule d'un des clients pour le tourner face à lui et lui assena un coup de poing. L'homme encaissa le coup et le repoussa. Mais il en fallait plus au nouveau venu pour se calmer. Il sauta à nouveau sur le type.

Rick sauta de derrière le bar pour les séparer.

\- Hey ! Du calme ! Pas de ça ici ! Lança-t-il à l'attention des deux hommes.

Rick tenait à distance l'homme qui venait d'agresser son client. Celui-ci lui prêtait à peine attention. Il continuait de fixer l'homme qui le mettait dans cet état.

\- Ce type est malade ! Lança le client quelque peu sonné par la bagarre.

Des clients étaient venus à son secours et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout. L'homme que Rick tentait de calmer se rapprocha de lui en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est plus compliqué de se retrouver face à un homme, n'est-ce pas !

Rick le gardait à distance.

\- Ne t’approche plus de ma sœur, sinon... ! Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Sinon quoi ? Répondit l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les autres clients du bar.

\- Il m'a menacé, vous avez tous entendu ? Demanda-t-il.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son agresseur et Rick.

\- Je vais porter plainte ! Le toisa-t-il du regard.

L'homme voulu réagir mais Rick intervint en le poussant fermement en arrière.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers l'autre gars. Vous ! Vous feriez mieux de partir.

\- Moi ? C'est lui qui m'a agressé !

\- Je vous demande de quitter mon bar, répéta Rick.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, lui répondit-il sans bouger.

Rick allait le faire sortir.

\- Une voiture est déjà en route pour venir le récupérer, lança une voix un peu plus loin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette voix. Toni était assise à une table et travaillait sur son ordinateur depuis quelques heures déjà. Rick avait presque oublié. Elle fixait l'homme qui venait de se faire agresser.

\- La police est en chemin, continua-t-elle à dire sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je...

La « victime » n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Toni lui coupa la parole.

\- Coups et blessures ainsi que délit de fuite, ça fait combien ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Rick.

Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il sourit.

\- Moi je dirai entre 2 et 5 ans ! Répondit Rick en se tournant vers le type.

\- C'est lui qui m'a agressé ! Se défendit-il.

\- Vous aviez cet hématome sur les articulations de la main bien avant la bagarre de ce soir. La griffure que vous essayez de cacher sur l'avant-bras montre que la jeune femme s'est défendue et je crois que si nous retraçons vos trajets de ce soir sur votre téléphone, nous savons très bien tous les deux où vous vous trouviez il y a quelques heures, dit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

\- J'en ai assez ! Je ne vais pas rester ici et continuer à me laisser insulter... dit-il en essayant de quitter le bar.

Rick l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça à votre place, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- C’est vous qui vouliez que je quitte votre bar, répondit le client.

Rick l’empêcha à nouveau de passer. Le client s’énerva et s’en prit physiquement à Rick.

\- S'en prendre à un militaire réserviste n'arrangera pas votre cas, spécifia Toni.

La police entra dans le bar. Rick leur fit signe d'arrêter le type. Il s'occupa de leur expliquer la situation.

Le frère de la victime s'approcha de la table de Toni tandis que les autres clients vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

\- Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit pour accepter ses remerciements. Ils n’eurent pas l’occasion d’échanger plus longuement. La police demandait à cet homme de les suivre au poste. Ils avaient l’air de se connaitre. Il la salua rapidement et s'exécuta. Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

*****

Magnum lui assena un dernier coup avant que le type ne s'écroule et ne se relève plus.

La camionnette de TC arriva à cet instant. Magnum tenta de rester debout. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Les coups qu'ils avaient reçus le sonnaient encore un peu. Il avait beau en avoir vu d'autres, ce type faisait le double de sa taille et il avait des bras comme des cuisses. Les coups avaient été proportionnels à la taille de ses bras.

Higgins, Rick et TC sautèrent de la camionnette et se dirigèrent en courant vers leur ami. Magnum fit signe à Rick et TC de s'occuper des gars derrière lui, juste avant de se laisser aller vers Higgins et s'appuyer sur elle pour tenir debout.

Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la camionnette. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans l'ouverture coulissante de la porte arrière. Elle regarda son visage. Il était heureux de la voir mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie.

Higgins se dirigea à l'arrière de la camionnette et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie. Elle commença à nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux pour le regarder un instant puis se concentra de nouveau sur la plaie. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Trop de choses se mélangeaient en elle à cet instant : colère, peur, soulagement, habitude...

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, lui répondit-elle enfin.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Se défendit-il. Ils allaient s'enfuir et je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont dans tes habitudes de te mettre en danger, que cela doit être plus simple pour ceux qui t'entourent, lui dit-elle en reprenant les soins.

Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux. Elle avait raison.

TC et Rick les rejoignirent.

\- On les a attachés, lança TC en s'approchant.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Rick.

\- Juste des égratignures, répondit Magnum.... Aïe !

Higgins venait d'appuyer un peu trop fort sur la plaie et il savait que c'était intentionnel. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un petit air amusé à l'instant sur son visage. 

Les voitures de police arrivèrent ainsi que celle de leur ami inspecteur. Katsumoto sortit de sa voiture et il ne fut pas le seul. Un autre homme sortit du côté passager. De taille moyenne, brun, portant lui aussi la tenue d'inspecteur : costume et chemise colorée. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers eux. Katsumoto fit signe aux officiers de s'occuper de la scène de « crime ».

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Katsumoto à peine arrivé.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont mis en place le piège autour d'Harry, expliqua Magnum.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans vous ne faites rien avant notre arrivée ? Demanda Katsumoto sans vouloir vraiment de réponse et en connaissant ce qu'allait lui répondre Magnum.

\- Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, se défendit-il.

Higgins venait de finir de nettoyer la plaie. Maintenant il fallait la désinfecter. Elle imprégna une compresse de désinfectant avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie.

\- Et comme d'habitude, vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez gérer tout seul ?! Lui fit remarquer Katsumoto.

\- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que je les laisse partir ? Demanda Magnum très sincèrement.

Ce débat récurrent ne trouverait jamais de vraie réponse. Les deux opinions se défendaient.

\- Peut-être juste les ralentir un peu, intervint le collègue de Katsumoto.

Magnum sourit à la remarque. Il y penserait la prochaine fois. Il grimaça un instant car Higgins continuait de le soigner et la plaie qu'elle désinfectait était plutôt douloureuse.

\- Vous ne nous présentez pas ? S'amusa de faire remarquer Magnum à Katsumoto.

Il le regarda un instant. Magnum savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. L'inspecteur avait toujours travaillé seul et il ne devait pas apprécier devoir faire équipe avec un autre inspecteur.

\- Inspecteur Kade Turner, se présenta lui-même l'inspecteur.

Rick avait la sensation de connaître ce type. Il le fixa un certain temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve où est-ce qu'il avait croisé cet homme.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Inspecteur....

\- Votre réputation et celle de votre équipe vous a précédée Monsieur Magnum, dit l'inspecteur Turner en regardant les personnes présentes autour de Magnum.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte, lui précisa Magnum.

\- Même si je fais confiance au jugement de mon collègue, répondit Turner en se tournant rapidement vers Katsumoto, j'aime me faire ma propre opinion. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas loin de la vérité !

\- Vous verrez, vous m'apprécierez aussi quand vous me connaîtrez mieux, rajouta Magnum en se tournant en souriant vers Katsumoto.

Celui-ci le regarda un court instant avant de se détourner et aller voir les équipes s'activant sur le terrain.

\- Ça y est ! Je sais comment je vous connais ! Lança Rick à l'attention

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui y compris l'inspecteur Turner.

\- Vous êtes le gars de l'autre soir. Celui qui est venu casser la gueule du type qui s'en était pris à sa sœur ! Lança-t-il fier d'avoir trouvé.

\- C'est exact, se contenta de répondre l'inspecteur.

Le reste du groupe regardait Rick pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il le remarqua.

\- Toni et moi, on a juste aidé l'inspecteur Turner à ne pas faire une trop grosse bêtise à la Mariana l'autre soir ! Répondit Rick. Vous savez, elle a fait ses trucs de comportementaliste et j'ai assuré la sécurité.

\- Vos témoignages ont aidé à la condamnation de ce type, précisa Turner. Vous remercierez votre amie pour moi ?!

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Répondit Rick. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de revenir à la Mariana. C'est moi qui offre !

L'inspecteur Turner se contenta de sourire légèrement.

Higgins venait de finir de s'occuper de la blessure de Magnum. Elle ferma la trousse à pharmacie. Magnum lui jeta un regard. Son visage s'était adouci mais elle était toujours contrariée.

\- Vous devriez montrer votre blessure à un médecin, lui conseilla Turner avant de rejoindre Katsumoto.

\- Il a raison, rajouta Higgins.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai une infirmière à domicile, lui répondit-il tout sourire.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner et aller ranger la trousse à pharmacie.

\- A ta place, j'irai à l'hôpital ! C'est moins risqué ! Lança TC amusé avant d'aller s'installer à la place conducteur de la camionnette.

****

L'Ohana s'était réunie à la Mariana. Rick était ravi. C'était soirée Karaoké et il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

Il se rendit près de la console. Il afficha un immense sourire en choisissant la prochaine chanson. Rick attrapa un micro et la musique commença à se faire entendre. Il commença à danser sur l'intro musicale. Une musique des années 90 comme les aimait tant Rick.

L'Ohana n'était pas étonnée. Pour Toni, c'était une première. Elle aimait aussi cette musique. De nombreux beaux souvenirs y étaient liés. Comme le reste du groupe, elle se mit à frapper des mains, en bougeant doucement en rythme sur la musique.

Rick commença à chanter, tout en continuant à bouger. Puis il fit signe à Toni de le rejoindre. Elle lui fit signe non de la tête mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Les autres s'amusèrent de la situation.

\- J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper ?! Leur demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Ils se contentèrent de lui sourire. Tout le monde voulait voir comment Toni se débrouillait sur scène.

Rick attrapa un second micro et descendit vers Toni pour l'attirer sur scène. Tout en chantant et en dansant. Toni sourit puis attrapa le micro. A quoi bon résister. Elle se leva et suivit Rick en bougeant en rythme. Puis ce fut son tour de chant. Elle surprit tout le monde. Elle chantait plutôt bien et elle connaissait les paroles. Elle assurait même le show sur scène avec Rick.

\- Wooohooooo ! Cria TC en frappant des mains suivit par le reste de l'assemblée.

Tout le monde bougeait au son de la musique et frappait en rythme dans les mains.

\- Elle est plutôt douée, fit remarquer Magnum. Chant et danse !

\- Plusieurs années au Conservatoire ont dû l'aider, confia Kumu en regardant Rick et Toni improvisée une petite chorégraphie.

Rick et Toni s'amusaient comme des fous à reproduire la chorégraphie de l'époque et il ne fallut pas longtemps à TC pour se lever et se mettre également à danser. Il tendit la main à Kumu pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Chose qu'elle ne refusa pas même si ce n'était pas le style de danse qu'elle maîtrisait. Higgins se leva à son tour en tirant Magnum par la main. Il la retint. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que le grand Magnum aurait peur ?! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se laisse faire. Il se leva, se rapprocha d'Higgins en posant une main sur ses hanches et ils rejoignent les autres en train de danser. D'autres personnes avaient elles aussi rejoint la piste de danse.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. ^_^


	9. A ses côtés

Higgins revenait tranquillement vers la maison principale après sa séance de yoga quotidienne. Elle aimait ce temps, tôt le matin, à profiter du calme et de la douceur du lever du jour. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à être levée de si bonne heure. Elle avait entraperçu Toni travailler dans le salon. Mais elle se demandait si la rédactrice avait débuté tôt sa journée ou bien si elle n'avait pas dormi. Les deux cas de figures étaient possibles avec elle.

Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim et elle voulait prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche. Toni avait migré dans la cuisine et s’était installée sur un tabouret près de l'îlot central. Comme à son habitude, elle travaillait activement sur son ordinateur.

Lorsque Higgins entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua l’odeur qui y flottait. C’était très appétissant. Toni leva rapidement les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son écran.

\- J'ai préparé des croissants pour le petit déjeuner. Ils sont encore tout chaud, Lança-t-elle en tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

\- Des croissants ? Demanda Juliet, étonnée.

Toni arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder son amie.

\- J'ai vécu quelques temps en France, dans la famille de ma mère après la fac et j'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes, avoua-t-elle.

Higgins écouta attentivement ce que Toni lui confiait tout en attrapant un croissant sur la plaque posée un peu plus loin. Elle croqua rapidement dedans et savoura avec plaisir le goût de cette viennoiserie.

\- Ils sont incroyables ! Lança Higgins en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de miettes partout.

Toni avait repris son travail mais ne pu s’empêcher de sourire en entendant son amie s’esclaffer de plaisir en goûtant ce croissant. Juliet posa l’objet du crime et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Toni se tourna vers elle en tendant son verre vide.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir du jus d'orange s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Higgins attrapa la cruche de jus d'orange maison et en versa dans le verre de Toni.

\- Depuis quelle heure es-tu debout ? demanda-t-elle en remettant le jus d’orange dans le frigo.

\- Depuis 8h… Hier ! répondit Toni.

Higgins n’était pas étonnée par la remarque de Toni.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne pas ?! dit-elle.

Elle retourna à sa place pour finir ce délicieux croissant. Un seul n'allait pas lui suffire. Après avoir mangé la dernière bouchée de son délicieux met, elle ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et bu quelques gorgées.

Toni bu également quelques gorgées de son jus d'orange avant de se remettre rapidement à taper sur son ordinateur. Juliet pris un nouveau croissant. Le dernier se promit-elle. Elle observa un instant son amie qui semblait très concentrée.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps devant ton ordinateur ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Higgins. Encore plus que d'habitude !

\- Je finalise mon travail avant de l'envoyer à Robin et je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait, répondit Toni.

\- Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à moi pour une séance de yoga, proposa Higgins. Ça te ferait du bien de déconnecter un peu du travail.

\- Je n'arrive jamais totalement à déconnecter du travail mais... je pense que dans quelques jours je pourrai accepter ta proposition, expliqua Toni. Il ne me reste qu'une ou deux retouches à faire et ça sera fini.

Elle étira son dos avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- Mesdames !

Magnum arriva dans la cuisine. Elles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ? Demanda-t-il en observant tout ce qui était posé sur l'îlot central.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les coupables. Il s'en approcha rapidement. Magnum attrapa très agilement un croissant et mordit à pleines dents dedans.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces choses mais c'est délicieux ! Dit-il en engloutissant son croissant.

\- Ravie que cela vous plaise, répondit Toni en l'observant un instant.

Magnum en attrapa un second et l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Recette française que j'ai tenté de reproduire, répondit Toni.

\- Essai réussi, lui dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Magnum, vous pourriez éviter de parler la bouche pleine, fit remarquer Higgins.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et dévora le reste de son croissant.

\- Je vois que certain profite gracieusement de grasse matinée pendant que d'autres sont déjà à pied d'oeuvre, fit remarquer Juliet en le regardant.

Magnum sourit à la remarque. Il aimait que leurs échanges taquins n'aient pas changés. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

\- Je me suis couché un peu tard... je me suis intéressée à une œuvre anglaise et… impossible de m'endormir tout de suite. J'avais d'autres choses en tête, répondit-il en affichant un léger sourire et en plantant son regard dans celui de Juliet.

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez un militaire entraîné à tous types de situation, répondit Higgins en lui lançant un regard dont elle avait le secret.

\- Il y a des situations auxquelles je ne peux pas résister… dit-il en se rapprochant lentement d'Higgins.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur regard planté dans celui de l'autre, oubliant presque le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Vous avez raison ! Faites comme-ci je n'étais pas là, s'amusa à leur faire remarquer Toni en se concentrant sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Magnum et Higgins se tournèrent tout sourire vers elle. Même si rien n'avait été dit, ils savaient qu'elle savait et qu'elle s'en amusait.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose vous gêne ? Demanda Magnum.

Toni leva les yeux vers eux.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose devrait me gêner ? Leur demanda-t-elle en retour en affichant un léger sourire.

Il lui sourit en plissant les yeux comme il avait l’habitude de faire quand quelqu’un avait le dernier mot avec lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Juliet. Leur relation avait évolué ces derniers temps. Ils avaient décidé de garder cela pour eux, afin de voir comment cela évoluait. Entre leurs personnalités, leur travail en duo et leurs passés respectifs, ils y avaient de quoi prendre le temps d'apprécier chaque instant.

\- Je resterais bien continuer cette discussion avec vous mais un nouveau client m’attend… dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il ne me reste plus que 10 minutes pour arriver à l'heure.

Il attrapa un dernier croissant avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la pièce.

\- Aucune amende pour excès de vitesse ne rentrera dans vos frais, Magnum ! Lança Higgins avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, tout en ignorant le regard réprobateur de Magnum avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Toni qui la fixait en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Higgins.

\- Rien, répondit Toni en s'activant à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

Higgins sourit légèrement. Toni avait été d'une aide bienveillante dans l'évolution de sa relation avec Magnum. Elle avait envie de se confier à elle. Mais il y avait une partie en elle qui hésitait. Une partie qui n'était absolument pas habituée aux relations amicales. Dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu que très peu d'amis. Des amis qu'elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main et aujourd’hui, la plupart faisait partie de l'Ohana.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur les viennoiseries restantes sur la plaque. Elle décida de les éloigner rapidement avant de craquer à nouveau. Elle attrapa une corbeille à pain et déposa délicatement les derniers survivants. Kumu devait absolument goûter ça.

\- J’ai fait quelques séjours en France, confia Higgins en continuant sa tâche. Bien trop court pour pouvoir apprécier ce genre de petits plaisirs.

Toni marqua une pause. Elle leva les yeux et sembla réfléchir avant de se tourner vers Juliet.

\- Moi, je dois avouer que ce qui me manque le plus, c’est le fromage… ah et la charcuterie ! Les pâtisseries sont également extraordinaires ! expliqua Toni.

\- La réputation de la gastronomie française n’est plus à faire ! lui fit remarquer Higgins.

Higgins s’assit sur un tabouret. Sa tête devint un peu lourde. Higgins s'étira la nuque mais cela ne la soulagea pas. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Une sensation de vertige s'installa et elle se rattrapa à l'îlot central, ce qui attira l'attention de Toni.

\- Juliet, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Higgins ne lui répondit pas. Sa vue et son audition étaient perturbées. Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Juliet ?

Toni se leva de son tabouret pour s'approcher de son amie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à elle, qu'Higgins s'évanouissait. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Toni se jeta à ses côtés et prit ses constantes vitales. Elle respirait encore mais son rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide.

\- Kumu ! Cria Toni.

Elle installa Higgins dans la position de secours, en surveillant toujours ses constantes. Kumu arriva quelques secondes après. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit Juliet inconsciente.

\- Appelez les secours ! Demanda Toni en gardant un œil sur Higgins.

Kumu s'exécuta.

****

Magnum entra en trombe dans les urgences et chercha rapidement Toni des yeux. Lorsqu'il avait décroché et qu'il avait entendu ses paroles, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Higgins avait toujours été pour lui la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait et là, elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital sans raison apparente.

Il trouva Toni debout près d'une des baies vitrées. Il accourut auprès d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Après votre départ, on a continué à discuter et puis... tout d'un coup, elle s'est sentie mal et elle a perdue connaissance. Lui répondit Toni en lui jetant un rapide regard avant de reporter son attention sur Juliet dans la chambre.

Les médecins s'activaient toujours autour d'elle. Magnum n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était inconsciente. Un tube sortait de sa gorge et elle était reliée à plusieurs machines.

\- Qu'ont dit les médecins ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter Higgins des yeux

\- Ils n'en sont pas encore sûrs mais il semblerait que cela soit un empoisonnement, répondit-elle en observant également ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Magnum bondit d'un seul coup pour entrer dans la pièce. Des infirmières l'arrêtèrent mais il leur fit comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas. Elles le laissèrent passer. Une fois aux côtés de Juliet, il lui prit la main et de l'autre, caressa doucement son front et ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La voir ainsi...

Il remarqua que Rick et TC venaient de rejoindre Toni dans le couloir, suivi de près par Katsumoto et son nouvel coéquipier, Kade. Mais tout ce qui comptait à cet instant, c’était Juliet.

Magnum sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Tout le monde semblait ignorer, pour le moment, ce qu'il s'était passé et quoi faire face à cela. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Juliet et pourtant il pourrait donner sa vie pour cette femme.

A l'extérieur de la chambre

Kade alla interroger le service hospitalier pour avoir les informations dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour enquêter.

\- Il faut que l'on trouve celui qui a fait ça ! Lança TC sans quitter Magnum et Higgins des yeux.

\- Je perdrais une nouvelle fois mon temps si je vous demandais de rester à l'écart ? lança Katsumoto.

Toni, Rick et TC se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait sa réponse. Juliet faisait partie de la famille.

Kade revint auprès du petit groupe.

\- Apparemment Higgins n'est pas la seule ! Dit-il. 5 autres cas ont été amené dans cet hôpital dans les dernières 48 heures. Les médecins ont averti les autorités !

Ils le regardèrent, interloqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas Higgins qui était visé mais cela n'était pas forcément plus rassurant. Toni savait ce que cela signifiait et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule vu la tête que faisait Katsumoto.

\- Si nous avons un empoisonnement massif, le FBI ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, fit-il remarquer. Et nous allons avoir les mains liées.

\- Pas nous, rajouta TC déterminé.

\- Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire..., continua Katsumoto.

\- Pas si un agent du FBI enquête avec eux, l'interrompit Toni.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Magnum et Higgins des yeux. Il continuait de lui parler doucement à l'oreille et à caresser doucement la main de Juliet de son pouce.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez raccroché ? Demanda Kade.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit un qu'un groupe d'hommes en costumes en descendit. Ils savaient tous qui ils étaient. Katsumoto ne s'était pas trompé. Les agents savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient ici et qui ils venaient voir. Ils les rejoignirent très rapidement.

\- Agent Toni Bell, lança un des agents en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle ne leur répondit pas. Elle savait qu'ils n'attendaient pas de réponses. Ils savaient déjà qui elle était.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de votre déposition, continua-t-il.

\- Vous recevrez ma déposition écrite par mail avant la fin de la journée, répondit-elle connaissant parfaitement leur manière d’opérer.

L’agent la fixa un instant.

\- Nous avons essayé de nous rendre sur la propriété de Monsieur Master mais personne n’a répondu, fit remarquer l’agent du FBI.

\- Parce que son majordome se trouve à l’hôpital, répondit Rick.

\- Je vous envoie les codes, répondit rapidement Toni pour qu’il n’y ait pas d’incident.

L’agent du FBI regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente.

\- Nous allons devoir tous vous interroger, finit-il par leur dire.

\- Vous allez nous dire de ne pas quitter l’île ? demanda Kade.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. L’agent du FBI n’avait sûrement pas apprécié le ton ironique qu’avait employé l’inspecteur.

\- Dès que vous avez des nouvelles…. Dit-il, surtout à l’attention de Toni.

\- Je vous contacte, répondit-elle.

Ses agents et lui s’éloignèrent aussi rapidement qu’ils étaient arrivés. Elle savait qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Et qu'ils allaient les surveiller. Mais cela importait peu. Ce qui comptait pour elle maintenant c'était de retrouver celui qui avait déclenché ces empoisonnements.

\- Ils ne vont pas apprécier que vous leur ayez menti, fit remarquer Kade.

\- Je ne leur ai pas menti, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je les contacterai mais une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur celui qui a déclenché tout cela.

Kumu arriva à son tour à l’hôpital. Toni l’avait tenue régulièrement au courant de l’avancée des choses. Et cela n’avait rien eu de réjouissant. Juliet n’avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle vit Toni se tourner vers elle. Le reste du groupe l’imita.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Kumu tendit le sac de sport qu’elle portait à son ami du FBI.

\- J'ai pris tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Un échantillon de tout ce que Juliet à manger et bu ce matin, et également des échantillons des produits de beauté qu’elle utilise.

Toni l'attrapa. Kumu s’approcha de la vitre donnant sur la chambre d’Higgins. Elle observa Magnum veiller sur son amie.

\- Que disent les médecins ? demanda-t-elle sans les quitter des yeux.

TC s’approcha et vint s’installer à ses côtés.

\- Ils ont réussi à stabiliser son état mais ils ne savent pas pour combien de temps, dit-il en posant les yeux sur Juliet. Ça attaque les voies respiratoires.

Un silence s’installa.

\- Il faut que l’on examine rapidement ses échantillons, dit Toni en rompant le silence.

\- Je reste avec eux et je vais faire une prière pour Juliet, expliqua Kumu.

\- On devrait prévenir Magnum, dit Rick.

Magnum n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Juliet même quand il avait vu le groupe discuté à travers la vitre.

\- Il ne la laissera pas, lança Kumu.

\- Elle a raison ! Même si je sais qu’une partie en lui meurt d’envie de coincer le salaud qui a fait ça, il ne quittera pas le chevet d’Higgy, rajouta TC. Il n’était pas là lorsque sa mère est tombée gravement malade et… elle est morte alors que nous étions prisonniers en Afghanistan.

Un silence s'installa et tout le monde observa l’intérieur de la chambre.

\- Allez-y ! Je m'en occupe, leur ordonna presque Kumu.

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

****

Il crut tout d’abord avoir rêver mais c’était bien sa voix qu’il avait entendue dans un murmure. Et lorsqu’il la vit ouvrir les yeux, un immense poids de sa poitrine disparut. Depuis que son état s’était stabilisé et que les médecins avaient enlevés toutes ces machines, il avait espéré que cela se produirait. Sa prière avait été entendue.

Il lui sourit, en tentant de cacher son émotion puis se leva légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Hey, salut toi ! lui murmura-t-il à son tour en se rasseyant.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire très légèrement. Elle avait l’impression qu’un camion lui était passé dessus et respirer lui faisait mal. Garder les yeux ouverts était difficile mais elle ne voulait pas sombrer à nouveau. Elle essaya de prononcer quelques mots mais rien ne vint. Ni les mots, ni la force.

\- Repose-toi, lui dit avec douceur.

Il serra la main de Juliet dans la sienne et la leva vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l’autre toutes les émotions qu’ils éprouvaient.

\- Je reste avec toi, précisa Magnum comme pour la rassurer.

Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la main de Magnum. Il la caressa doucement de son pouce.

****

Ils étaient allés la chercher à l’hôpital avec des tonnes de ballons et un énorme nounours. Elle était touchée par toutes les attentions de ses amis. Cependant, elle avait refusée de sortir sur un fauteuil roulant. Et cela avait donné une belle scène de désaccord avec Magnum, comme ils savaient si bien faire mais elle avait eu le dernier mot.

Rick avait organisé une petite fête à la Propriété. Magnum et Kumu avaient tentés de les convaincre de reporter mais Juliet les avait convaincus de ne pas le faire. Elle venait de passer 3 semaines enfermée dans cette chambre de soin. Et elle avait envie de passer du temps en dehors d’un lit et profiter de ses amis.

Tout le monde s’afférait à préparer le repas, mettre la table, faire chauffer le barbecue. Higgins avait eu interdiction de quitter le canapé. Magnum avait été bizarrement silencieux depuis leur retour à la maison. Il vint s’asseoir sur la table basse devant Higgins.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il sachant que personne ne prêtait attention à leur échange.

Elle le regarda. Il était sincère. Il se faisait encore du souci pour elle. Elle imaginait très bien que ces dernières semaines avaient dues être difficile pour lui aussi. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui en posant une main sur les siennes.

\- Je vais bien, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Il baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever vers elle et de prendre sa main dans les siennes.

Toni se tenait un peu plus loin et observait discrètement la scène. Si Rick apprenait qu’elle avait assister à ce genre de scène, il lui en voudrait de ne pas l’avoir averti. Mais Magnum et Higgins avaient besoin de cette intimité, surtout après ce qu’ils venaient de vivre.

Kade s’approcha d’elle, sa bouteille de bière à la main.

\- Est-ce que ces deux-là sont… ? demanda-t-il en regardant Magnum et Higgins.

Toni se tourna vers lui en souriant, amusée par sa question.

\- Officiellement ? lui demanda-t-elle en retour.

Il la regarda.

\- Non, répondit-elle en continuant d’afficher un grand sourire.

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau l’ancienne malade et son infirmier personnel. Kade se tourna à nouveau vers Toni et l’observa un instant.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivée vous a beaucoup touché pour que vous décidiez de reprendre du service, lâcha -t-il d’un seul coup.

Toni ne bougea pas et continua d’observer. Pour un nouveau venu dans le groupe, il était plutôt pertinent.

\- Quand Robin Master m’a parlé de cette île, de cette propriété… dit-elle en regardant rapidement autour d’elle. De ces personnes…

Elle reporta son regard sur Magnum et Higgins.

\- Je n’y croyais pas. Et puis… ils m’ont accueilli parmi eux… confia-t-elle en baissant un instant les yeux. Et j’ai enfin su ce que cela voulait dire, faire partie d’une famille. Alors oui, quand un membre de votre famille va au plus mal, cela vous touche.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu’elle venait de lui livrer. Il sourit légèrement.

\- Ce que vous avez fait durant… cette enquête, c’était impressionnant. Vous avez su qui nous devions chercher avant même qu’une piste sérieuse n’apparaisse, lui dit-il.

Toni ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d’afficher un sourire politiquement correct.

\- Et vous avez su faire parler ce type en un laps de temps incroyable. J’avais lu beaucoup de choses sur le profilage et les sciences du comportement quand j’ai su qui vous étiez…, confia Kade. Vous êtes douée.

Elle bu une gorgée de sa limonade. Puis elle baissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Au début, on trouve toujours ça super, lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard. Et puis cela devient vite bizarre…. Et jamais assez.

Kade vit un voile sombre passer dans le regard de Toni à cet instant. Il pouvait imaginer que ce qu’elle avait pu vivre avait été loin d’être facile.

\- J’ai toujours été attiré par tout ce qui sortait de l’ordinaire, admit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu surprise par cet aveu. Elle lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez entrain de flirter avec moi Inspecteur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Officiellement ? lui répondit-il, fier de lui.

Elle sourit de plus belle.

\- Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

****

Higgins avait quitté la fête assez tôt pour aller dormir. Elle était sortie d'affaire et il fallait qu'elle se repose. Même si cela la frustrait énormément, elle devait suivre les conseils du médecin pour retrouver sa vie d'avant et retourner auprès de Magnum.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour tomber endormie.

Quelques temps plus tard, Magnum entra doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller. Il n'avait pas pu retourner dans la maison des invités. Déjà qu'avant toute cette histoire, il avait du mal à la quitter alors aujourd'hui, c'était encore plus dur.

Il l'observa dormir. Elle allait mieux. C'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. Lentement pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, il s’installa aux côtés de Juliet sur le lit. Elle était tournée vers lui. Il s’attarda à détailler chaque partie de son visage.

Il fut quelque peu surpris de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu’elle avait été espionne et tout le temps sur le qui-vive. Elle lui sourit légèrement, encore un peu endormie.

\- Je t'ai réveillé... s'excusa-t-il.

\- Une espionne ne dort jamais vraiment, lui fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Magnum. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait rejointe. Elle savait également ce que cela allait signifier.

\- Ça va jaser s’ils découvrent que tu as passé la nuit ici, dit-elle doucement, légèrement amusée.

Il la regarda un long moment avant de lui répondre. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dévoiler trop rapidement mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il avait pris conscience de l'importance de cette femme dans sa vie, l'importance des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Ils peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent. Je reste avec toi.

Elle comprit que ses mots étaient lourds de sens vu le regard qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. Elle lui sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa aller vers lui. Sa tête se retrouva posée contre son torse. Il l'enlaça délicatement et savoura le bonheur de la tenir dans ses bras.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre :)   
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	10. Nouveau Chapitre

Le médecin avait accepté qu'elle reprenne une activité mais en tant que majordome. Le job d'enquêteur privé allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

HIggins avait mis à jour le suivi et la comptabilité du domaine tranquillement dans son bureau. Heureuse de retrouver son travail. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Kumu. Elle devait organiser toutes les deux une visite de la propriété de Robin.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, Magnum l'interpella. Il affichait un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d’une banderole ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Pour annoncer...

Kumu arriva à cet instant.

\- Je suis prête, lança-t-elle à l'attention de Juliet.

Higgins se tourna rapidement vers elle en lui souriant puis regarda de nouveau Magnum. Il semblait quelque peu ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de cette discussion.

\- Pour annoncer quoi ? Lui redemanda-t-elle.

\- Ça peut attendre... on en reparle à votre retour, lui dit-il en lançant un regard à Kumu.

Higgins l'interrogea du regard.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda Kumu. Je peux très bien patienter….

\- Rien qui ne presse ! les rassura-t-il.

Juliet le regarda encore quelques instants avant de se diriger doucement vers Kumu. Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison. Magnum les regarda s’éloigner avant de se rendre dans la maison des invités.

Sur le chemin, il entraperçu Toni installée, comme souvent à son habitude, dans le salon de jardin à s’activer sur son ordinateur portable. Il détourna son chemin pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu passes bien trop de temps sur cet écran d’ordinateur ! lança-t-il à peine arrivé.

Elle sourit sans s’arrêter dans sa tâche ni pour lever les yeux vers lui. Il s’installa dans le fauteuil en face d’elle. Ses doigts couraient de plus en plus rapidement sur le clavier jusqu’au moment où…

\- FINI ! cria-t-elle en tapant avec force sur la touche entrée de son clavier et en le regardant enfin, tout sourire.

Magnum lui lança un regard méfiant.

\- Tu en as fini pour aujourd’hui ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle fièrement. J’ai enfin fini le travail que ma demandé Robin.

Magnum se pencha vers elle, en posant les coudes sur ses genoux et en affichant un regard curieux.

\- Le prochain White Knight ?! demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta de la regarder en souriant.

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire. Ça restera entre nous ! tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

\- J’ai promis à Robin de ne rien dire avant son arrivée, lui répondit-elle.

\- Robin va venir à la propriété ?

\- C’est ce qui était prévu en tout cas. Dès mon travail achevé, il venait le lire à Robin Nest, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer le message à Robin. Elle était heureuse d’avoir enfin terminée cette histoire. Mais elle savait également ce que cela allait signifier. Elle s’arrêta, un instant, de taper sur son écran de téléphone, réalisant que ces jours à Robin Nest étaient comptés. Puis elle termina et envoya son message.

\- Est-ce que nous aurons l’exclusivité ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tout dépend de ce que Robin va penser de ce… travail, lui répondit Toni.

\- Quels sont tes projets maintenant ?

Elle le fixa un instant. Elle se demandait s’il parlait de ces prochains jours ou s’il parlait à plus grande échelle. Avec Magnum c’était parfois un peu plus dur de définir ces arrières pensés.

\- Bonne question, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Ton travail est fini…Je te demande de t’éloigner de cette écran… doucement, sans gestes brusques, plaisanta-t-il. De le poser délicatement sur cette table et de me suivre.

Elle s’exécuta amusée et déposa son ordinateur portable sur la table. Oui son travail était fini.

\- Te suivre ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva avec un petit sourire qui indiquait qu’il était fier de sa petite idée.

\- On se rejoint dans 20 minutes sur la plage. Pense à mettre une tenue plus adéquate au milieu marin, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s’éloigna pour retourner à la maison d’amis. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager cet instant avec Toni.

Le téléphone de Toni bipa. Elle baissa les yeux vers son écran. Robin venait de lui répondre.

« Hâte de lire ça et heureux de savoir que le pari arrive à terme – R. » Elle sourit. Il adorait laisser planer le doute et faire son entrée lorsqu’on s’y attendait le moins.

****

**Dans la soirée**

Magnum rejoignit Higgins près du bar où elle devait récupérer une nouvelle tournée pour la tablée. Il s’arrêta à ses côtés en plaçant sa main dans le dos de Juliet. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prête ? lui demanda-t-il sans lui en préciser plus.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Elle savait depuis la première fois où il avait essayé de lui en parler, ce qu’il voulait faire. Avec l’enquête, ils n’avaient pas pu en discuter. Mais en avait-il besoin après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécus ?

Leurs regards exprimaient beaucoup plus que les mots qu’ils auraient pu échanger à cet instant. Elle lui sourit tendrement en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Il comprit à ce regard ce qui allait se produire. Il lui sourit en retour. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Juliet et les fit glisser pour les entrelacer aux siennes. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Un baiser qu’ils savourèrent.

Ce baiser ne passa pas inaperçu. Leurs amis applaudirent et crièrent de joie. Kade siffla même. Magnum et Higgins mirent fin à leur baiser en souriant. Ils se tournèrent vers les fauteurs de trouble assis autour de la table.

\- Alors lui, il a le droit… mais quand c’est moi, tout le monde m’en veut ! fit remarquer Rick.

\- Il maîtrise beaucoup mieux le timing que toi, lui répondit TC puis reporta son attention sur ses amis.

Toute l’Ohana était tout sourire et continuaient à montrer leurs joies. Magnum et Higgins étaient toujours enlacés et souriaient, amusés par la réaction du groupe. Magnum se tourna vers Juliet. Son sourire illuminait son visage et il affichait sûrement le même. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe d’Higgins.

\- Eh bien, je vois que j’arrive juste à temps !

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Robin Master (Tom Selleck) venait d’entrer dans le bar.

\- Robin ?! s’étonna Higgins.

Il entra un peu plus dans le bar. Magnum et Higgins allèrent à sa rencontre. Robin se pencha vers Juliet pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Juliet, ma chère, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir, lui dit-il.

Puis il se tourna et Magnum pour lui serrer la main.

\- Magnum, vous avez toujours été un homme très chanceux, s’amusa-t-il à lui faire remarquer.

Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air étonné par l’annonce de leur couple.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de l’Ohana.

\- Mesdames, dit Robin en saluant Kumu et Toni d’un signe de tête. Messieurs !

Il salua Rick et TC par un salut militaire. Cela amusa le reste de la bande. Robin se tourna vers Katsumoto et Kade.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas nos amis de la Police, dit TC en se tourna vers les deux hommes assis à ses côtés. L’inspecteur Katsumoto et l’inspecteur Turner. Les gars, je vous présente Robin Master.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Messieurs, les salua à leur tour Robin.

Robin s’assit autour de la table avec les autres. Higgins et Magnum s’installèrent à nouveau à leur place. Rick quant à lui se leva pour aller chercher un verre à Robin.

\- Je n’ai jamais autant été ravi de perdre un pari qu’aujourd’hui, fit remarquer Robin à toute la tablée.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Rick à Toni en déposant un verre de Brandy devant Robin. Un sans-faute !

Tout le monde sortit des billets : TC, Rick, Katsumoto et même Robin, et les déposèrent devant Toni. Magnum et Higgins semblaient être les seuls à ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Toni se tourna vers Rick et vit qu’il attendait bien une réponse. Elle se contenta de sourire.

\- C’est toi qui as prévenu Robin ? demanda TC vraiment curieux d’obtenir une réponse.

\- J’ai juste prévenu Robin de l’avancée de nos projets, répondit-elle amusée par la situation.

\- Nos projets ? demanda Magnum.

Robin se contenta de lever son verre vers ses amis.

\- A nos « Amoureux », lança-t-il pour porter un toast.

Tout le monde leva son verre. Higgins était quelque peu mal à l’aise. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant…. Officiellement, elle allait devoir s’habituer à ce genre…. d’attention. Elle sourit timidement avant de se tourner vers Magnum. Il affichait un énorme sourire et semblait à l’aise avec tout cela. Cela n’étonna pas Higgins. Elle se contenta de lever à son tour son verre avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

****

Kumu et Toni avait profité de la voiture de Robin pour rentrer à la propriété. Magnum et Higgins les avaient précédés. Ils étaient tous très fatigués. Retrouver Robin avait animé la soirée et chacun avait été de son anecdote. Ils n’avaient pas vu l’heure passée et ils avaient fait la fermeture de la Mariana.

Toni, Robin et Kumu avaient souhaité une bonne nuit et ils étaient rapidement montés se coucher.

Higgins se tourna vers Magnum.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu’ils ont lancés un pari sur notre… couple ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en s’approchant lentement d’elle. Il l’enlaça. Elle sourit en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Nous savions que ce n’était plus vraiment un secret, lui dit-il en souriant.

Magnum n’avait pas tort. Juliet se doutait qu’elle ne leur apprendrait rien mais… de là à s’imaginer des paris !

\- Tu sais ce que je vais apprécier maintenant ? lui demanda Magnum en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle l’interrogea du regard.

\- De ne plus avoir à me faufiler jusqu’à ta chambre la nuit comme un voleur pour te rejoindre, lui dit-il en l’embrassant.

Le baiser s’éternisa.

Robin descendit les escaliers.

\- Faites comme si je n’étais pas là ! dit-il sans leur jeter le moindre regard, afin de respecter leur intimité.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rendit dans son bureau.

Higgins colla son visage contre la joue de Magnum en souriant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette maison, lui dit-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de nous faufiler jusqu’à la maison d’amis ?

Il tourna son visage pour retrouver son regard.

\- Je dirai que c’est une excellente idée, lui répondit-il en l’embrassant de nouveau.

****

**Le lendemain**

Robin avait rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon de la maison principale. Il avait passé la nuit sur son ordinateur. Il avait du travaillé sur les écrits que lui avait rendu Toni. Mais Higgins se demandait pourquoi il lui avait demandé d’inviter Kumu, Katsumoto, Kade et elle de se joindre à Toni, TC, Rick, Magnum et lui surtout si cela concernait White Knight.

Robin termina d’envoyer son message sur son téléphone avant de lever les yeux vers tous ceux qui étaient présents. Il resta un temps silencieux à les observer avant de se lever.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu tous répondre présents ce matin, dit-il en les regardant presque un à un. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps sur le pourquoi de votre présence ici.

Il commença à marcher dans le salon.

\- Il y a de ça quelques mois, j’ai été contacté par des producteurs de cinéma qui m’ont demandé d’adapter White Knight, finit-il par leur dire.

Rick et Magnum échangèrent un check, ravi que leur prévision soit la bonne.

\- Mais j’ai refusé ! les coupa Robin dans leur élan. Je sais que c’est la grande mode en ce moment d’adapter des livres au cinéma mais je n’avais pas envie que White Knight devienne ce genre de… héro.

Magnum se tourna vers Toni. Elle avait parfaitement gardé le secret. Elle n’avait rien laissé paraître. Elle les avait laissé croire que cela concernait le prochain White Knight.

\- Cependant, l’idée de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure « visuelle » a éveillé ma créativité. Une nouvelle histoire m’est apparue… mais avec le prochain White Knight en cours, je ne pouvais pas réellement développer ce nouveau projet. C’est pour cela que j’ai fait appel à Toni, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers elle.

Elle n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec ce qui allait suivre. Elle lui avait fait part de ses désapprobations dès le début de leur collaboration mais il avait préféré ne rien dire et elle avait respecté ça.

\- Je lui demandé de travailler sur une histoire d’enquêtes privées, admit Robin d’un seul coup.

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette révélation. Certains d’entre eux se tournèrent vers Toni, dont les premiers concernés, Magnum et Higgins. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire à cette annonce. Elle s’y était préparée…. Enfin elle le pensait avant de croiser leurs regards… déçus.

\- Alors vous étiez là pour prendre des notes ?! lui demanda Magnum.

\- J’étais là pour développer l’histoire de Robin, précisa-t-elle.

\- Sans rien nous dire ? fit remarquer Rick.

Higgins resta silencieuse et baissa les yeux. Toni le remarqua. Ce n’était généralement pas bon signe.

\- C’est moi qui ai demandé à Toni de ne rien dire ! coupa court Robin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda TC. Vous nous avez déjà accompagné sur le terrain en immersion avant ça. Alors pourquoi là, cela devait être différent ? Pourquoi nous cacher la vérité ?

\- Parce que ce que je voulais écrire, n’avait rien à voir avec White Knight ! Et pour développer mon idée, Toni devait garder le secret et observer. Ce qu’elle fait avec brio, lança Robin en s’approchant d’eux. 

Toni pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que c’était juste un mauvais moment à passer et que cela ne durerait pas, comme lui avait conseillé Robin. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Décevoir ses… amis… c’était pire que tout.

\- Mais avant d’accepter ce travail, elle y a mis une condition, précisa Robin.

Robin marqua une pause.

\- Je ne pourrai utiliser cette histoire que si toutes les personnes présentes ici sont d’accord.

Magnum croisa le regard de Toni. Il aurait aimé qu’elle lui en parle.

\- Alors je pense que vous devriez tous lire ce que Toni a écrit, finit-il par leur proposer.

Toni fut la première surprise par ce que venait de proposer Robin. Il avait juste eu le temps de le lire dans la nuit. Ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de travailler dessus ensemble.

Il attrapa un paquet de documents qui traînait sur la table basse et en distribua une copie à chacun. Toni eu le droit à son exemplaire. C’était le synopsis sur lequel elle avait travaillé. Quand avait-il eu le temps de faire ces copies ?

\- Nous avons d’autres choses plus importantes à faire, dit Katsumoto en se levant et déposant sa copie sur la table basse.

\- Vous devriez vraiment lire ça, insista Robin.

Cela avait l’air d’être une demande vivement conseillée. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que Katsumoto ne fasse machine arrière.

\- J’imagine ce que vous pouvez tous ressentir mais… je savais ce que je faisais en demandant à Toni de travailler sur ce projet et en lui demandant de garder le secret, expliqua Robin. Et pour le comprendre, je vous demande de bien vouloir prendre le temps de le lire ce manuscrit.

Après quelques instants, ils commencèrent à lire. Magnum et Higgins furent les derniers à s’y mettre.

Toni se leva, en laissant son exemplaire à la place vide qu’elle laissait. Elle allait sortir quand Robin l’en empêcha.

\- Une fois qu’ils auront lu ce que tu as écrit…dit-il. Ils comprendront.

Elle lui jeta un rapide regard.

\- J’ai juste besoin de prendre l’air, lui dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle sortit.

****

**Une heure plus tard**

Toni s’était rendue sur la plage. Robin la rejoignit.

\- Tu as su donner une âme à cette histoire, lui confia-t-il en fixant lui aussi l’océan.

\- L’âme, elle est ici, répondit-elle en montrant autour d’eux…. Avec eux. Je n’ai fait que…

\- La ressentir, entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers l’endroit d’où provenait cette voix. Et Toni se retrouva face à TC, Katsumoto, Kade, Rick, Kumu, Higgins et Magnum.

\- Et parfaitement la décrire, ajouta Kumu.

Toni parcourut les visages face à elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Kumu s’approcha doucement de Toni.

\- Quand nous avons entendu que vous écriviez une histoire d’enquêtes privées, nous avons tous tiré des conclusions trop rapides, dit-elle en s’approchant de Toni. Nous pensions que vous utiliseriez ce que vous aviez vu ou ce que nous vous avions confié. On a eu tort.

Kumu prit les mains de Toni pour les serrer dans les siennes et par ce geste la rassurer.

\- Kumu a raison. Ce n’était pas le fait que l’on se serve de mes aventures pour écrire une histoire qui m’a gêné, je commence à avoir l’habitude, confia Magnum en souriant.

Il jeta un rapide regard à ses compagnons d’armes puis se tourna de nouveau vers Toni. Kumu s’était légèrement écartée tout en gardant la main de Toni dans la sienne.

\- Ce qui m’embêtait le plus c’est que tu ne nous aies rien dit, continua-t-il.

Robin allait rétorquer mais Magnum lui fit signe qu’il n’avait pas fini.

\- Depuis ton arrivée, je me demandais pourquoi Robin avait fait appel à toi ? Pour écrire, il n’a pas vraiment besoin d’aide, avoua Magnum. Mais il avait besoin de tes talents d’observatrice pour retranscrire cette famille, dit Magnum en se tournant vers les autres.

\- Tu as su t’inspirer de chacun d’entre nous, nous « cerner » mieux que nous aurions pu le faire nous -même, pour créer de nouveaux personnages et écrire une toute nouvelle histoire, confia Higgins.

\- Robin avait raison, dit Magnum en fixant Toni. Il fallait simplement que l’on découvre ce que tu avais écrit.

Toni était touchée par ce tout ce que l’on venait de lui dire.

\- J’aime observer et découvrir les gens qui m’entourent… et cela a été un vrai plaisir de découvrir cette « Ohana » et de lui rendre hommage dans ce projet car c’est de cette manière que j’ai appréhender les choses.

Elle sentit Kumu serrer sa main dans la sienne.

\- Respecter chacun d’entre vous et chacune de vos histoires, finit-elle de dire.

\- Personne n’aurait pu le faire mieux que toi, lança le plus sérieusement du monde Rick.

Ce qui étonna le reste du groupe.

\- Avec tes supers pouvoirs, rien de plus facile ! ajouta-t-il.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque. Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Toni et Robin.

\- J’aimerai savoir, le beau gosse propriétaire du restaurant gastronomique, c’est moi ? demanda Rick à Toni.

****

**Le lendemain**

Le jet privé de Robin les attendait. L’Ohana avait voulu les accompagner jusqu’à l’aéroport. Toni et Robin se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des adieux hein ? demanda Rick plus touché qu’il ne le pensait.

Toni sourit timidement.

\- J’ai terminé le travail pour lequel j’ai été engagé, dit-elle en se tournant vers Robin.

Il se contenta de sourire à son tour légèrement.

\- Et ma vie à Washington m’attend, dit-elle avec peu de conviction.

Kumu fut à nouveau la première à s’avancer vers elle.

\- Tu fais partie de cette Ohana et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, lui confia-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Kumu s’écarta un peu pour la regarder de nouveau.

\- Les esprits t’ont fait cadeau d’un merveilleux don, n’en doute jamais, conclut-elle en lui souriant et en posant une main sur la joue de Toni.

\- Merci, murmura Toni.

Kumu s’écarta. Quand elle passa près de lui, Robin se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Rick s’avança à son tour vers Toni.

\- Tes supers pouvoirs vont me manquer, lança Rick en lui souriant.

Puis il lui fit signe de venir dans ses bras. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et la serra contre lui.

\- On faisait une super équipe, dit-il en s’écartant.

Toni lui sourit pour approuver ces dires. TC arriva derrière lui et lui tapa sur l’épaule.

\- Elle faisait tout le travail ! le taquina TC.

Il s’approcha de Toni.

\- Tu dois toujours faire le tour de l’île en hélicoptère, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il n’insista pas plus et la prit dans ses bras à son tour pour lui dire au revoir.

\- L’offre est illimitée dans le temps, dit-il en s’éloignant.

TC et Rick firent le salut militaire à l’attention de Robin. Leur manière de lui dire au revoir.

Toni se tourna vers Magnum et Higgins. Il ne restait plus qu’eux. Cela allait être plus difficile avec eux. Magnum fut le premier à se lancer. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- J’ai beaucoup apprécié ce que nous avons partagé. Tu as été de précieux de conseils quand j’en avais besoin, dit-il en jetant un regard à Juliet à ses côtés. Mais tu as su également me mettre ce coup de pied aux fesses quand il le fallait…. Tout en me taquinant quand tu en avais l’occasion. Un peu comme la petite sœur que je n’ai jamais eu.

Il semblait touché par ce qu’il venait de confier. Toni l’était également.

\- Et moi le frère que je n’ai jamais eu, avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Magnum la prit dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l’un l’autre dans les bras. Se séparer d’un membre de son « Ohana » était difficile. Il s’écarta de Toni en lui lançant un sourire à la Magnum. Il fit la même chose que ses deux amis lorsqu’il se retrouva devant Robin mais une poignée de main fut tout de même échangée.

Toni se retrouva face à Higgins.

\- Quand tu es arrivée, j’ai accueilli une invitée de Robin comme une majordome se devait de le faire, lui dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux…. Mais jour après jour, j’ai découvert une amie.

Elle marqua une pause sans quitter Toni des yeux. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu’elles avaient partagé.

\- Une amie qui va me manquer, finit-elle par avouer au bout de quelques instants.

Toni avait la gorge nouée depuis un temps déjà et les dernières paroles de Juliet n’avaient rien arranger. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir articuler un mot.

\- Amies pour la vie ? répondit doucement Toni en levant la main, le petit doigt en l’air.

Higgins rit légèrement en voyant ce geste. Elles en avaient ri toutes les deux une fois. Les promesses éternelles d’enfants qu’elles n’avaient ni l’une ni l’autre vécues. Elle fit la même chose et noua son doigt au sien. Elles se regardaient toujours. Elles se prirent dans les bras.

Elle ne voulait pas partir sans leur avoir confier également ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, Higgins embrassa Robin sur la joue. Il serra sa main dans la sienne avant de la laisser retourner auprès de Magnum. Toni se tourna vers tous ceux qui étaient venus lui dire au revoir.

\- J’étais venue ici faire un travail et aujourd’hui qu’il est terminé, je me rends compte de la chance que j’ai eu de vous rencontrer. Vous avez rendu mon séjour sur cet île « inoubliable ».

Ils attendaient tous la suite.

\- Partir aujourd’hui est la chose la plus dure que j’ai eu à faire…

Une voiture arriva en trombe. Tout le monde se tourna vers le véhicule. Katsumoto et Kade en descendirent. Ils les rejoignirent. Katsumoto fut le premier à se lancer. Il regarda Toni.

\- Vous êtes douée, lui confia-t-il. Hollywood ne vous mérite pas !

Elle lui sourit. Elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire derrière cela. Il fit un signe de la tête vers Toni et également vers Robin avant de rejoindre TC et Rick.

Kade et Toni se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Vous partez sans me dire au revoir ? lui dit-il.

\- Je vous ai dit que j’allais devoir retourner à Washington, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Que vous y retourniez ne me gêne pas, avoua-t-il. C’est que vous y restiez qui me pose un problème.

Il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- J’espérais plus qu’un seul et unique rendez-vous ! dit-il sans détour.

Elle aussi. Leur rendez-vous avait été très agréable et elle aimait cette facilité qu’ils avaient eu à se découvrir.

Elle s’avança vers lui et en prenant appui sur son torse, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kade ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’éloigner et prolongea le baiser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s’éloigner.

\- Robin, on se voit à la sortie du prochain White Knight ? demanda Magnum.

\- Sans faute, lança Robin en les saluant d’un signe de la main.

Toni et lui montèrent dans le jet et s’installèrent à bord. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur par le hublot.

\- Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps à Los Angeles, lui lança Robin sans détacher ses yeux de son écran de téléphone. Juste le temps de finaliser le projet et d’assister au casting.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

\- Ensuite…, il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Tu pourras rentrer à la maison.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par le hublot pour voir une dernière fois ses amis puis reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Le jet se mit en mouvement. Elle regarda à nouveau à l’extérieur.

THE END

??? Partant(e) pour une suite ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai débuté l'écriture de ces chapitres, je pensais m'arrêter au chapitre 10, mais depuis d'autres idées ont vu le jour et certaines sont même déjà écrites. Mais j'aimerai savoir si vous aimeriez que l'histoire continue ou si vous pensez qu'elle se termine ici ?  
> Si vous souhaitez 10 autres nouveaux chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.


	11. 11 I Ka Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer.   
> Je me suis donc lancée dans une nouvelle série de 10 nouveaux chapitres ^_^

Elle rêvait de prendre une bonne douche. Après son footing avec Magnum, elle avait fait sa séance quotidienne de yoga. Elle entra dans sa chambre et déposa son tapis de gym à sa place habituelle. Elle déposa également son téléphone sur la table et par la même occasion jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant leur rendez-vous.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir. Elle sourit en devinant très bien qui cela pouvait être puis elle se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un Magnum, une simple serviette autour de la taille et encore à mouillé. Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, la maison des invités a deux salles de bain, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il lui sourit tout en se rapprochant doucement d’elle. Elle n’aimait pas quand il faisait cela. Ce regard charmeur un peu trop sûr de lui ayant une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je me suis dit que tu finirais sûrement par me rejoindre, lui dit-il en réduisant les derniers mètres entre eux.

\- Sous la douche ? demanda-t-elle connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Il se contenta de lui sourire en l’enlaçant. Elle posa ses mains contre son torse pour le garder à distance. Mauvaise idée. A ce contact, elle comprit que le repousser allait être plus dur qu’elle ne le pensait.

\- Je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous au Kahala Hotel dans moins de 2 heures, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C’est plus que suffisant, lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Juliet frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Magnum se poser sur sa peau. Elle sourit en essayant de ne pas craquer.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, le taquina-t-elle.

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui d’Higgins. Elle tenta de garder tout le sérieux possible et soutint son regard.

\- Serais-tu en train de me mettre au défi ? lui demanda-t-il en la questionnant du regard avec un léger sourire.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, lui dit-elle en s’écartant rapidement de lui.

Il sourit en la laissant s’éloigner. Elle se rendit dans son dressing pour sortir sa tenue. Lorsqu’elle revint vers lui, il n’avait toujours pas bougé. Il s’était contenté de l’observer de là où il était.

\- J’aimerai pouvoir faire une ou deux recherches avant que nous nous rendions à ce rendez-vous, dit-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Un sourire était toujours présent sur le visage de Magnum. Il aimait ses instants de vie passés avec Juliet. Il vit la tête d’Higgins se pencher dans l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu capitulerais aussi facilement, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Il n’en fallu pas plus à Magnum pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui.

****

Le jet s’approcha lentement de la zone de stationnement. Une fois l’appareil immobilisé, la porte s’ouvrit et au bout de quelques minutes, Toni descendit prudemment les marches. Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux, elle vit l’inspecteur Turner assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers lui. En la voyant approcher, il se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d’un chauffeur, lui répondit-il fier de lui.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Je n’ai prévenu personne de mon retour.

Il lui sourit.

\- J’ai quelques amis à la tour de contrôle. Je leur ai demandé de m’avertir quand le jet de Robin Master serait de retour, admit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour. Il venait de la surprendre.

\- Et si je n’avais pas été à bord ? Si Robin était descendu de ce jet ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- J’aurai été ravi de revoir Monsieur Master, lui répondit-il en se redressant et en se rapprochant légèrement d’elle.

Ils ne s’étaient pas quitté des yeux. Tous les deux se rappelaient parfaitement comment ils s’étaient quittés et le baiser qu’il avait échangé.

\- Ce sont les seuls bagages que vous avez ? lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil au bagage de cabine qu’elle tenait à la main.

Elle sourit en regardant son sac.

\- Le reste est en train d’être déchargé, en regardant vers le jet où l’équipe de l’aéroport s’afférait.

Kade se pencha pour voir derrière elle ce dont elle parlait. Plusieurs valises et cartons étaient descendu de l’appareil. Il aimait ce que cela présageait.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? demanda-t-il même s’il se doutait fortement de la réponse.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je pense retourner à la propriété de Robin, répondit-elle. Mais avant je dois encore m’occuper des formalités aéroportuaires…

Elle fit quelques pas vers le véhicule qui transportait ses bagages. Elle sentit une main se poser sur ses hanches. Très rapidement elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kade. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Elle prit appui contre lui pour approfondir ce baiser.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle fut touchée par ce qu’elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Kade et d’une certaine manière elle savait qu’ils partageaient ce même regard mais s’il était encore trop tôt pour mettre des mots dessus.

\- J’en mourrai d’envie, lui murmura-t-il tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

Elle resta un instant contre lui avant de s’écarter légèrement. 

\- Il faut que je récupère mes bagages et une ou deux petites choses avant de pouvoir y aller.

Elle s’éloigna doucement de Kade avant de se détourner et de rendre auprès des agents de l’aéroport. Il la regarda faire. Il était heureux qu’elle soit rentrée.

****

Pourquoi les types cherchaient toujours la bagarre ou à s’enfuir ? ! Le gars en face d’eux venait de se retourner vers eux les menaçant d’un couteau. Magnum et Higgins se contentèrent de le fixer avec un regard quelque peu blasé.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Magnum.

Le type ne répondit pas. Il fit quelques pas menaçants vers eux. Magnum recula en tirant leur client par le bras pour qu’il soit à l’abri. Il prit appui contre la voiture derrière lui et croisa les bras en attendant que toute cette histoire ne soit réglée et cela n’allait pas tarder.

Higgins désarma l’homme par un coup de bien et une bagarre éclata. Leur client semblait apeuré par la situation. Il est vrai que ce n’est pas habituel pour un comptable. Juliet continuait d’enchainer les coups.

\- Vous ne devriez pas l’aider ?! demanda le client à Magnum sans quitter la scène des yeux.

\- Vous plaisantez ?! Elle en serait vexée ! répondit Magnum tout sourire.

Higgins s’en sortait parfaitement bien, comme à son habitude. Le type tenait encore debout mais il n’y en avait plus pour longtemps. Dans ce genre de situation, Higgins n’était pas patiente.

\- Elle maîtrise parfaitement la situation, fit remarquer Magnum.

Juliet venait d’envoyer valser le type contre un camion. Magnum grimaça en imaginant la douleur du type. Il ne fut pas le seul. Leur client semblait lui aussi très impressionné. Mais le suspect ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement et se défendait. Higgins du encaisser quelques coups. Très vite, elle reprit le dessus et enchaîna plusieurs prises « d’espionne » comme aimait les appeler Magnum.

\- J’adore quand elle fait ça, confia Magnum à son client en se penchant vers lui.

Après un ou deux coups, le suspect s’écroula enfin. Higgins vérifia qu’il était bien dans les vapes avant de lever les yeux vers Magnum.

\- Je te laisse appeler Katsumoto et Kade ? lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit puis attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

****

Ils furent tous surpris de se retrouver à la propriété. Magnum coupa le moteur de la Ferrari tandis que TC, Shammy et Rick descendirent de la camionnette du pilote. Magnum et Higgins rejoignirent leurs amis.

\- Vous avez également reçu l’invitation ? demanda Rick.

Kumu arriva dans la cour auprès d’eux. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- C’est gentil à vous Kumu d’avoir organisé cela, dit Magnum en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je n’y suis pour rien. J’ai reçu un message m’invitant à un dîner, leur expliqua-t-elle. Je viens juste de rentrer.

\- Ce message provenait du téléphone de la propriété, fit remarquer Higgins.

Cela éveillait leur curiosité.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Robin pourrait être derrière ça ? demanda TC.

\- Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes, répondit Higgins. Si cela avait été le cas, il m’aurait demandé d’organiser ce dîner.

Magnum regarda une dernière fois ses amis avant de se diriger vers la maison. Ils le suivirent. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent la grande table dressée avec quelques plats d’amuse-bouche posés, ici et là.

Ils regardèrent dans la pièce mais il n’y avait qu’eux.

\- En tout cas, celui qui a fait cela a très bon goût, lança Higgins en regardant ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- Qu’est-ce qui sent si bons ? fit remarquer Rick sous le charme des effluves qui parcourraient la pièce.

\- Il semblerait que votre cuisine ait été témoin du « crime », s’amusa à rajouter Shammy.

Kumu fit quelques pas vers la cuisine et pu entrapercevoir différents plats posés sur le plan de travail. Higgins continuait d’observer ceux posés sur la table. Ce n’était pas des amuses-bouches habituels. Il y avait comme une petite touche… à la française. Elle s’étonna elle-même de cette idée. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Magnum. Ils échangèrent un regard. Apparemment elle n’était pas la seule à s’être fait la remarque.

\- C’est une très touchante attention, dit Kumu en revenant près d’eux.

\- Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, entendirent-ils.

Ils se tournèrent vers cette nouvelle voix. Toni venait d’arriver par la terrasse. Ils n’arrivaient pas à y croire. Il y a de ça quelques semaines, ils lui avaient tous dit au revoir. A aucun moment, elle n’avait parlé d’un possible retour.

\- Hey, salut ! s’écria TC ravi de revoir Toni.

Il s’avança vers elle pour la serrer et la soulever dans ses bras.

\- On te croyait à Los Angeles avec Robin, confia Magnum.

Elle sourit à TC en s’éloignant de lui et en se tournant vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Robin n’avait plus besoin de mes services là-bas alors j’ai décidé de… rentrer à la maison, admit-elle.

Cela fut suivi d’un silence mais chaque visage affichait un sourire.

\- Enfin si je peux revenir à la propriété ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kumu en s’avançant vers la nouvelle venue.

Elle avait devancé tout le monde par cette réponse. Toni regarda chaque personne dans la pièce et comprit qu’ils partageaient la même opinion que Kumu.

\- Hum ! C’est délicieux ! lança Rick en avalant un amuse-bouche.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il venait d’en voler un.

\- J’ai du retourner à Washington pour régler quelques affaires et j’en ai profité pour importer deux ou trois petites choses de France, expliqua Toni.

Katsumoto et Kade arrivèrent dans la maison à leur tour.

\- Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, lança Katsumoto.

Magnum l’observa un instant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n’avez pas l’air surpris ? lui demanda-t-il en jetant également un regard à son collègue.

Katsumoto le fixa. Ce n’était pas le plus expressif de la bande. Tout le monde sourit à la remarque. 

\- J’ai profité de votre absence aujourd’hui pour préparer un dîner « français », dit Toni en s’approchant de la table. J’espère que vous avez faim ?!

\- Comment ne pas avoir faim en voyant tout ça ! répondit Shammy en s’installant autour de la table.

Tout le monde l’imita.

****

Toni rejoignit Higgins qui s’était installée sur le canapé du salon pour répondre à un mail. Tout le monde avait trouvé une tâche à faire : aller chercher le dessert, débarrasser la table, se rendre à la cave pour aller chercher une bonne bouteille pour fêter le retour de Toni. Celle-ci avait formellement interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Elle s’assit un verre de thé glacé à la main sur le canapé. Higgins ferma son ordinateur et se tourna vers son amie, en sa calant confortablement.

\- J’en ai fait un peu trop ?! lança Toni.

Juliet posa une main sur son estomac.

\- Un peu. Il va nous falloir des jours pour éliminer tout ça ! lui répondit-elle amusée.

\- C’est très français. Je me souviens de repas de famille où on restait des heures à table, à manger, confia Toni quelque peu horrifiée par le souvenir qu’elle évoquait.

Elle sourit.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, admit Juliet.

\- Je le suis aussi, rajouta Toni.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? demanda Higgins.

\- Parce que je voulais faire la surprise…. Et je n’étais pas sûre de pouvoir revenir, répondit Toni.

Elle marqua une pause en regardant un instant vers l’extérieur. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la femme à ses côtés.

\- Il m’a fallu plus de temps pour convaincre le FBI que pour vendre mon appartement, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ils t’ont laissé partir ? demanda Higgins quelque peu étonnée.

\- Non… enfin… ils n’ont pas apprécié que je quitte Washington mais ils ont accepté de me détacher au bureau d’Oahu. Mais je suis toujours en « disponibilité pour raisons personnelles », dit-elle en illustrant ses propos de gestes de guillemets avec sa main.

Elle porta son attention dans la salle à manger. Rick venait de revenir avec le dessert, Kumu le suivant avec le nécessaire pour la dégustation. Shammy et Kade finissaient de débarrasser la table.

\- Robin souhaite que je continue à travailler comme consultante sur la série, commença à expliquer Toni en regardant de nouveau Higgins.

\- Ne le dis pas trop fort. J’en connais qui pourraient vouloir en savoir plus au sujet de certains personnages, plaisanta Higgins en lançant un regard du côté de Rick.

Toni sourit à la remarque.

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrai me rendre un peu plus utile ici et vous donner un coup de main à Kumu et toi pour la propriété, proposa Toni.

\- Robin vient de m’en parlé, confia Higgins en regardant l’ordinateur qu’elle venait de quitter. Je trouve que c’est une excellente idée.

Magnum revint avec TC dans la pièce. Il avait deux bouteilles de vins dans les mains.

\- Magnum… l’interpella Higgins en le voyant fier de ses trouvailles.

\- Pas d’inquiétude ! J’ai fait attention à ne choisir que dans la réserve autorisée, lança-t-il avant qu’elle puisse lui faire la remarque.

\- J’en suis témoin, rajouta TC à l’attention de Juliet.

Higgins et Toni se levèrent du canapé et rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans la salle à manger. TC s’occupa d’ouvrir la bouteille.

\- Toni, est-ce que je pourrai te parler ? lui demanda Magnum.

Toni fut quelques peu étonnée et ce ne fut pas la seule. Higgins se demandait également ce que Magnum voulait à Toni.

\- J’aurai besoin d’un de vos conseils de professionnelle, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Toni suivit Magnum et ils s’éloignèrent un peu du reste du groupe. Magnum qui demandait des conseils de profilage, c’était du jamais vu.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que la suite vous plaît.  
> N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions.


	12. Situation enflammée

Toni fut surprise de voir qu’elle était la première arrivée. Elle entra un peu plus dans le bureau d’Higgins. En même temps rien d’étonnant, sachant que Juliet n’avait pas dormi dans la maison principale cette nuit. Toni sourit. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis. Son sourire s’agrandit quand elle vit Higgins et Magnum arriver par le jardin. Ils marchaient côte à côté, absorbés par leur discussion. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Magnum posa une main dans le dos d’Higgins, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire se tourner vers lui. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Magnum ne s’éloigne.

\- Bonjour Toni, dit-il en la saluant au loin d’un signe de la main.

Toni lui répondit d’un signe de la main, en souriant. Higgins grimpa les quelques marches et entra à son tour dans le bureau. Lorsqu’elle vit le regard et le sourire de son amie, elle ralentit un peu sa marche.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Toni sourit de plus belle.

\- Non… juste… vous formez un très joli couple, avoua-t-elle.

Higgins ne pu s’empêcher de sourire en allant s’installer derrière son bureau.

\- Par moment, je me demande par quel miracle cela fonctionne entre Magnum et moi. Nous sommes si différents ! confia-t-elle à Toni.

Elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers Toni après cet aveu. Elle porta son attention sur son écran d’ordinateur et parcourut les derniers mails reçus.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on en parle ? demanda Toni en s’installant dans le fauteuil face à Higgins.

Juliet la regarda un instant. Se confier à Toni avait toujours été bénéfique et elle avait toujours été de bons conseils. Elle savait trouver les mots qu’il fallait.

\- Je me fais certainement du souci pour rien. Tout se passe bien entre nous… avoua-t-elle en murmurant presque la fin de la phrase.

\- Et ça t’étonnes ? lui demanda Toni.

Higgins s’adossa à son dossier pour réfléchir réellement à cette question.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement à son amie.

\- Vous avez deux très fortes personnalités mais cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes différents et que cela ne peut pas fonctionner, commença à expliquer Toni.

Juliet la questionna du regard.

\- Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire, répondit Toni, ravie de voir la surprise sur le visage de Juliet.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment…, plaisanta Higgins. Est-ce que tu es entrain de dire que je suis également immature, profitant des services de mes amis et ne sachant pas conduire ?!

Les deux femmes échangèrent un grand sourire avant que Toni ne reprenne.

\- Je dis simplement que vous partagez tous les deux les mêmes valeurs : La bienveillance, la force, la persévérance, la compassion, le respect, l’altruisme… et j’en passe. Il me semble que ce sont des bases solides dans une relation non ?

Higgins ne répondit pas. Elle s’était toujours concentrée à trouver ce qui pourrait les séparer et non à ce qui les réunissait.

\- Je n’avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, avoua Juliet.

\- Je crois que le plus important dans tout ça, c’est ce que vous ressentez tous les deux, rajouta Toni.

Elle marqua une pause pour regarder son amie, droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour Magnum ? ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Higgins soutint un instant son regard avant de baisser les yeux vers son ordinateur.

\- Je crois qu’on devrait se mettre au travail, répondit rapidement Higgins.

Toni rit à la réaction de son amie.

\- C’est généralement à cet instant que l’on change de conversation ! fit-elle remarquer.

Higgins se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal… commença-t-elle à expliquer.

\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier avec moi, l’interrompit Toni. Je comprends.

Kumu arriva dans le bureau à cet instant. Un timing parfait. Elle déposa un plateau sur le bureau.

\- J’ai pensé que vous auriez sûrement envie d’une boisson fraîche, dit Kumu en servant les boissons. Jus de fruit et thé glacé maison.

\- Merci Kumu, dit Toni avec plaisir en attrapant un verre de thé glacé.

Higgins, quant à elle, attrapa un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Je suis ravie que vous rejoignez l’équipe ! Girls Team !, confia Kumu tout sourire.

Higgins et Toni sourirent à la remarque de la doyenne.

\- Je dois me rendre sur le site de Makapuu. On se voit à mon retour, Toni, pour que nous organisions les prochaines visites ? demanda Kumu.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle.

\- Travailler bien, dit Kumu avant de quitter la pièce.

****

\- Ok je pense avoir compris le fonctionnement général, avoua Toni en s’écroulant presque dans le fauteuil en face du bureau d’Higgins.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d’informations d’un coup, mais c’est plus facile que ça en à l’air, la rassura Higgins.

\- Oui et puis si j’ai le moindre doute, je n’hésiterai pas à demander, conclut Toni.

Magnum arriva précipitamment dans la pièce.

\- Mesdames, désolé de vous interrompre. Je vais avoir besoin d’enlever ma partenaire, leur expliqua-t-il.

Higgins l’interrogea du regard.

\- Une nouvelle affaire requiert notre attention, rajouta-t-il. Je t’expliquerai dans la voiture.

Juliet se leva pour le suivre. Elle jeta un regard à Toni.

\- Je vais continuer à faire connaissance avec toutes les applications du domaine et après j’irai rejoindre Kumu, l’informa-t-elle.

Magnum et Higgins quittèrent la pièce.

****

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Elle du tousser pour faire passer un peu d’air dans ses poumons. Elle était allongée par terre et attachée les bras dans le dos. Une fois ces idées plus claires, elle comprit pourquoi. Elle se souvint des derniers événements. Leur enquête les avait menés jusqu’à un homme qui adorait jouer avec le feu. Un homme beaucoup plus malin qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé.

Ils étaient entourés par les flammes. Elle tenta de bouger et de se relever mais elle fut vite stoppée dans son élan. Elle était attachée à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu’un. Elle tourna la tête et pu deviner la silhouette.

\- Magnum ! cria-t-elle.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il devait encore être inconscient. Elle bougea pour tenter de lui faire reprendre conscience.

\- Magnum ! tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Le feu continuait à progresser et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle sentit Magnum bouger derrière elle. Il était dans le même état qu’elle. 

\- Magnum ? l’appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Hum…. Grogna-t-il.

Il se rendit compte à son tour dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Il essaya de se détacher.

\- J’ai déjà essayé, lui indiqua Higgins.

Magnum regarda autour d'eux pour voir si un objet ne traînait pas dans le coin et qui pourrait servir à couper leurs liens. A quelques mètres d'eux, il repéra une sorte de gros clou abandonné sur le sol. 

\- Il faut que l'on glisse jusqu'à ce clou, dit-il en donnant une impulsion du côté dont il parlait. 

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Higgins pour comprendre la suite. Petit à petit ils se hissèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait peut-être l’objet qui allait leur sauver la vie. Magnum arriva tant bien que mal à l'attraper et il commença à le frotter contre la corde. L'air devenait de plus en plus difficile à respirer et les flammes gagnaient du terrain. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la corde céda légèrement. Magnum tira de toutes ses forces dessus et elle lâcha enfin. Ils se libérèrent de ces liens et s'aidèrent à se relever l'un l'autre. 

Le feu avait pris possession de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’eux. Aucune échappée possible. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Magnum et Higgins cherchaient une sortie mais ils étaient coincés.

Magnum vit une des portes fenêtres du hangar encore accessible. Il attrapa ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui ne brûlait pas encore pour s’en servir et faire voler en morceau la baie vitrée. Une fois fait, il s’approcha du rebord, suivi d’Higgins. Ils se trouvaient au 6ème étage de ce bâtiment. La chute pourrait être mortelle. Mais dans leur « malheur », sous les fenêtres se trouvaient une énorme benne à ordure.

Plusieurs explosions se firent ressentir à leur étage. Ils regardèrent derrière eux. Le feu avait encore pris de l’ampleur. Il ne fallait pas qu’ils tardent. Magnum regarda à nouveau en bas pour essayer d’estimer la chute. Higgins savait ce qui lui trottait en tête mais elle savait aussi qu’ils avaient des chances d’y rester vu la hauteur de l’immeuble. Magnum leva les yeux vers elle.

-C’est de la folie ! se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

-Tu as une autre idée ? lui demanda-t-il alors que des murs s’écroulaient autour d’eux.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Ils avaient été dans des tonnes de situation dangereuses mais jamais une comme celle-ci. Une où la mort était si proche. En tout cas, pas en tant qu’enquêteurs. Parce que Magnum s’était retrouvé dans des situations bien pires dans les Navy Seal et Higgins, en tant qu’espionne du MI6 également.

Ils le savaient tous les deux. Soit, ils mourraient dans cet enfer ou ils tentaient ce saut, aussi risqué soit-il. De nouvelles explosions eurent lieu un peu plus près d’eux cette fois.

Mais aujourd’hui ce qui ennuyait Magnum, au-delà du fait qu’il allait peut-être encore mourir, c’est que la femme qui se tenait devant lui allait subir le même sort. Il aurait tout donner pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu’elle se trouve en sécurité à Robin Nest. Mais elle était là, avec lui. Comme toujours.

Un bout du plafond s’écroula au fond de la pièce. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps. Leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau. Ils échangèrent plus dans ce regard que durant les dernières semaines.

\- Je t’aime, lui dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Le reste du plafond s’écroula non loin deux, les obligeant à sauter. Ils s’approchèrent du rebord et après un dernier regard échangé, ils sautèrent. Juste à temps. L’étage explosa, les propulsant plus vite en bas.

Rick et TC arrivèrent en camionnette et virent leurs amis tombés dans la benne à ordures.

****

Elle évitait son regard depuis leur retour à la propriété et il se doutait bien du pourquoi. Il s’approcha d’elle alors qu’elle s’était écartée du groupe. Il posa la main dans son dos pour qu’elle se tourne vers lui.

\- On a plutôt bien géré notre atterrissage ! lança-t-il avec son plus beau sourire

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de détourner les yeux. Il l’observa un instant. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Il se doutait que les mots qu’il avait prononcés n’y étaient pas pour rien.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça ! lança-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Elle évitait toujours son regard.

\- Tu n’as presque pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes rentrés, lui dit-il.

Elle le fixa un instant. Il l’interrogeait du regard. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude d’avoir ce regard si touchant quand il était affecté.

\- On avait dit que si quelque chose n’allait pas, il fallait que tu m’en parles. Tu t’en souviens ?

Elle se souvenait très bien de cette soirée où Magnum lui avait fait une belle déclaration. Une des premières. Juliet détourna les yeux comme pour essayer de trouver la force de s’expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi… je n’arrive pas facilement à exprimer ce que je ressens, commença-t-elle à lui confier.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je n’ai jamais su…, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Magnum prit délicatement les mains de Juliet dans les siennes.

\- Pourtant je sais à quel point c’est important, surtout dans une relation, admit-elle en le regardant timidement.

\- Il y a d’autres façons d’exprimer ce que l’on ressent, s’amusa-t-il en se rapprochant d’elle.

\- Mais tu l’as fait… tu l’as dit… lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien, l’encourageant à se livrer davantage.

\- Et j’aimerai… je… parce que tu es…, tenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Elle marqua une pause sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Mais je n’arrive pas à le dire…, lui dit-elle quelque peu énervée par ce blocage.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux pour ne qu’il puisse pas lire en elle comme il savait parfaitement le faire.

\- Alors ne dis rien ! lui répondit-il.

Il caressa doucement la main d’Higgins de son pouce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était sincère.

\- Il n’y a aucune obligation de quoi que ce soit, la rassura-t-il. Parce que… chaque fois que je croise ton regard, je le vois. A chaque fois, que je m’endors à tes côtés, je le sais. A chaque fois que je prends ta main, je le sens. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’entendre…

\- Mais peut-être que j’ai besoin de le dire, le coupa-t-elle en fixant son regard au sien.

Un léger silence ponctua cet échange. Il réduisit l’espace entre eux et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors prends le temps qu’il te faudra, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle pausa une main contre son torse avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je peux être très patient quand je le veux, fit-il remarquer avec un regard taquin.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle et de l’embrasser. Ce baiser fut un des plus tendres qu’ils aient partagé jusqu’à présent parce que comme il l’avait dit, il y avait d’autres manières d’exprimer ses sentiments.

****

Ils passaient tous une soirée agréable après cette longue journée. Ils avaient tous besoin de souffler. Magnum, Higgins, Tc, Rick, Toni, Katsumoto et Kade. L’ambiance était bonne jusqu’à qu’un homme se présente à leur table. Il portait un costume bien trop strict pour être un simple client.

\- Thomas Magnum ? demanda l’homme en question.

Magnum sourit à la blague que TC venait de faire et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

\- C’est moi, répondit-il en l’interrogeant du regard.

L’homme ne rajouta rien de plus et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée. Magnum leva lentement la main et attrapa le document. L’homme n’en demanda pas plus et sortit du bar aussi vite qu’il était entré.

Magnum lança un regard à Higgins et commença à ouvrir l’enveloppe. Une fois le document sortit, il le parcourut rapidement du regard et son expression changea. Son visage se ferma et une certaine inquiétude pu se lire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda TC.

Magnum ne répondit pas tout de suite. Higgins se pencha vers lui. Il lui tendit le document pour qu’elle puisse le lire à son tour. Chose qu’elle fit.

\- La ville attente une action contre Magnum P.I, expliqua-t-elle à ceux qui se trouvaient avec eux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rick.

\- Il m’accuse d’être à l’origine de la destruction du hangar et de bien d’autres détériorations de biens publics ces derniers mois, répondit Magnum.

\- Ça devait bien finir par arriver, fit remarquer Katsumoto.

Magnum lança un regard à Katsumoto.

\- Si le juge donne raison à la ville, Magnum risque de perdre sa licence, rajouta Higgins.

En jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Magnum. Il semblait être perturbé par cette nouvelle ce qui était rare chez lui. Higgins remit la lettre dans l’enveloppe.

\- Je connais un bon avocat. Il saura quoi faire, dit Rick.

****

Magnum s’assit au bord du lit et ouvrit le message que venait de lui envoyer Rick. Il venait de lui transmettre les coordonnées de l’avocat dont il avait parlé plutôt dans la soirée.

Higgins sortit de la salle de bain portant un short et un débardeur, prête à se coucher. Elle vit Magnum pensif entrain de fixer l’écran de son téléphone. Elle s’assit de son côté du lit, consulta son téléphone et vérifia le réveil pour le lendemain matin puis se tourna vers Magnum. Il n’avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et s’approcha de lui doucement. Elle l’enlaça par derrière et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Il sourit légèrement en sentant cette étreinte.

\- On va trouver une solution, lui dit-elle simplement.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et posa une main sur celle d’Higgins. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d’apprécier cet instant avec Juliet. Puis il s’allongea, emmenant Higgins avec lui et les recouvrant du drap. Elle s’allongea à ses côtés laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse.  
  


A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que pour ce chapitre, je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître vos ressentis ^_^


	13. Intrusion

Magnum avait profité de cette belle matinée pour aller faire du kayak. Il aimait se retrouver face à l’océan. Cela lui permettait faire de l’exercice mais également faire le vide dans son esprit. Il en avait besoin en ce moment avec la plainte de la ville. L’affaire suivait doucement son cours et son avocat faisait tout ce qu’il fallait pour instruire son dossier.

Et qui plus est, ce matin, c’était plus difficile. Son esprit vagabondait vers la femme sublime qu’il avait laissé endormie dans son lit. Il sourit. Il était resté plusieurs minutes à la regarder dormir avant de se lever pour se rendre sur la plage. Il n’arrivait plus à dormir et il n’avait pas voulu la réveiller.

Sa balade touchait à sa fin. Il prit la direction de la plage. Son kayak glissa sur le sable. Il sauta à l’extérieur et tira son embarcation un peu plus loin pour qu’il sèche. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux, il vit Higgins s’avancer vers lui dans sa tenue de yoga. Il déposa sa pagaie dans le kayak avant de s’avancer vers elle.

\- Comment a été la balade ? lui demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant face à lui.

\- Agréable ! Tu pourrais peut-être m’accompagner la prochaine fois ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se rapprocha d’elle avec son sourire charmeur.

\- Je te manquais déjà ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de l’enlacer.

Elle sourit et posa une main sur son torse pour tenter de le garder à distance.

\- Monsieur Kamoa a appelé. Il souhaite avancer son rendez-vous de cet après-midi, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer le plus sérieusement possible. Il nous propose de nous rencontrer pour le déjeuner.

\- Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit-il.

\- Je lui ai confirmé le rendez-vous et nous devons le rencontrer au Broke Da Mout à 12h30, avoua-t-elle.

\- Si tout est réglé, pourquoi être venu jusqu’ici ? lui demanda-t-il intéressé. Tu aurais très bien pu m’envoyer un message.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour lui montrer qu’il était tout à fait joignable.

\- Je venais de finir ma séance et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un détour par la plage, expliqua-t-elle en regardant l’océan.

\- Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre ! lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Il lui prit délicatement la main tout en s’avançant lentement vers le bord de l’eau. Elle comprit rapidement l’idée qui avait dû lui traverser l’esprit.

\- Magnum ! dit-elle doucement pour lui signifier qu’elle avait compris.

\- On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour piquer une tête.

Il lâcha la main de Juliet. Il enleva sa casquette et son tee-shirt, les balança sur le sable ainsi que son téléphone portable. Il planta son regard dans celui d’Higgins. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, vers le bord de l’eau, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de le regarder s’approcher de l’eau.

\- Je ne suis pas en maillot de bain et j’ai encore plein de choses à faire, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Magnum ne répondit pas et la fixa.

\- Bonne baignade, dit-elle en commençant à s’éloigner.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas en direction de la maison, qu’elle sentit des bras la soulever. Magnum venait de la prendre dans ses bras et marchait rapidement vers l’eau.

\- Magnum ! s’écria-t-elle.

Elle comprit qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir y échapper et elle devait avouer qu’elle n’en avait pas réellement envie. Elle jeta sa gourde et son téléphone sur le sable avant que Magnum n’entre dans l’eau. Il fit encore quelques pas et plongea avec Higgins dans les bras.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux la tête de l’eau. Higgins passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle éclaboussa légèrement Magnum pour le garder à distance. Il affichait un immense sourire, fier d’avoir réussi à l’attirer dans l’eau.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour disparaitre à nouveau dans l’eau. Elle le vit nager un peu plus loin. Quand il ressorti, il se tourna vers elle, attendant qu’elle le rejoigne. Elle sourit puis plongea dans l’eau à son tour. Elle le rejoignit rapidement. Elle sortit de l’eau en remettant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière. Il en profita pour se rapprocher et l’enlacer.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l’embrasser et l’attirer un peu plus contre lui.

****

Higgins répondit à l’appel du portail. Une jeune femme, originaire de l’île apparut à l’écran.

\- Bonsoir, dit Higgins.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de Juliet. Elle avait l’air terrorisée.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle. Je souhaiterai voir Kade, s’il vous plaît. Je suis sa sœur, Leilani. Je sais qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Toni ce soir.

\- Je suis désolée mais Kade et Toni sont sortis, lui expliqua Higgins.

Leilani semblait déçue et apeurée à la fois. Elle regarda plusieurs fois dans le rétroviseur intérieur de sa voiture, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d’Higgins.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont allés ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, lui répondit Higgins.

La sœur de Kade resta silencieuse un long moment et elle n’arrêtait pas de regarder autour d’elle ou dans ses rétroviseurs.

\- Il faut absolument que je parle à mon frère et il ne répond pas sur son téléphone, lui confia Leilani.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Juliet en voyant l’air apeuré de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…Est-ce que je peux l’attendre à l’intérieur ? demanda Leilani. Je… Je crois que je suis suivi.

Higgins pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas la renvoyer.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en lui ouvrant le portail.

Leilani entra avec sa voiture dans la propriété.

****

Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas été à un rendez-vous galant. Mais Toni était ravie d’avoir accepté l’invitation à dîner de Kade. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table d’un restaurant plutôt romantique.

La soirée était très agréable. Plus elle découvrait l’homme en face d’elle et plus des sentiments tendres naissaient en elle.

\- TC me relance pour que j’accepte de faire le tour de l’île en hélicoptère, confia-t-elle.

\- Vous devriez accepter, lui répondit Kade en la regardant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle aimait rencontrer ce regard noisette qu’il avait.

\- Notre île décèle des endroits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, continua-t-il.

\- C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire ! Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de jouer les touristes, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je serai heureux de jouer les guides, proposa-t-il en souriant et en posant sa main sur celle de Toni.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Son téléphone bipa.

\- Je suis désolée…. On vient tout juste d’installer l’application de la propriété sur mon téléphone et je n’ai pas eu le temps de demander à Higgins comment tout bien paramétrer, expliqua-t-elle.

Kade lui sourit en caressant du pouce sa main qu’il tenait dans la sienne.

\- J’ai donc devant moi la nouvelle majordome par intérim de Robin Nest ?! dit-il

\- Disons que je donne simplement un coup de main à Higgins, répondit Toni.

\- Robin Master n’a plus besoin de vos talents d’écriture ? demanda-t-il plus pour la taquiner qu’autre chose.

\- Je laisse les professionnels faire leur travail, expliqua-t-elle. Mais Robin tient tout de même à ce que je reste consultante sur la série.

Le téléphone bipa à nouveau. Cela interpella Toni. Higgins était à la propriété et ces alarmes n’avaient pas lieu d’être. Kade la questionna du regard.

\- Désolé. Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien cette application, commença-t-elle à lui confier en prenant son sac pour mettre la main sur son téléphone.

Elle déverrouilla très rapidement son écran.

\- Mais si je me souviens bien ce qu’Higgins m’a expliqué, ces bips n’annoncent rien de bon, dit-elle en fixant son écran.

Elle pianota rapidement sur son écran en essayant de lancer ce qu’il fallait pour avoir accès à la sécurité.

\- Il n’y a personne à la propriété ce soir ? demanda Kade.

\- Si, justement, répondit-elle en s’activant toujours sur son écran. Juliet…

Elle s’arrêta dans ses explications. Son visage afficha une certaine inquiétude.

\- Toni ? demanda Kade.

\- Il y a une intrusion à la propriété, répondit-elle simplement tenant toujours d’en savoir plus via son écran.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème ! dit-elle.

Il la questionna du regard.

\- Il y a eu 3 alertes en moins d’une heure et Higgins ne les a toujours pas désactivées. Elles sont toujours actives. C’est pour cela qu’elles me sont transférées, expliqua-t-elle.

Un troisième bip se fit entendre. Elle accéda à son répertoire pour appeler Juliet. Kade ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle était heureuse de trouver un peu de soutient dans son regard. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle raccrocha.

\- Elle ne répond pas, dit-elle en planta son regard dans celui de Kade.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cela n’était pas bon signe. Un nouveau bip s’échappa du téléphone de Toni. Ce fut le signal pour qu’ils quittent le restaurant.

****

Le sang de Magnum n’avait fait qu’un tour quand il avait reçu l’appel de Toni, l’informant qu’il y avait un souci à la propriété. Il se souvenait parfaitement des « visites » précédentes. Le retour de la Vipère dans la vie de Juliet, les sbirs d’Ivan tentant d’obtenir des informations sur White Knight, les agents russes voulant voler une arme nucléaire…

Il accéléra.

Il était le consultant en sécurité. Il était responsable à ce que ce genre de chose n’arrive pas. Il sentit son estomac se nouer en imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer. Il savait qu’Higgins savait se défendre. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui pour cela. Mais ils étaient une équipe, un duo… et ensemble, ils étaient meilleurs.

Il accéléra encore plus.

Il devait avouer que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour Higgins n’arrangeait pas son inquiétude. La seule idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Juliet…

La Ferrari fit un nouveau bond en avant et la route défila à une vitesse folle.

****

Kade avait mis les gyrophares pour arriver sur place le plus rapidement possible. Toni avait essayé d’appeler Higgins plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, elle tombait sur son répondeur. Elle avait donc appelé Magnum, le pensant à la propriété mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il passait la soirée avec TC et Rick. Lorsqu’elle lui avait fait part de ce qu’il se passait, il avait sauté dans sa voiture pour les rejoindre.

Toni demanda à Kade de tout couper et de se garer avant le portail d’entrée. Elle devait absolument savoir ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur avant d’entrer. Ce n’était pas la première fois que des personnes indésirables s’invitaient sur la propriété. Elle se battait toujours avec l’application de son téléphone pour avoir accès aux vidéos de surveillance de la propriété. C’était Higgins la pro de l’informatique, pas elle.

La Ferrari arriva quelques minutes après eux. Magnum sauta de la voiture et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsque Toni croisa son regard, elle comprit ce qu’il allait lui demander.

\- J’y travaille, lui dit-elle, en continuant de pianoter sur l’écran de son téléphone.

\- Je vais aller voir, lança Magnum.

\- Non ! s’écria-t-elle en levant les yeux de son écran. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois ?!

\- Des gars armés s’en prenaient à Kumu et Higgins pour obtenir des informations sur White Knight, répondit-il. Alors justement, je ne vais pas rester là à…

La camionnette de TC arriva. Toni fut heureuse de voir Rick et TC les rejoindre.

\- La prochaine fois, pense aux copains qui n’ont pas de Ferrari et qui … eux… respectent le code de la route ! fit remarquer TC en s’approchant d’eux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rick.

\- On va vite le savoir ! lança Magnum en tentant de se rendre une nouvelle fois dans la propriété.

Son téléphone sonna. Il l’attrapa rapidement et fut soulagé de voir le nom de l’appelant : Higgy. Il décrocha le plus rapidement possible.

\- Juliet ?! lança-t-il en se tourna vers ses amis.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse. Il entendit juste parler. Il tendit l’oreille. Une voix d’homme, celle d’Higgins et les pleurs… d’une femme ou d’un enfant. Il s’approcha du reste du groupe.

\- Higgins nous a mis en contact, expliqua-t-il en mettant le haut-parleur et en coupant le micro.

Ils entendirent tous la voix d’un homme qui menaçait Higgins et la femme qui se trouvait avec eux apparemment. Rick connaissait cette voix. Lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Toni et celui de Kade, il comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul. De la haine venait d’apparaître dans les yeux de l’inspecteur, la même haine qu’il avait vu le soir où il était venu à La Mariana pour tabasser le type qui s’en était pris à sa sœur. Tout se mit en place.

\- C’est le gars qu’on a envoyé en prison car il prenait les femmes pour des punchingballs, expliqua Rick, à l’attention de Magnum et TC.

\- Cameron Burke, conclut Kade.

\- Je croyais ce type en prison ?! fit remarquer TC

\- Ça y est ! J’ai les images, lança-t-elle en fixant son écran.

Mais le visage qu’elle afficha ne rassurera pas le reste du groupe. Elle savait ce que cela allait déclencher lorsqu’ils verraient les images. Elle tourna l’écran vers eux.

Sur un des écrans, il pouvait voir une jeune femme tenue en otage et menacée d’une arme sur la tempe par un homme. Higgins se tenait face à lui et essayait de faire en sorte qu’il ne s’en prenne pas à la femme qu’il tenait contre lui.

\- C’est Leilani, dit Kade.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ma sœur, expliqua-t-il.

Les 3 militaires comprirent pourquoi Kade semblait si affecté.

Grâce à Higgins, ils pouvaient entendre ce qu’il disait et cela n’avait rien de rassurant.

\- Comment ce type a -t-il pu entrer ? demanda Rick.

\- Est-ce que Leilani aurait pu venir avec lui ? demanda TC à l’attention de Kade.

\- Nous pensions qu’il était toujours en prison ! répondit l’inspecteur.

Kade s’éloigna pour appeler les services de Police et savoir pourquoi ce type était sorti.

\- Comment a-t-il pu contourner la sécurité ? demanda Magnum.

\- Sans oublier Apolo et Zeus ?! fit remarquer TC.

Toni bascula d’un écran à un autre pour pouvoir remonter plus tôt dans les vidéos surveillances. Ils devaient savoir comment ce type était entrer. Entre le système de sécurité et les chiens, comment avait-il fait ? Cette question semblait torturer Magnum.

Elle accéléra la vidéo en marche. Les images affichèrent enfin l’arrivée de Leilani dans sa voiture. Toni remis la vidéo en lecture normale. Elle était seule dans la voiture. Seule mais inquiète. Tout le monde avait pu le remarquer. Ils virent le portail s’ouvrir. Higgins avait donc fait entrer Leilani délibérément. Le portail se referma doucement mais avant que les portes soient closes, ils virent l’homme se glisser à l’intérieur. Ils avaient leur réponse.

\- Higgins a fait entrer la sœur de Kade et ce type en a profité pour se glisser à la suite de la voiture, commenta TC.

\- Sachant qu’elle avait de la visite, Higgins a du éloigner les chiens, rajouta Rick.

Toni laissa la vidéo tourner mais changea de point de vue pour voir les places de stationnement. Leilani venait d’y garer sa voiture mais à peine fut-elle sortie de la voiture que le type lui sauta dessus en la menaçant de son arme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kade revint près de la voiture.

\- Il a été relâché, il y a 3 jours, pour bonne conduite… mais il ne s’est pas présenté à son rendez-vous de liberté conditionnelle, expliqua-t-il en regardant les écrans.

Il n’en fallait pas plus à Magnum. Il s’éloigna jusqu’à la Ferrari pour attraper son arme. Kade l’imita et se rendit à sa voiture, récupérer son arme également. Ils se dirigèrent très rapidement vers l’entrée de la propriété. Toni jeta un regard à TC et Rick pour leur demander, d’un regard, de l’aider.

Elle s’interposa, quelque peu soutenu par TC et Rick. Rick avait déjà entrevu ce que Kade était capable de faire à ce type et savait très bien ce que Magnum pourrait lui faire. Il ne méritait pas que ces deux hommes de principes risquent leur liberté pour un type pareil.

Magnum planta son regard dans celui de Toni et elle comprit très vite ses intentions. Il allait lui en falloir plus pour qu’il renonce à entrer, tout comme Kade.

\- On ne peut pas entrer comme ça ! tenta-t-elle de leur expliquer.

\- Ma sœur est aux mains de ce type ! lança Kade.

Elle savait très bien dans quel état les deux hommes en face d’elle pouvaient être. Mais ils risquaient bien plus en entrant sur un coup de tête.

\- Cet homme menace Higgins et votre soeur, j’en suis consciente, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant tour à tour vers Magnum et Kade. Si on entre maintenant, on risque de mettre leurs vies en danger.

\- On va réfléchir à un plan pour entrer et les sortir de là, renchérir TC.

\- Je sais à quel point ce que je vous demande est difficile, mais j’ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance, rajouta Toni.

Magnum se tourna vers elle. Le regard qu’il lui lança, voulait tout dire. Il était en colère. Il fit encore quelques pas vers la propriété, suivi par Kade.

\- Si vous entrez maintenant, il les tuera ! dit-elle sans détour.

Cela eut pour effet de figer tout le monde. Ils la fixaient tous et attendaient qu’elle s’explique. Lors de l’audience de ce Cameron Burke, elle avait témoigné comme témoin mais également comme comportementaliste. Elle avait donc déjà établi son profil.

\- Il considère Leilani comme sa propriété … Il n’a plus rien à perdre… rien sauf Leilani et il ne l’acceptera pas. S’il sent qu’elle lui échappe, il tuera tous ceux qui se mettront entre eux, il la tuera et se donnera la mort, dit-elle pour tenter de calmer les hommes en face d’elle.

Kade avait déjà entendu ce profil lors de l’audience. Il l’avait presque oublié jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’explique à nouveau.

\- Hors de question que je reste là à le regarder continuer à s’en prendre à elles ! dit Kade.

\- Agir sur un coup de tête peut leur couter la vie, précisa Toni.

Magnum et Kade la regardèrent un long moment avant de ranger leurs armes. Ils semblèrent abandonner leur idée d’entrer. En tout cas, pour le moment. Après quelques secondes à les observer pour savoir s’ils étaient prêts à l’écouter, Toni se rendit devant la voiture de Kade et déposa son téléphone sur le capot. Ils sa suivirent tous et Magnum fit de même avec son téléphone.

Toni tendit l’oreille pour continuer d’écouter ce qu’il se disait et ce type était loin d’être stable. Tout le monde était attentif à ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur.

\- On a un avantage, dit-elle en leur montrant les téléphones. Autant nous en servir.

Elle comprenait pourquoi Higgins n’avait encore rien tenté. Elle regarda son écran de téléphone. La situation n’avait pas changé. Il tenait toujours la sœur de Kade contre lui.

Il semblait très énervé et sa nervosité pouvait se ressentir à travers les appareils. Higgins quant à elle, restait très calme et tentait de calmer le ravisseur.

Ils restèrent tous attentif à ce qu’il se disait et se passait à l’intérieur. L’homme venait de demander à la sœur de Kade d’attacher Higgins, la menaçant toujours de son arme et en la tenant toujours par le bras. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. C’est ce qui rendait la tâche difficile pour Higgins. D’habitude, il ne lui aurait pas fallu plus de 5 minutes pour désarmer cet homme et à en venir à bout. Mais là, c’était bien plus risqué.

Le ravisseur commença à malmener son otage, trouvant qu’elle n’allait pas assez vite. Il lui infligea même une claque. Higgins voulu intervenir mais l’homme la menaça rapidement de son arme. Toni espérait être la seule à avoir remarquer que la main de l’homme était loin d’être sûre. Un peu trop nerveux. Cela n’avait rien de très rassurant. Mais elle n’oubliait pas qu’elle se trouvait face à 3 Navy Seals et un inspecteur de police. Elle croisa le regard de Rick. Non, elle n’était pas la seule à l’avoir remarqué.

Le profil qu’elle était en train de peaufiner n’avait rien de réjouissant. Elle se tourna vers Rick.

\- Je peux emprunter ton téléphone ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui donner. Elle s’éloigna à son tour en composant un numéro sur le téléphone.

\- Salut Spongy ! entendit-elle à l’autre bout de fil après quelques sonneries. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?!

\- J’ai besoin que tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les plaintes portées contre Cameron Burke, domicilié à Oahu. Il vient de passer les derniers mois en prison…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint près de la voiture. Heureuse de voir que Magnum et Kade s’y trouvaient toujours en compagnie de Rick et TC.

\- Higgins est ligotée et il a du mal à lâcher son otage… lui expliqua TC à son retour.

Toni regarda l’écran. Il semblait toujours la tenir au même endroit. Par le bras droit. Elle prit son téléphone et zooma sur le bras. Elle pu voir une sorte de pansement, bandage. Elle semblait blessée.

Elle venait d’apprendre que ce type avait presque tué une de ses anciennes petites amies, la ruant de coups et la laissant pour morte. Mais cela c’était passé sur le continent et par on ne sait quel moyen, l’affaire avait été étouffée. Elle regarda les hommes en face d’elle. Elle devait garder ses informations pour elle, sachant ce que cela pourrait déclencher.

Il avait blessé Leilani. Ils allaient devoir agir rapidement car malheureusement, il ne s’arrêtera pas là.

****

Cameron devenait de plus en plus violent. Surtout vis-à-vis de Leilani. C’était de plus en plus dur pour Kade de ne pas craquer et entrer tuer ce type. Surtout quand Cameron gifla sa sœur et qu’il l’envoya voler au sol. La mâchoire de Kade se contracta. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Personne n’était très à l’aise en observant ce qui était entrain de se passer. Puis ils entendirent Higgins attirer l’attention de Cameron alors qu’il allait s’en prendre à nouveau à la femme encore à terre. Magnum savait ce qu’Higgins était entrain de faire. Elle cherchait à ce Cameron s’en prenne à elle. Une joute verbale s’instaura entre eux et cela eu l’effet escompté.

Cameron s’énerva de plus belle. Il continua de s’en prendre à Higgins. Une gifle, puis une autre…. Et encore une autre. Le fait qu’elle lui réponde n’arrangea rien. Il lui assena un coup de poing. Toni, TC et Rick regardèrent immédiatement Magnum et virent quelle épreuve cela était pour lui. Il ne quittait pas l’écran des yeux.

Il avait beau savoir ce qu’Higgins cherchait à faire, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Au contraire. La voir, attachée, à la merci de ce type, le rendait fou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir.

Les bruits de coups attirèrent de nouveau leur attention. Cameron perdait de plus en plus le contrôle. Ces coups redoublaient. Higgins semblait plutôt bien encaissée les coups. Leilani se releva et tenta d’intervenir mais il la repoussa violement. Il continua de s’en prendre à Juliet.

D’un seul coup Magnum s’écarta et commença à donner des coups dans la Ferrari, garée juste derrière lui. C’était soit ça, soit il entrait. Resté là à ne rien faire alors que ce type s’en prenait à Juliet, était insupportable pour lui. Rick alla près de leur ami. Quant à TC il se tourna vers Toni.

\- Quel est le plan ? lui demanda-t-il.

Toni venait d’attraper le téléphone de Rick.

\- Je m'occupe d'attirer son attention pendant que vous entrez ! lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu penses qu'il va marcher ? demanda TC un peu sur la réserve.

\- Je sais exactement où appuyer pour qu'il me prête toute son attention, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en pianotant sur le téléphone. 

Elle appela la propriété en jetant un regard à Magnum et en ne perdant pas attention à ce qu’il se passait sur l’écran. Si ce type avait besoin de s’en prendre à quelqu’un, elle allait lui en donner la possibilité. Le téléphone du salon se mit à sonner. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent. Personne ne décrocha. Cameron avait cessé les coups.

Même en connaissant le profil et ce qu’il était préconisé de faire, Toni ne pouvait empêcher la colère d’être présente en elle. Une colère présente dans chacune des personnes présentes à cet instant.

Magnum se calma et posa les mains sur le capot pour reprendre ses esprits. 

\- Hey ! lança Rick en s’approchant de son ami. On va les sortir de là et après on s’occupera de ce type !

Magnum se tourna vers lui. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

\- Et si tu continue à t’énerver sur cette voiture, Juliet risque de te le faire regretter, mon pote. Si j’étais toi, je ferais gaffe ! dit Rick en tenant de détendre l’atmosphère.

Toni fixa l’écran du téléphone posé sur le capot. Elle recomposa le numéro. Elle allait le rappeler, encore et encore. Elle s’exécuta 3 fois de suite avant qu’il ne décroche enfin.

\- Monsieur Burke, vous venez d’enfreindre vos liberté conditionnelle… commença-t-elle à dire sans détour quand il décrocha.

Magnum et ses amis revinrent près d’elle, aux côtés de Kade.

\- Et si en plus de ça nous rajoutons une prise d’otage… dit-elle en gardant son calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Ils le virent regarder autour de lui sur la vidéo.

Malgré la situation, Magnum était ravi d’avoir pu installer ces nouvelles caméras, indétectables pour des personnes lambdas. Mais il allait devoir revoir encore une ou deux petites choses.

\- La personne qui a été ravie de vous envoyer en prison, lui répondit-elle. Et une de celles qui va adorer vous y renvoyer !

\- Vous êtes la garce de profileuse qui a témoigné contre moi ! lança-t-il.

\- Je vois que vous êtes moins bête que vous en avez l’air ! dit-elle pour tenter de l’énerver encore plus.

Elle fit signe aux gars de se préparer à entrer. Kade et Magnum n’attendaient que ça.

Les 4 hommes s’éloignèrent. TC et Rick récupèrent des armes dans une cachette secrète dans la camionnette. Magnum interrogea du regard son ami.

\- Quoi ? c’est en cas d’urgence ! expliqua-t-il.

Magnum ne rajouta rien de plus.

\- Kade et moi, on passe par la plage pour entrer. Rick, de la plage, tu devrais avoir une vue dégager sur le salon...

\- Je garde un œil sur lui, répondit Rick.

Son ami lui fit signe qu’il avait compris, tout en ajustant son fusil et sa lunette de visée.

\- TC, tu couvre l’entrée au cas où notre « ami » voudrait nous fausser compagnie, rajouta-t-il.

Après un dernier regard échangé, ils se mirent en route. Toni les regarda s’éloigner tout en gardant la colère de Cameron centré sur elle.

****

Magnum et Kade se faufilèrent jusqu’à la propriété principale sans se faire remarquer. Toni maintenait l’attention de Cameron et ils devaient en profiter. Il se trouvait toujours au téléphone avec elle. Il hurlait dans le combiné. Toni semblait l’agacer au plus haut point.

Magnum ne rêvait que d’une chose, pouvoir mettre la main sur ce type et lui faire voir sa façon de penser. Mais il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul. Kade avait toutes les raisons de vouloir descendre ce type. Il allait devoir veiller à ce que cela n’arrive pas.

Ils arrivèrent près de la grande pièce de vie de la maison. Ils restèrent à couvert tout en entendant Cameron s’énerver au téléphone. Leilani se tenait près d’Higgins, toujours attachée. Elle soignait son visage. Sa lèvre était fendue et son arcade gonflée. Mis à part ça, Higgins semblait tenir le coup.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils devaient libérer Higgins de ses liens. Magnum fit signe à Kade de ses intentions et lui fit comprendre de ne rien tenter. Il se faufila ensuite jusqu’à Higgins. Lorsqu’elle sentit des mains tentées de libérer ses liens, elle comprit que Magnum était là. Il prit son couteau, coupa ses liens et lui mit le couteau dans les mains.

Cameron se tourna vers elle. Magnum se cacha. Higgins fit semblant de toujours être attachée. Cameron cria au téléphone et il détourna son attention. Elle en profita pour couper les liens qui attachaient ses chevilles. Leilani fut surprise de voir le couteau.

Magnum fit signe à Kade de s’occuper de sa sœur. Higgins se releva et se dirigea vers Cameron. Maintenant ils étaient à force égale. Lorsqu’il sentit la présence d’Higgins derrière lui, il se retourna. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le gifla, tout en le désarmant. Le combiné tomba à terre ainsi que son arme.

Kade arriva près de sa sœur. Lorsque Leilani vit son frère, elle le sauta au coup, tellement soulagée.

Magnum s’occupa de ramasser l’arme de Cameron et observer ce qu’Higgins allait lui faire. Cameron s’était relevé et n’avait pas peur d’insulter Juliet. Il essaya de la frapper mais elle l’évita et lui infligea quelques coups au visage et aux côtes.

Après quelques minutes, Cameron comprit qu’il était inutile de se relever. Magnum allait aider Higgins à attacher Cameron mais Kade intervint. Il menaça l’ex petit ami de sa sœur de son arme. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que Kade n’assène un coup de poing à Cameron. Il le laissa à terre, prit sa sœur par les épaules et sortit de la maison.

Magnum attrapa Cameron par la chemise et le tira pour le relever. Il lança un regard à Higgins pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il comprit à son regard que c’était le cas. Il poussa Cameron hors de la maison, suivit par Higgins.

****

Katsumoto venait d’embarquer Cameron.

Les ambulanciers s’occupaient de Leilani et Juliet.

Higgins fut la première à sortir de l’ambulance. Magnum vint à sa rencontre. Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras pour finir par nouer ses mains aux siennes. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit légèrement pour le rassurer.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Juste quelques hématomes, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Cameron ne va pas s’en tirer cette fois. Il va définitivement finir sa vie derrière les barreaux, expliqua Magnum.

Il passa délicatement son pouce contre la lèvre de Juliet blessée. Il détestait la voir ainsi car il savait que même si elle ne disait rien, la douleur était présente.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer.

Higgins fut légèrement surprise même si connaissant Magnum, elle s’y attendait un peu. Dès qu’il se sentait impuissant, il se sentait coupable. Elle l’interrogea du regard pour qu’il se confie.

\- Je suis le responsable de la sécurité sur la propriété, et le système ne… tenta-t-il d’expliquer.

\- Le système a très bien fonctionné, l’interrompit-elle.

\- Cela n’a pas empêché ce type d’entrer, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’on lui demande, insista-t-elle.

Magnum comprit qu’elle ne parlait pas uniquement du système de sécurité.

\- Tout a fonctionné comme cela le devait et tu as fais ce qu’il y avait à faire ! finit-elle par lui dire.

Il faudra qu’il remercie Toni d’avoir « gérer » la situation. Il jeta un regard à leur amie qui se tenait près de la voiture de Kade, avec TC et Rick. Juliet fit de même. Elle savait que ses amis avaient été très présents dans cette histoire et elle n’oubliera pas de les remercier. Mais pour le moment, tout ce dont elle avait envie, c’était rentrer, dormir et oublier cette soirée.

****

Toni avait du insister auprès de TC et Rick pour qu’ils rentrent chez eux. Ils avaient enfin accepté de rentrer et étaient repartis avec la camionnette. Toni était resté encore un instant à voir si tout allait bien pour Higgins et Leilani. Elle avait vu Magnum raccompagner Juliet dans la grande maison. Elle savait qu’il allait prendre soin d’elle.

Elle vit Kade se rapprocher de l’ambulance où se trouvait sa sœur.

Toni attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait toujours sur le capot de la voiture. Elle coupa l’application de sécurité et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle fit quelques pas et regarda Kade réconforter sa sœur. Sa famille était très importante pour lui.

Elle croisa le regard de Kade. Il s’excusa auprès de sa sœur avant de s’approcher de Toni. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de lui murmurer.

Elle sourit en entendant ses mots. Il se détacha légèrement et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce fut naturellement qu’il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qui s’intensifia. Il exprimait la tension de ces dernières heures mais également la force des sentiments qui s’étaient intensifiés en partageant cette soirée.

Il déposa ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Toni avant de détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs regards se retrouvèrent et aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé pendant quelques minutes.

\- Va prendre soin d’elle, l’encouragea-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit pour l’encourager. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lentement s’éloigner sans la quitter des yeux. Après quelques pas, il se tourna vers l’ambulance. Toni regarda Kade aider sa sœur à descendre du véhicule puis elle décida de rentrer.

****

Higgins avait décidé de prendre un bain chaud pour aider ses muscles à se décontracter et les douleurs à s’atténuer un peu. Elle apprécia la chaleur de l’eau en s’y glissant. La mousse crépita quelques instants et recouvrit son corps avant qu’elle se laisse aller en arrière.

Elle savait que ce genre de personne existait et que des femmes étaient victimes de ses bourreaux tous les jours. Mais voir ce type se croire en possession d’une femme l’avait énervé au plus haut point. Encore plus quand il s’était mis à la frapper alors qu’elle était attachée.

Elle entendit Magnum entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en s’asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Un peu ankylosée mais j’ai connu bien pire, lui répondit-elle.

Il la fixa en attendant la suite. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'il attendait qu'elle se confie un peu à lui. Elle regarda un instant son bain et la mousse qui le recouvrait.

\- Il pensait vraiment posséder Leilani. Qu’il avait le droit de vie et de mort sur elle, confia-t-elle.

Magnum se contenta de la regarder et de l’écouter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais que ce genre de type existe, et plus qu’on ne le croit, expliqua-t-elle. Mais… lorsque j’ai vu la terreur dans les yeux de Leilani… lorsque je l’ai vu s’en prendre à elle sans aucune raison… j’ai réalisé ce que pouvait être le quotidien de ces femmes.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

\- Mais pour moi… c'était différent…, commença-t-elle à lui dire.

Elle le vit baisser un instant les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle imaginait ce que cela pouvait éveiller en lui.

\- Je savais que ce n’était que grâce à ses liens et à la présence de Leilani qu’il avait le dessus, expliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda de nouveau.

\- Je savais qu’une fois libérée, cela serait différent, admit-elle.

\- Et il a eu ce qu’il méritait, se contenta de répondre Magnum.

Elle prit la main de Magnum qui était posée sur ses genoux. Elle savait à quel point elle avait de la chance d’avoir Magnum dans sa vie. Un homme qui l’estimait bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé et il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

\- Et si tu venais me rejoindre dans le bain, lui proposa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

\- J’ai besoin de sentir autre chose que les poings d’un homme, confia-t-elle.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne décide de se lever et de s’éloigner pour se déshabiller.

Lorsqu’elle le vit revenir, elle se redressa pour s’avancer dans le bain et lui laisser la place de se glisser derrière elle. Lorsqu’il fut installé, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Juliet et commença à la masser. Cou, épaules, dos… Rapidement ces massages se transformèrent en douces caresses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les bras d’Higgins qu’elle avait noués autour de ses genoux pour apprécier les caresses. Il l’enlaça et l’attira avec lui vers l’arrière pour s’allonger dans la baignoire. Ils apprécièrent tous les deux cette étreinte.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.  
> La publication du prochain chapitre devrait avoir lieu dans 2 semaines.   
> Et oui je prends un peu de vacances et je pars au milieu de nul part. Pas sûre d'avoir du réseau donc je préférais vous prévenir.   
> Cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'avancer sur l'écriture de la suite ^_^


	14. Petite jalousie inquiète

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon départ en vacances étant prévu demain, j'en profite pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre avant ma pause.  
> Bonne lecture ^_^

Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à Toni. Elle se tourna vers lui quand elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir et lui sourit quand elle croisa son regard surpris. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à la voir débarquer chez lui.

\- Nous avons un dîner à finir, dit-elle en soulevant le sac de repas à emporter qu’elle tenait dans la main.

Un immense sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Kade.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit-il en s’écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle entra dans la maison et commença à regarder autour d’elle. Elle aimait découvrir les personnes en admirant leur intérieur. Celui de Kade était assez simpliste, avec juste la touche masculine qu’il fallait, tout en étant fonctionnel.

\- Sushis, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça me va très bien, lui répondit-il.

Il lui fit signe d’avancer en la laissant passer avant lui. Ils passèrent par la cuisine et ils arrivèrent sur une terrasse. Elle n’était ni trop grande ni trop petite et la vue était… fantastique. Elle déposa le sac sur la table et s’avança un peu plus loin pour apprécier la vue. Les montagnes s’élevaient non loin et la forêt s’étendait à perte de vue jusqu’à elles.

\- Si j’avais su que tu habitais un tel endroit, je serai venue bien plus tôt, lança-t-elle en regardant le paysage qui s’offrait à elle.

Kade ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était heureux qu’elle soit là et qu’elle ait entrepris de finir leur rendez-vous.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu craques tout de suite, lui répondit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. Elle aimait cette simplicité à dire les choses qui s’était instaurer entre eux et ça depuis le début.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te dit que ce n’est pas déjà le cas ? lui lança-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il réduisit l’espace entre eux et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’elle.

\- J’ai « craqué » quand je suis descendu du jet et que je t’ai vu m’attendre, admit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Kade était un peu plus grand qu’elle. Elle s’avança vers lui, réduisant totalement l’espace entre eux, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Kade posa la main sur la joue de Toni pour ralentir un peu les choses et prendre le temps de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de Toni. Il passa sa main libre dans son dos pour la tenir tout contre lui. Quant à Toni, elle fit glisser ses mains contre son torse.

Il ne résista pas longtemps. Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Toni avec les siennes. Toni noua ses bras autour du cou de Kade et s’amusa à faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en appréciant le baiser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent très proches, front contre front.

\- J’ai eu mon premier sentiment tendre pour toi lorsque je t’ai vu la première fois à la Mariana, admit-il.

Elle s’écarta légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- On a à peine eu le temps d’échanger un mot, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu m’as fait très forte impression, lui dit-il, tout sourire.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

****

La sonnerie la tira de son sommeil. Toni sentit Kade, derrière elle, bouger légèrement et répondre au téléphone. Elle resta confortablement installée à apprécier ce demi-sommeil. Elle entendit Kade répondre à son interlocuteur qu’il arrivait puis il raccrocha. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il se lève mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus contre elle en l’enlaçant. Elle attrapa sa main pour resserrer son étreinte autour d’elle.

\- Il va falloir que j’y aille, lui dit-il doucement à l’oreille.

Elle ne bougea savourant la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Mais tu peux rester. Tu n’auras qu’à tirer la porte en partant, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle sourit puis commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui sans lâcher sa main.

\- C’est très tentant, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. Mais j’ai pas mal de choses à faire ce matin.

Kade s’était redressé sur son coude pour regarder Toni toujours allongée contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Kade. Une scène de crime.

Toni se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.

\- Aucun souci, lui dit-elle en se rallongeant.

Kade sourit. Il était à peine 6h du matin. Il embrassa l’épaule de Toni avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

****

Toni entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle n’était pas la seule. Magnum descendait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers elle.

\- C’est à cette heure-ci que l’on rentre ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle le regarda amusée.

\- Tu n’es pas censé habiter la maison d’à côté ? plaisanta-t-elle à son tour

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Il la suivit, tout sourire. Toni ouvrit la porte du frigo pour en sortir la bouteille de jus d’orange. Magnum s’installa près de la console centrale.

\- Et comment se porte notre très cher inspecteur Turner ? continua-t-il de la taquiner

Elle se tourna vers lui, tout en se servant un verre de jus de fruit. Elle savait ce qu’il tentait de faire et elle trouvait ça… touchant. A sa manière, il faisait attention à ce qu’elle faisait et qui elle fréquentait. Quand il lui avait confié qu’il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, il n’avait pas menti.

\- Il va bien. Katsumoto et lui ont été appelé sur une scène de crime tôt ce matin, confia Toni.

Elle s’assit face à lui comme si de rien n’était.

\- Et vous deux… ?! tenta-t-il de demander.

Il connaissait la réponse. Kade et Toni n’avaient jamais cherché à se cacher.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si Kade et moi nous fréquentons ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. C’était son côté grand frère qui voulait en savoir plus et la raison pour laquelle il la taquinait à ce sujet. Ils se fixèrent un instant, tous les deux amusés par la situation. Magnum avait très bien compris le message, Toni n’avait pas besoin de répondre.

\- Comment se porte sa soeur? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Elle va bien. Elle se remet doucement. Elle est retournée chez sa mère le temps de récupérer, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle appréhende un peu le procès mais je lui ai proposé de l’aider à se préparer.

Toni se leva de sa chaise en finissant de boire son verre. 

\- Je dois rejoindre Kumu pour une visite scolaire, dit-elle en déposant son verre dans le lave-vaisselle. On se rejoint dans 2 heures à La Mariana.

Elle lui laissa à peine le temps de répondre. Il eu juste le temps d’acquiescer avant qu’elle ne quitte la cuisine.

****

Elle entendit la Ferrari se garer. Quelques minutes après, Magnum et Toni arrivèrent dans la maison. Higgins leva à peine les yeux. Elle ne voulait montrer ni à Magnum ni à Toni que quelque chose la tracassait. Surtout qu’elle se faisait sûrement des idées.

Magnum et Toni la rejoignirent dans le salon. Elle travaillait sur le plan de tables pour le prochain gala de charité de Robin. Chose qu’Higgins détestait faire. C’est pour cela qu’elle avait été ravie quand Toni lui avait proposé son aide. Mais quand elle les vit arriver tous les deux, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie faire son apparition et elle se sentie stupide.

Magnum se jeta presque sur le canapé auprès de Juliet, sachant que cela aurait le don de l’agacer. Toni s’assit en face d’eux.

\- Robin voit toujours les choses en grand, dit-il en voyant le plan de table devant lui.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Higgins en plaçant un petit post-it sur le document.

Toni leva les yeux vers Higgins. Elle remarqua que Juliet évitait son regard. Magnum se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé et posa son bras derrière Higgins.

\- Tout est réglé pour la sécurité de samedi soir, expliqua-t-il fier de lui.

\- J’attends toujours ton rapport d’expertise, lui indiqua Higgins sans quitter le plan des yeux.

Magnum la regarda un instant avant d’attraper son téléphone dans sa poche et de pianoter dessus.

\- Envoyé ! dit-il en verrouillant son portable et en se penchant en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

Higgins releva à peine et continua d’organiser le placement des invités.

\- Si on s’y met à deux, on ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps, lança Toni en observant ce qu’Higgins avait déjà fait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Higgins. Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

\- Alors est-ce que je peux prétendre pouvoir t’emmener dîner ce soir ? dit-il en se tournant vers Higgins.

Il se penchant légèrement vers elle en passant son bras sur le canapé. Juliet continua ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Il continua de la fixer. Quand elle comprit qu’il ne cesserait pas, elle leva les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Il était plus doué qu’elle dans la « gestion » de leur couple. Elle aimait ce regard qu’il avait quand il souhaitait passer un moment avec elle.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu proposes ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, amusé par leur petit jeu habituel.

\- Je me disais que nous pourrions retourner au « Linaze », lui dit-il.

Il arrivait à la surprendre à chaque fois. Le « Linaze » était le restaurant où ils s’étaient fait passer pour un couple, la toute première fois.

\- A une condition ? lui répondit-elle.

Il la questionna du regard.

\- Que tu changes d’aftershave ! dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant en souriant.

\- J’y porterai une attention toute particulière, lui répondit-elle en la regardant de nouveau.

\- Un nouvel aftershave ? demanda Toni, étonnée

Higgins leva les yeux vers elle, amusée. Puis elle se tourna vers Magnum pour lui signifier que c’était à lui de répondre. Magnum regarda les deux femmes.

\- Disons que la dernière fois, je devais remettre la main sur un poisson et j’ai du le transporter dans la Ferrari, finit-il par admettre.

Toni sourit en entendant cette histoire. Cela ne la surprenait pas venant de Magnum.

\- Je dois passer à la Mariana… je pense être de retour dans 2h, interrogea-t-il Higgins du regard.

Higgins regarda le plan de tables et Toni pour évaluer pour combien de temps il allait leur falloir pour terminer cette tâche. Toni comprit.

\- Tu as déjà pas mal avancé. Il ne nous reste plus grand-chose à mettre au point. Je pense que d’ici une heure, on en sera venu à bout, conclut Toni en jetant un nouveau coup d’œil au plan.

\- Parfait, dit-il en se rapprochant de Juliet. Je passe te prendre à 19h00 ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il passa la main dans le dos d’Higgins dans une douce caresse. Magnum se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s’éloigna doucement et planta son regard dans celui de Juliet. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à se lever.

\- Bon courage à vous, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Higgins reporta rapidement son attention sur le plan posé sur la table basse. Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer et elle savait qu’avec Toni, cela ne servait à rien de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Magnum ces derniers temps, lança-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Toni s’arrêta dans l’aménagement du plan de table et la regarda. Elle sourit, plus touchée par la réaction de son amie que parce qu’elle trouvait ça drôle. Elle n’aurait pas cru que Juliet puisse être jalouse.

\- On est bien en train de parler de l’homme qui vient de t’embrasser tendrement, t’inviter à une soirée romantique en tête à tête et qui te considère comme la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé ? demanda Toni.

Lorsqu’elle entendit Toni prononcé ces paroles, elle comprit que les siennes étaient ridicules et qu’elle n’aurait jamais du faire cette remarque. Elle n’avait aucune raison de ne pas avoir confiance en Magnum et en Toni.

\- Je voulais juste être sûre, continua Toni en ne voyant pas Higgins répondre.

Toni sourit de plus belle. Une petite jalousie inquiète (#A) qui rendait son amie très touchante. Higgins fixa un moment la femme en face d’elle avant de baisser les yeux.

\- J’imagine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire tous les deux, dit Higgins en écrivant des noms sur les post-it qu’elle tenait dans les mains.

Toni se pencha sur la table basse pour pouvoir attirer l’attention de Juliet. Celle-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de son amie.

\- Magnum m’a demandé de l’aider à étudier les dossiers des membres du personnel pour le gala…Il voulait avoir mon expertise de profileuse, répondit simplement Toni.

En entendant la réponse de Toni, Higgins se sentit encore plus mal. Elle détestait sa façon de réagir. Higgins ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous concentrer sur le plan de tables, finit-elle par dire.

Elle écrivit à nouveau des noms sur des post-it mais elle sentit rapidement le regard de Toni. Elle leva les yeux et vit son amie la fixer. Elle aurait du se douter que Toni n’en resterait pas là.

\- Et faire comme si tu n’avais pas été jalouse ? taquina Toni.

Higgins se contenta de la fixer.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse… c’est juste que…, essaya-t-elle d’expliquer.

Mais elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment d’explication. Elle ne savait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant.

\- C’est ridicule, finit-elle par avouer en déposant le bloc de post-it sur la table basse.

\- Ce n’est pas le terme que j’aurai employé, fit remarquer Toni. Tu es simplement amoureuse.

Lorsqu’elle entendit Toni prononcer ces mots, cela résonna en elle comme la chose la plus juste.

\- Et pour que tu puisses aller à ton rendez-vous, il va falloir que l’on termine ce satané plan de tables, dit Toni en se concentrant à nouveau sur la tâche qui les attendait.

****

Rick avait insisté pour faire une petite fête en l’honneur d’Higgins à la Mariana. Sans parler d’anniversaire car il savait que les femmes détestaient parler de leur âge. Tout le monde avait répondu présent à l’invitation : Kumu, TC, Toni, Kade, Jin, Katsumoto, Shammy et bien entendu Magnum.

La salle avait été décoré pour l’occasion, dans les traditions hawaienne pour un anniversaire et ça grâce à l’aide de Kumu. Rick avait fait appel à un de ses amis, chef cuisinier pour s’occuper du service de ce soir et un groupe de musique, Boyce Avenue, s’occupait de l’ambiance.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Juliet appréciait beaucoup la soirée ainsi que la présence de tous ses amis en cette journée quelque peu spéciale. Elle observa tour à tour chaque personne autour de la table. Sa vie avait évolué d’une manière qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu imaginer et toutes ces personnes en faisaient partie à leur manière.

Magnum avait chamboulé sa vie et elle en était heureuse. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il discutait avec Kumu et TC, et ils partageaient des éclats de rire. Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre. Elle avait du mal à l’admettre mais… elle était enfin heureuse.

Toni venait de s’entretenir avec les musiciens. Tout le monde avait déjà pu assister à ses premiers pas de chanteuse grâce à Rick la dernière fois. Enfin pas réellement tout le monde. Mais aujourd’hui ils allaient avoir une autre belle surprise. Elle se tourna vers Magnum. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui fit signe et il comprit le message.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il à Higgins avant de se lever.

Elle s’était préparée à ce qu’il lui fasse une surprise pour son anniversaire mais même en ayant tenté d’obtenir des informations de tout le monde, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s’agissait. Elle fut encore plus étonnée lorsqu’elle le vit se rendre sur scène et parler à son tour avec les musiciens. Elle regarda les autres personnes installées autour de la table. Il semblait tous s’interroger sur que Magnum était en train de faire. Tout le monde à part Toni. Celle-ci s’installa aux côtés de Kade tout en souriant à Juliet.

Magnum attrapa une guitare et commença à s’installer sur scène. Personne n’arrivait à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Higgins n’en croyait pas ses yeux et elle devait avouer qu’elle était un peu réticente d’assister à la suite. Magnum mit quelques minutes à se préparer avant de se lancer, en lançant un dernier regard à Higgins. Il commença à faire jouer ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare puis il commença à chanter les premières paroles d’une chanson. Il leva les yeux vers Higgins pour ancrer ses paroles.

Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Toni. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un court instant. Toni lui souriait, heureuse de lire cette belle surprise sur le visage de son amie. Quant à Higgins, elle se sentit un peu ridicule d’avoir pu douter d’elle et de Magnum. Higgins reporta son attention sur Magnum. Elle ne voulait rien manquer.

Kade, qui avait passé un bras sur la chaise de Toni, se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

\- C’est à toi que l’on doit ce petit miracle ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle se tourna vers lui amusée.

\- J’ai juste aidé un ami à préparer un cadeau, lui répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Magnum se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu l’aider. Ses doigts glissaient parfaitement sur les cordes. Le groupe de musiciens le rejoignirent et Magnum le remarqua à peine, bien trop absorbés par les regards qu’il échangeait avec Higgins.

Magnum venait de la toucher bien plus qu’elle n’aurait pu se l’imaginer. Ce geste, cette attention la touchèrent en plein cœur. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Toni. Son amie le remarqua. Higgins se contenta de murmurer, sans qu’un son ne sorte de sa bouche, un « Merci ». Toni lui sourit en retour et elles reportèrent toutes les deux leur attention sur le musicien vedette de la soirée.

Les musiciens s’arrêtèrent et laissèrent Magnum finir la chanson, seul, à la guitare. Les dernières paroles s’évanouir dans un dernier regard à Juliet. Cela fut suivi d’un silence avant que des applaudissements apparaissent. Il sourit et posa la guitare sur son pied. Il descendit de scène.

Higgins se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Cet homme ne cessera jamais de la surprendre. Cet homme déclenchait des tonnes de sensations et d’émotions chez elle, choses qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti jusqu’à présent.

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent l’un en face de l’autre, leurs regards se capturèrent, et le monde aurait bien pu s’écrouler autour d’eux, ils n’auraient rien remarquer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de lui faire sentir à quel point il venait de la faire vibrer. Elle avait besoin… de lui dire.

\- Je t’aime, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement à l’oreille.

Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à se livrer et lui dire ces quelques mots, elle les avait prononcés avec une facilité qui l’avait elle-même étonné. Ils s’écartèrent légèrement l’un de l’autre, tout en plant à nouveau leur regard dans celui de l’autre. 

Magnum affichait un tendre sourire, touché qu’elle lui ait confié ces mots. Le plus naturellement du monde, ils s’embrassèrent tendrement, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l’amour qu’ils pouvaient ressentir à cet instant.

****

Magnum entra dans la chambre et resta un instant sur le pas de la porte en voyant Higgins se préparer devant le miroir. Elle était splendide. Elle portait une robe de soirée bleu nuit qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon et s’occupait de ses boucles d’oreilles.

Il se décida à entrer. Il mourrait d’envie de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il s’avança doucement vers elle. Elle finit d’enfiler sa boucle d’oreille. Elle se tourna légèrement vers Magnum avant de réajuster sa robe. Magnum s’approcha davantage d’elle en passant sa main dans le dos de Juliet. Elle sourit en sentant la caresse dans son dos.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu n’es pas mal non plus, lui répondit-elle.

Elle remarqua que sa cravate était toujours dénouée. Elle sourit plus largement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ça.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à nouer une cravate, lui fit-elle remarquer en prenant le tissu entre ses doigts et en commençant à faire le nœud.

Il la dévisagea du regard. Juliet se concentra sur ce qu’elle était en train de faire pour ne pas craquer à ce regard chocolat.

\- Et nous priver de ces instants privilégiés ?! lui répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s’accrochèrent un certain temps avant qu’elle ne reporte son attention sur la cravate. Elle finalisa sa tâche et une fois fini, passa les mains sur la veste de Magnum pour la réajuster.

Son regard fut très vite attiré de nouveau vers celui de Magnum. Il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait détaillé chaque partie de son visage. Il avait beau le connaître par cœur, il ne se lassait jamais. Higgins glissa ses mains jusqu’à la nuque de Magnum et se serra contre lui.

Elle devait avouer qu’elle aimait ces instants partagés. Elle avait déjà adoré la première fois mais aujourd’hui, encore plus car elle pouvait faire ça. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et l’embrassa. Il n’en fallu pas plus à Magnum pour l’enlacer plus étroitement et approfondir le baiser.

\- Il faut que je finisse de me préparer, lui dit-elle lorsqu’ils se détachèrent.

Elle s’écarta doucement de lui pour se pencher vers la boite à bijoux près du miroir.

\- J’ai un petit cadeau pour toi, lui confia-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise de ce qu’il venait de lui annoncer. Il sortit une petite boîte d’une de ses poches et lui tendit. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elle attrapa doucement la boîte tout en l’interrogeant du regard mais il resta impassible, en affichant simplement un léger sourire.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et vit un magnifique pendentif, accroché à une chaine en or. Un pendentif représentant la croix de lorraine, comme celle que Magnum avait sur sa chevalière, et comme celle de TC et Rick. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, touchée par cette attention.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bijou. Elle était très touchée par ce nouveau cadeau.

\- Je me suis dit que tu porterais beaucoup mieux le pendentif que la chevalière, expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit en le regardant à nouveau. Magnum planta son regard dans le sien puis il s’avança légèrement vers elle, en attrapant le collier dans la boite. Il l’en sorti délicatement et se glissa derrière Juliet. Il lui mit autour du cou. Higgins leva la main pour passer les doigts sur le médaillon. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

\- Tu es officiellement une des nôtres, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle n’avait jamais pensé vouloir faire partie d’une famille, jusqu’à ce que Magnum et les autres entrent dans sa vie.

Elle pensait connaître Magnum mais il arrivait quand même à la surprendre. La chanson et maintenant, le pendentif. Il était loin de l’homme immature qu’elle pensait avoir rencontré au début.

Juliet noua ses bras autour du cou de Magnum et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle aimait cet homme, il n’y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet et elle était heureuse d’avoir pu le lui dire. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Magnum pour répondre à ce baiser. Quand elle sentit les mains de Magnum glisser le long de son dos nu, cela pour effet de la faire se cambrer un peu plus encore contre lui.

\- Nous devrions descendre rejoindre les autres avant que je ne change d’avis et que je décide de ne pas quitter cette chambre, lui dit-il alors qu’ils se séparaient tout juste.

Juliet colla son front au sien en souriant. Elle s’écarta un peu plus pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Elle fit glisser sa main vers la sienne et sortit de la chambre en l’attirant avec elle.

Ils descendirent main dans la main les escaliers. Ils marquèrent une pause, arrivés dans le salon. Tous leurs amis étaient déjà arrivés et s’occupaient des derniers préparatifs dans le jardin. Ils les rejoignirent.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, prévu pour le 24 juillet ;)


	15. Kahi Huna

Higgins se réveilla doucement et prit le temps de s’étirer dans le lit. Ce qui l’étonna, c’est qu’elle n’entendit pas le grognement habituel d’un Magnum encore endormi. Elle se tourna vers l’autre côté du lit et vit qu’il était vide. Dans un geste presque automatique, elle posa sa main sur l’oreiller de Magnum.

Il était parti très tôt. Cela n’étonna pas Juliet. Il avait rendez-vous ce matin avec son avocat. Toute cette histoire avec la municipalité et la plainte qu’elle avait déposée contre lui le travaillait beaucoup. Même s’il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, il était inquiet.

Son regard se posa sur la table de chevet de l’autre côté du lit, où était posé un plateau repas avec un petit mot sur lequel était noté : Juliet. Elle se glissa vers celui-ci et attrapa le bout de papier.

« _Pour une fois que je suis levé avant toi !_

_J’ai préparé ton « cocktail » du matin pour ta séance de Yoga…_

_A toute à l’heure, Magnum_ »

Elle sourit en lisant son message. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le verre sur le plateau. Elle l’attrapa et en bu une gorgée. Elle fut agréablement surprise. Il avait parfaitement su refaire son jus vitaminé. Elle se redressa dans le lit en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son verre.

Elle découvrait un Magnum qu’elle était loin d’imaginer lors de leur première rencontre. Prévenant et attentionné. Quelques fois, cela lui faisait même peur. Il semblait tellement bien la connaitre. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé qu’il avait porté attention à son jus du matin. Elle sourit de nouveau en baissant son regard vers son verre.

Après un certain temps à savourer sa boisson, elle se leva et alla se préparer pour sa séance de yoga.

****

Toni s’était rendu directement à la grille pour voir qui était leur nouveau visiteur. Une berline noire était garée devant celle-ci. Une des portières s’ouvrit lorsque Toni arriva à destination. Un homme, très élégant, d’environ 25 ans en descendit. Il s’approcha d’elle des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il les fit glisser sur le dessus de sa tête et Toni comprit rapidement à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Dites à Juliet Higgins que je souhaiterai la voir, lui dit-il sans détour avec un accent anglais.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle mais si elle se doutait légèrement de la réponse.

\- Une connaissance londonienne ! se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Elle l’observa encore un court instant.

\- Mlle Higgins est absente. Est-ce que je peux lui laisser un message ? s’amusa-t-elle à lui répondre prenant le rôle de majordome.

\- J’ai besoin de la voir maintenant, dit-il en insistant. Dites-lui que je l’attends !

Elle connaissait ce genre de personne, imbu de sa personne, prenant tout ceux qui les entourait de haut, se croyant supérieur aux autres.

\- Si vous voulez bien patienter, je vais tenter de la contacter, lui dit-elle en le laissant derrière la grille.

Toni s’éloigna de l’entrée principal tout en attrapant son téléphone portable et en composant le numéro de Juliet. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant qu’Higgins ne décroche. Mais Toni n’entendit pas tout de suite la voix de son amie. Plusieurs bruits, comme s’il y avait de la bagarre.

\- Je te reprends tout de suite, lui lança Higgins.

Toni entendit à nouveau de la casse. Connaissant parfaitement Higgins et Magnum, l’affaire sur laquelle ils étaient ne devait pas être simple. Elle patienta quelques instants au téléphone, en entendant la bagarre à distance comme si cela était de la petite musique pour patienter.

En revanche leur visiteur semblait être beaucoup moins patient. Elle lui lança un rapide regard en lui souriant. Elle se mit à nouveau dos à lui en attendant que Juliet ne la reprenne au téléphone. En tout cas vu le boucan, Higgins s’en donnait à cœur joie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un silence s’installa.

\- Désolé pour l’attente, dit Juliet en reprenant le cours de la discussion.

\- Pas de soucis. Est-ce que tu veux que je rappelle un peu plus tard ? demanda Toni.

\- Je t’écoute, répondit Higgins.

Toni regarda à nouveau le visiteur avant de reporter son attention sur son appel.

\- Nous avons un visiteur à la propriété qui souhaiterait te voir, commença à lui expliquer Toni.

Elle se tourna vers l’homme qui attendait toujours devant la grille et l’observa.

\- Je dirai que, vu son empressement, sa tenue européenne, son accent très britannique et son regard noisette que vous partagez, ton frère ne partira pas sans t’avoir vu, lança Toni.

Un long silence s’installa. Toni attendit qu’Higgins soit prête à reprendre la conversation.

\- Je serai là dans 20 minutes, répondit Juliet en raccrochant juste après.

Toni avait remarqué au ton de la voix d’Higgins qu’elle n’était pas ravie de revoir un membre de sa famille.

****

Higgins se rendit rapidement dans la maison. Toni s’y trouvait avec leur visiteur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sans aucun détour.

L’homme se leva du canapé dans lequel il s’était installé. Toni se tourna vers Higgins.

\- On ne dit plus bonjour, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Toni avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle ne s’éloigna pas trop loin, au cas où il y aurait besoin de raccompagné leur invité « surprise ». Juliet se contenta de fixer l’homme en face d’elle et d’attendre une réponse. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que le visiteur ne fasse quelque pas vers elle. L’échange était glacial.

\- Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n’es pas la seule à avoir des amis « haut placés » ! lui répondit-il fièrement. Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, lui dit-il.

\- Cela ne vous a jamais gêné jusqu’à présent, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit légèrement, comme pour se moquer de cette réponse.

\- Tu ne t’étais jamais amourachée d’un « baroudeur », lança-t-il.

Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il était venu jusqu’ici pour ça !

\- Vous me surveiller ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle le fixa un certain moment. Cela ne l’étonnerait absolument pas de sa famille. Hawaï n’était pas encore assez loin pour leur échapper.

\- Tu pensais venir d’exiler sur cette île et dilapider notre héritage ! répondit-il.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait quitté Londres. Elle le fixa un long moment avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Tu trouveras la sortie tout seul ! dit-elle en s’éloignant vers la terrasse.

Mais son invité n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Majordome ?! lança-t-il. Et qui plus est, détective privée à tes heures perdues.

Higgins s’arrêta dans son élan. Son ton était plus que moqueur. Il était dédaigneux.

\- Tu es tombée bien bas ma chère sœur ! finit-il par dire.

Elle en avait assez. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard qui exprimait sa colère. Mais elle resta cependant très calme. 

\- Je ne te retiens pas, lui lança-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans qu’il ne bouge.

\- Les garçons, cria-t-elle sans quitter son frère des yeux.

Apollo et Zeus arrivèrent quelques minutes après et lorsqu’ils virent le nouveau venu, ils montrèrent les crocs très rapidement. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tu devrais t’en aller. Tu pourras dire à Père que tu as essayé de me ramener à la raison mais que je n’ai rien voulu entendre, précisa Higgins.

Toni revint dans la pièce à cet instant. Lorsqu’elle avait entendu les chiens, elle s’était dit que du renfort supplémentaire ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

\- Je vous raccompagne à votre voiture, dit-elle à leur invité sans vraiment lui en laisser le choix.

L’homme regarda Higgins s’éloigner avant de suivre Toni.

Lorsque Toni revint dans le salon, elle vit Juliet sur la terrasse à observer la vue devant elle. Elle se doutait que cette visite surprise n’avait pas du être agréable. Elle s’approcha de son amie.

\- Notre visiteur a quitté la propriété, dit-elle.

Higgins ne quitta pas l’horizon des yeux. Toni resta à ses côtés, silencieuse.

\- Je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi, confia Juliet.

Toni la laissa se confier.

\- Mais… je réalise avec la visite de mon frère que ce n’est pas vraiment le cas, admit Juliet.

Elle se tourna vers Toni et lui lança un rapide regard.

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, se contenta de lui répondre Toni.

Juliet se tourna vers son amie. Toni s’était déjà confiée sur l’histoire compliquée qu’elle avait, elle aussi, avec sa famille. C’était ce qui les avait rapprochés. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté de ce vécu mais Higgins n’avait pas osé tout dévoiler.

Toni se tourna à son tour vers Higgins. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Enfin, c’est ce que je croyais jusqu’à aujourd’hui, continua Toni.

Higgins l’interrogea du regard.

\- C’est ici, parmi vous que j’ai découvert ce que signifiait le mot « Ohana », finit-elle par dire.

Juliet sourit et détourna son regard. Toni avait raison. On ne pouvait pas choisir dans quelle famille naître mais on pouvait choisir avec laquelle vivre. C’est ce que chacun d’entre eux avaient fait. Il le devait à Robin mais chacun avait fait le choix de faire partie de cette Ohana, d’accepter chacun tel qu’il était et se soutenir quoi qu’il se passe.

\- Je l’ai ressenti aussi, admit Higgins…Une Ohana plutôt hétéroclite mais… notre Ohana.

Toni avait le don pour amener la conversation là où il fallait pour qu’elle réponde aux problèmes du moment. C’était sa grande spécialité et Juliet comprenait pourquoi le FBI avait du mal à se séparer d’elle.

\- C’est ce qui fait tout son charme, s’amusa de rajouter Toni.

Elle lança un regard complice à Higgins en lui souriant puis retourna dans la maison.

****

\- J’ai croisé ton frère en ville, dit Magnum en s’asseyant dans le fauteuil aux côtés d’Higgins.

Higgins leva les yeux de son écran et fixa Magnum. Elle n’avait pas su comment lui en parler. Elle voulait laisser son passé derrière elle et parler de sa famille était très difficile pour elle. Magnum la fixa un long moment pour lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer. Puis quand il vit qu’elle ne disait rien, il continua.

\- Disons plutôt que c’est lui qui m’a trouvé, continua-t-il. Apparemment il avait des choses à régler avec moi.

Higgins baissa les yeux. Malheureusement elle connaissait son frère et sa famille, et savait ce qu’ils étaient capables de faire. Apparemment pas assez pour éviter qu’ils n’entrent dans sa vie.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? demanda-t-elle sas détour, appréhendant ce que son frère avait bien pu dire.

Magnum lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il avait bien remarqué qu’elle était mal à l’aise face à cette situation. Elle n’avait jamais réellement parler de sa famille à part lors de l’affaire du militaire de la seconde guerre mondiale. Mais sinon elle restait très vague sur le sujet. Elle était loin d’être ravi que son frère soit sur l’île.

\- Il souhaitait me faire savoir à quel point toi et moi n’avions pas les mêmes valeurs, lui expliqua-t-il.

Higgins détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Un homme charmant, plaisanta-t-il en se rapprochant d’elle.

Il la sentait tendue. Il passa doucement la main dans son dos dans un geste tendre. Elle savait qu’il était plein de bonnes intentions mais l’arrivée de son frère l’avait quelque peu perturbée et elle était sur la défensive. Comme elle l’avait toujours été face à sa famille.

\- Ils ne s’arrêtent devant rien, dit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Magnum. Ils ont engagé des personnes pour me retrouver !

\- Ils s’inquiètent peut-être pour toi ? tenta-t-il d’expliquer.

Higgins sourit, plus par ironie que par amusement.

\- Ils s’inquiètent simplement pour…, dit-elle avant de s’arrêter dans son élan.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. Jusqu’à présent elle avait gardé son passé secret mais aujourd’hui, il refusait surface et pas de la manière dont elle aurait aimé. Elle aurait préféré en parler à Magnum d’une manière différente.

Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Le regard de Magnum regard était rassurant et l’invitait à se confier.

\- Si j’ai décidé de venir ici, c’est…, dit-elle en hésitant quelque peu. C’est pour quitter cette famille. Cette famille avec cette histoire… cet héritage familial qui est bien plus important que tout le reste.

Il se contenta de l’encourager du regard à continuer.

\- Quand Robin m’a proposé ce poste à Robin Nest, j’ai sauté sur l’occasion de tout quitter et de recommencer à zéro, confia-t-elle. Ici, je n’étais que Juliet Higgins, la majordome.

Elle continua de planter son regard dans le sien sans pouvoir continuer.

\- Et non l’héritière d’un comte anglais, finit-il pour elle.

Elle s’étonna de cette remarque. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle l’interrogea du regard.

\- Comment ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu sais que je suis le responsable de la sécurité du domaine ?! commença-t-il à expliquer. Je sais que tu penses qu’en arrivant ici j’ai joué les touristes mais c’était loin d’être le cas !

\- Tu as enquêté sur moi ? lui demanda Juliet.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse de savoir que Magnum avait fait son travail ou bien si elle devait lui en vouloir d’avoir enquêter sur elle sans lui en avoir parlé ?

\- Et tu comptais m’en parler un jour ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit.

\- Et dévoiler tous mes talents d’enquêteur privé ?! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir plaisanter.

\- Au moins, ils servent à quelque chose ! lança-t-elle en refermant son ordinateur portable.

\- Ça a l’air de t’ennuyer ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna d’un coup vers lui.

\- Ça t’étonne ?! demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que depuis l’histoire du MI-6, tu te doutais que… commença-t-il à répondre.

Elle se leva du canapé avec son ordinateur portable sous le bras.

\- Et moi je pensais que notre relation était assez « importante » pour que tu sois honnête avec moi, lui répondit-elle.

\- Honnête ? C’est toi qui a préféré me cacher ton passé ! lui fit-il remarquer en se levant à son tour et en se plantant devant elle. A l’époque, je n’ai fait que le travail pour lequel j’avais été embauché.

\- Et bien sûr, tu comptais m’en parler quand tu en aurais eu besoin, comme lorsque tu as eu besoin de mes contacts au MI-6, lui renvoya-t-elle.

\- C’est ce que tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de quitter la maison des invités.

****

\- Richard ! l’appela-t-elle alors qu’il était sur le point d’embarquer.

Higgins s’avança vers lui alors qu’il venait de se retourner.

\- Père sera ravi de voir que tu as repris tes esprits, lui lança-t-il tout sourire.

\- Je ne repars pas avec toi, clarifia-t-elle tout de suite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme agacé.

\- Tu n’en fais vraiment qu’à ta tête ! finit-il par lui dire en la regardant de nouveau.

\- Tu ne penses pas si bien dire, lui répondit-elle ravi de ce qui allait suivre.

Il l’interrogea du regard.

\- J’ai bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire d’héritage et de tout ce qu’aurait voulu l’oncle Stanley, commença-t-elle à confier. Père et toi aviez raison, je ne mérite pas tout ce que m’a légué notre oncle.

Son frère commença à afficher un immense sourire. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire rabaisser cet air satisfait. Elle sortit un document de la pochette qu’elle tenait dans la main et lui tendit. Il prit lentement le doucement en l’interrogeant du regard.

\- Tout ira à des personnes bien plus méritantes que nous ! se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Il parcourut le document et son visage se ferma d’un seul coup. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Higgins lui sourit en soutenant son regard, fière de l’action qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s’écria-t-il.

\- Si et je l’ai fait ! lui répondit-elle.

Il froissa la feuille dans ses mains jusqu’à en faire une boule.

\- Je te laisse cet exemplaire ! lui dit-elle. J’ai gardé des copies.

\- Tu auras des nouvelles de nos avocats, s’énerva-t-il à lui répondre.

\- Si cela vous amuse, répondit-elle.

\- En faisant ça, tu as anéanti tes dernières chances de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Père, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit, amusé par cette remarque. Comme si elle souhaitait revenir dans cette famille.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, dit-elle en lançant un regard à l’hôtesse qui attendait que son frère embarque. Tu vas rater son vol !

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers l’hôtesse et lui tendre son billet d’avion. Higgins n’attendit pas qu’il monte à bord et s’éloigna avant qu’il ne change d’avis.

****

Nicky, le pianiste de la Mariana, s’approcha de Toni qui était installée avec TC, Magnum, Higgins et Rick au bar.

\- Il paraît que vous vous débrouillez en musique ? lui demanda-t-il.

Toni se tourna vers lui puis lança un regard avec Magnum. Il était le seul à connaître ses talents de musicienne. Il se contenta de lui sourire en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Disons qu’il me reste quelque chose de mes cours au conservatoire, répondit-elle en souriant à Nicky.

\- Vous accepteriez de nous jouer un petit morceau ? finit-il par lui dire.

Elle le fixa un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas jouer en public. Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Ils avaient l’air de tous vouloir l’entendre jouer.

\- Allez ! Juste un petit morceau, insista TC.

Nicky s’éloigna légèrement en lui montrant le piano à queue du bras. Elle hésita un instant puis se leva en lançant un dernier regard à ses amis. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de la suivre et de s’installer autour du piano. Toni s’installa face aux touches noires et blanches.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas nous jouer ? demanda Magnum en se penchant sur le piano.

Higgins était à ses côtés et un peu plus loin Nicky, TC et Rick se préparait à écouter Toni.

\- Un grand air classique ? demanda Nicky.

\- Désolé, mais j’étais plus de ce style là… répondit-elle en commençant à jouer.   
(Écouter/voir en vidéo – Magnum PI – Theme (HD/HQ Piano Cover) )

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches d’un piano avec une facilité et une agilité impressionnante.

\- Hey, j’adorai cette série quand j’étais gamin, lança Rick.

Les autres ne semblaient pas connaitre.

Magnum attira Higgins un peu plus loin du piano où leurs amis continuaient d’écouter Toni jouer du piano.

\- Tu m’en veux toujours au sujet de cette « enquête » ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Même avant qu’il ne soit ensemble, quand elle lui en voulait, elle ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps. Il avait ce « je ne sais quoi » qui arrivait à la faire craquer. Peut-être ce regard chocolat qu’il lui lançait à chaque fois.

Elle détoura un instant les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Je ne t’en ai jamais voulu, admit-elle. Enfin pas vraiment.

Il ne demanda rien et se contenta de la fixer.

\- J’étais juste en colère mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec toi, continua-t-elle à lui confier. La visite de mon frère n’a fait que réactivé ce qui était présent depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- Mais aujourd’hui, je me suis enfin délaissé de ce qui me pesait tant, confia-t-elle.

Il l’interrogea du regard.

\- Disons que… il n’y aura plus de problème avec cette histoire d’héritage, dit-elle.

Elle sortit une feuille pliée en 4 de la poche arrière de son jean et la lui tendit. Il la prit et l’ouvrit pour la lire. Après quelques instants, il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- L’orphelinat d’Aishuu et Kapi'olani Medical Center pour femmes et enfants, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Elle leva presque timidement ses yeux vers lui.

\- Ils en auront plus besoin que moi, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Elle avait fait une donation à l’orphelinat pour la construction d’un nouveau bâtiment, de l’achat de nouveau matériel et le financement de nouveaux postes d’éducateur. Quant au Medical Center, des fonds pour les victimes de violences conjugales et pour l’accompagnement des femmes. Effectivement cela ne serait pas de trop pour ces organisations. Magnum replia la feuille qu’il tenait dans ses mains et lui rendit.

\- J’ai profité de ces démarches « administratives » pour proposer au Kapi’olani de donner des cours d’auto-défense quelques heures par semaine, confia-t-elle.

Magnum planta son regard dans le sien. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de l’étonner. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es incroyable, lui murmura-t-il.

Higgins glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu avais raison, lança-t-elle tout d’un coup.

Il sourit en la regarda quelque peu étonné.

\- Si tu pouvais préciser à quel sujet, parce que ces derniers temps… s’amusa-t-il à lui demander.

\- Je me suis servi de toute cette histoire pour te reprocher des choses qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être, s’expliqua-t-elle. Je n’ai pas été très honnête avec toi non plus…. Et j’en suis désolée.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, comme prit en faute. Il aimait quand elle avait ce regard. Un regard qui montrait qu’elle se livrait encore plus.

\- J’ai toujours gardé ma vie la plus secrète possible et… que tu en saches autant sur moi… et je ne parle pas simplement de ce que tu as découvert suite à tes recherches…

Higgins le fixa un instant, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu connais mes habitudes, mes préférences, la façon de me mettre hors de moi mais également ce qui m’apaise…. Et le fait que tu me connaisses aussi bien m’a fait peur… Je me suis servi de toute cette histoire pour te garder à distance, lui avoua-t-elle.

Magnum serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça n’a pas marché, je suis toujours là, lui répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Elle sourit à sa remarque et lui lança un regard charmeur. Elle se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Et j’en suis heureuse, lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il l’enlaça plus étroitement contre lui pour répondre à ce baiser.

\- Pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, j’ai moi aussi mené mon enquête. Tu t’imagines bien que quand je t’ai vu arriver la première fois, j’ai eu de sérieux doutes, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et qu’as-tu appris ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu’elle tentait de le garder à distance.

\- Un bon espion ne dévoile ses informations qu’au moment opportun, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Elle commença à doucement s’éloigner.

\- Et à quel moment comptes-tu partager ses informations avec moi ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, un peu embêté de ne pas savoir.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, finit-elle par dire, amusée de l’effet produit sur Magnum.

SUITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ?!  
> Une idée parmi tant d'autres pour le passé d'Higgins :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.


	16. Recherche de paternité

4…3…2…1

\- Higgins !!!

Magnum arriva dans le bureau quelques minutes après ses cris, les chiens à ses trousses. Il se positionna derrière le fauteuil dans lequel Higgins était installée pour travailler sur son ordinateur. Les deux chiens s’arrêtèrent devant Juliet.

\- Assis les garçons, leur dit-elle simplement

Les chiens s’exécutèrent sans quitter Magnum des yeux.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, tu ne penses pas qu’il serait temps que tu leur apprennes à m’apprécier, lui demanda-t-il.

Il restait toujours sur ses gardes. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Apprécier ?! On ne peut pas demander à des animaux de faire ce dont ils n’ont pas envie, lui fit-elle remarquer en reportant son attention sur son écran.

\- Je suis sûre que s’ils me laissaient une chance, nous pourrions être ami, expliqua-t-il.

\- Si tu leur parles gentiment, peut-être qu’ils voudront bien te laisser une chance, conclut-elle.

Magnum regarda les deux chiens. Leur attitude n’avait rien d’engageant et sans Higgins, il ne s’y risquerait pas.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es là, j’aurai besoin de récupérer le chèque que Mr Haikao t’a remis, lui demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il plissa les yeux, comprenant ce qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Tu as envoyé les chiens me chercher ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Le chèque ! répéta-t-elle.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti le document demandé. Il allait lui donner mais se ravisa un instant. Higgins leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Si tu préfères finir la comptabilité, lui dit-elle en s’apprêtant à lui laisser la place.

\- Non ! lui répondit-il bien trop rapidement. Tu connais mes talents de gestionnaire !

Pour les connaitre, elle les connaissait. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs comment il avait fait pour faire tourner son affaire d’enquêteur privé avant qu’elle ne devienne sa collaboratrice.

Il lui donna enfin le chèque, qu’elle s’empressa de consulter et d’enregistrer. Magnum tenta de bouger mais Zeus et Apollo grognèrent dès qu’il fit le moindre mouvement.

\- Higgy ?! l’interpella-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, un instant, à finir la tâche qu’elle était entrain de faire avant de lever les yeux vers les chiens.

\- Les garçons, dehors, leur dit-elle.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin.

****

Ils étaient tous les deux endormis lorsqu’ils entendirent Apollo et Zeus aboyer et, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie d’alerte intrusion se déclencha sur le téléphone de Juliet. Ils sautèrent presque du lit, attrapèrent respectivement leurs armes avant de suivre les aboiements des chiens.

Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers. Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’on rentrait sans autorisation sur la propriété. Lui qui pensait avoir un poste tranquille en tant que responsable de la sécurité chez Robin Master, Magnum devait avouer qu’il ne chômait pas ses derniers temps.

Ils entendirent une voix tenter de calmer les chiens. Une voix féminine, plutôt jeune et ils eurent confirmation lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin aux côtés d’Apollo et Zeus.

Une jeune fille se tenait à distance, en positionnant ses mains devant elle au cas où les chiens décideraient d’attaquer. Peine perdue.

\- Zeus ! Apollo ! Couchés ! ordonna Higgins en mettant en joue la jeune fille.

Magnum fit de même. La jeune fille parut soulagée de les voir débarquer.

\- J’ai cru que ces deux molosses allaient me dévorer ! lança-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Magnum.

Lorsqu’elle vit les deux personnes en face d’elle, armés, elle leva à nouveau les mains devant elle.

\- Oh hey ! Doucement ! leur dit-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda à son tour Higgins.

\- Je suis à la recherche de mon père. Et ma mère m’a dit de venir vous voir, Monsieur Magnum, dit la jeune fille en face d’eux.

Higgins se tourna vers Magnum, étonnée par cette révélation. Elle n’était pas la seule étonnée. Magnum semblait également sous le choc. Ils baissèrent lentement leurs armes.

****

Juliet venait de terminer les recherches sur son ordinateur. Magnum revint dans le bureau, saluant son interlocuteur à l’autre bout du fil et en finissant par raccrocher. Il vint s’asseoir sur le bureau.

\- Mac va nous envoyer les dossiers, dit-il en regardant l’écran d’ordinateur. Je lui ai donné ton adresse.

Elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

\- Il va falloir sérieusement que tu penses à te créer une adresse mail professionnelle et investir dans un ordinateur, li fit-elle remarquer.

Il s’assit sur le rebord du bureau en lui souriant.

\- Pour quoi faire ? lui répondit-il.

Elle arrêta un instant ce qu’elle était entrain de faire, en levant les yeux de son écran, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi perdait-elle encore son temps avec ça ? Elle reporta son attention sur son écran.

\- Où est Vanessa ? demanda-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son clavier.

\- Je l’ai laissé en compagnie de Kumu qui lui préparait un petit déjeuner, lui répondit-il.

\- J’ai retrouvé le certificat de décès de sa mère. Elle ne nous a pas menti. Sa mère est bien morte, il y a de ça 8 mois en Californie et sur son acte de naissance, il y a noté : de père inconnu. Elle est restée 3 mois en famille d’accueil avant d’avoir 18 ans et de prendre son indépendance, expliqua Higgins à Magnum.

Il se pencha pour lire en même temps les informations sur l’écran.

\- L’unité du sergent David Eliott a bien été stationné quelques semaines à la base navale de San Diego, à la période qu’elle nous a indiqué.

Une sonnerie retentit pour avertir qu’un mail venait d’arriver. Le fameux mail de Mac. Elle l’ouvrit en un raccourci clavier. Mac avait tenue sa promesse. Elle avait envoyé le dossier du militaire… enfin juste ce qu’elle avait le droit de communiquer. Elle le parcourut rapidement et elle sentit que Magnum faisait de même au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Le sergent Eliott serait resté à Pearl Harbor après sa convalescence, commença-t-elle à lire tout haut.

\- Il a été blessé lors d’une mission en mer Baltique, finit Magnum.

Higgins se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n’est pas « rentré », questionna-t-elle tout haut.

\- Sans donner de nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu’aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Parce que tu aurais très bien pu être à sa place ? Tu aurais très bien pu être son père ? le taquina-t-elle.

Magnum la fixa un instant. Il savait qu’elle faisait ça pour le taquiner mais il devait avouer que lorsqu’elle leur avait annoncé qu’elle recherchait son père et que sa mère lui avait dit de venir le voir, il avait eu cru, un instant, que c’était lui. Puis elle leur avait expliqué son histoire.

Sa mère était tombée amoureuse d’un militaire en permission et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble avant qu’il ne reparte. Il n’est jamais revenu, sans donner la moindre nouvelle. Il n’avait répondu à aucune lettre. Il avait connu des hommes qui ne se souciaient guère de blesser des femmes de cette manière

\- Je suis sûre que des tas de femmes craquent pour l’uniforme, continua-t-elle de le taquiner.

Magnum s’assit sur le bord du bureau tout en lui lançant un regard charmeur et fier de lui.

\- J’avoue que cela fait toujours son petit effet… mais je n’en ai jamais abusé, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda quelques instants. Elle savait qu’il lui disait la vérité. Il avait de nombreux défauts mais la famille était importante pour lui et jamais il n’aurait agi de cette manière. Elle sentit un poids peser sur sa poitrine à cet instant. Une sensation qu’elle connaissait bien et qui se cachait au fond d’elle depuis des années. Elle savait qu’elle allait devoir l’affronter un jour ou l’autre. Et ce jour n’était plus si loin que ça.

\- Mais durant quelques instants, tu aurais aimé que cette jeune fille soit la tienne ? Parce que c’est ce que tu as toujours souhaité. Avoir une famille, dit-elle en essayant de lire dans les yeux de Magnum.

Il avait été toujours franc avec elle. Même s’il savait ce que cela allait déclencher chez elle, mais également chez lui, il ne voulait pas éviter cette conversation et apparemment Juliet non plus.

\- Je serai heureux d’avoir des enfants, je ne prétends pas le contraire… mais ce j’apprécierais le plus… lui répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. C’est de partager cela avec la femme qui réussira à me supporter.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle savait qu’il avait déjà envisager cette éventualité depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble.

Une autre sonnerie retentit ce qui interrompit l’échange de regard. Higgins se tourna vers son écran et vit un nouveau mail de Mac.

\- Mac nous a envoyé un autre document, lança-t-elle en l’ouvrant.

Magnum vint, de nouveau, se positionner derrière elle pour pouvoir lire le document. Beaucoup de passages étaient « surligné » en noir pour que certaines parties ne soient pas consultables.

\- Mac nous a envoyé les dernières coordonnées connues du Lieutenant, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers Magnum.

\- Allons lui rendre une petite visite, lui dit-il en se levant.

****

Kumu et Toni étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse et semblait régler les derniers détails de leur excursion scolaire.

Higgins les rejoignit sur la terrasse et vint s’asseoir autour de la table à son tour. Elle se contenta de rester là, silencieuse, ce qui éveilla l’attention de ses amies. Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua que Kumu et Toni la fixaient.

\- Quelque chose semble vous tracasser ? demanda Kumu.

Juliet leva les yeux vers elle et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Toni assise non loin. Elle savait que toutes les deux n’abandonneraient pas tant qu’elles n’auraient pas eu une réponse. Et puis elle avait peut-être besoin de se confier.

\- Maintenant que Magnum et moi sommes en couple… il serait logique que nous envisagions un futur ensemble non ? leur demanda-t-elle. Comme avoir des enfants ?

Toni failli s’étouffer avec une cuillère de céréales et Kumu posa rapidement sa tasse de thé sur la table. Elles ne s’attendaient absolument à ce genre de déclaration.

\- Mon ange, commença à dire Kumu à l’attention de Juliet, est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose à nous annoncer ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je préfère vous prévenir, il va me falloir un petit temps de préparation… surtout à mon âge.

Toni sourit à la remarque de Kumu et enchaina.

\- J’ai tendance à m’emporter rapidement pour ce genre de nouvelle…, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Higgins comprit qu’il fallait tout de suite qu’elle resitue le contexte.

\- Aucune nouvelle de ce style, rectifia Higgins C’est juste qu’avec cette enquête pour retrouver le père de cette jeune fille… Magnum et moi avons été amené à parler « enfants »… Et je sais à quel point il y tient.

Mais les sourire sur les visages de ses amis étaient toujours présents.

\- Ça a l’air de vous ennuyer ? demanda Kumu. Je pensais que vous souhaitiez fonder une famille ?

Higgins resta silencieuse un instant, en regardant Kumu et Toni.

\- Je l’avais envisagé avec…, elle hésita.

Kumu et Toni imaginaient très bien qu’elle avait du y pensé avec Richard mais si Kumu avait posé la question, c’était pour savoir si elle l’avait envisagé avec Magnum aujourd’hui.

\- Richard, finit-elle par dire.

Kumu lui envoya un regard rempli de compassion. Toni comprenait parfaitement ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir.

Higgins baissa les yeux.

\- Quand Richard est mort, tous nos projets se sont écroulés et depuis… c’est comme si je ne m’autorisais plus à envisager ce genre de chose, admit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause. Beaucoup d’émotions se mélangeaient en elle et c’était loin d’être le sujet de conversation le plus facile.

\- Parce que vous n’avez eu personne depuis Richard, fit remarquer Kumu avec un regard bienveillant. Vous êtes simplement venu vous réfugiez ici.

Kumu avait totalement raison. Toni restait silencieuse. La doyenne s’en sortait très bien.

\- Mais le Hopena’ole en a décidé autrement aujourd’hui. Il a mis Magnum sur votre route, dit-elle à nouveau en faisant allusion à leur relation.

\- Le Hopena’ole ? demanda Toni.

\- Le destin, lui répondit Kumu.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le veux encore, confia Higgins en baissant les yeux vers son téléphone qu’elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Tu ne le veux plus ou tu t’interdis de le vouloir ? demanda Toni, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher d’intervenir.

Elle continua.

\- Je pensais que Jack serait le père de mes enfants, confia à son tour Toni. On n’imagine pas que ce soit possible après leur « départ », et pourtant !

Higgins planta son regard dans le sien. Elle appréciait qu’elle se dévoile elle aussi. Toni et elle avaient ce vécu en commun et cette tristesse profonde d’avoir perdu l’être aimé. Elle savait que son amie ne tarderait pas à la conseiller, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et elle devait avouer que c’est ce qu’elle attendait. En tant que spécialiste du comportement, elle allait pouvoir l’aider à comprendre ses ressentis.

\- Laisser entrer Magnum dans ta vie t’a laissé entrapercevoir que c’était à nouveau possible, expliqua Toni. Et ça, bien avant cette enquête.

Comme à son habitude, Toni avait mis dans le mille. Des larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux de Juliet. Kumu se leva et vint encercler Juliet de ses bras.

\- Le temps résout les plus grands maux…, commença à réconforter Kumu. Il suffit de se laisser porter et faire confiance à la vie. Jusqu’à présent, elle a su vous amener là où il le fallait.

Kumu sourit à Higgins pour ponctuer ses dires. Elle avait raison, pensa Higgins mais lâcher prise était plus facile à dire qu’à faire car la douleur était toujours présente.

\- Je ne pourrais pas oublier Richard ni les projets que nous avions ensemble, fit remarquer Juliet.

\- Personne ne te le demande, répondit rapidement Toni. Tu n’es plus la même, Magnum n’est pas Richard et ce que vous construisez ensemble n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu avais avec Richard.

Lorsqu’elle entendit Toni prononcé ces mots, cela résonna en elle.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ensemble, Thomas et toi ? demanda Toni.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement Higgins. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire !

Les deux femmes avaient discuté de nombreuses fois ensemble et elles avaient souvent été de bons conseils l’une pour l’autre. Higgins connaissait parfaitement comment fonctionnait Toni. Pour elle, une communication bienveillante était la base de toute relation.

\- Je compte en parler avec Magnum mais… C’est un sujet assez délicat à aborder. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- J’ai peur de tout gâcher, avoua-t-elle doucement.

\- Magnum et vous avez instauré une relation de confiance. Il me semble tout à fait prêt à entendre vos craintes et vous aider tout les deux à avancer, la rassura Kumu.

Higgins fixa les deux femmes en face d’elle. Elles avaient raison… comme d’habitude.

\- Je pense qu’il pourrait t’étonner, conclut Toni en lui souriant.

****

Higgins se tourna vers Magnum et l’observa un instant. Il regardait sa cliente faire connaissance avec son père. Il avait un regard chaleureux. Elle savait qu’il était heureux et fier d’avoir participé à ses retrouvailles. Maintenant il allait falloir du temps à ce père et cette fille pour apprendre à se connaître et tisser des liens. Ils avaient une seconde chance.

Une seconde chance. Cette idée ne cessait de résonner en elle depuis quelques jours. Oui, elle avait envisagé de fonder une famille avec Richard et aujourd’hui, il n’était plus là. Mais Magnum était entré dans sa vie et elle avait de nouveau oser l’envisager. Il lui avait juste fallu du temps pour le comprendre et l’admettre.

Magnum et Higgins commencèrent à s’éloigner pour retourner à la voiture.

Higgins voulut prendre la parole mais Magnum la devança.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, lui dit-il. Mais je n’allais pas faire payer cette gamine !

Elle sourit. Cela ne l’étonnait même pas.

\- Tant qu’on ne se retrouve pas avec un poulet ou une chèvre ! lança-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Mais elle m’a proposé de s’occuper de laver et nettoyer la Ferrari de temps en temps, lui précisa-t-il.

\- Tu vas exploiter cette enfant ?! lui lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avant de monter en voiture.

\- Je n’exploite personne. C’est un échange de service, précisa-t-il en montant en voiture.

Elle l’imita.

Tout le long du trajet, elle essaya de trouver les bons mots pour se confier à Magnum. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la propriété, elle se lança. Ils avaient à peine quitté la voiture qu’elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais à quel point avoir une famille est importante pour toi, lui dit-elle

Il contourna la voiture et vint se placer face à elle.

\- Et je voulais juste que tu sache que ça l’est encore pour moi aussi, précisa-t-elle

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait tendrement comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- J’envisage à nouveau de fonder une famille… Chose que je ne pensais plus possible ...

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Magnum.

\- C’est juste que c’est encore compliqué, admit-elle en murmurant presque

Magnum lui prit la main. Il savait ce que ce sujet pouvait réactiver comme blessure, parce qu’il avait la même.

\- On a tous le temps d’y penser, dit-il simplement en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle le fixa un instant.

\- Tu es obligé d’être toujours aussi compréhensif ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant d’être agacée. Tu aurais le droit d’être gêné, blessé au moins « embêté » ?!

C’était sa manière de ne pas trop montrer à quel point cela la touchait. De vieux réflexes d’espions.

Il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux et son regard à cet instant était plus tendre.

\- Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit, lui répondit-il le plus sincère soit-il.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il baissa un court instant les yeux avant de les relever vers elle et planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Hannah m’a tout pris… Abby a stoppé mes espoirs… alors je sais que c’est loin d’être simple… et pour tous les deux, confia-t-il. Mais avec toi, j’y crois.

Les mots de Toni résonnèrent en Juliet. « Il pourrait te surprendre ».

Higgins posa une main sur la joue de Magnum avant de se rapprocher doucement de lui et poser son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour apprécier cet instant.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à AmelieGdj pour ses conseils.
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Ce footing matinal lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Magnum appréciait de venir courir sur la plage et surtout en ce moment. Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous au tribunal pour la plainte déposée par la mairie. Son avocat avait été plutôt rassurant mais il n’aimait pas cette situation. Pour la première fois, il avait la sensation qu’il pouvait perdre sa nouvelle vie, celle qu’il s’était construite en venant s’installer à Hawaï.

Il sentit quelqu’un le rejoindre dans sa course. Il sourit. Il n’eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Juliet venait d’arriver à ses côtés. Ils couraient souvent ensemble. Mais ce matin, il s’était réveillé bien trop tôt et avait décidé de la laisser dormir et d’aller courir seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s’arrêta et Higgins en fit de même en se tournant vers lui.

\- Déjà fatigué ? lui lança-t-elle.

Il sourit à sa remarque.

\- Ça fait déjà 1 heure que je cours, lui répondit-il.

\- C’est bien ce que je dis. Déjà fatigué ?!

Il se contenta de sourire à nouveau sans lui répondre ce qui étonna Higgins. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Juliet savait ce qui tracassait Thomas mais elle aurait aimé qu’il se confie à elle. 

\- Et moi qui comptais te proposer un défi ! lui lança-t-elle pour tenter de le faire réagir.

Il la regarda, intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Que proposes-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Une petite course, afin de bien commencer la journée, proposa-t-elle. Mais tu n’es peut-être pas assez en forme pour cela.

Elle savait parfaitement comment le faire réagir.

\- Tout dépend ce qu’il y a à gagner, lui répondit-il avec un regard charmeur.

Elle lui sourit ayant déjà une idée derrière la tête.

\- Si je gagne, je conduirai la voiture durant….

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- 1 semaine, proposa-t-elle.

Magnum laissa échapper un rire en regardant rapidement autour d’eux puis il la regarda de nouveau.

\- Tu sais que tu peux conduire la voiture sans avoir besoin de faire… ça, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais, mais c’est beaucoup plus intéressant de cette manière, répondit-elle amusée.

\- Et si c’est moi qui gagne ? demanda Magnum en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Je n’avais pas envisagé cette éventualité ! avoua-t-elle en lui laçant un regard taquin.

\- Ok… donc si c’est moi qui gagne, je t’enlève un week-end, commença-t-il à proposer en se rapprochant doucement de Juliet.

Elle aimait ces instants de complicité qu’ils n’avaient pas perdu en étant en couple. Cela donnait même une touche plutôt intéressante.

\- Et tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de ça pour que l’on passe le week-end ensemble, répondit-elle en imitant sa précédente réponse.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as évité mes 2 précédentes invitations, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- J’admets avoir reporté une fois mais nous avions des impératifs professionnels, admit-elle.

\- Des impératifs que Kumu et Toni auraient parfaitement pu gérer, dit-il

\- Très bien. Si tu gagnes, tu auras le choix du week-end, répondit-elle.

Il sourit fier de lui. Ce défi devenait très intéressant. Il se tourna vers le côté de la plage qui ramenait à la propriété.

\- Le premier arrivé à la propriété ? lança-t-il

Higgins regarda dans la même direction avant de le regarder de nouveau.

\- 3, 2… commença-t-elle à décompter en se positionnant.

\- 1, cria-t-il en partant en courant.

Juliet sourit et partit à la suite.

****

La balade avait été magnifique.

Toni avait enfin accepté la proposition de TC pour faire le tour de l’île en hélicoptère et elle avait adoré. L’île était splendide et vu du haut, elle avait découvert des endroits qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait repéré deux ou trois endroits qu’elle avait envie de découvrir, sur la terre ferme cette fois. De belles balades en perspectives qu’elle pourrait faire avec Kade.

Pour le retour, TC avait décidé de survoler la route en bord de côte et malheureusement, Toni remarqua une voiture avec un comportement « bizarre ».

\- Est-ce que tu vois cette voiture gris métallisé ? demanda Toni en montra du doigt la voiture.

TC regarda dans la direction indiquée.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il pour comprendre.

\- Sa conduite, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Ils observèrent tous les deux la voiture durant quelques minutes. Sa conduite était plutôt sportive et rapide.

\- Il a l’air plutôt pressé, fit remarquer TC.

Toni l’observa encore quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Il conduit vite mais… il respecte le code de la route et les feux, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Il ne veut pas attirer l’attention des autorités.

TC lui jeta un regard.

\- La personne qui est au volant n’a pas l’esprit tranquille, dit-elle sans quitter la voiture des yeux.

\- Tu veux que je me rapproche ? demanda TC.

\- Restons à distance mais voyons où est-ce qu’elle se rend, répondit Toni.

TC pilota en ce sens. Toni espérait se tromper et que cela n’était rien d’autre qu’un type pressé d’arriver à bon port. Mais son instinct lui disait le contraire et généralement, cela n’était pas bon signe.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de Juliet pour l’appeler.

****

Le numéro de Toni s’afficha sur son écran de téléphone. Elle décrocha rapidement.

\- Allo, lança-t-elle.

\- Higgy, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une recherche sur une plaque d’immatriculation, s’il te plaît, demanda Toni sans faire de détour.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Higgins en levant les yeux de son ordinateur et se tournant vers Magnum.

Ils avaient décidé de régler l’administratif ensemble malgré les réticences de Magnum.

\- Tu n’étais pas censée faire le tour de l’île avec TC ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est ce que nous faisions, lui répondit Toni. Mais nous avons remarqué quelque chose d’étrange et nous aimerions juste savoir si nous ne faisons pas fausse route.

\- Je t’écoute, lui lança Higgins après avoir lancé son application du MI6.

\- VDL 312, lui dicta Toni.

Higgins pianota rapidement sur son clavier et lança la recherche. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle obtint une réponse. Magnum vint à ses côtés quand il la vit s’activer. Elle enclencha le haut-parleur de son téléphone pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux suivre la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- La voiture appartient à Edgar Ribros, un commercial de la société Eros, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pas de casier ? lui demanda Toni.

Higgins parcourut rapidement le dossier de ce monsieur.

\- Juste quelques amendes pour excès de vitesse, mais rien d’exceptionnel pour un commercial, répondit Juliet. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… enfin je l’espère. Juste un pressentiment, répondit Toni.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de renfort ? demanda Magnum.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit rapidement Toni.

\- N’hésitez pas si besoin, lui lança Higgins

\- Merci, répondit Toni.

Toni raccrocha. Magnum et Higgins se regardèrent.

\- Un pressentiment qui a l’air de la perturber, fit remarquer Higgins.

\- Et si elle l’a remarqué de l’hélicoptère de TC, cela ne présage rien de bon, renchérit Magnum. On devrait peut-être leur filer un coup de main ?!

\- Toni a dit qu’elle nous contacterait s’ils en avaient besoin. Je pense que TC et elle vont très bien s’en sortir sans nous, lui rappela Higgins.

Magnum la regarda un instant. Elle avait raison. Une ex-agent du FBI et un ancien militaire devrait pouvoir s’en sortir.

****

Toni rangea son téléphone dans son sac et se tourna vers le pilote.

\- Nous avons à faire à Edgar Ribros, commercial, expliqua Toni à TC qui survolait toujours la route, en suivant à distance la voiture.

\- Ce qui explique sa conduite, dit-il sans quitter la voiture des yeux. Ok, alors on ne lâche pas ce type, finit-il par dire en se rapprochant de la côte.

\- Oui…, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

TC se tourna rapidement vers elle.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle resta, un instant, silencieuse avant de répondre.

\- La dernière fois que j’ai eu ce genre d’intuition, il était trop tard, dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers TC.

La voiture continuait son petit manège. Elle roulait rapidement. Parfois elle mettait même plusieurs voitures en danger. Elle quitta rapidement la ville et augmenta sa vitesse sur la route principale.

La filature dura plus de 15 minutes avant que la voiture ne s’engage dans une petite route menant dans les terres arborées. TC avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre. Heureusement, il s’arrêta au bout de quelques minutes. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce que le conducteur était en train de faire.

TC se tourna vers Toni mais lorsqu’il vit le visage de son amie, il comprit que toute cette histoire n’était pas finie et il était certain que c’était bien plus qu’une intuition.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te poser ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vois aucun endroit ici qui nous le permette, répondit TC. Mais je rentre les coordonnées dans le GPS et on demande à Rick de venir le surveiller jusqu’à ce qu’on le rejoigne.

Il pianota sur sa radio pour contacter Rick.

On voyait à peine ce qu’il se passait sous les arbres. Ils le virent simplement quitter la voiture et se rendre à l’arrière du véhicule. C’est tout.

****

Magnum était assis dans le couloir du tribunal, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Higgins le remarqua. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Magnum. Il se tourna et leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui sourit timidement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lui dit-il. C’est moi qui suis concerné par cette plainte.

Elle le fixa un instant. Magnum était un homme de principes. Il était prêt à assumer tous ces actes et faire face à ses conséquences. Peut-être un peu trop.

\- Je suis là où j’ai envie d’être, lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Il baissa les yeux vers ce geste. Même s’il prétendait le contraire, il était heureux qu’elle soit là.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça, finit-il par avouer.

\- Que tu le veuille ou non, j’y suis mêlée et… et en toute connaissance de cause, lui précisa-t-elle. Je suis toute aussi responsable que toi, parce que c’est ce que sont les partenaires…

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Il savait que quoi qu’il dise, cela ne servait à rien.

\- Tu n’as pas signé pour ça, lui dit-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- D’ailleurs, en y repensant bien je n’ai rien signé du tout, fit-elle remarquer en affichant un léger sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je te promets que si on ne m’enlève pas ma licence d’enquêteur privé aujourd’hui, je me rattraperais, dit-il avant que son avocat n’arrive à leur hauteur.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui.

\- Monsieur Magnum, ils nous attendent, lança son avocat en lui faisant signe de se rendre dans la grande salle.

Magnum lança un regard à Juliet avant qu’ils ne se lèvent tous les deux. Magnum s’apprêtait à suivre son avocat lorsqu’il sentit la main d’Higgins se glisser dans la sienne. Il la regarda. Cette femme n’allait pas l’abandonner. Il lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, vers la grande salle.

****

TC et Toni rejoignirent Rick. La nuit venait de tombée. Il était resté à distance de la voiture. Celle-ci était vide. Le conducteur était toujours en vadrouille apparemment.

\- Il n’est toujours pas revenu, lança Rick lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à ses côtés.

Il scrutait les environs avec des jumelles, un fusil à lunette non loin, au cas où. Il baissa son équipement et se tourna vers eux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’un commercial vient faire par ici à cette heure-ci ?! demanda-t-il.

TC et Rick attendirent que Toni réponde mais elle semblait en même temps perdue dans ses pensées et concentrée sur cette surveillance. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le conducteur de la voiture était de retour. Ils restèrent à couvert pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

L’homme ouvrit à nouveau son coffre et sembla y jeter une pelle. Il le referma aussi vite qu’il l’avait ouvert et il monta tout aussi rapidement dans sa voiture.

\- Je m’occupe de le suivre, lança TC.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et fonça à sa camionnette pour suivre la voiture.

Rick se tourna vers Toni et il fut surpris de voir le visage de la femme complètement fermé, apeuré ou attristé, il ne saurait dire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne réponde.

\- Ça recommence, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le chemin par lequel était revenu l’homme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « Ça recommence », demanda Rick en la suivant.

Même s’il se doutait qu’au FBI, elle avait du suivre pas mal d’enquêtes, il avait la sensation que c’était différent cette fois. Elle ne lui répondit pas et accéléra son allure.

On y voyait à peine. Rick tentait d’éclairer le chemin avec sa lampe torche mais Toni le précédait et se souciait guère du chemin accidenté. Puis d’un seul coup, elle ralentit.

A nouveau, elle ressentait cette sensation de grand froid, d’étouffement et de… vide. Elle ferma les yeux. Pour tenter de canaliser ses ressentis mais également pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que tout recommençait. Pourtant elle savait à quel point les humains étaient capables des plus grandes horreurs.

Rick la fixa un instant. Même s’il y voyait à peine, il avait pu remarquer le mal être de Toni et surtout son visage devenir pâle. Il avait même cru qu’elle allait se sentir mal mais elle ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea lentement vers une sorte de lisière. Il la suivit.

Jamais elle n’aurait cru revivre ça.

Elle se figea. La dernière fois, elle s’était faite submergée par ce qu’elle ressentait. Aujourd’hui, elle savait comment les gérer mais c’était tellement fort qu’elle eut du mal à reprendre le dessus. Rick ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la laisser faire et être là quand il faudra passer à l’action.

Toni fit quelques pas en avant puis fit un tour sur elle-même, comme pour chercher quelqu’un ou quelque chose. Puis elle fit de nouveau quelques pas et s’arrêta. A ses pieds, la terre semblait être retournée. Rick n’aimait pas ce que cela présageait.

Toni tomba à genoux et commença à creuser dans la terre avec ses mains. Doucement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus vite. Rick ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et à faire de même, sans lui poser de questions.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un morceau de tissu, puis une main. Toni ferma les yeux. Rick, quant à lui se laissa tomber en arrière, assis. C’était une main d’enfant.

****

Toni s’était éloignée et posée contre la voiture de Rick, afin de récupérer un peu et remettre ses idées au clair.

Les équipes de police étaient en train de faire leur travail. Katsumoto et Kade faisaient de même en interrogeant TC et Rick. Ils essayaient de leur expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là. Elle les rejoignit.

\- Vous avez l’adresse du type…, s’énerva TC

\- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter cet homme sans preuves, dit-elle à peine était-elle à leurs côtés.

\- Il y a un gosse mort là-bas, lança Rick en montrant là où ils avaient trouvé le corps.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il s’en voulut. Bien sûr qu’elle savait ce qui se trouvait là-bas. C’était elle qui les avait menés ici et qui avait trouvé le corps.

Kade était un peu inquiet pour elle. Elle avait le teint pâle et ne semblait pas encore s’être remise. Et qui le pourrait après une telle découverte. Pourtant elle semblait retrouver de la contenance.

\- On a vu ce type remettre la pelle dans son coffre ! lança Rick.

\- Et je suis sûr que si vous faites des analyses, vous retrouverez des traces dans sa voiture, rajouta TC.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas perquisitionner sans preuve, tenta d’expliquer Kade.

\- On l’a vu, répéta Rick.

\- Vous avez suivi ce type sans raison précise, juste sur une intuition. Aucun juge n’acceptera ça, et vous le savez, répondit Katsumoto en regardant Toni.

\- On va laisser ce type sans sortir impunément ?! demanda TC.

\- On a mis une équipe devant chez lui. On le surveille, précisa Kade.

\- Jusqu’à qu’il s’en prenne à un autre enfant, fit remarquer Toni.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre d’enquête.

\- Attendez ! interrompit TC. Si nous l’avons suivi, c’est parce que sa conduite nous a semblé suspect. Rapide et parfois imprudente.

Les deux inspecteurs ainsi que Rick et Toni commencèrent à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Si vous l’arrêtez pour conduite imprudente, vous pourrez fouiller sa voiture, précisa Toni.

Katsumoto et Kde se regardèrent. C’était une solution envisageable.

****

Toni avait fini de faire sa déposition et il était plus de 8 heures. Elle n’avait envie que d’une seule chose : rentrer, se doucher et dormir. Kade avait insisté pour la raccompagner et il n’était pas prêt à laisser seule aujourd’hui.

Le type avait été arrêté. Lors d’un contrôle routier, il avait pu mettre la main sur la pelle que Rick, Toni et TC l’avait vu mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il avait aussi retrouvé des traces de sang appartenant à l’enfant enterré. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps au type pour avouer.

Kade avait bien senti que toute cette histoire avait chamboulé Toni. Et elle n’était pas la seule. Cette enquête avait été éprouvante pour tous ceux impliqués. Lui-même avait dû rester très calme face à cette ordure. Mais Toni semblait beaucoup plus touché que les autres.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la maison principale, ils virent Magnum et Higgins installés dans le salon. Toni savait qu’ils devaient être au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle les vit lever les yeux dans sa direction. Ils les rejoignirent et s’installèrent dans le canapé en face d’eux.

Magnum et Higgins les interrogèrent du regard. Toni était heureuse que Kade soit là car elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle leur aurait répondu.

\- Il va en prendre pour 40 ans, expliqua simplement Kade.

Et c’est tout ce qu’ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Juliet lança un regard à son amie. Elle était pâle et son regard était si triste à cet instant. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?! Elle venait de découvrir un enfant, sans vie et avait tout mis en œuvre pour coincer le salaud qui avait ça.

Toni leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son amie. Cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver « en famille » après tout ça. Se retrouver avec Magnum et Higgins, et avoir Kade a ses côtés… Aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Elle n’était plus seule. Elle avait toutes ces personnes à ses côtés sur qui compter.

\- Tes talents d’agent du FBI ont contribué à son arrestation… fit remarquer Magnum.

Elle resta un instant le regard baissé avant de les regarder.

\- Si seulement ça avait commencé avec le FBI, se contenta-t-elle de leur dire.

Magnum, Higgins et Kade la regardèrent. Toni avait toujours été très discrète au sujet de son passé d’agent du FBI.

Toni leva les yeux vers Magnum. Elle savait qu’il devait être le seul à être au courant car en bon détective et agent de la sécurité, il avait dû faire son enquête. Elle sentit Kade passer sa main dans son dos afin de lui faire sentir son soutien et sa tendresse à cet instant.

\- Je n’avais que 6 ans lorsque ça m’est arrivé pour la première fois, dit doucement Toni.

Elle avait le regard dans le vague comme pour se souvenir.

\- Mon ami Matthew avait un père violent qui s’en ai pris à lui une fois de trop, continua-t-elle de leur confier. Le jour de son enterrement, j’ai senti sa présence et j’ai su ce qu’il voulait que je fasse. Alors j’ai dit la vérité à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Mais qui était prêt à croire une enfant de 6 ans.

Magnum, Higgins et Kade écoutaient attentivement ce que Toni leur confiait. Elle était différente de la Toni enjouée qu’il connaissait. Elle paraissait si touchée et triste à cet instant.

\- Surtout pas ma mère, bien trop croyante qui pensait que sa fille entendait la voix du diable, comme elle aimait appeler ça, finit-elle par dire.

C’était donc ça dont Toni parlait lors de leurs longues conversations, pensa Higgins. Elle avait abordé de nombreuses fois les conflits avec sa mère mais elle n’avait jamais encore parlé de cette partie sombre de son enfance.

\- J’ai fini par faire ce que ma mère voulait, admit Toni. « Sois sage et tais-toi ! »

Ce discours n’était pas inconnu à Higgins. Cette douleur fasse à une famille incompréhensive était ce qui initier ce lien d’amitié entre elles. Une même blessure qu’elles partageaient. Leurs discussions avaient été bénéfiques.

\- Jusqu’à il y a 12 ans. Le FBI enquêtait sur la disparition d’enfants… et ma petite voisine faisait partie des enfants disparus, continua d’expliquer Toni.

Elle marqua une pause en baissant les yeux.

Magnum avait pu lire le rapport de cette enquête et il avait eu du mal à aller jusqu’au bout. Il pouvait à peine imaginer ce que Toni avait bien pu ressentir au milieu de tout cela.

\- J’ai découvert le lieu… où étaient enterrées les victimes. Comme ce soir…. Finit-elle par avouer.

Kade passa la main dans le dos de Toni pour tenter de la soutenir par ce geste.

\- C’est à ce moment-là que le FBI a pensé que je ferai un bon élément, rajouta Toni.

\- Ils t’ont recruté juste à cause de tes « intuitions » ? demanda Higgins qui connaissait comment cela pouvait fonctionner dans ce genre d’organisation.

Toni regarda un instant Higgins. Les personnes qu’elles avaient en face d’elle ce soir étaient très intelligents et surtout, ils étaient ses amis. Elle avait envie d’être totalement honnête avec eux. Elle regarda Magnum et Kade puis baissa un instant les yeux avant de continuer.

\- Les psys parlent d’une hypersensibilité, d’une empathie hyper développée, d’autres, d’une capacité hors du commun. J’ai eu le droit à plusieurs appellations, mais ma préférée c’est « Spongy », finit-elle par leur dire.

\- Spongy ? demanda Kade.

\- Une personne capable de se mettre à la place d’autrui, de ressentir sa détresse, captant la moindre émotion avec une grande acuité, parfois même avant que l’autre n’en soit conscient, expliqua Magnum.

Ce qui étonna Kade et Higgins qui se tournèrent vers lui en le fixant. 

\- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-il, même s’il se doutait très bien du pourquoi de leurs regards étonnés.

Toni sourit. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir cette légèreté et cette bienveillance qui était présent dans cette pièce.

\- Rien ne t’échappe, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Kade fut soulagé de la voir sourire. Elle, qu’il avait toujours trouvé très pétillante, mais ce soir, elle avait été éteinte, submergé par toute cette horreur et il avait très bien comprit pourquoi. Elle était incroyable. En quelques heures, elle arrivait à reprendre le dessus et redevenir la Toni qu’il aimait.

\- J’ai rejoint le département des sciences du comportement où on m’a appris à me servir de ces capacités en tant que profileur… continua-t-elle à confier. Et durant quelques années, ça a marché mais…

Elle marqua une pause et un voile de colère apparut sur son visage.

\- Mais j’ai fini par ne plus supporter toute cette horreur jour après jour, admit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause en regarda les personnes autour d’elle.

\- Et ça m’a amené jusqu’ici, finit-elle par leur dire.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se leva doucement.

\- Je tombe de fatigue et j’aimerai prendre une douche avant d’aller dormir, dit-elle.

Kade fit de même. Il lança un regard à Higgins et Magnum leur faisant comprendre qu’il n’allait pas la laisser seule. 

Magnum et Higgins les regardèrent s’éloigner.

****

Higgins descendit les escaliers de la grande maison et aperçu Toni posée sur le salon de jardin, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle décida d’aller aux nouvelles. Lorsqu’elle s’approcha, Toni leva les yeux vers elle et sourit en voyant qu’Higgins venait de la rejoindre. Juliet s’assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Toni.

Elle avait meilleure mine et son regard semblait plus apaisé qu’hier. Juliet était heureuse de voir que son amie allait mieux.

Toni pianota rapidement sur son clavier avant de refermer son ordinateur et de le poser sur la table basse devant elle.

\- Robin est venu aux nouvelles, dit Toni en se tournant vers Higgins.

Higgins essaya de ne pas trop paraître coupable.

\- En tant que majordome, je suis chargée de lui faire part de tout ce qui se passe à la propriété, essaya-t-elle d’expliquer en détournant la discussion.

Toni sourit.

\- Et en tant qu’amis, nous nous faisions du souci, admit-elle.

\- J’en suis touchée… et comme je le disais à Robin, je vais bien, fit remarquer Toni.

Higgins la questionna du regard pour être sûre.

\- J’ai juste besoin de ressentir autre chose que la mort, confia d’un seul coup Toni. Et quoi de mieux que se retrouver au milieu de son Ohana.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant.

\- Convaincue ? demanda Toni légèrement amusée par la situation.

\- Pour l’instant, répondit Higgins. Mais je garde un œil sur toi !

Toni sourit. Elle était heureuse d’avoir une amie qui veillait sur elle. Et elle n’était pas la seule. Elle vit Magnum, Rick et TC entrer dans la maison avec des tonnes de sacs de courses dans les bras. Higgins les remarqua à son tour.

\- Tout ce qu’il faut pour une soirée barbecue, lança Rick.

Ils laissèrent à peine le temps à Juliet et Toni de répondre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de jardin et TC tira l’instrument de cuisson pour le préparer. Toni et Higgins se levèrent et les suivirent.

Se retrouver au milieu de tous ces amis lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle n’avait pas menti.

Kumu arriva avec un grand plateau, rempli de boisson et le posa sur la table.

\- Oh, Robin m’a dit de vous féliciter, lança Toni en se tournant vers Magnum.

Elle l’interrogea du regard et elle ne fut pas la seule. Magnum sourit, lança un regard à Higgins avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis.

\- Le juge a penché en ma faveur et n’a pas donné suite à la plainte de la municipalité, expliqua-t-il.

TC et Rick lui sautèrent presque dessus.

\- Félicitation mon frère, lança TC.

\- On peut dire que tu as eu chaud aux fesses cette fois ! rajouta Rick.

\- Oui, finit-il par dire en souriant et en baissant un instant les yeux.

\- Le juge lui conseillé de faire plus attention à partir de maintenant, rajouta Higgins.

Magnum et Higgins se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous que cela allait être difficile pour Magnum.

\- Raison de plus pour faire la fête ce soir, lança Rick.

Katsumoto et Kade arrivèrent à cet instant.

\- La meilleure viande de l’île, dit Kade en donnant le paquet qu’il tenait dans les mains à TC.

\- Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! ajouta TC avec un immense sourire.

Kade se dirigea vers Toni et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il planta son regard pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle allait mieux.

\- Il paraît que je vais encore devoir gérer mes enquêtes avec vous dans les parages ?! dit Katsumoto en attrapant une bière et en se tournant vers Magnum.

\- Il semblerait ! répondit Magnum.

\- Alors je serai clair. Tenez-vous à distance des problèmes ! rajouta Katsumoto.

\- Ce sont eux qui savent où me trouver, précisa Magnum en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Il s’installa auprès d’Higgins assise autour de la table, comme Kade, Toni et Kumu.

\- Je confirme, précisa Higgins en lui lançant un regard taquin.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque de Juliet. Ils étaient tous ravi de se retrouver ensemble.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plu ? :)


	18. Un week-end mouvementé

Magnum entra dans le bureau et lui donna à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers lui. Il ferma son ordinateur sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle reste un instant sans bouger avant de lever les yeux vers lui en l’interrogeant du regard. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre.

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Il manigançait quelque chose. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il lui prit la main et l’attira avec lui hors du bureau.

\- Magnum ! s’écria-t-elle légèrement.

Elle l’arrêta dans son élan ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se retourner vers elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Un pari est un pari, lui répondit-il simplement en l’attirant de nouveau avec lui.

Elle sourit à son tour. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernier pari. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour de la maison où la voiture était garée.

\- Magnum, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, dit Higgins en arrêtant Magnum. Je dois régler…

\- Je prends le relai, dit une voix connue.

Toni venait d’arriver à son tour dans la cour, un sac de voyage à la main.

\- Tu ne m’en voudras pas trop. Je t’ai préparé quelques affaires ! dit-elle à Higgins en soulevant le sac qu’elle tenait.

Magnum avait eu de l’aide de l’intérieur. Elle lui lança un regard. Il avait l’air fier de lui. Elle sourit et alla chercher son sac de voyage auprès de Toni. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle vit que Magnum avait ouvert le coffre, prêt à partir. Elle vint y déposer son sac. Il referma, ce qui donna le signal du départ.

\- Tout est noté sur l’ordinateur, commença-t-elle à expliquer à Toni.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Toni en lui souriant. Kumu et moi, on s’occupe de tout.

Higgins lui sourit. C’était la première fois qu’elle se permettait quelques jours de congés loin de la propriété. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s’installa dans la voiture aux côtés de Magnum.

\- Profitez-en bien, leur dit Toni avant que Magnum ne mette le contact et que la voiture ne quitte la propriété.

****

Il aimait se réveiller le matin et sentir sa présence contre lui. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur la tête blonde qui était posée sur sa poitrine. Il aimait lorsque Higgy était endormie dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. Il savourait à chaque fois ces instants.

Il caressait doucement de son pouce, l’épaule de la femme endormie dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la sentit légèrement bouger.

Elle ne bougea que très légèrement, trop bien installée et appréciant la douce caresse que Magnum lui infligeait sur l’épaule. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle vit la vue magnifique qui s’offrait devant eux.

Magnum l’avait emmené dans un petit village dans les terres où il était possible de dormir dans une cabane dans les arbres et où la vue sur l’île était incroyable. Ils étaient arrivés en fin de journée et avait profiter du lieu en dînant sur le balcon en profitant du coucher de soleil qui s’était offert à eux.

Elle sourit en repensant à cette soirée et à cette nuit. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en resserrant son étreinte autour de Magnum. Il avait eu une très bonne idée d’organiser ce week-end.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement à son tour.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle glissa sa tête vers Magnum pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Très bien, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Elle se glissa doucement vers le haut pour embrasser Magnum. Baiser auquel Magnum répondit tendrement. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle posa son menton sur son torse pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. 

Magnum avait déplacé sa caresse et laissait maintenant ses doigts glissés le long du dos de Juliet. Elle se serra davantage contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

\- On m’a parlé d’un point de vue incroyable à quelques kilomètres, dit-il en regardant la vue à l’extérieur de la cabane.

Juliet se redressa légèrement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je pensais que tu préférerais rester sous la couette, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- C’est très tentant, lui répondit-il en affichant un immense sourire.

Il passa ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Mais je t’ai promis un week-end... alors nous allons profiter de cet endroit. Balades, dîner… lui répondit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l’embrasser.

****

Ils venaient de déguster un délicieux repas et ils avaient poursuivi la soirée à discuter. Ils avaient à peine remarqué qu’ils étaient les derniers clients dans ce petit restaurant typique.

\- Elle m’y a laissé tout le reste de l’été, dit-il tout sourire. Mais j’avais le droit à un énorme colis chaque semaine.

Higgins afficha un immense sourire en imaginant Magnum, enfant, dans un camp de vacances. Une petite lueur de tristesse apparut dans le regard de Magnum comme à chaque fois qu’il parlait de sa mère mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Cette lueur fut très vite remplacée par de l’Amour d’un fils.

\- Tu n’as jamais été en camps de vacances ? lui demanda-il.

Juliet sourit, amusée d’associer sa famille avec les camps de vacances. Deux mondes totalement différents.

\- Pas besoin de camps de vacances. L’internat organisait des stages d’été, précisa-t-elle. Mais je ne recevais aucun colis !

En voyant Higgy prononcer ces mots, Magnum comprit que ce n’était pas de bons souvenirs et il avait l’impression qu’il n’y en avait aucun lorsqu’il s’agissait de la famille d’Higgy. Il prit la main qu’elle avait posée sur la table dans la sienne. Leurs regards se capturèrent pour partager un instant de réconfort.

\- Ce n’était pas trop dur l’internat ? dit-il intéressé d’en connaitre un peu plus sur elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant mais c’était simplement pour trouver les bons mots.

\- C’était loin d’être si terrible que ça, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Le téléphone d’Higgins bipa. Et pourtant ils avaient mis tous les deux leurs téléphones en silencieux. Magnum l’interrogea du regard.

\- Sonnerie pour l’Ohana, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Il sourit. Juliet attrapa rapidement son téléphone pour voir le message qu’elle venait de recevoir. Magnum la vit sourire en ouvrant le message. Elle leva les yeux vers lui affichant toujours son sourire puis elle tourna le téléphone vers lui.

Il vit une photo de l’Ohana (Kumu, Shammy, TC, Rick, Toni et Kade) en mode selfie avec en légende : Profitez les amoureux !

Le sourire devint communicatif. Il vit Higgy y jeter un dernier coup d’œil avant de ranger le téléphone. Il savait que l’Ohana était tout aussi importante pour lui que pour Juliet. Peut-être même un peu plus pour Juliet.

\- Apparemment tout se passe bien pour eux, dit Higgins le regardant de nouveau.

\- Tu en doutais ? lui demanda Magnum.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle rapidement. En revanche, j’avais plus de doutes nous concernant…. Et plus particulièrement toi.

Il l’interrogea du regard.

\- Passer tout un week-end sans que tu ne décides d’enquêter ou d’aider la veuve et l’orphelin, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais ce week-end, tu es ma priorité, lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard dont il avait le secret.

Il prit sa main et la souleva pour y déposer un doux baiser.

****

Ils rentraient, main dans la main vers leur maison dans les arbres. Ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant et il était plus appréciable de marcher dans ce coin de l’île.

\- C’est magnifique, dit-elle tout en admirant la vue qu’ils avaient devant eux.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les rayons de lune éclairaient les petites maisons de ce village. Avec les lanternes, c’était la seule lumière qui leur permettait de flâner dans les rues.

Magnum sortit son téléphone en ralentissant son allure. Higgins le remarqua et se tourna vers lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et leva son téléphone pour prendre un selfie.

\- Une petite photo pour leur montrer que tout se passe merveilleusement bien, s’expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha davantage de lui. Elle adorait cette idée. Il positionna son téléphone pour que le selfie soit le plus réussi. Alors qu’il allait prendre la photo, elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Une photo très réussie pensa-t-il en regardant la photo qui venait d’être prise. Juliet se pencha pour la voir également. Il inclina l’écran vers elle avant de pianoter dessus et envoyer la photo. En quelques secondes se fut fait.

Il passa son bras dans le dos de Juliet et déposa sa main sur sa hanche pour continuer leur balade.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as découvert cet endroit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne dévoile jamais mes sources, lui répondit-il.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes partenaires ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il la regarda.

\- Je ne l’oublie pas, partenaire ! s’amusa-t-il à dire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour lui signifier qu’il s’engageait sur une pente glissante.

\- Alors nous ne sommes que de simples partenaires ? répéta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il s’arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Non… des partenaires plutôt spéciaux, dit-il en se rapprochant doucement d’elle sans la quitter du regard. Je dirai même… très spéciaux.

Leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, toujours le regard plongé dans celui de l’autre. Il n’en fallu pas plus longtemps pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent tendrement et qu’un baiser soit partagé. Ils se séparèrent lentement, appréciant l’étreinte du moment.

D’un seul coup, ils entendirent crier. Une femme venait de sortir d’une des maisons en soutenant un homme qui avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. Magnum et Higgins accoururent vers elle pour l’aider mais avant que Magnum ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l’homme s’écroula à terre.

****

Ils avaient tous les relevés dont ils avaient besoin. Magnum rangea les échantillons dans le sac mais à cet instant, des coups de feu éclatèrent autour d’eux. Ils se mirent à couvert mais impossible de voir de quel côté provenaient les coups de feu. Apparemment leur enquête gênait plus qu’ils ne le pensaient.

Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin, le long de la cascade. Plutôt glissant mais le seul qui leur permettait de ne pas être sous les tirs de leurs poursuivants. Ils y allèrent prudemment seulement les tirs ricochèrent à nouveau sur la roche ce qui les fit accélérer pour ne pas être toucher. Alors qu’elle tentait d’éviter les balles, Higgins glissa sur la roche mouillée et tomba.

\- Higgins !!! s’écria Magnum.

La chute fut rude. Elle percuta de nombreuses fois la falaise avant de tomber à l’eau. Il mit la sacoche en bandoulière avant de sauter dans l’eau, 6 mètres plus bas. Higgins se tenait le bras et avait du mal à rester la tête hors de l’eau. Il nagea rapidement vers elle. Les hommes continuaient de leur tirer dessus. Magnum aida Higgins à nager jusqu’à un bosquet, rempli d’arbres et de buissons. Là, ils étaient un peu à l’abri.

Magnum fit s’asseoir Higgins pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle se tenait toujours le poignet droit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle grimaça légèrement en tentant de bouger son bras.

\- Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet, lui répondit-elle rapidement.

Magnum l’examina du regard presque de la tête au pied, inquiet, suite à la chute qu’elle venait de faire. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Ça va ! Juste plus de peur que de mal, tenta de rassurer Higgins.

Il n’était pas convaincu mais il n’avait pas le choix pour le moment. Il regarda autour d’eux. Pas de signe de leurs poursuivants pour le moment mais ils n’allaient pas tarder. Il fallait qu’ils avancent.

\- Il ne faut pas que l’on s’attarde. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver, dit-il. Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Il l’aida à se lever. Il la laissa passer avant de la suivre et veiller à ce qu’on ne les suive pas.

****

Magnum déposa les sacs au pied de la table basse. Higgins s’assit dans le canapé en faisant attention à son bras immobilisé en écharpe. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de l’hôpital et ils avaient décidé de se rafraîchir dans la maison des invités avant de rejoindre leurs amis. 

\- Un week-end tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal ?! dit Higgins en lui lançant un sourire taquin.

Il se tourna vers elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Tu étais tout aussi d’accord que moi pour mettre la main sur ce qui empoisonnait l’eau de la source ?! lui fit-il remarquer.

Higgins ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer quelques instants. Magnum ouvrit le frigo et attrapa deux bières mais il comprit le silence qui suivit. Il ouvrit les bières et la rejoignit dans le salon.

\- D’accord ! Tu avais raison. J’ai tendance à aider la veuve et l’orphelin, même quand je ne suis pas « en service » admit-il.

Elle le regarda s’installer à ses côtés sur le canapé. Higgins sourit en entendant Magnum dire qu’elle avait raison. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de pantalon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me répéter ça ?! lui demanda-t-elle en lançant son enregistreur et en positionnant son téléphone devant lui.

Il grimaça légèrement et elle ne pu s’empêcher d’être amuser par la situation. Elle éteignit son téléphone et le déposa sur la table basse.

\- C’est ce qui fait tout ton charme, lui dit-elle en le bousculant légèrement d’un petit coup d’épaule.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit une bouteille. Elle la prit et bu une rapide gorgée. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras blessé.

\- Mais tu as été blessé, murmura-t-il presque.

Elle le regarda. Il semblait affecté par cette blessure.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois, fit-elle remarquer. Et dans notre métier, c’est le risque !

Il le savait parfaitement.

\- Mais nous n’étions pas censés « travailler », rajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n’est qu’une simple entorse, lui rappela-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour capter son regard.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Magnum sourit légèrement. Elle avait raison.

\- Et je crois tu n’es pas en reste niveau blessures toi aussi. Est-ce que je dois les énumérer ? proposa-t-elle.

Il fut amusé de cette remarque.

\- Tu tiens les comptes ? demanda-t-il avec un regard quelque peu surpris.

\- J’ai arrêté après ta blessure aux côtes, non…quand tu t’es fait poignarder lors d’une plongée, commença-t-elle à énumérer. Ou bien cette fois où tu…

\- C’est bon, j’ai compris ! lui dit-il.

Juliet était fière de son petit effet. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière puis elle déposa sa bouteille sur la table basse et se leva.

\- Je monte prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres à La Mariana, lança-t-elle.

Elle se détourna lentement pour le regarder.

\- En revanche, avec cette blessure, commença-t-elle à expliquer avec un léger sourire…. Je vais avoir besoin d’un peu d’aide.

Magnum comprit ce qu’elle était entrain de lui proposer. Il posa à son tour sa bière sur la table basse et rejoignit Juliet. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent comme à leur habitude.

\- Si je peux t’aider, répondit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers l’escalier qui menait à l’étage.

****

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la Mariana, ils virent leurs amis installés autour d’une table à boire un verre tous ensemble. Ce fut Toni qui remarqua leur présence la première et elle interrogea Juliet du regard quand elle vit son bras en bandoulière. Les autres se tournèrent rapidement vers les nouveaux venus.

\- On te la confie un week-end et voilà comment tu nous la ramène, lança Rick alors que Magnum et Higgins s’installaient avec eux autour de la table.

Higgins ne laissa pas le temps à Magnum de répondre sachant très bien qu’il s’en voulait déjà qu’elle se soit blessée.

\- J’ai été forcé de faire un plongeon bien plus vite que prévu, expliqua-t-elle.

Tout le monde attendait la suite.

\- Venant de Magnum, cela ne m’aurait pas étonné, mais de votre part ! fit remarquer Kumu.

Ils sourirent à la remarque. TC observa un instant ses amis avant de sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n’as pas pu t’en empêcher, fit-il remarquer. C’était quoi cette fois ? Un chat disparu ? ou un trafiquant de drogue pris en flagrant délit ?

\- Juste un propriétaire qui n’a pas apprécier notre petite « visite » sur ses terres, expliqua Magnum.

\- J’imagine que par petite visite, tu ne parles pas d’une simple balade ? précisa Toni.

\- Des habitants du village se retrouvaient malade à cause de l’eau de source. Ils nous ont demandé de bien vouloir les aider à trouver ce qui empoisonnait cette eau, rajouta Higgins.

\- On a découvert que ce propriétaire faisait extraire du minerai et qu’il n’avait pas envie de dépenser des fortunes dans le nettoyage des pierres, expliqua Magnum à son tour.

\- Il déversait les eaux usagères dans le cours d’eau alimentant le puit du village, compléta Higgins.

\- Il n’a pas vraiment apprécié que nous faisions quelques petits relevés et nous a envoyé son comité d’accueil, plutôt bien armé, finit d’expliquer Magnum.

\- Donc vous vous en tirez plutôt bien, dit Rick en revenant de derrière le bar et en déposant leur bière à Magnum et Higgins.

\- Une simple entorse, rassura Higgins.

\- Drôle de week-end en amoureux ! lança TC.

Juliet se tourna rapidement vers Magnum. Elle sourit avant de regarder de nouveaux ses amis.

\- Un week-end parfait, avec tout ce qu’il faut pour ne pas s’ennuyer, répondit Higgins en se rapprochant légèrement de Magnum.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, amusé par la déclaration qu’elle venait de faire. Il savait qu’elle était sincère. Il tendit sa bière vers elle et ils trinquèrent ensemble.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca vous a plu ?  
> N'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions. 
> 
> Plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin...enfin peut-être ??!


	19. En avant première

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à AmélieGdj pour ses précieux conseils ^_^

Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, il vit Higgins installer sur le lit, adossée à la tête de lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait et elle avait à peine remarqué sa présence. 

Il se débarrassa rapidement de son chemise et de son pantalon et se glissa à ses côtés. Elle lui lança à peine un regard.

\- J’ai parcouru les comptes de Madame Auhaiau et je n’ai rien relevé d’inhabituel, dit-elle en faisant défiler la page à l’écran.

Magnum l’écouta à peine. Il caressait doucement le bras de Juliet tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule. Il espérait pouvoir détourner son attention mais elle continuait ses recherches. Il allait devoir redoubler d’efforts. Il s’immisça un peu plus loin pour déposer des baisers dans le cou d’Higgy.

\- Magnum ! le rappela-t-elle gentiment à l’ordre.

Il fit la sourde oreille et continua sa douce torture. Elle s’arrêta quelques instants de taper sur son clavier en fermant les yeux. Des baisers auxquels elle n’allait pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

\- On a besoin d’avoir ces informations pour…., commença-t-elle à expliquer en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle ne pu en dire plus car les baisers de Magnum avaient redoublé d’intensité et elle sentait toute sa bonne volonté disparaître pour laisser la place à son désir.

\- Et demain nous ne pourrons pas… essaya-t-elle de continuer.

Magnum laissait ses mains glisser le long de son corps et elle pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ce qu’elle était en train de dire. Il profita de cette petite faiblesse pour attraper l’ordinateur d’Higgins, s’écarter d’elle et déposer l’objet sur la table de chevet. Higgins n’objecta pas. En fait, elle n’attendait plus qu’une seule chose : qu’il revienne auprès d’elle et qu’elle retrouve ses baisers.

Il revint rapidement vers d’elle. Il la tira dans le lit pour qu’elle se retrouve allongée. Il se pencha en plongeant son regard dans le sien et captura tendrement ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Juliet pour nouer ses bras autour de lui et l’attirer encore plus à elle. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque et les cheveux de Magnum.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle entendit le portable de Magnum sonner. Il se redressa lentement et leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Ils échangèrent une promesse implicite avant que Magnum roule sur le côté pour attraper son téléphone.

\- Magnum, lança-t-il un brin agacé.

Il se rallongea auprès de Juliet.

\- Magnum, mon pote ! lança l’autre voix au bout du fil.

\- Jin, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Magnum.

Lorsque Juliet entendit le nom de Jin, elle savait que cela n’annonçait rien de bon. Elle s’allongea un peu plus près de Magnum et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur son torse.

\- J’ai une affaire pour vous, dit Jin. Il faudrait que l’on se voit. Est-ce que je peux passer vous voir demain matin ?

\- Depuis quand il te faut l’autorisation pour venir ? demanda Magnum qui se doutait bien qu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

Juliet continuait de lui infliger de douces caresses sur le torse et il n’allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps. Il fallait qu’il abrège rapidement la discussion avec Jin.

\- Ba disons que je n’avais pas envie de croiser un de vos amis de la police, répondit Jin.

\- Il n’y aura personne, lui assura-t-il.

\- Super ! Alors on se voit demain et je pourrai…! lança Jin.

\- A demain, dit Magnum en raccrochant sans laisser à Jin de continuer.

Il jeta presque son téléphone puis roula de côté pour capturer Juliet dans ses bras.

\- Où en étions-nous ? dit-il avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

****

Elles terminèrent la séance de Yoga. Toni s’assit par terre, tandis que Juliet s’asseyait sur ses talons.

\- Mes années de danse me semblent terriblement loin, fit remarquer Toni.

Higgy sourit à la remarque de son amie. Elles firent quelques étirements au sol.

\- Mais j’avoue que c’est agréable de reconnecter son corps et son esprit, fit remarquer Toni avec un petite lueur de souffrance.

Juliet le remarqua. Depuis la découverte macabre qu’elle avait avec Rick, Toni avait repris le dessus avec une certaine facilité, peut-être un peu trop. Elles en avaient discuté toutes les deux et Higgy lui avait dit qu’elle garderait un œil sur elle. C’est ce que l’on faisait entre amie et elle était heureuse de pouvoir le faire et être présente pour Toni.

\- Toujours des difficultés à apaiser ton esprit ? demanda-t-elle à Toni.

Toni se tourna vers Higgins et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je me suis rappelée ce qui m’apportait du réconfort et de l’espoir en l’être humain, confia Toni.

Juliet l’interrogea du regard tout en continuant ses mouvements d’étirement.

\- Quand j’étais à Washington, j’avais l’habitude de me rendre dans une maternité après chaque affaire. Les enfants sont une source incroyable d’amour inconditionnel qui m’aidait à reprendre confiance en l’être humain, continua-t-elle.

\- Tu ressens ce genre de choses ? demanda Juliet.

Elle n’avait jamais trop osé lui demander. Elle avait préféré la laisser se confier quand elle serait prête. Higgins avait bien senti que son vécu de personne atypique, douée pour le profilage avait été loin d’être simple, même douloureux par moment. Elle était heureuse que ce moment arrive enfin et qu’elle se confie à elle.

Toni resta silencieuse un instant, comme cherchant à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer.

\- Il y a certaines émotions, certains sentiments qui sont tellement forts que… je peux les ressentir sans difficultés. Lui répondit-elle. C’est comme ressentir le froid, le chaud. Ça peut paraître bizarre…

\- Pas bizarre, incroyable, l’interrompit Higgins. Tu t’es rendu dans une maternité dernièrement ?

Elle lui sourit légèrement.

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin pour le moment.

Higgins se demandait bien pourquoi et Toni le remarqua.

\- J’ai la chance de ne plus être seule face à tous ces évènements. Kade m’apporte l’Amour et tout le soutien dont j’ai besoin. Et puis passer du temps avec l’Ohana me fait énormément de bien également, répondit Toni.

Elle marqua une pause en affichant un léger sourire.

\- Et en ce qui est de ressentir l’Amour inconditionnel, il me suffit de vous observer, Magnum et toi pour « recharger les batteries », fit remarquer avec amusement Toni.

Juliet sourit en baissant un instant les yeux. Leur séance d’étirements touchait à sa fin. Elle se levèrent de leurs tapis.

\- Petit déjeuner ! s'amusa de lancer Toni.

Les deux femmes sourirent, attrapèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

****

Magnum avait bien écouté Jin lui raconté l’histoire de son ami, cambrioleur à ses heures perdues. Trouver une maison vide, avec juste des cartes épinglées aux murs avec plusieurs photos n’était pas courant. Jin était persuadé que cela avait été la planque d’un tueur à gage. Magnum avait du lui promettre d’aller y jeter un œil pour que Jin arrête de l’embêter avec ça.

Higgins et Toni arrivèrent dans la grande maison.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jin en désignant Toni d’un regard.

\- Toni, une invitée de Robin, répondit Magnum en remarquant que son ami en faisait un peu trop pour faire bonne figure.

\- Ravissante, fit remarquer Jin sans quitter Toni des yeux.

\- Oubli ça ! lui lança Magnum. Tu n’as aucune chance.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un voleur ?! Je ne pensais que tu es une aussi piètre opinion de moi pour que… commença à se plaindre Jin.

\- Elle a déjà quelqu’un dans sa vie, l’arrêta tout de suite Magnum.

\- Peu de femmes peuvent résister à mon charme, dit Jin en se levant.

Higgins et Toni s’étaient rendues à la cuisine pour prendre une boisson fraîche avant de venir les rejoindre dans le salon. Magnum se pencha vers Jin.

\- C’est un agent du FBI, lui chuchota-t-il.

Le sourire de Jin disparut. Les deux femmes venaient de les rejoindre. 

\- Et son petit ami est un flic, rajouta Magnum en se penchant légèrement vers Jin.

Le sourire de Jin disparut de son visage. Higgins interrogea Magnum du regard pour savoir si ce que Jin leur proposait était sérieux ou pas. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et Juliet comprit que Magnum comptait prendre l’affaire. Quant à Jin, il s’approcha de Toni.

\- Magnum manque à tous ses devoirs, dit-il à Toni.

Higgins ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Jin en lançant un regard amusé à Magnum. Elle n’était pas la seule. Toni souriait également.

\- Jin, pour vous servir, rajouta-t-il

\- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance Jin, lui répondit Toni.

Elle se tourna vers Magnum et Higgins.

\- Je vous laisse discuter de votre affaire. J’ai une visio-conférence dans moins d’une heure avec Robin pour l’épisode pilote, s’excusa-t-elle.

Elle leur lança un dernier regard avant de s’éloigner et monter à l’étage. Jin la regarda partir, en se penchant pour la voir jusqu’au dernier instant. Magnum et Higgins le fixèrent et quand il le remarqua, il se redressa.

\- Ne me faites pas une scène de jalousie, dit-il à l’attention d’Higgins. C’est vous qui m’avez abandonné pour… ça,

Il finit sa phrase en regardant Magnum pour illustrer ses propos.

\- Hey ! intervint Magnum.

\- Désolé mon vieux ! Mais… essaya d’expliquer Jin.

\- Jin ! le coupa Magnum.

Il ne voulait pas entendre les élucubrations de Jin, surtout si les infos qu’il leur avait données, était vrai.

\- Est-ce que vous avez l’adresse de cette maison ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jin sortit un bout de papier de sa poche.

****

Katsumoto et Kade sortirent de la maison en laissant Magnum et Higgins inspecter l’intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

\- Tu vas les laisser continuer seuls ? demanda Kade à Katsumoto.

\- Ils appelleront dès qu’ils en auront besoin, comme toujours, lui répondit-il.

\- Magnum ? Te tenir au courant ? taquina Kade.

\- Je fais confiance à Higgins ! précisa Katsumoto.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et attrapa quelque chose à l’intérieur de son véhicule. Il en sortit une sorte de bloc. Kade le vit ensuite se diriger vers la Ferrari de Magnum. Il le suivit légèrement avant de comprendre ce que son coéquipier allait faire.

Katsumoto ouvrit le bloc note et commença à remplir la première feuille.

\- Tu ne lui a pas déjà mis une contravention ce matin ? demanda Kade sans vraiment attendre de réponse car il la connaissait.

\- Stationnement non autorisé, répondit-il simplement à son collègue.

Il finit d’écrire, arracha le document du bloc et prit plaisir à le glisser sous les essuis glace. Kade sourit en voyant le plaisir de Katsumoto.

\- De toute manière, il va encore trouver une solution pour ne pas la payer… comme d’habitude, dit Katsumoto en retournant vers leur voiture.

\- Donc tu en profites ?! dit Kade en regardant une dernière fois la voiture de Magnum.

Quand Kade se tourna vers Katsumoto, il eu juste le temps de voir un sourire sur son visage avant qu’il ne monte en voiture. Il rejoignit rapidement son collègue dans la voiture.

****

Jin avait le don pour se retrouver au cœur d’histoires plutôt plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Mais encore cette fois-ci, ils avaient réussi à retrouver toutes les cibles et les mettre à l’abri avant que le tueur n’ait pu mettre son plan à exécution. Ils avaient même pu remonter jusqu’au commanditaire. Un propriétaire foncier véreux souhaitant se débarrasser des témoins gênants de son petit trafic. Il engageait des types pour rendre des maisons inhabitables puis proposaient aux propriétaires de les racheter à un prix dérisoire.

Maintenant, Magnum et Higgins prenaient le temps de décompresser à la propriété mais il n’avait pas pu se débarrasser de Jin. Celui-ci espérait toujours pouvoir séduire Toni.

\- Est-ce que Toni est là ? demanda Jin en parcourant la maison du regard.

Higgins et Magnum échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers leur « invité ».

\- Jin, au risque de me répéter, vous n’avez aucune chance avec Toni, tenta Magnum.

\- Je ne m’avoue jamais vaincu, répondit-il tout en continuant à chercher l’objet de son désir.

\- Ce qui peut être une bonne chose mais dans cette situation, Magnum a raison. Toni est heureuse en couple, tenta à son tour Higgins.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de tenter de le convaincre d’avantage, Toni arriva dans le salon, son ordinateur portable sous son bras et concentrer sur son téléphone portable. Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux, elle les vit dans la pièce.

\- Heureuse que vous soyez rentrés, dit-elle en s’approchant.

Jin afficha un sourire satisfait. Magnum et Higgins échangèrent un regard navré.

\- Les autres nous rejoignent, dit-elle en déposant son ordinateur et son téléphone portable sur la grande table du salon.

Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de ses amis et ce n’était pas le seul regard qu’elle sentait. Elle se doutait de ce qu’il se passait et elle s’était promis de clarifier les choses rapidement. C’était peut-être le moment. Mais avant elle devait annoncer le programme de la soirée.

\- Robin m’a fait parvenir l’épisode pilote de la série, annonça-t-elle en montrant la clé USB qu’elle tenait dans la main. Alors j’ai proposé à l’Ohana de se réunir pour le visionner ensemble.

\- Très bonne idée ! lança Magnum en s’installant en premier dans le canapé.

\- Une série ? demanda Jin en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Magnum ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas lui en parler. Trop tard. Higgins vint s’installer à ses côtés en lui lançant un petit regard désolé mais amusé en même temps.

\- Robin Master a créé une nouvelle série sur laquelle il m’a demandé de travailler, expliqua Toni. Elle sort dans quelques jours mais nous avons l’exclusivité.

\- Vous êtes venus écrire ici comme Robin avant vous, fit remarquer Jin en se rapprochant un peu d’elle.

Magnum et Higgins étaient étonnés que Jin connaisse autant de choses sur Robin.

\- J’ai dévoré les livres de White Knight, dit-il en lançant un clin d’œil non discret à Magnum. Il s’est enfin décidé à donner vie à son personnage. ?!

\- Rien à voir avec White Knight ! lança Magnum. Robin a décidé de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure et je dois dire qu’il a été très inspiré sur ce coup-là.

\- Une nouvelle histoire de Robin Master ?! demanda avec grand intérêt Jin.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fan de Robin Master ? demanda Higgins.

\- Après vous avoir rencontré, j’ai dévoré tous ces livres de White Knight, expliqua Jin.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sourirent en entendant l’entrain avec lequel Jin avait dit cela.

****

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Kumu fut la première à les rejoindre, suivi de près par TC, Rick et Shammy. Tout le monde s’était confortablement installé dans le salon. Pendant que Toni réglait certains détails au sujet de la série avec Robin par mail, les autres discutaient et écoutaient les folles histoires que Jin pouvait racontées.

Toni ferma son ordinateur portable et rejoignit les autres au salon. Elle brancha la clé USB sur l’immense écran plat et s’installa dans un des canapés, aux cotés de Magnum et Higgins.

\- Il ne manque plus que Katsumoto et Kade, et nous pourrons commencer ! expliqua-t-elle

\- Ce que tu fais, ça s’appelle de la torture, lança Rick.

Toni sourit à sa remarque. Kade lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu’ils étaient en route.

\- Ça ne devrait plus être très long, dit-elle pour tenter de calmer les impatients.

Au même instant, Kade et Kastumoto arrivèrent dans la maison et les rejoignirent dans le salon.

\- Désolé pour le retard, un suspect peu accommodant, s’excusa Kade en s’approchant de Toni.

Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa tendrement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu. Kade avait passer 3 jours non-stop sur cette enquête. Il était heureux que tout cela soit fini.

Jin grimaça en voyant Kade et Toni s’embrasser. Rick se penchant légèrement vers lui.

\- On vous avait prévenu mon vieux, lui murmura-t-il.

Le voleur en reconversion se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle perd ! lança-t-il comme toute réponse.

Rick ne pu s’empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

\- Bon et bien puisque tout le monde est là, on peut peut-être commencer, proposa TC.

Ils le regardèrent.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas aussi presser de découvrir cette série, fit remarquer Kumu.

\- Vous rigolez ! J’attends ça depuis le jour où nous avons lu ce qu’avait écrit Toni, expliqua TC en lançant un regard complice à la femme en face de lui. Une série s’inspirant de nos aventures, j’ai hâte !

Elle lui sourit et attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Toni.

Katsumoto attrapa une chaise et s’installa à califourchon dessus. Kade s’assit sur l’accoudoir prêt de Toni et passa ses bras autour d’elle, au grand d’âme de Jin. Elle allait lancer la vidéo quand Jin l’interrompit.

\- Attendez ! Si cette série est basée sur vous, cela veut dire que… il va y avoir un personnage me représentant ? demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde le fixa un instant puis ils se détournèrent vers l’écran.

\- C’est parti ! dit Toni en appuyant sur le bouton play de la télécommande.

****

\- Je pourrai avoir un personnage dans la série, demanda Jin pour la énième fois depuis la fin de l’épisode.

Ils venaient de finir de dîner en échangeant sur ce qu’ils venaient de voir. Jin n’avait pas arrêté de se plaindre de ne pas apparaître dans la série.

\- C’est vrai ! J’ai participé à de nombreuses enquêtes avec vous, fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers Magnum et Higgins.

\- 2 enquêtes Jin, rectifia Magnum.

\- Oui mais pas n’importe quelle enquête, continua d’insister Jin. Allez ! Vous pourriez faire ça pour un ami.

Il fit sa petite tête de chien battu. Même si personne n’était duper, il était vrai que Jin faisait partie, d’une certaine manière, de la famille.

\- Pourquoi pas ! répondit Toni, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

\- Je savais que vous craquiez pour moi ! lança Jin, fier de lui.

Toni fut simplement amusé par sa remarque.

\- Un arnaqueur récidiviste qui a dû trouver des solutions peu orthodoxes pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, alternant entre séjour en prison et petites arnaques, qui prend conscience de ses erreurs et qui souhaite se racheter, pourrait être inspirant pour un nouveau personnage.

\- Quoi ? C’est l’image que vous avez de moi ? demanda Jin. 

Magnum tapota sur l’épaule de Jin comme pour s’excuser.

\- On ne vous a pas dit ! Commença à expliquer Magnum. Toni est profileuse au FBI.

\- Elle a des supers pouvoirs… elle peut lire dans les pensées, s’amusa à dire Rick.

\- C’est vrai ? demanda Jin inquiet.

Toni sourit. Magnum et Rick adoraient faire vivre cette rumeur.

\- Vous avez des choses à cacher ? demanda Kade.

\- Non, répondit beaucoup trop précipitamment Jin.

\- Je vous promets de réfléchir à ça pour les prochains épisodes, lui promit Toni.

Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de Jin.

\- Bon maintenant que Jin a fini de se plaindre, est-ce que l’on peut savoir ce que les producteurs ont pensé de ce pilote ? demanda Rick.

\- Ils ont beaucoup aimé mais ils attendent qu’ils soient diffusés pour avoir les chiffres, répondit Toni.

\- Quand est-ce que l’épisode doit être diffusé ? demanda TC.

\- Dans quelques semaines, répondit Toni.

\- Combien d’épisodes sont prévus ? interrogea Magnum.

\- Tout va dépendre du public et s’il est au rendez-vous ! expliqua Toni.

\- Je ne suis pas une grande fan de série télé mais j’avoue avoir un vrai coup de cœur pour celle-ci, dit Kumu avec toute sa bienveillance. Au-delà des enquêtes et des scènes d’action, elle retranscrit une vraie aventure humaine.

Son regard se posa sur Toni.

\- Tu avais déjà su capter l’âme de cette famille dans tes écrits mais je suis agréablement surprise de voir comment tu as su le faire ressortir à l’écran. Je suis sûre que le public sera au rendez-vous, finit-elle par expliquer Kumu.

\- Je n’y suis pour rien. L’équipe de réalisateurs et les acteurs ont fait tout le travail. J’ai juste veillé à ce que tout soit conforme à ce que nous voulions, répondit simplement Toni.

\- Mission accomplie ! lança Magnum.

****

La soirée s’était poursuivi jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient énormément apprécié de se retrouver tous ensemble. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés, Katsumoto avait proposé de raccompagner Jin car celui-ci voulait à tout prix se faire inviter à la propriété. Gordon leur avait rendu un sacré service. Quant à TC et Rick, ils avaient raccompagné Shammy.

Magnum et Higgins étaient rentrés dans la maison des invités, Kumu avait rejoint sa chambre et Kade avait suivi Toni dans la sienne. Il était de se préparer à se coucher pendant que Toni occupait la salle de bain. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il passait la nuit à la propriété.

\- Jin était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester, dit-il à l’attention de Toni sans la salle de bain.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse mais il pouvait deviner le sourire que Toni affichait à cet instant. Ils avaient tout les deux remarquer que Jin appréciait beaucoup Toni.

\- Je me demande d’ailleurs comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer ? continua-t-il.

Toni sortit de la salle de bain en continuant de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle s’attacha les cheveux en chignon rapide avec un élastique. Une fois ses cheveux attachés, elle s’approcha de Kade qui s’était assis sur le lit.

\- C’est vrai qu’il a un petit je ne sais quoi plutôt craquant, dit-elle en s’arrêtant devant lui en souriant.

Kade posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Kade pour les nouer sur sa nuque.

\- Est-ce que je devrais m’inquiéter ? demanda-t-il.

Toni s’installa sur les genoux de Kade et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Leurs souffles s’entremêlèrent avant qu’elle ne dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kade.

Il avait sa réponse. Ils se séparèrent juste le temps d’accrocher leur regard l’un à l’autre avant que Kade ne les fasse tomber tous les deux sur le lit.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus.  
> Vos retours sont plus que les bienvenus :) 
> 
> Avant d'arriver dans mon fic Magnum, le personnage de Toni a fait partie d'un fanfic de Criminal Minds, où l'on découvre son passé.  
> Est-ce qu'un chapitre "Hors série" sur Toni vous intéresserait ??


	20. Un fantôme du passé

Kade organisait un barbecue chez lui. Kumu avait pris de l’avance et s’y était rendue avec le Range Rover. Higgins et Magnum allaient les rejoindre dans quelques minutes mais leur dernière affaire avait été plus longue que prévue. Magnum était encore sous la douche et Juliet préparait les boissons qu’ils avaient promis d’amener.

Son téléphone sonna. Il y avait quelqu’un à la grille. Elle attrapa son mobile qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean et alluma son écran. Son visage se figea lorsque l’image de la vidéo surveillance apparue. C’était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être…

GENERIQUE

Magnum descendit rapidement les escaliers. Juliet allait encore lui reprocher d’avoir pris trop de temps sous la douche. Lorsqu’il arriva dans le salon, il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Il parcourut la maison des yeux et la vit, installée sur la terrasse. Elle n’était pas seule.

Il s’approcha lentement car plus il se rapprochait et plus il avait du mal à croire ce qu’il voyait. Il ne l’avait vu qu’en photo mais il savait que c’était lui. Lorsqu’il fut à côté d’eux, Juliet leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle semblait tout autant surprise que lui, même troublé par cette visite. Magnum vint aux côtés de Juliet et posa une main sur son épaule comme pour lui faire sentir qu’il était là pour elle. Il se tourna vers l’homme assis en face de Juliet.

Higgins se retrouvait dans une situation qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé. Que devait-elle faire ? Les présenter ? Magnum savait très bien qui était ce nouveau visiteur. Elle l’avait lu dans son regard quand il était arrivé.

Avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l’homme resurgit de son passé se leva et tendit la main vers Magnum.

\- Vous devez être Thomas Magnum ? dit-il.

Magnum hésita un instant.

\- Richard… continua-t-il.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, l’interrompit Magnum.

Richard baissa la main en souriant légèrement.

\- La question que je me pose, c’est ce que vous faites là ? Et surtout après 5 ans ! demanda-t-il.

Higgins se posait la même question et depuis tout à l’heure, elle écoutait Richard lui expliquer sa « résurrection ». Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle était partagée entre la joie de le retrouver et le doute. Elle osait à peine croiser son regard.

Ce n’était pas le cas de Magnum. Il soutenait le regard de Richard.

\- C’est justement ce que j’expliquais à Juliet, répondit Richard sans rien rajouter de plus.

Juliet se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et se tourna légèrement vers Magnum.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller chez Kade ce soir. Est-ce que tu pourras m’excuser auprès de lui et des autres ? dit-elle doucement, n’étant pas vraiment sûre de ce qu’elle voulait faire.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle évitait son regard et cela signifiait qu’elle se réfugiait dans sa carapace de femme forte qui peut tout gérer toute seule.

\- Je vais appeler Toni et lui dire que nous ne viendrons pas, dit-il avant qu’elle ne l’interrompe.

\- Tu devrais y aller, l’encouragea-t-elle en levant très rapidement les yeux vers lui.

Elle ne pu pas détacher son regard du sien. Il y avait tant de compassion, de soutient et de tendresse dans le regard de Magnum à cet instant. Elle s’en voulait de lui faire ça ce soir.

\- S’il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Il jeta rapide coup d’œil vers Richard qui semblait fier de son retour puis il reporta son attention sur Juliet. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais il ne voulait pas non plus s’imposer. Elle savait que si elle avait besoin de lui, il serait là.

Il hésita encore un instant avant de s’éloigner en jetant un dernier regard à Richard.

****

Il gara la voiture dans l’allée devant chez Kade. La camionnette de TC était garée dans la rue. Tout le monde devait déjà être là. Qu’allait-il leur dire pour expliquer l’absence d’Higgins. Ils allaient tous se poser des questions.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Juliet rester à la propriété avec ce type. Comment pouvait-il débarquer comme ça au bout de 5 ans ? Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons. Il devait lui laisser une chance de s’expliquer. C’est ce que faisait Higgins. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un drôle de ressenti.

Magnum descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Il entendit l’Ohana discuter sur la terrasse. Il fit le tour de la maison pour les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée mais lorsque ses amis verront qu’Higgins n’est pas avec lui, cela changera la dynamique de la soirée.

Lorsqu’ils le virent arriver seul, ils comprirent que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Juliet n’est pas avec vous ? s’étonna Kumu.

Magnum les rejoignit sur la terrasse. Il fit tout ce qu’il pouvait pour donner le change mais il était inquiet et ses amis pouvaient le voir. Et puis il n’avait pas envie de leur cacher. Il avait besoin d’en discuter avec eux et de faire part de ces doutes par rapport à toute cette histoire.

\- Richard a débarqué à la propriété, lança-t-il d’un coup.

\- Quoi ?? s’écria TC.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Rick.

Le regard de Magnum répondit à leur question. Leur ami ne plaisantait pas.

\- Et Juliet ? questionna à son tour Toni, inquiète pour son amie.

Il croisa son regard et elle comprit très vite. Elle imaginait aussi très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Juliet et Magnum face à cette situation.

\- Elle est restée avec lui à la propriété, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi il est de retour après toutes ces années ? demanda TC.

\- Et surtout pourquoi il a fait le mort pendant toutes ces années ? rajouta Rick.

\- Je n’ai pas encore eu la chance d'avoir cette réponse, dit-il avec un léger agacement dans la voix.

****

Magnum, Toni et Kumu étaient de retour à la propriété. La soirée s’était terminée tôt. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Higgins. Magnum trouva Juliet et Richard là où il les avait laissés tout à l’heure.

Kumu fit signe à Magnum et Toni qu’elle s’éclipsait. Elle rejoignit sa chambre. Toni s’apprêtait à faire de même mais Magnum lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Elle lui sourit légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait compris.

Ils virent Juliet se lever et se diriger vers l’intérieur de la maison. Richard l’imita. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Toni et Magnum.

Juliet regarda tour à tour Magnum et Toni. Son regard avait changé remarqua Magnum. Il ne savait pas comment le définir mais la surprise avait laissé place à autre chose.

\- Je vois que Robin Master a de nombreux employés, dit Richard en lançant un regard à Toni.

Toni et Magnum se regardèrent avant que la profileuse se tourne à nouveau vers le nouveau venu. Elle lui envoya un sourire quelque peu forcé. Il commençait mal s’il voulait s’intégrer.

Higgins tiqua légèrement en entendant la remarque de Richard. Jamais elle n’aurait laissé passer ça avant mais depuis l’arrivée de Richard, elle ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

\- Il a surtout de nombreux amis, rectifia Toni avec aplomb.

Magnum apprécia la remarque de son amie. Cela ne l’étonna pas de sa part.

\- Richard, je te présente Toni Bell, une amie et assistante de Robin Master dans son nouveau projet, intervint Juliet.

Elle ne présenta pas Richard. Elle savait que Magnum avait dû briefer Toni avant de rentrer à la propriété. Elle trouvait ça également bizarre sans savoir expliquer pourquoi.

\- Robin Master est sur un nouveau livre ? demanda Richard.

\- Pas vraiment, se contenta de répondre Toni.

Un silence s’installa. Ni Magnum, ni Toni n’allaient bougés et Richard le comprit.

\- Il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer à l’hôtel, dit-il en se tournant vers Juliet.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire légèrement. Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elle fut surprise par cette attention. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul et ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard à Magnum.

Il prenait sur lui. Voir ce type revenir dans la vie d’Higgy, comme ça d’un seul coup et avoir cette proximité avec elle le rendait fou. Mais il ne devait pas s’emporter. Juliet n’avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Je t’appelle demain, dit Richard en plongeant son regard dans celui d’Higgins.

Il lui sourit avant de se tourner vers les deux autres personnes présentes, passer devant eux et quitter la maison. Une fois sorti, Higgins leva les yeux vers ses amis. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Son regard s’arrêta dans celui de Magnum. Toni le remarqua.

\- Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de les quitter et de monter à l’étage.

Higgins la regarda partir. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle devait des explications à tout le monde mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout simplement parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Richard était revenu dans sa vie mais y avait-il encore sa place ?

Elle se tourna vers Magnum. Il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se doutait de ce qu’il lui passait en tête et qu’il se faisait du souci. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer ou tout simplement pour se rassurer.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, l’aider à se confier mais il savait qu’elle avait eu beaucoup d’émotions dans la journée et que beaucoup de choses devaient lui trotter en tête. Il ne voulait rien brusquer et la laisser venir à lui.

\- Je… J’ai l’impression que… c’est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, confia-t-elle doucement.

Magnum s’approcha d’elle lentement. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de Juliet pour qu’elles finissent par capturer les siennes. Avec ce geste, il planta son regard dans le sien.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sans qu’il ne laisse ses propres émotions prendre le dessus. Il resta simplement là avec elle, la soutenant du regard et en caressant doucement les mains de Juliet de ses pouces.

Elle baissa les yeux vers cette caresse.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il se doutait que la situation était loin d’être facile pour Juliet.

\- Prends tout le temps qu’il te faudra…, commença-t-il à lui dire, presque dans un murmure.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu étonné de ce conseil. Elle aurait pensé qu’il lui aurait fait part de ses doutes sur un retour comme celui-ci et elle savait que c’était ce qu’il pensait. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Au contraire, il la laissait se faire sa propre opinion. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant ce que Magnum pouvait ressentir à cet instant et tout ce qu’il faisait pour ne pas la perturber davantage.

\- … pour écouter ce que te dit ton cœur, finit-il avec un regard rempli de tendresse.

Il lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui est bon pour toi… dit-il en marquant une pause pour essayer de ne trop montrer ses ressentis du moment et ne pas l’influencer.

Magnum prit le visage de Juliet dans une de ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce geste la troubla bien plus qu’un vrai baiser. Il était rempli d’amour, de tendresse et de bienveillance.

Lorsqu’il s’écarta, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Cet homme était plein de surprise. Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s’éloigner et retourner dans la maison des invités.

Elle le regarda disparaître. Elle avait l’impression de le faire souffrir avec toute cette situation. Même si elle n’était pas responsable de tout ça, il souffrait. Même s’il tentait de le cacher, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle connaissait cet homme.

Le retour de Richard déclenchait des tonnes de questions et il allait falloir trouver des réponses. Pour le moment, elle tentait de mettre toutes ses idées en ordre. Heureuse de revoir Richard en vie et heureuse de le retrouver mais en même temps perturber par toutes ces années avant de revenir vers elle.

Au lieu de se diriger vers l’escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se coucher, elle se dirigea vers l’extérieur.

****

Lorsqu’elle vit qui se trouvait devant la grille, elle hésita un instant avant d’ouvrir mais elle le fit pour Juliet. Toni déposa ensuite son téléphone sur l’îlot central avant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle était passée par la chambre d’Higgy. Il n’y avait personne. Et personne dans la maison non plus. Elle s’était doutée que son amie n’avait pas dû dormir beaucoup après une telle révélation la veille. Et qui le pourrait. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Richard entra dans la maison. Toni alla à sa rencontre. Lorsqu’il la vit arriver vers lui, il afficha un léger sourire que Toni avait du mal à apprécier. Cette nuit, elle s’était posée la question. Était-ce parce qu’elle était fidèle à son amitié pour Magnum qu’elle réagissait de cette manière ? Mais en le voyait arriver ce matin, elle se rendit compte que cela n’avait rien à voir avec ça. Il y avait autre chose.

\- Juliet n’est pas encore prête, l’informa-t-elle en insistant pour qu’il comprenne également le sous-entendu.

\- J’aurai du prévenir. Est-ce que je peux l’attendre avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

Toni hésita à nouveau. Elle le regarda puis lui sourit légèrement.

\- Je préparais le petit déjeuner. Est-ce que je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

\- Je vous en remercie mais j’ai déjeuner à l’hôtel, dit-il en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce, il la regarda s’activer.

\- Accueillir les visiteurs, préparer le petit déjeuner… cela ne fait pas partie des tâches du majordome ? Je pensais que vous n’étiez qu’une invitée dans cette maison ? demanda-t-il.

\- J’aime rendre service, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle s’occupait à tout bien préparer et elle sentait que Richard épiait le moindre geste qu’elle faisait.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous posez plein de questions à mon sujet, lança-t-il d’un coup.

Toni s’arrêta quelque peu dans sa tâche puis elle continua ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

\- S’il y a quelqu’un qui doit vous poser des questions, ce n’est pas moi, lui répondit-elle en finissant par le regarder.

\- Pourtant, en tant que profileuse, je pensais que vous seriez plus curieuse, fit-il remarquer avec un air fier de lui.

Elle s’arrêta et se tourna d’un coup vers lui, comme étonnée.

\- Pour retrouver Juliet, j’ai du faire quelques recherches, avoua Richard.

\- Alors vous devriez savoir que je ne suis plus en service actif, précisa-t-elle en soutenant le regard qu’il posait sur elle à cet instant.

\- Drôle d’affaire d’enlèvement ! précisa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Personne n’aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit. Même pas vous.

Il savait beaucoup de choses et elle avait l’impression qu’il en jouait. Il avait touché la corde sensible.

\- Cela a fait grand bruit dans les médias à cette époque ! ajouta-t-il.

Toni détourna légèrement le regard.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes venue ici, dit-il en regardant la maison autour de lui. Plus aucune pression de la hiérarchie, des médias, des familles.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait bien informé.

\- Je vois que vos contacts au MI6 vous ont bien renseigné, lui répondit-elle en reprenant la préparation.

Il se contenta de sourire.

\- Déformation professionnelle. Disons que j’aime savoir où je mets les pieds, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir une déformation professionnelle. Elle observait chacun de ses mouvements et enregistrait chacune de ses paroles.

\- Et Robin a très bien su s’entourer, fit-il remarquer. Des Navy Seals, une ancienne espionne du MI6 et une profileuse du FBI à la retraite.

Il était très bien renseigné.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Juliet a trouvé refuge ici, dit-il.

Toni tiqua légèrement sur le mot refuge mais ne laissa rien paraître. Magnum et Kumu arrivèrent au même instant. Richard les salua d’un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour, lança Kumu.

Magnum attrapa un verre et se servit du jus d’orange, sans prêter plus attention à leur « invité ».

\- Je suis Kumu, la conservatrice du domaine, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Kumu, lui répondit Richard. C’est un endroit magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et alla se servir à son tour un verre de jus de fruits.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez…. Commença à expliquer Richard.

\- N’osez pas prétendre savoir ce que nous pensons, l’interrompit Magnum en se tournant vers lui et en lui jetant un regard froid.

\- Je comprends que vous trouviez tout cela bizarre…. Tenta-t-il à nouveau d’expliquer.

\- Bizarre ?! Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, précisa Magnum en essayant de se calmer.

\- J’ai fait ça pour le bien de Juliet, lança Richard.

Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Magnum s’avança vers Richard. Toni et Kumu crurent un moment qu’il allait le frapper mais il s’arrêta juste face à lui.

\- Pour Juliet ??! s’étonna Magnum. Si vous vous étiez soucié d'elle, vous n’auriez pas attendu 5 ans pour revenir auprès d’elle.

Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux et la tension était palpable.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix ! se défendit Richard.

\- On a toujours le choix, précisa Magnum.

Un silence s’installa.

\- Elle vous a cru mort ! lui rappela Magnum. Vous l’avez laissé y croire et laisser souffrir durant 5 ans… comment ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir imaginer une seconde une telle chose.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, se contenta de répondre Richard.

\- Non, vous avez raison, répondit Magnum. J’aurai tout fait pour la retrouver et l’empêcher de souffrir.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la cuisine. Kumu et Toni échangèrent un regard.

Personne n’avait remarqué que Juliet était arrivée par le jardin et s’était arrêté sur la terrasse, sans qu’on ne la voit, quand elle avait entendu Magnum s’emporter. Elle n’avait rien manquer de l’échange final entre les deux hommes.

****

Toni regarda Higgins partir avec Richard. Elle attrapa son téléphone et s’excusa auprès de Kumu pour aller passer un coup de fil. Elle se rendit dans le bureau. Elle choisi très rapidement son contact et enclencha l’appel.

\- Bonjour ma Spongy, entendit-elle à l’autre bout du fil.

\- J’ai besoin d’un service, dit-elle sans détour.

\- Ça m’a l’air sérieux, dis-moi ! dit la voix féminine à l’autre bout de fil.

\- J’ai besoin que tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux sur Richard Dane, demanda-t-elle. Et surtout ses activités des 5 dernières années. Mais tu risques d’être confronter au MI6. C’est un ancien agent.

\- Tu sais que j’aime quand tu me lances des défis comme ça, répondit son interlocutrice.

Toni sourit légèrement.

\- Je te remercie, lui dit-elle.

\- Pas de quoi ! des soucis ? demanda la personne à l’autre bout du fil.

\- J’espère que non, répondit simplement Toni.

\- Je te trouve ça au plus vite, dit la personne avant de raccrocher.

Pour un homme qui souhaitait retrouver sa fiancée, il savait beaucoup trop de choses sur les membres de l’Ohana. Elle le croyait quand il disait qu’il avait voulu savoir où il mettait les pieds. Ce qu’elle avait plus de mal à croire, c’était ce qui l’avait poussé à le faire.

****

Toni arriva à la Mariana, pensant y croiser Magnum mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lorsqu’elle entra, elle ne vit que TC et Rick en train de discuter au bar. Elle les rejoignit heureuse de pouvoir discuter et passer un moment avec eux. A peine les avait-elle rejoints, que Rick l’interpella.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu boire un verre ici, hier soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, attendant la suite.

\- Richard ! lança-t-il rapidement trop pressé de donner la réponse.

Toni fut étonnée par cette annonce.

\- On a été tout aussi étonné que toi, fit remarquer TC.

\- Il a bu un verre tranquillement et il est reparti, expliqua Rick.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c’était lui ? demanda Toni.

\- Magnum nous avait déjà montré sa photo, répondit TC.

Elle imaginait bien qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir mener son enquête sur Richard et Magnum avait du le faire dès qu’il avait appris par Robin l’histoire d’Higgins.

\- Tu ne trouves pas un peu bizarre que parmi tous les endroits de la ville, il est choisi mon bar pour venir boire un verre ?! fit remarquer Rick.

Le regard que lui lança Toni répondit à sa question.

\- Je n’aime pas ce type ! lança TC.

\- Tu dis ça parce que Magnum est notre pote ! lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- Non, y a un truc chez ce type qui est bizarre ! s’expliqua TC. Et je suis sûre que tu l’as remarqué aussi.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un regard vers Toni.

\- Oui, c’est vrai ! Qu’est-ce que te disent tes supers pouvoirs ? demanda Rick.

Toni prit un temps avant de répondre.

\- On ne doit pas se laisser influencer par notre amitié pour Magnum. Je pense que le simple fait d’imaginer que Richard peut nous enlever Higgy et l’emmener loin de nous et de Magnum, fausse notre ressenti.

Avant de partager ses doutes avec ses amis, elle devait être sûre de ne pas faire fausse route. Et il était vrai aussi que d’envisager de perdre leur amie pesait beaucoup sur l’impression que faisait Richard auprès de l’Ohana.

\- Tu crois qu’Higgy va partir avec lui ? demanda TC.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Magnum, fit remarquer Rick.

\- Il ne le supportera pas, rajouta TC.

Toni en avait bien conscience.

\- La situation est loin d’être simple et encore plus pour Juliet qui se retrouve entre son amour du passé et sa relation actuelle avec Magnum, répondit-elle. Elle va avoir besoin de tout notre soutien.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s’en inquiéta Rick.

\- Elle essaye de faire au mieux pour tout le monde, expliqua Toni.

\- Et Magnum ? demanda à son tour TC.

Toni les interrogea du regard. Elle pensait que Magnum était venu les voir pour discuter.

\- On ne l’a pas vu depuis le barbecue chez Kade, expliqua TC.

\- Il a eu une petite altercation avec Richard ce matin, répondit-elle.

Lorsqu’elle vit le regard de ses amis, elle rectifia rapidement.

\- Il lui a juste remis les pendules à l’heure et il a précisé que pour Juliet, il aurait tout fait pour revenir auprès d’elle au plus vite !

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas, dit TC.

\- Magnum 1, Richard 0, lança Rick.

****

Elle avait passé la journée entière avec Richard. Cela avait fait ressortir beaucoup d’émotions et de vieux souvenirs. Des sentiments qu’elle pensait enfouis refirent surface et cela la troubla.

Richard lui avait tout expliqué et elle l’avait écouté avec grande attention. Il n’avait pas cessé de s’excuser et lui dire qu’il voulait refaire partie de sa vie. Il a de ça quelques années en arrière, elle aurait rêvé entendre ces mots. Mais aujourd’hui c’était différent.

Elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule, encore une fois. Elle s’était assise sur le banc face à la mer. Ces derniers jours, elle faisait tout pour ne croiser personne. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire, que ce soit Magnum ou aux autres. Tout était bien trop compliqué. Elle aurait aimé se confier mais elle ne pouvait pas les entrainer là-dedans.

Zeus et Apollo étaient couchés à ses pieds. Elle était heureuse de les avoir à ses côtés. Elle se sentait légèrement moins seule.

Elle se leva et s’apprêta à retourner dans la maison. Zeus et Apollo sautèrent sur leurs pattes pour la suivre. Higgins vit Magnum, au loin, debout sur la terrasse regarder dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle savait que toute cette attente était loin d’être simple pour lui. Et pourtant il lui facilitait les choses en la laissant prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin et lui laisser l’espace nécessaire pour réfléchir.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Magnum lui sourisse tendrement et ne disparaisse dans la maison. Ne plus avoir ce contact visuel avec lui la fit frissonner. Elle regarda la terrasse vide.

Son téléphone se mit à biper. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit un message de Magnum. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C’était Richard qui lui disait qu’elle lui manquait et qu’il avait hâte de la retrouver demain.

Elle allait devoir prendre une décision pour arrêter de faire souffrir toutes les personnes autour d’elle.

****

Toni était sur la plage. Elle le vit revenir vers la propriété. Magnum était allé courir très tôt ce matin. Elle imaginait très bien que les nuits devaient être difficile pour lui et c’est pour cette raison qu’elle avait décidé de l’attendre. Elle voulait être là pour lui.

Il arriva très rapidement auprès d’elle. Il s’arrêta et reprit son souffle en regardant l’océan. Elle l’observa un instant. Il avait les traits tirés, la mâchoire contractée et un regard triste. Ce n’était pas le Magnum qu’elle connaissait.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait, confia-t-il d’un coup.

Elle continua de le regarder tandis qu’il ne quittait pas l’océan des yeux.

\- De garder mes distances, dit-il en baissant un instant les yeux et en les relevant vers Toni.

Ce qu’elle pu y voir lui brisa le cœur. Il faisait tout pour ne pas craquer mais ces yeux exprimaient toute la tristesse et la peur qu’il pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

\- Je vais la perdre, admit-il simplement en détournant le regard.

Toni pouvait ressentir sa peur et elle le comprenait.

\- Je crois qu’en faisant ça, tu lui as prouvé à quel point tu l’aimais, intervint Toni.

Il se tourna vers elle, un peu étonné par ce qu’elle venait de lui dire.

\- Et à quel point tu avais confiance en son jugement, ajouta-t-elle. Je pense qu’elle apprécie.

Elle soutint son discours par un regard empli de soutien.

\- Et puis comme dirait Rick, Magnum 2, Richard 0, dit-elle pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.

Il ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son amie. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu’elle avait raison.

Ils restèrent, côte à côte, à regarder l’océan un certain temps avant de retourner à la propriété.

****

Lorsqu’il entra dans le bureau, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Il se faisait peut-être des idées. Il courut presque vers l’escalier en passant devant Toni et Kumu installées dans le salon, occupées à régler les prochaines visites culturelles du domaine.

En quelques enjambées, il fut à l’étage et il entra dans la chambre d’Higgins, sans s’annoncer. Il se figea en découvrant la pièce. Un nœud se forma dans sa poitrine. Il avança dans la pièce comme pour chercher le moindre signe qui pourrait lui redonner espoir. Mais celle-ci était vide…. Vide de toutes les affaires d’Higgins. Il ne restait que le mobilier.

Toni et Kumu ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, inquiètes de l’avoir vu ainsi. Elles furent toutes aussi surprises que lui. Kumu vint aux côtés de Thomas et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un signe de réconfort. Quant à Toni, elle parcourut la pièce et observa chaque endroit. Comme sur une scène de crime, elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.

Le téléphone de Toni se mit à sonner. Elle l’attrapa machinalement sans arrêter de parcourir la chambre du regard. C’était Kade. Elle décrocha.

\- Toni, mon ami de la tour de contrôle vient de me dire qu’un jet a été apprêté pour Londres et que les passagers sont Richard Dane et Juliet Higgins, lui dit-il.

Elle se tourna d’un seul coup vers Magnum et Kumu.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

\- Elle est partie, dit tout simplement Magnum.

Toni ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ce n’était pas possible. Juliet n’avait pas pu partir avec Richard et surtout de cette manière. Il fallait qu’elle comprenne. Elle regarda à nouveau la pièce autour d’elle. Elle avait pris toutes ses affaires. Elle vit quelque chose briller sur le rebord de la commode. Elle s’approcha et prit l’objet dans sa main.

Le pendentif que lui avait offert Richard par le passé. Toni sentit un poids s’enlever de la poitrine. Higgy avait fait son choix. Elle avait laissé le pendentif de Richard et prit celui que lui avait offert Thomas. Mais quelque chose l’avait poussé à partir avec Richard. Elle se retourna vers Magnum.

\- Elle est à l’aéroport, prête à prendre un jet pour Londres, lui dit-elle.

Mais Magnum ne bougea pas, sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de découvrir. Elle leva la main et déroula la chaine avec le pendentif devant lui.

\- Elle a fait son choix… et ce n’est pas Richard ! dit-elle.

Il reconnu le pendentif d’Higgins, celui qu’il avait retrouvé pour elle et qui était si important à ses yeux jusqu’à présent. Elle l’avait laissé. Une pointe d’espoir vint le piquer à vif. Il jeta un dernier regard à Toni avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

****

Il n’avait jamais roulé aussi vite et le temps ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Il engagea la Ferrari sur la route menant aux pistes des jets. Il fallait qu’il arrive à temps. Il le fallait. Plusieurs jets étaient sur la piste mais tous étaient à l’arrêt. Tous sauf un qui se préparait à décoller. Il accéléra et arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres de l’avion.

Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture, qu’il vit Richard monter à bord et Juliet s’apprêtant à le suivre.

\- Juliet !! cria-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et comme ils savaient si bien le faire, leurs regards s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle détourna les yeux et monta à bord. L’escalier fut relevé.

Magnum n’arrivait pas à y croire. Elle partait. Il regarda l’avion démarrer doucement et emprunter la piste. La douleur s’empara définitivement de lui. Toutes les blessures qu’ils avaient pu avoir jusqu’à aujourd’hui n’étaient rien comparer à ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant.

Une nouvelle fois, on l’abandonnait sans explication. L’avion décolla.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura un prochain chapitre ou plusieurs, j'hésite.
> 
> A vous de me dire ce dont vous avez envie : un dernier chapitre ou une nouvelle série de 10 chapitres ?
> 
> Et d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer pour nos héros ? 
> 
> Qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe par la suite ?
> 
> Vos retours sont très attendus :)
> 
> Pour suivre mes créations : instagram - veda_leen_author


	21. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre

Toni quitta le reste de l’Ohana installé à la table du salon et chercha Magnum du regard.

Lorsqu’il était rentré la veille sans Higgins et qu’il leur avait raconté ce qu’il s’était passé, elle n’avait pas réussi à y croire. Elle avait également vu un Magnum complètement éteint.

Elle marcha dans le jardin et au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit Magnum assis sur le sable à regarder l’océan devant lui. Il n’aurait sûrement pas envie de la voir surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé hier mais elle devait lui faire part de ses doutes. Higgins n’avait pas pu faire ça sans raison. Elle ne serait jamais partie dans leur dire tous au revoir et sans laisser d’explication à Magnum. Non. Elle n’était pas comme ça.

Toni s’avança vers la plage et rejoignit Magnum. Elle s’arrêta un instant avant de faire les derniers pas. Elle était prête à faire tout ce qu’il fallait pour son ami reprenne pied. Elle se lança et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

Il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle en regardant à son tour l’océan.

\- Elle m’a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle est montée dans cet avion, lui répondit-il sans bouger.

Elle le regarda. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de croire qu’Higgins l’avait trahi. Il avait déjà vécu ça.

\- Elle est partie, ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva et s’approcha de l’eau. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître et il n’avait pas envie que Toni lise en lui comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Je suis sûre qu’elle avait ses raisons, lui dit-elle.

Magnum laissa échapper un rire nerveux, ou plutôt de colère. Il se tourna vers elle et elle pu lire de la colère dans son regard.

\- Elle est partie sans explication, sans aucun un mot, sans expliquer quoi que ce soit ! lança-t-il énervé. Elle est partie et c’est tout !

\- Je sais que tu penses que ça recommence. Que comme Hannah… tenta-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Arrête avec ça ! cria-t-il énervé.

Il se détourna pour tenter de se calmer. Toni savait qu’elle jouait à un jeu dangereux mais elle devait le faire. Magnum devait dépasser ses blessures d’abandon et de trahison.

\- Elle est partie, répéta-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus ? Elle a pris toutes ses affaires et elle est partie.

Toni se leva, prête à affronter sa colère s’il le fallait. Elle s’approcha lentement de lui.

\- Elle n’a pas tout pris, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Il savait qu’elle parlait du pendentif.

\- Elle l’a simplement oublié, lui répondit-il comme pour se convaincre.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant devant lui.

Elle planta son regard, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre.

\- Je sais à quel point tu as été blessé par le passé et à quel point cette situation peut te faire souffrir, lui dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Que cette souffrance est horrible et présente quoi que tu fasse… mais je voudrais que tu aille chercher au fond de toi pour écouter cette petite voix en toi qui te dit que Juliet n’a pas pu faire ça !

Elle le vit déglutir et ses yeux se voiler. Il détourna un instant les yeux. Elle savait qu’elle venait de le faire douter. La colère avait maintenant fait place à la tristesse.

\- Cette femme préférerait mourir plutôt que te trahir et te faire endurer ça, continua-t-elle à dire.

Il la regarda avec les yeux humides.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Toni s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne supportait absolument pas de voir son ami dans cet état. Ne pas pleurer devenait difficile pour elle. Elle vint à ses côtés et posa son front sur l’épaule de Magnum dans un geste de réconfort, pour lui mais également pour elle.

\- C’est ce qu’on va essayer de savoir, lui répondit-elle doucement.

****

Les suppositions allaient bon train. Personne ne savait quoi penser. Ils se sentaient tous partagés entre la déception, la trahison, la colère, la tristesse ou l’espoir.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’Higgins nous ait fait ça ! répéta une nouvelle fois Rick.

\- J’ai l’impression que l’on est maudit et que nous sommes contraints de revivre ça encore et encore, précisa TC.

Kumu savait à quel point la trahison d’Hannah avait fait du mal à Magnum mais elle savait également qu’il n’avait pas été le seul blessé dans toute cette histoire. Ils avaient été 4 à subir les erreurs de cette femme. Elle était intimement persuadée que Juliet n’avait pas fait ça.

\- J’ai confiance en Juliet et je sais qu’elle ne nous aurait jamais fait ça ! intervint Kumu.

\- Alors comment vous expliquez qu’elle soit partie comme ça, sans un mot ? demanda TC, blessé.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Kumu, ajouta Katsumoto. Higgins est une personne de confiance. On ne peut pas douter d’elle.

\- Son âme est bonne et je suis sûre qu’elle avait d’excellentes raisons pour faire ce qu’elle a fait, continua de défendre Kumu.

\- J’aimerai être aussi confiant que vous, ajouta Rick.

\- Higgins nous a laissé des messages, il faut juste savoir où regarder, entendirent-ils.

Ils se tournèrent vers Toni qui venait de prendre la parole. Magnum et Toni venaient de les rejoindre et la profileuse comptait bien remotiver les troupes. Rick et TC lancèrent un regard à Magnum. Son visage avait changé et dans son regard, il y avait de nouveau une lueur d’espoir.

Lorsque le téléphone de Toni sonna, elle pria pour que ce soit son contact au FBI qui la rappelait pour les informations qu’elle avait demandé. Elle sauta presque de joie en voyant le nom de l’appelant. Elle sortit de la maison. Si les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes, elle préférait pouvoir se préparer à l’annoncer à Magnum et au reste du groupe.

Elle décrocha en arrivant dans la cour.

\- Dis-moi que tu as des infos ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! tu me connais, lança la personne à l’autre bout du fil. Ce n’est pas le MI6 qui peut m’arrêter.

Toni ferma les yeux en entendant la réponse.

\- Ça n’a pas été simple mais tu sais que rien ne peut me résister ! précisa la femme. J’ai pu accéder à son dossier au MI6. Ce type avait des états de service plutôt impressionnants ! Un des meilleures avec ton amie Higgins. D’ailleurs ils ont été fiancés mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

Toni ne répondit pas et laissa son amie continuer.

\- Mort abattu par la Vipère. Le criminel apparemment le plus recherché d’Europe. Imagine ma surprise quand j’ai continué de fouiller un peu et que j’ai découvert qu’en fait, ton gars n’était pas mort ! Et ça j’imagine que tu le sais aussi ! dit son interlocutrice. Le MI6 l’a ex-filtré et envoyer à l’étranger le faisant passer pour mort afin de coincer la Vipère. Mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévue.

Toni écoutait attentivement toutes les informations qu’on lui donnait.

\- Enfin jusqu’à ce que tes amis ne le coincent à Hawaï.

Toni tiqua sur cette information. Elle avait lu les notes de Robin sur cette affaire.

\- J’ai continué à creuser, tu me connais ! Et… le MI6 était prêt à le ramener des morts quelques mois après son exfiltration mais il a refusé, lui apprit-elle.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Toni.

\- Il a prétexté vouloir coincer la Vipère mais… elle avait toujours un coup d’avance sur lui. Bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?! interrogea son contact. Tout le MI6 était à la recherche de cette Vipère, et il n’a fallu qu’un seul séjour à Hawaï pour se faire prendre. Je n’ai rien contre tes amis enquêteurs, je sais qu’ils sont bons dans leur domaine mais ça me paraît un peu gros. Et ce n’est pas tout !

Toni était toute ouïe.

\- Ian Pryce est mort dans sa cellule, 6 mois après son arrestation, finit-elle par lui dire.

\- Comme si quelqu’un voulait que l’on suppose que tout était fini ? demanda Toni.

\- Oui…Je suis allée faire un tour sur le DarkNet et certaines de ses activités de la Vipère ont repris, précisa-t-elle à Toni.

\- Le MI6 est au courant ? demanda Toni.

\- Je reste la meilleure mais ils ont des personnes très qualifiées également dans leurs équipes, précisa sa collègue.

\- Et depuis l’arrestation de la Vipère, qu’à fait Richard ? demanda Toni.

\- Il a plutôt été sage, un peu trop même, fit remarquer son interlocutrice. Personne ne disparait de cette manière des radars.

\- Peut-être en mission pour le MI6 ? demanda Toni.

\- Il a démissionné du MI6 il y a environ 1 an, prétextant vouloir retrouver une vie normale.

Et il ne réapparaissait que maintenant auprès d’Higgins. Toni avait une drôle d’intuition et généralement ce n’était pas bon.

\- Si ce type est dans les parages, je pense que cela n’annonce rien de bon, fit remarquer sa collègue.

\- J’en ai bien peur ! répondit Toni. Merci, je te revaudrais ça !

-J’y compte bien !... Hey ! Fais attention à toi.

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre Toni avant de raccrocher.

Son regard fut attiré vers la maison des invités. Depuis son arrivée dans la cour, les lumières du porche s’éteignaient et se rallumaient par intermittence. Pourquoi cette situation ne lui était pas inconnue ? Elle retourna dans la maison tout en regardant sur l’application ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer avec ces lumières.

\- Ton contact ? demanda Magnum

Elle lui fit signe de la tête en jetant un dernier regard à l’application.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Kade.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Magnum.

\- Les lumières de la maison des invités ne cessent de s’allumer et de s’éteindre, expliqua-t-elle.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Magnum courut à l’extérieur suivi par tout le reste du groupe.

Il resta un instant à observer le jeu des lumières et il n’était pas le seul. TC et Rick faisaient de même. Seuls Kade et Toni semblaient se poser des questions.

\- Quand Juliet et moi avons été séquestré dans la maison par les sbires de Ivan, Julie a trouvé cette solution pour avertir Magnum, expliqua Kumu.

Tout le monde parut soulager par ces paroles. Cela signifiait qu’Higgins tentait de rentrer en contact avec eux et qu’elle ne les avait pas trahis.

\- Des chiffres… 3… 0…. Point… 2….9…6….2, dit tout haut Magnum.

Les lumières restèrent éteintes un instant avant de recommencer.

\- 9…7…. Point…. 7…. 5….7, continua Rick

\- Qu’est-ce que s’est ? demanda Kumu.

Kade sortit son téléphone tandis que Magnum et ses deux amis militaires prenaient le temps de revoir le code morse que leur envoyait Higgins.

Kade effectua une recherche et au bout de quelques instants, il les interrompit.

\- Des coordonnées GPS ! expliqua-t-il. Celles d’Austin au Texas !

\- Higgins nous indique leur position ! lança Magnum en retournant dans la maison.

Ils firent tous la même chose.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas foncer sur un coup de tête, fit remarquer Katsumoto.

Kade lança un appel sur son téléphone.

\- Si elle nous fait parvenir ce message, c’est qu’elle a besoin de nous, précisa Magnum.

\- Salut, lança Kade quand son interlocuteur décrocha. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? J’aimerai savoir si le jet qui est parti hier avec à son bord Juliet Higgins est bien arrivé à Londres ?

Tout le monde était attentif à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Kade…. Est-ce que tu peux savoir où il a atterri ?

Magnum eu la sensation que c’étaient les plus longues minutes de sa vie et il n’était pas le seul.

\- Super ! Merci, dit Kade en raccrochant. Le jet n’est jamais arrivé à Londres. Il a changé de trajet en plein vol et a atterri à Dallas, au Texas.

\- Plus aucun doute à avoir, lança Rick.

Magnum lança un regard à Toni.

\- J’appelle Robin ! lança-t-elle en s’éloignant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre sur le continent et jouer au cowboy ! essaya de ramener à la raison Katsumoto.

Magnum s’arrêta dans son élan et fixa Katsumoto. Il savait, qu’en tant normal, il était loin d’écouter ses conseils mais maintenant que ça concernait Higgins, il savait qu’il n’en ferait qu’à sa tête. C’était peine perdue.

Magnum quitta la pièce

****

Magnum, TC et Rick rejoignirent Toni à l’aéroport.

\- Ce n’est pas le jet de Robin ? fit remarquer Rick.

\- Il était en plein vol pour amener Robin à New York. On ne pouvait pas attendre, répondit Toni. C’est celui du FBI.

Ils furent étonnés de cette révélation.

\- Ils ont accepté que tu l’emprunte ? demanda Magnum.

\- Disons que lorsque je leur ai dis que nous allions sûrement arrêter un criminel international, ils ont été plus compréhensif.

L’étonnement fut plus grand quand ils entendirent Toni parler de Richard de cette manière.

\- Tu penses que Richard est la Vipère ? demanda TC

\- Je vous brieferai à bord, dit-elle en leur faisant signe de monter.

La voiture de Katsumoto s’arrêta près de l’appareil. Kade et lui en descendirent, portant un bagage de cabine dans les mains.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça, fit remarquer Magnum à Katsumoto et Kade.

\- On n’abandonne jamais un membre de son Ohana, répondit Kade.

\- Opération conjointe entre le HPD et le FBI, ajouta Katsumoto sans laisser le temps à personne de répondre.

Il se dirigea vers le jet. Ils le suivirent.

****

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir la planque de Richard ou plutôt devraient-ils dire La Vipère. Ils s’étaient garés à plusieurs mètres loin de l’entrée de la villa. Tout le monde était équipé pour affronter les sbires de Richard. Gilet par balles et fusil d’assaut ou arme de poing. Toni ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il était hors de question qu’elle reste en retrait. Elle était peut-être profileuse mais également agent du FBI et représentante officielle de cette organisation.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient lentement de la maison, ils entendirent des coups de feu. Plusieurs et il semblait que la fête avait commencé sans eux. Higgins ! Magnum fit signe à l’équipe de se séparer. Il partit de son côté. Il entendit de la casse en passant près de la maison. Higgins leur donnait du fil à retordre et cela ne l’étonnait absolument pas. Il en était même heureux car cela lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu’il s’était trompé.

Des hommes de Richard firent leur apparition et il les abattus rapidement. Il continua prudemment son avancée. Il entra dans la maison. Plusieurs hommes étaient inconscients à terre mais pas de trace de Richard ou de Higgins. Il continua sa recherche et il du abattre encore un homme. Il entendit crier dehors dans le jardin. Il s’y glissa avec précaution et au détour d’une rangée d’arbuste, il se retrouva face à Higgins, une arme braquée sur lui.

Ils se fixèrent et tout se passa très vite. Il vit un homme armé arriver derrière Higgins. Il savait que le risque, s’il tirait pour abattre cet homme, c’est qu’Higgins croit qu’il lui tirait dessus et ne riposte. Et à cette distance, elle savait qu’elle ne le manquerait pas mais il était prêt à prendre le risque.

Richard apparut derrière Magnum. Lorsqu’elle le vit, tenant l’arme à l’arrière de la tête de Magnum, son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Des coups de feu retentirent.

Magnum et Higgins se tenaient toujours l’un en face de l’autre, l’arme à la main. Les personnes qui les menaçaient se tenaient à terre, une balle dans le corps. Richard tenta de s’échapper mais alerter par les coups de feu, Rick et TC venaient d’arriver du côté de Magnum, tandis que Katsumoto, Toni et Kade arrivaient du coté d’Higgins.

\- Tente de t’échapper et je me ferai un malin plaisir de finir le travail, lança TC en le menaçant de son arme.

Tout était fini. Magnum et Higgins échangèrent un long regard. Tout autour d’eux se passa au ralenti. Ils savouraient simplement ses retrouvailles à distance.

****

Magnum laissa Higgins entrer la première dans la chambre d’hôtel.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se retrouver à deux. Les autorités étaient très rapidement arrivées à la villa et avaient souhaité les interroger. Heureusement que Toni, Kastumoto et Kade étaient avec eux, cela avait été plus simple d’expliquer leur « opération ».

Une fois entré, Higgins osa à peine se tourner vers Magnum. Elle savait qu’ils devaient avoir cette discussion. Elle appréhendait un peu. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui.

Il était là, devant elle et elle se doutait qu’il voulait des réponses. Mais il la regardait avec ce regard si bon et compatissant, heureux de la retrouver. Elle pensait ne plus revoir ce regard. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s’avança vers elle, l’attira à lui et la serra contre lui.

Il nicha son visage dans son cou et apprécia cette étreinte. La tenir dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir la tenir ainsi. Il avait eu besoin de la sentir contre lui, comme pour être sûre qu’elle était bien là avec lui.

Lorsqu’il s’écarta d’elle, il rencontra son regard.

\- C’est la chose la plus dure que j’ai eu à faire, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Magnum l’interrogea du regard.

\- Te regarder droit dans les yeux et monter dans cet avion, expliqua-t-elle. Je comprendrai que tu m’en veuille et que tu souhaites…

\- Je t’en ai voulu, l’interrompit-il.

Ils se fixèrent.

\- J’ai cru que cette colère allait me dévorer de l’intérieur, continua-t-il à expliquer.

C’était dur à entendre pour Higgins mais elle comprenait parfaitement.

\- Mais, au fond de moi, j’avais cette petite voix qui ne cessait de me répéter que c’était impossible et qui n’arrivait pas à y croire, lui confia-t-il. Une petite voix et Toni !

Higgins sourit à cette remarque. Elle n’avait aucun mal à le croire. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait de la chance d’avoir Magnum dans sa vie et des amis comme Toni, TC ou Rick.

\- J’ai besoin de savoir, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je…

\- C’est toi, lança-t-elle avant qu’il n’aille plus loin. C’était toi depuis le début.

Il n’était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- J’en ai pris conscience quand tu m’as embrassé sur le front sur ce soir-là, lui confia-t-elle.

Son regard argumentait parfaitement ses dires. Il avait su lui montrer que la chose la plus importante pour lui, c’était son bonheur, quitte à la laisser partir. Son regard était ancré dans le sien.

\- Alors pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? lui demanda-t-il. J’ai cru… te perdre…

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure. C’était encore difficile pour lui de repenser à tout cela. Les émotions étaient encore très présentes. Higgins sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle l’entendit prononcer ses paroles. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre puis s’assit sur le lit. Elle se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux, en baissant les yeux pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à comment expliquer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Richard devait croire qu’il avait réussi à revenir dans ma vie, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Magnum fronça les sourcils. Savait-elle depuis le début les plans de Richard ?

\- Il me priait de le laisser revenir dans ma vie, mais… et pourtant, il insistait pour retourner à Londres, poursuivit-elle.

Ses mots étaient durs à entendre pour Magnum. Cela avait été son pire cauchemar ces derniers jours.

\- Il souhaitait m’éloigner, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Au début que j’ai cru que c’était à cause de notre relation…

Elle marqua une pause en le regardant. 

\- Et puis je me suis dit qu’il y avait autre chose, avoua-t-elle. J’avais besoin de réponses, besoin de comprendre, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. C’est pour cette seule raison que je suis montée dans cet avion.

Magnum se sentait soulagé d’entendre ces mots. Il vint s’asseoir à ces côtés. Elle se tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Malheureusement les réponses que j’ai eu étaient bien pire que ce que j’imaginais.

Elle se leva d’un bond et s’éloigna de lui pour s’approcher de la baie vitrée.

\- Cet homme s’est joué de moi, haussa-t-elle le ton, énervé par ce qu’elle venait de découvrir aujourd’hui. Tout notre relation était un mensonge. Tous nos projets n’avaient servis qu’à ses intérêts et sa mort…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Magnum se leva doucement pour s’approcher d’elle. Il avait souffert ces derniers jours mais à cet instant, il comprit qu’il n’avait pas été le seul.

\- Il a cru pouvoir revenir et encore se jouer de moi, dit-elle quelque peu gênée.

Il réduisit les derniers mètres en eux et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Juliet.

\- Tu as réussi à l’arrêter cette fois, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et Magnum eu le cœur serré en voyant la tristesse et le regret dans ses yeux.

\- Mais pour ça… j’ai blessé tous ceux à qui je tenais, toi le premier, dit-elle.

Il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

\- Tu sais à quel moment ma colère s’est envolée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta de le regarder. Il laissa un peu de temps s’écouler avant de lui donner la réponse.

\- Quand j’ai vu ses lumières clignotées, admit-il avec grand plaisir.

Elle ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à ce qu’il venait de lui livrer. Magnum posa la main sur la joue de Juliet et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact en posant la main sur la sienne pour qu’il ne l’enlève jamais. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux et que leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau, elle su que sa place était à ses côtés.

Les mots qui avaient mis tant de temps à sortir, résonnaient fort en elle à cet instant. Des mots qu’elle avait eu envie de lui crier avant de monter dans cet avion. Des mots qu’elle avait cru ne plus pouvoir lui dire.

\- Je t’aime, lui dit-elle.

Elle avait eu besoin de lui dire à nouveau ses mots, droit dans les yeux.

Il lui envoya son plus beau sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser.

****

\- Ce type a vraiment cru que vous tomberiez dans le panneau ? demanda TC.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle était heureuse qu’ils prennent toute cette histoire de cette manière. Elle avait vraiment eu peu d’avoir tout gâché mais elle avait oublié qu’elle avait des amis extraordinaires.

Higgins et Magnum étaient installés dans les fauteuils dans le carré autour de la table, face à eux, Rick et TC, quand à Katsumoto, Kade et Toni, ils s’étaient installés sur la banquette, parallèle au carré.

Ils avaient tous repris le jet du FBI pour retourner à Hawaï et elle en avait profité pour leur raconter toute l’histoire au sujet de Richard. De sa venue à la propriété à sa demande pour infiltrer un des plus grands fabricants d’armes russes en visite à Austin et « l’inviter » à livrer des secrets, pour le compte du MI6, avait-il prétendu dans un premier temps. Mais Higgins n’avait pas été dupe cette fois-ci et il avait dû utiliser d’autres méthodes.

C’est là que leur passé les avait rattrapés et qu’Higgins avait découvert que Ian n’avait jamais été la Vipère, juste un très proche collaborateur. Richard avait tout orchestré : sa soi-disant traque de la Vipère, sa mort, la capture de Ian, son retour…

Higgins détourna le regard et regarda le ciel au travers du hublot à côté d’elle. Elle n’avait rien vu tout ce temps et elle s’en était voulu. Magnum prit sa main dans la sienne ce qui la fit tourner la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre.

\- C’était quitte ou double et il a perdu, lança Magnum en se tournant vers ses amis.

\- Face à notre Higgy, il n’avait aucune chance, fit remarquer Rick en affichant un immense sourire.

\- Il a pourtant su me duper la première fois, dit-elle gênée de ce passé.

Toni su que c’était à son tour de rassurer son amie.

\- S’il a fait tout ça… se faire passer pour mort, envoyer Ian sur le devant de la scène, revenir et faire semblant de se racheter, c’est parce que tu lui faisais peur, expliqua-t-elle.

Tout le monde dans l’avion semblait intéressé par ce que venait de soulever Toni.

\- Richard n’était pas le seul à traquer la Vipère avant qu’il ne décide de disparaitre ?! Vous faisiez équipe. Et tu étais de loin la plus douée ! fit-elle remarquer.

Toni était plutôt bien informée mais cela n’étonna pas Higgins, ni personne dans l’appareil.

\- Il savait que tu découvrirais son secret et qu’il devait agir. Cet homme est un manipulateur, séducteur, destructeur, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins…. , poursuivit Toni.

\- J’ai traqué la Vipère pendant plus d’une année et je n’ai pas réussi à découvrir son identité, ni lui mettre la main dessus, répondit Higgins.

\- Parce que tu étais aveuglé par la vengeance, lui répondit simplement Toni. Il savait qu’en déclenchant ta haine, il te détournait de la vérité.

D’un seul coup, les dires de son amie prirent un sens.

\- Il a trompé toutes les plus grandes organisations de service secret de la planète… intervint Katsumoto.

\- Et c’est toi qui as réussi à lui mettre la main dessus cette fois, lança fièrement Rick.

\- Ça n’aurait pas été possible si vous n’étiez pas arrivés, fit-elle remarquer.

Ils étaient arrivés au moment où Higgins avaient les sbires de Richard à ses trousses parce qu’il avait appris qu’elle avait tout découvert et qu’il ne pouvait se permettre que son secret soit dévoilé.

\- Toujours là quand on a besoin de nous, répondit TC tout sourire.

Elle les regarda tour à tour.

\- Merci, dit-elle tout simplement.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Rick.

Ses amis lui sourirent et Magnum serra sa main dans la sienne.

****

Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se retrouver à la propriété. Elle lâcha sa valise à roulette pour s’avancer un peu plus dans le salon. Kumu ne tarda pas à arriver dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, lui dit-elle en la prenant dans les bras.

Higgins apprécia l’étreinte avec la doyenne.

\- J’étais sûre que vous n’aviez pas pu nous quitter, lui dit Kumu en s’écartant d’elle et en prenant les mains dans les siennes.

\- L’Ohana est enfin au complet, fit remarquer Rick.

Les deux femmes regardèrent dans sa direction et sourirent. Higgins aimait cette famille et elle était vraiment heureuse de l’avoir retrouvé. Higgins laissa son regard glisser vers Magnum. Le regard qu’ils échangèrent à cet instant était rempli de belles promesses.

\- Câlin collectif ! ajouta Rick en ouvrant les bras.

Ils se regroupèrent tous et s’accrochèrent par les épaules, les uns aux autres. La famille était enfin réunie.

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vos retours sont les bienvenus^_^  
> Je continue cette histoire avec 20 nouveaux chapitres. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite mais je vais faire une toute petite pause dans la publication des chapitres pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture. Promis je reviens vite.  
> Suivre mes créations sur Instagram : veda_leen_auteur


	22. Un client pas comme les autres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques mois d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre. ^_^

Elle resta allongée un long moment sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller et tournée vers Magnum, endormi à ses côtés. Il avait l'air si paisible et reposé. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Depuis son retour, beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête.

Magnum commençait doucement à se réveiller. Elle aimait le regarder dormir. Elle avait décidé de ne pas faire sa séance de yoga ce matin et de profiter de la «vue». Non pour être tout à fait sincère, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Magnum. Devoir le quitter pour confondre Richard était la choisi la plus dure qu'elle ait eu à faire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombe sur celui d'Higgins. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en fermant un instant les yeux, histoire de se réveiller doucement. Il les ouvrit de nouveau. Higgins n'avait pas de bougé et elle le fixait toujours.

Ça lui avait manqué de se réveiller aux côtés d'Higgins. Il avait même cru un instant que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à échanger bien plus qu'un regard.

\- Ça m'a manqué, avoua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit légèrement sans briser le contact visuel.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Cet homme savait comment toucher le droit au cœur et les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer légèrement frissonner. Elle se glissa doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnum. Un baiser il a répondu très rapidement. Il l'enlaça pour éviter tout repli de sa part et en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts le long du dos nu de Juliet.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle. Higgins posa un instant son front contre la joue de Magnum puis fit glisser glisser sa tête dans son cou. Magnum l'attira encore plus contre lui.

Depuis leur conversation dans la chambre d'hôtel, Higgins n'avait pas réparé de ce qu'il était passé et il avait respecté cela. Mais il pouvait sentir que cela la perturbait encore et que les nuits allaient être difficiles. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller courir sur la plage ce matin? demanda-t-il.

Elle redresse la tête, posa son menton sur son torse et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- J'adorerai pouvoir te battre à nouveau…, commença-t-elle à lui répondre

Il se contenta de sourire, sachant très bien que ce débat aurait jamais de fin. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

\- Mais j'avais d'autres projets pour ce matin, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il la questionna du regard, légèrement amusé.

\- Juste profiter… et rester sous la couette, dit-elle en se hissant doucement vers son visage.

\- C’est très tentant comme programme, dit-il juste avant qu’ils n’échangent un nouveau baiser.

Le baiser s’intensifia. Aucun des deux n’avaient envie que cet instant se termine. Bien au contraire. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Être ensemble, presque seuls au monde.

Les mains de Magnum glissèrent langoureusement le long du dos nu de Juliet, ce qui lui déclencha de douces sensations et la fit se cambrer davantage contre lui.

****

Toni venait de recevoir un message de Robin. La série avait trouvé son public et une saison complète avait été commandée. Elle savait qu’elle ferait des heureux en annonçant la nouvelle à l’Ohana. Pour l’instant, elle devait se concentrer sur le travail que Robin venait de lui envoyer. Les scénaristes avaient travaillé sur des idées et Robin voulait son avis. Il voulait surtout des récits inspirés du terrain.

Kumu arriva dans la cuisine où moment où elle envoyait sa réponse à Robin sur son téléphone portable. Elle allait avoir de quoi faire ces prochaines semaines.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Kumu.

Toni leva les yeux vers elle en déposant son téléphone, écran à l’envers, sur le plan de travail.

\- Oui ! lança-t-elle avec joie, ravie d’avoir pu fermer l’œil cette nuit sans se faire de soucis pour ses amis.

\- Et à ce que je vois, vous n’êtes pas la seule, dit Kumu en regardant l’heure sur l’horloge de la cuisine.

\- J’espère ne pas les revoir avant un certain temps, s’amusa de répondre Toni. Ils en ont besoin.

Elle termina plus sérieusement sa phrase. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Leurs deux amis venaient de passer une épreuve difficile, ils méritaient d’avoir un peu de temps pour eux.

\- Espérons que rien ne viendra perturber leur tête à tête. Ça ne serait pas la première fois ! fit remarquer Kumu.

Toni sourit à la remarque. Cela ne serait pas étonnant. C’était courant dans la vie de Magnum et Higgins. Mais elle espérait que cette fois, la vie allait leur laisser un peu de répit.

\- Pour ça, j’en suis moins sûre, répondit Toni. Ils ont cette capacité à attirer les « aventures ».

\- Je n’aurais pas appelé ça comme ça, fit remarquer Kumu en souriant, mais je dois avouer que vous avez raison. Espérons que celle d’aujourd’hui sera moins « problématique ».

Il est vrai que niveau récits de terrain, Toni avait déjà pas mal « d’aventures » sur lesquels s’appuyer pour ses prochaines idées.

\- Je dois me rendre à l’hôpital pour passer un moment avec mon protégé, indiqua Kumu.

Kumu avait sensibiliser toute l’Ohana sur sa mobilisation à l’hôpital dans le cadre du parrainage mis en place « Ange gardien ». Les personnes le souhaitant pouvaient venir parrainer un enfant malade, passer du temps avec lui à l’hôpital ou à l’extérieur quand cela est possible.

\- Rick et Tc ont prévu des activités et des balades à l’extérieur de l’hôpital. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle à Toni.

\- Vous pensez que c’est bien raisonnable de les laisser seul ? demanda avec humour Toni en lançant un regard vers la maison des invités.

Kumu lui lança un immense sourire. Toni se leva de son tabouret et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la maison.

***

Magnum entra dans la chambre, apportant le petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Il déposa tout ça sur la table basse près de la fenêtre. A cet instant, Juliet sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, tout en s’essuyant les cheveux.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi ! dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Il est plus de 13h, fit remarquer Higgins en s’approchant de lui.

\- Oui mais le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, répondit-il en attrapant un morceau de fruit dans une des coupelles et en le mangeant.

Higgins déposa sa serviette dont elle s’était servie pour ses cheveux, sur une des chaises. Le plateau était bien garni. Café, jus d’orange, salade de fruits, pancakes et viennoiseries françaises. Ils devaient remercier Kumu et Toni pour ces petits déjeuner copieux.

Elle s’installa sur le canapé, se demandant ce qu’elle allait pouvoir manger en premier. Magnum vint s’installer à ses côtés, passant un bras derrière elle.

Le téléphone de Magnum s’alluma un instant. Higgins et lui le remarquèrent. Le nom de Rick était apparu. Sûrement un message. Higgins observa Magnum assit à ses côtés. Il résistait pour ne pas répondre. Elle sourit légèrement tout en savourant son croissant. Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Elle savait à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui envoya un regard amusé.

Il planta son regard dans le sien tout en attrapant son téléphone et en le retournant pour ignorer le message. Le sourire de Juliet s’agrandit. Elle posa une main sur le genou de Magnum et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Je suis sûre que tu meurs d’envie de savoir ce qu’il veut, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça peut attendre, répondit-il en se rapprochant davantage d’elle.

Leurs visages étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Il posa la main sur la hanche de Juliet et l’attira à lui pour réduire les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, leurs regards s’accrochèrent de nouveau.

\- Réponds-lui, lui dit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Rick comprendra, répondit-il en attrapant un croissant à son tour.

\- L’Ohana sera toujours ta priorité… notre priorité, lui confia-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis il attrapa son téléphone et alluma l’écran. Cette femme le connaissait mieux que personne. Il appréciait le fait qu’elle adhère à ce fonctionnement qu’il avait avec ses amis, avec sa famille. Comme elle venait de le dire, ils étaient sa priorité. Il était heureux de l’avoir entendu dire… leur priorité.

En quelques clic, il ouvrit le message de Rick. Higgins finit de manger son croissant, en buvant quelques gorgées de jus d’orange.

\- C’est la journée des « Anges gardiens » à l’hôpital, lança-t-il.

Ils avaient complètement oublié avec les derniers événements. Quand Rick avait décidé d’organiser une journée spéciale pour les enfants, Juliet et lui avaient promis d’être de la partie.

\- Le temps de nous préparer et on ne devrait pas être trop en retard, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mais Magnum lui prit la main et l’attira sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Magnum. Une nouvelle fois, ils échangèrent un long regard avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent pour partager un baiser. Puis Higgins se détacha de Magnum et se leva pour aller s’habiller.

****

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kumu et Toni lorsqu’ils virent Magnum et Higgins arriver par l’ascenseur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Kumu.

\- Rick nous a rappelé que c’était la journée de l’association « Anges Gardiens », répondit Higgins sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi leur présence semblait étonner.

\- Nous n’allions pas manquer ça, lança à son tour Magnum.

\- Vous auriez pu venir à la prochaine journée. Après ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours, vous aviez le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour vous, fit remarquer Kumu.

\- Hey ! c’est super que vous soyez là ! lança Rick en arrivant près d’eux.

Lorsqu’il vit le regard de Kumu et Toni, il ne comprit pas vraiment le pourquoi de ce regard.

\- Quoi ?! leur demanda-t-il.

Ils le laissèrent sans réponse.

\- TC n’est pas avec vous ? demanda Magnum.

\- Il prépare l’hélico pour la balade des enfants ! répondit Rick. On leur a prévu un programme de dingues !

Il était tout fier et tout excité rien qu’à en parler. L’amie de Kumu, responsable de l’association s’approcha d’eux.

\- Nous sommes en train de regrouper les enfants dans la grande salle d’activités, leur dit-elle.

Ils commencèrent à la suivre. Mais le regard de Magnum fut attiré par une petite fille en blouse d’hôpital, debout à la porte de sa chambre et lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si c’était bien à lui qu’elle faisait signe. Il fit un geste dans la direction d’Higgins pour attirer son attention. Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête vers l’endroit qui lui inquait. Elle vit la petite fille. Ils abandonnèrent le reste du groupe pour rejoindre l’enfant.

\- Vous êtes Monsieur Magnum ? demanda l’enfant d’une dizaine d’année face à eux.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Elle regarda dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu’un les regardait. Magnum et Higgins se regardèrent, un peu étonné de l’attitude de l’enfant. Elle leur fit signe de rentrer dans la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à tout un groupe d’enfants. La plus âgée ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. Elle était installée dans le lit du fond, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Près d’elle, assis dans le fauteuil, un garçon d’environ une huitaine d’année, tapotant sur sa tablette. Une fillette était également dans la chambre, se tenant debout devant le lit. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Et puis il y avait la fille qui leur avait fait signe. 10 ans tout au plus.

Malheureusement, ces enfants étaient des patients de cet hôpital et dans ce service, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et s’ils ne se trouvaient pas avec les autres dans la salle d’activités, c’est qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer en dehors de l’hôpital, leurs états étaient préoccupants.

\- C’est vrai que vous êtes détective privé ? questionna la plus âgée.

\- Enquêteur privée mais oui, précisa-t-il.

\- Alors vous allez pouvoir nous aider, lança le garçon sans lever les yeux de sa tablette.

\- C’est qui elle ? demanda la fille à demi-allongée dans le lit.

\- Ma partenaire, Juliet Higgins, répondit-il. Et vous, vous avez des prénoms ? demanda Magnum.

La fille dans le lit le fixa un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je suis Evie. Celle qui vous a amené jusqu’ici, c’est Méli. Lui, c’est Kimo, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête. Elle, c’est Tessa.

\- Notre amie, Jessie, a disparue et personne ne veut nous croire, commença à expliquer Méli.

\- Cela fait des mois que l’on se retrouve tous les jours en visio et que l’on partage notre passion pour notre saga préférée. Mais depuis hier, nous n’avons plus de nouvelles, continua Evie.

\- Elle a peut-être eu un contretemps, tenta d’expliquer Higgins.

\- Non. Elle nous prévient dans ces cas-là. Elle a l’application sur son portable, répondit Evie ;

\- On a essayé de la localiser mais son téléphone doit être éteint, expliqua Kimo.

Cela devait être lui le geek de la bande.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! conclut Tessa.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous aider ? demanda Evie.

\- Nous avons de quoi vous payer, fit remarquer Kimo.

Il posa sa tablette et sortit un bocal en verre où des billets et des pièces de monnaie se mélangeaient. Magnum et Higgins sourirent en voyant le butin. Juliet savait que Magnum n’accepterait pas cet argent.

\- Un sacré butin, s’amusa de faire remarquer Magnum.

\- Votre prix sera le nôtre, précisa Méli.

Magnum et Higgins sourirent à la remarque. A tout instant, Higgins s’attendait à entendre Magnum parler d’un dollar symbolique.

\- Est-ce que vous avez son adresse ? demanda Magnum.

\- Nos échanges ne se font que par visio, répondit Evie. Nous ne parlons que très rarement de nos vies personnelles…

Elle lança un regard autour d’elle. Elle avait l’air blasée d’être dans cette chambre et ils pouvaient la comprendre.

\- La police n’a pas voulu prendre notre demande au sérieux, précisa Méli.

\- Mais nous sommes sûres qu’il lui est arrivée quelque chose. Ce n’est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça ! ajouta Evie.

\- Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta tablette ? demanda Higgins au garçon.

Il hésita un instant puis la lui tendit.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin pour la localiser, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J’ai déjà essayé, lui fit remarquer le garçon.

Higgins prit la tablette et parcourut rapidement l’écran des yeux.

\- C’est l’application que vous utilisez ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant rapidement l’écran.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle pianota rapidement sur la tablette. Kimo se leva et vint à ses côtés pour voir ce qu’elle faisait. Elle s’arrêta dans son mouvement et le regarda.

\- Je peux te la ramener un peu plus tard ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer de localiser le dernier endroit où elle s’est connectée à votre application, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vais avoir besoin de la relier à mon ordinateur.

\- Si ça peut aider Jessie, laissa-t-il échapper.

Higgins sentit que confier sa tablette lui demandait un sacré effort. Cet objet devait être pour lui une échappatoire.

\- Je te la rends très vite, précisa Higgins.

Il lui sourit timidement.

\- Il faut que vous rameniez Jessie, dit Tessa.

\- On va faire tout notre possible pour retrouver votre amie, promis Magnum.

Il les regarda un dernière fois avant de faire signe à Higgins pour quitter la pièce.

****

Higgins avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Jessie grâce à la tablette de Kimo. Une fois, l’identité de Jessie révélée et son adresse trouvée, elle l’avait suivie par satellite. Jessie avait emprunté une route de campagne en vélo. Mais ce qu’ils avaient entraperçu n’avait rien de très réjouissant.

La Ferrari arriva très rapidement sur les lieux. Magnum arrêta la voiture avant les coordonnées exactes car il y avait eu un éboulement de boue et le bord de la route avait cédé. Magnum et Higgins se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Magnum fit une marche arrière pour les sécuriser. Une fois arrêtée, ils sautèrent de la voiture pour courir sur les lieux de l’accident. Ils se penchèrent prudemment pour voir ce qui se trouvaient en bas.

\- Jessie !! cria Higgins.

Magnum étudia rapidement la situation et le terrain. Ce n’était pas stable. Les pluies des derniers jours avaient fragilisé le terrain.

\- Jessie !!! essaya une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, une faible réponse se fit entendre.

\- Je vais descendre, lança Magnum.

Sans laisser le temps à Higgins de répondre, il se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Le terrain est trop accidenté. Nous ferions mieux d’attendre les secours, dit-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

Magnum ouvrit le coffre de la voiture dans lequel se trouvait le matériel nécessaire : une corde et un baudrier d’escalade côtoyait le nécessaire du petit détective. Il se tourna vers Juliet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la route tienne encore longtemps le coup sous le poids de la boue, lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle s’en était douté. Elle savait que c’était la seule solution, cela ne signifiait pas qu’elle n’allait pas s’inquiéter tout au long du sauvetage. Elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle était d’accord avec lui. Il attrapa le matériel nécessaire tandis qu’elle appelait le 911.

Magnum s’équipa rapidement. Il accrocha la corde à la Ferrari et s’approcha doucement du rebord pour étudier une dernière fois le terrain. Higgins raccrocha d’avec le 911 et le rejoignit.

\- Jessie, je vais descendre te chercher, cria-t-il en espérant que Jessie puisse le comprendre.

Puis il se redressa, attrapa son téléphone et enclencha un numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone d’Higgins se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et leva les yeux vers Magnum.

\- On reste en contact, expliqua-t-il en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Dès que j’aurai Jessie, il faudra que tu nous tire avec la voiture.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Elle avait beau savoir que le temps jouait contre eux, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la situation était dangereuse. Même si ce n’était pas la première fois, cela ne l’empêchait pas de se faire du souci. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu’elle était prête.

Magnum commença prudemment sa descente. Le terrain était glissant et très instable. Plusieurs fois, la terre avait cédée sous ses pieds. A un moment, il avait même dégringolé plusieurs mètres. Le cœur d’Higgins avait fait un bond immense dans sa poitrine. Il l’avait rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Higgins surveillait ce qu’il se passait de là-haut. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose mais ce qu’elle entendait l’aidait à suivre la situation. Elle surveillait également l’état du terrain.

Il arriva près de Jessie. Elle était allongée le long du dénivelé. Higgins décida d’aller dans la voiture pour être prête dès qu’il lui donnera le signal.

\- Hey ! Jessie…dit-il avec une voix calme et douce pour la rassurer.

Il sentit le soulagement dans les yeux de l’enfant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

Vu la chute qu’elle avait faite, il n’y aurait rien d’étonnant qu’elle soit blessée.

\- Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe, dit-elle en regardant sa jambe droite.

Il regarda. Pas de fracture ouverte mais il l’avait à peine manipulé que Jessie se plaignait de la douleur. Effectivement, sa jambe était cassée.

\- Jessie… il va falloir que tu te glisse sur mon dos pour que je puisse te remonter, lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle réitéra son mouvement de tête. Il lui tendit la main pour lui donner le top départ. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et se redressa pour monter sur son dos.

\- Nous sommes prêts, dit-il à l’attention d’Higgins.

Elle enclencha la marche arrière et commença à faire lentement reculer la voiture, regardant droit devant elle, le bord de la route. Elle avait l’impression que la corde faisait des kilomètres. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit les mains de Magnum. Elle recula encore un peu pour l’aider à se hisser sur le bord puis elle stoppa la voiture. Elle descendit et courut aider Magnum en attrapant Jessie.

Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de Magnum, elle comprit qu’il ne fallait pas qu’ils trainent ici plus longtemps. Une fois qu’il fut sur ses jambes et détaché, Magnum souleva Jessie dans ses bras et tout les trois, ils filèrent le plus rapidement possible à la voiture. Higgins détacha la corde de la voiture tandis que Magnum faisait en sorte de ne pas trop aggravé la blessure de Jessie en l’installant avec lui dans la voiture.

La coulée de boue commença à bouger légèrement. Higgins sauta dans la voiture. Elle enclencha la marche arrière et accéléra rapidement pour les éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit. La route s’écroula quelques secondes après le départ de la voiture. Magnum était ravi qu’Higgins soit aussi bonne conductrice.

****

\- Vous avez tenue votre promesse, fit remarquer Méli.

Elle amena le bocal rempli de pièces et de billets qu’ils lui avaient promis. Elle lui tendit. Il regarda l’objet en question. Il l’ouvrit, attrapa un billet de 1 dollar et le referma.

\- Ça sera suffisant, conclut-il en montrant le billet qu’il venait de prendre.

\- On ne veut pas de traitement de faveur, fit remarquer Evie.

\- Je ne vous fais aucun traitement de faveur ! Je fais ça très régulièrement ! admit Magnum. Ce qui a le don d’agacer Higgins.

Méli rangea le bocal et alla s’asseoir sur le lit d’Evie.

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous marier avec Mlle Higgins ? demanda Tessa.

Magnum ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il lança un regard quelque peu interrogateur dont il avait le secret.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas, répondit Magnum un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Tu ne l’aimes pas ? questionna Tessa.

\- Si… je l’aime énormément…mais… répondit-il.

\- Mais quoi ? répéta Evie.

Magnum sourit à l’enfant.

\- C’est peut-être un peu trop tôt, finit-il par dire.

Il devait être honnête avec l’enfant en face de lui mais également avec lui-même. Cette « éventualité » lui avait traversé l’esprit et plusieurs fois.

\- En tout cas, si tu ne veux pas l’épouser, moi, je le ferais, lança Kimo.

Magnum sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu n’as aucune chance, lança Evie. Tu as vu comment il regarde Mlle Higgins ?!

Magnum fut heureux qu’Higgins arrive en poussant Jessie dans un fauteuil roulant. La conversion commençait vraiment à le mettre mal à l’aise. Les enfants se jetèrent sur leur amie, sauf Evie qui ne pouvait pas vraiment quitter son lit.

\- J’aurai aimé qu’on se rencontre dans d’autres circonstances, fit remarquer Jessie.

\- On est content que tu ailles bien, dit Tessa.

\- Juste une jambe cassée, répondit Jessie en montrant son plâtre.

Elle se tourna vers Magnum et Higgins.

\- Encore merci d’être partie à ma recherche, leur dit-elle.

\- Tu peux remercier tes amis, c’est eux qui nous ont « embaucher », précisa Magnum.

Higgins s’approcha de Kimo et lui tendit sa tablette.

\- Merci de me l’avoir prêté, dit-elle.

Il afficha un immense sourire en retrouvant son objet fétiche.

\- Mais… ce n’est pas ma tablette ! finit-il par remarquer.

Elle sourit fière de la surprise qu’elle avait préparée.

\- Non… voici ton ancienne tablette, lui dit-elle en lui donnant son bien qu’elle venait de sortir d’un sac. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez tous continuer à discuter.

Elle déposa un grand sac sur le lit d’Evie. L’enfant fouilla à l’intérieur et en sortit plusieurs boites.

\- Des tablettes ?! Une pour chacun de nous ! s’étonna-t-elle à trouver à l’intérieur.

Higgins se contenta de sourire. Tous les enfants découvraient leur cadeau.

\- En tout cas, j’espère que vous nous inviterez au mariage, lança Méli sans quitter des yeux sa tablette.

Higgins se tourna vers Magnum en lui envoyant un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Magnum fit comme s’il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Il fallait qu’il se sorte de ça rapidement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les enfants.

\- La soirée va commencer, dit-il en s’approchant du lit d’Evie.

\- On n’y va pas, lança Kimo. Evie ne peut pas y aller, alors on n’y va pas !

\- J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit-il en commençant à débrancher ce que l’infirmière lui avait montrer.

\- Hey !! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?! s’inquiéta Evie.

\- Les médecins ont accepté qu’on installe ton lit dans la grande salle le temps du concert, expliqua-t-il en s’assurant de bien tout faire comme il faut.

\- Ton état est assez stable et ils veulent bien que tu puisses assister à la fête comme tout le monde, ajouta Higgins.

Une fois qu’il fut sûr d’avoir tout bien préparer, Magnum commença à pousser le lit pour le sortir de la chambre. Higgins lui donna un coup de main pour manœuvrer. Le reste du groupe les suivit. « Amélie » poussa le fauteuil roulant de Jessie.

****

Rick arriva près de l’Ohana quelque peu stressé.

\- Les chanteurs sont coincés dans les embouteillages, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers la salle remplie d’enfants.

\- Et les enfants s’impatientent, continua-t-il à expliquer.

\- Il va falloir les occuper, répondit Kumu

D’un seul coup, il se tourna vers Toni. Lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, elle comprit tout de suite où ils voulaient en venir et elle n’était pas la seule.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être les faire patienter en chantant un truc, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, tu te débrouille plutôt pas mal en chant, ajouta TC.

Higgins lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- C’est pour les enfants, argumenta Rick en lui faisant son regard de chien battu pour la convaincre.

\- Ok… je vais essayer, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les musiciens.

Elle discuta quelques minutes avec eux en jetant des coups d’œil à certaines partitions puis elle s’approcha du pied de micro et attrapa l’instrument de chant. Les musiciens s’installèrent et au bout de quelques secondes, les premières notes de musique retentirent. Quelques touches de piano, percussions et basse se mêlèrent pour entamer la mélodie.

Un petit cri collectif venant des enfants se fit entendre. Ils venaient de reconnaitre la chanson qu’allait interpréter Toni. Un des succès de Disney qui parlaient aux enfants de cette île : Vaïna. Ils entonnèrent avec Toni les paroles de la chanson. Parfois Toni arrêtait de chanter pour les laisser chanter. Puis ils reprenaient tous en chœur le refrain de la chanson.

Les musiciens étaient excellents et la musique allait crescendo. Toni maitrisait parfaitement la chanson et s’amusait avec les enfants en les laissant chanter seuls par moment. Ils prenaient vraiment plaisir et ils oubliaient le temps d’un instant, leurs maladies, ce qui était le but.

A la fin de la chanson, les enfants réclamèrent une nouvelle chanson. Heureusement pour Toni, les chanteurs venaient d’arriver et prirent le relai. Toni retourna auprès de ses amis et s’assit à sa place auprès de Kade.

\- Tu sais, j’ai un ami qui pourrait t’aider à percer dans la chanson, s’amusa à faire remarquer Rick.

\- C’est gentil mais je suis très bien dans ce que je fais, répondit Toni.

Les chanteurs avaient commencé leur tour de chant.

\- D’ailleurs en parlant de ça, j’ai eu des nouvelles de Robin, commença-t-elle à leur confier. La série a rencontré un franc succès et les producteurs ont commandé 20 épisodes.

\- C’est une super nouvelle ça, s’exclama TC.

\- Et j’imagine que cela va vous demander pas mal d’heures de travail, fit remarquer Kumu.

\- Je ne serai qu’une simple conseillère cette fois, dit-elle en s’adossant à sa chaise et en se rapprochant de Kade. Je soumettrais mes idées et les scénaristes feront le reste.

Magnum avait été plutôt silencieux. Ce que venaient de lui dire les enfants résonnait en lui. Chaque matin, lorsqu’il se réveillait auprès d’Higgins, durant quelques secondes il envisageait de franchir cette nouvelle étape. Puis très vite, de vieux souvenirs venaient perturber ce projet.

Higgins remarqua ce silence habituel. Elle posa sa main sur sa jambe pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard noisette, il avait envie de sourire et il ne s'en priva pas. Il captura la main qu'elle venait de poser sur lui dans la sienne et la caressa doucement du pouce.

Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur le concert.

Leurs téléphones vibrent en même temps. Kimo venait de leur envoyer un message avec une photo en pièce jointe. Une photo prise à l'instant d'échanger ce regard. Le message disait:

«Magnum & Higgins - émoticône cœur -»

UN SUIVRE


	23. Be home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit chapitre spécial Noël avec un peu de retard, je vous l'accorde mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour un peu de magie de Noël :D

Quand Magnum lui avait fait part des ses idées pour fêter Noël, elle n’avait pas imaginé cela. Il venait de rentrer avec un immense sapin et l’installait avec l’aide de Rick et TC.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce gigantesque sapin ? demanda Higgins en entrant dans le salon.

Les 3 amis finirent de d’installer correctement l’arbre avant de se tourner vers Juliet.

\- J’ai un ami qui me devait un service, commença à expliquer Rick.

Higgins s’approcha du sapin pour l’admirer. Il faudrait vraiment un jour que Rick leur explique comment il arrivait à faire ce genre de chose : avoir un sapin à Hawaï. Il était gigantesque. Plus jeune, sa famille l’avait habitué à avoir le grand et le plus beau des sapins pour pouvoir impressionner toute la haute société présente à leur réception. Mais aujourd’hui, Magnum et ses amis avaient fait très fort.

Magnum se tourna vers Higgins.

\- Tu ne le trouve pas un peu petit ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Il est immense…, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonné par cette question. Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de Magnum, elle comprit qu’il la taquinait.

\- On va récupérer le reste, lança TC en faisant signe que Rick et lui allait partir.

\- Le reste ? demanda Higgins quelque peu étonné.

Elle regarda tour à tour Tc, Rick et Magnum pour obtenir une réponse.

\- On te laisse mon pote, lança Rick en tapant sur l’épaule de son ami et en s’éclipsant avec TC.

Juliet attendait toujours une réponse et elle ne quittait pas Magnum des yeux.

\- Oui, cette année, je me suis dis qu’on pourrait respecter une ou deux traditions de Noël, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il se tourna vers l’arbre de Noël.

\- Ma mère disait que la première chose à faire pour bien commencer l’esprit des fêtes est d’avoir un sapin dans le salon, dit-il avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

Higgins le remarqua. C’était la première fois que Magnum prêtait autant d’attention à Noël depuis qu’ils se connaissaient.

\- Elle adorait cette période, continua-t-il de lui confier. Elle en faisait vraiment une période très spéciale.

Il baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever vers elle.

\- Ces dernières années… faire ça sans elle… ce n’était pas pareil, avoua-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui en plantant son regard dans le sien. Magnum attrapa la main de Juliet dans la sienne.

\- Mais cette année, j’ai envie de partager cela avec toi… et avec l’Ohana, admit-il.

Higgins sourit en serrant la main de Magnum. Elle sentait l’émotion dans sa voix comme à chaque fois qu’il parlait de sa mère. Et à chaque fois, cela la touchait de voir cet homme d’apparence si fort, si sensible.

Il avait eu une mère qui avait rendu ces fêtes magiques avec plusieurs traditions qu’elle avait transmise à son fils. Ce qui n’avait pas été son cas. Pour sa famille, les fêtes étaient juste l’occasion de montrer leur fortune et leur réussite. Aucune tradition, aucun moments partagés.

Magnum jeta un dernier coup d’œil au sapin puis il se tourna de nouveau vers elle en souriant.

\- Première étape accomplie, lança-t-il. Il va falloir passer aux décorations !

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses, confia-t-elle.

Il l’interrogea du regard. Il avait déjà entendu parler de sa famille mais jamais de comment pouvait se passer les fêtes en Angleterre.

\- Mes parents préféraient faire appel à un professionnel pour s’occuper des décorations et de tout ce qui avait attrait à Noël. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, expliqua-t-elle.

Cela n’étonna pas Magnum.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça m’ait donné envie de fêter Noël par la suite, confia-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais je serai ravie de découvrir de nouvelles traditions, dit-elle en souriant. Et j’avoue que j’ai hâte de découvrir comment tu compte décorer cet immense sapin.

\- Pour ça, on va avoir besoin d’un coup de main, lui dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Il sélectionna un numéro dans son répertoire et appela. Il sourit à Higgins sans lui en dire plus.

\- Toni, est-ce que tu es disponible pour un peu d’esprit de Noël ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

****

\- J’ai toujours rêvé de faire des guirlandes en popcorn, dit Toni toute heureuse d’enfiler des popcorn sur sa guirlande.

Elle avait été réquisitionner pour participer aux décorations maison. Kumu faisait aussi partie de l’atelier. Higgins, Toni et elle s’occupait de créer les décorations maison, tandis que Magnum, Rick et TC s’occupaient de fixer les guirlandes lumineuses à l’extérieur.

Elles entendirent un bruit bizarre sur le toit. Elles levèrent les yeux comme pour voir ce qu’il s’y passait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, fit remarquer Higgins.

\- Oh, ma chère, je pense qu’après ce que nous avons vécu cette année, un peu de magie de Noël ne fera de mal à personne, répondit Kumu.

Juliet leva les yeux vers Kumu. Elle avait raison et depuis que le sapin avait pris place dans le salon, elle glissait doucement vers l’esprit des fêtes dont parlait Magnum. Passer du temps avec Toni et Kumu à créer leurs décorations signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Tout ce qu’elle aurait aimé faire avec sa famille.

\- Je parlais de laisser les garçons s’occuper des décorations extérieures, expliqua Higgins tout en continuant à se concentrer sur la tâche qu’elle était entrain de faire.

Kumu et Toni sourirent à la remarque de leur amie.

\- Finie ! dit Higgins en levant fièrement la guirlande de popcorn qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Magnifique ! félicita Toni. Il ne nous en reste plus que 10 à faire !

Higgins fixa un instant Toni.

\- 10 ?! demanda-t-elle pour être sûre de bien avoir entendu.

\- Vu la taille de ce sapin, ça ne sera pas de trop, expliqua Kumu.

Elles sourirent en regardant l’arbre qui trônait dans le salon.

\- Je sais ce qu’il nous faut ! lança Toni en posant ses outils.

Higgins et Kumu la regardèrent, attendant qu’elle dévoile la suite. Elle se contenta de sourire et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Après un dernier regard échangé, Kumu et Juliet reprirent leur tâche.

****

\- Ça y est ! Tout est branché, lança TC à Rick et Magnum quand il revint auprès d’eux. Et vous, vous en êtes où ?

Rick venait de descendre du toit par l’échelle et apparemment Magnum y était toujours. Higgins sortit de la maison et vint les rejoindre.

\- Tout se passe comme vous le voulez ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous installons les dernières guirlandes et ça sera bon, répondit Rick en montrant le toit de la maison.

Higgins leva les yeux mais elle ne remarqua aucune guirlande. Ils les avaient sûrement bien dissimulées. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers TC et Rick.

\- Où est Magnum ? demanda-t-elle.

\- D’après toi ? répondit simplement TC en souriant.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers le toit de la maison pour tenter de l’apercevoir. Rick et TC firent de même.

\- Hey ! Besoin d’un coup de main ?! cria Rick à l’attention de Magnum.

\- C’est bon ! entendirent-ils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Magnum fit son apparition sur le toit de la maison. Il se rapprocha du bord.

\- Tout est en place, lança-t-il fièrement.

\- Je ne vois aucune lumière, fit remarquer Higgins.

Magnum commença à descendre à l’échelle. Une fois à terre, il s’approcha du reste du groupe.

\- Parce que c’est une surprise, murmura-t-il près de Juliet. Il faut qu’il fasse totalement nuit pour que la magie opère.

Elle sourit à la remarque.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir pour la grande illumination ! précisa Rick.

\- Toni m’a chargé de vous dire que des chocolats chauds étaient prêts ! confia Higgins.

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que Rick et TC se mettaient en route.

\- Ne perdons pas une minute ! laissa échapper Rick pendant qu’il s’éloignait.

Juliet se tourna vers Magnum.

\- J’imagine que ça fait partie des traditions de Noël ?! demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Magnum n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre que le téléphone d’Higgins se déclencha. La sonnerie de la porte d’entrée. Elle sortit l’appareil de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Une voiture était à l’entrée avec un homme à l’intérieur. Elle répondit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il face aux haut-parleurs. Je souhaiterai voir Monsieur Magnum. Je souhaiterai lui confier un travail.

Higgins quitta l’écran des yeux pour regarder Magnum, face à elle. Il ne semblait pas au courant. Il lui fit signe qu’il se rendait à l’entrée pour s’occuper de ce nouvel invité.

****

\- On peut au moins aller parler à son responsable pour avoir plus d’explications, dit Magnum.

Higgins le regarda. Elle avait l’habitude qu’il s’occupe de toutes les âmes perdues. C’est ce qu’elle aimait chez lui. Cette empathie et cette bienveillance qui lui faisaient aider tous ceux qui en avait besoin. Mais s’il commençait à vouloir agir après un licenciement, ils ne s’en sortiraient jamais.

\- Se faire licencier n’est jamais simple et je comprends que cet homme souhaite comprendre pourquoi mais cela ne fait pas parti de notre travail, lui répondit-elle.

\- Cela ne nous prendra pas plus d’une heure, dit-il avec ce regard pour la faire craquer.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas trop lui donner satisfaction.

\- On fait juste une visite, lança-t-elle.

Il afficha un immense sourire. Rick entra dans le salon à cet instant.

\- Tout le monde vous attend dehors pour la grande illumination, dit Rick en leur indiquant l’extérieur.

Magnum se tourna vers Higgins avant de passer devant elle et se rendre dehors. Elle n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour le suivre, accompagner par Rick.

Tout le monde était là : TC, Toni, Kade, Shammy et Kumu. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près d’eux, TC tendit la tablette de contrôle à Magnum. Il vérifia une ou deux petites choses avant de lever les yeux vers les autres en s’attardant sur Higgins.

\- Prêts ? demanda-t-il.

Chacun acquiesça. Magnum vint s’installer auprès d’Higgins et avoir le recul nécessaire pour voir les lumières s’allumer.

TC, Rick et Magnum échangèrent un regard complice.

\- 3…2…1…, dirent-ils ensemble.

Puis Magnum cliqua sur la tablette et les lumières apparurent.

Juliet n’avait jamais vu Robin Nest comme ça. La demeure était mise en valeur par des lumières tout au long du toit et sur les avancées de terrasse. C’était magnifique. Rien à voir avec les sublimes décorations que ses parents faisaient installer. Non celles-là étaient différentes. Simples et en même temps très chaleureuses. Comme cet endroit.

Elle se colla délicatement contre Magnum en posant sa main dans son dos. Cela eu pour effet de le faire se tourner vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard qui n’avait pas besoin de mot. Elle appréciait tous ces instants partagés.

Des wahou se mélangèrent aux applaudissements. Chacun était subjugué par toutes ces lumières et ce que cela annonçait. Les fêtes de Noël.

Quant à Magnum, il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Sa mère aurait adoré voir ça.

****

Tout le monde était rentré ou parti se coucher. Après les illuminations, ils avaient partagé une belle soirée à décorer le sapin. Magnum avait adoré voir Higgins profiter de ces préparatifs. Il avait adoré la contempler découvrir tous ces instants en famille.

Il avait de nombreuses fois pensé à sa mère. Elle aurait adoré cette journée. Elle aurait adoré cette Ohana. Elle aurait adoré Juliet. Il sourit en y pensant.

Higgins venait d’éteindre la lumière dans la cuisine. Elle rejoignit Magnum dans le salon. Il leva les yeux vers elle, affichant encore toujours ce petit sourire. Il prit la main d’Higgy dans la sienne sans explication et l’attira vers le sapin.

\- Quand j’étais petit, ma mère et moi nous adorions nous allonger sous le sapin, confia-t-il.

Il s’assit au pied du sapin en prononçant ces mots. Higgins hésita un instant, peu habitué à ce genre de choses. Après quelques secondes, elle s’assit aux côtés de Magnum. Celui-ci s’allongea sur le dos, la tête sous le sapin. Elle l’imita et qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva allongée sous le sapin. Haut dessus d’eux se mélangeaient branches de sapin, lumières scintillantes et les reflets de couleurs des décorations. C’était magnifique.

Magnum tourna la tête vers la femme allongée à ses côtés. Il sourit lorsqu’il vit son visage ébloui. Il aimait voir ce bonheur sur le visage de Juliet, lui apporter ces instants de magie et lui faire découvrir l’esprit des fêtes. Il baissa un instant les yeux. Sa mère aurait été fier de lui.

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard de Juliet. Il aimait plus que tout ce regard noisette. Ils restèrent un moment à partager cet instant les yeux dans les yeux avant qu’Higgins ne murmure

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Magnum fit glisser sa main vers celle de Juliet et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis il rapprocha sa tête pour la coller contre celle d’Higgins et ils regardèrent tout les deux encore un long moment le spectacle qui avait lieu au-dessus de leur tête.

****

A la Mariana,

\- Hey Toni, tu nous joue un petit morceau de piano spécial Noël ?! demanda Rick en se tourna vers elle.

Elle sourit en entendant sa demande. Elle s’y attendait. Rick aimait utiliser ses talents de musicienne pour animer La Mariana. Elle se doutait qu’en venant boire un verre avec Higgins et Magnum pour régler les derniers préparatifs de Noël au domaine, Rick allait sûrement la solliciter.

Elle le fixa un instant.

\- Tu sais que je vais finir par demander un cachet d’artiste ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Allez ! C’est Noël, insista-t-il en souriant.

\- A une condition ! lança-t-elle

Ils la questionnèrent tous du regard.

\- Que vous chantiez ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, répondit Rick. Tu n’as jamais entendu chanter ce type…

Il venait de prononcer ces mots en passant un bras autour des épaules de Magnum.

\- Très drôle, se contenta de répondre Magnum en souriant.

Toni se leva et se rendit derrière le piano. Rick, Magnum et Higgins la suivirent et s’accoudèrent sur le grand instrument.

\- Vous avez une préférence ? demanda Toni.

Rick réfléchit un instant tout en se tournant vers son ami. Magnum savait très bien quelle chanson il aimerait entendre. Higgins observa Thomas, à ses côtés. La mère de Magnum avait de nombreuses traditions de Noël et les chants de Noël devaient en faire partie.

\- Qu’en pense notre spécialiste de Noël ? demanda-t-elle à Magnum sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Il la regarda quelque peu amusé puis se tourna vers Toni.

\- Have yourself a merry little christmas ? demanda-t-il, n’étant pas sûr que Toni puisse le jouer.

Mais lorsqu’il vit son sourire, il fut soulagé. Elle baissa les yeux vers les touches du piano, posa doucement les mains dessus et au bout de quelques secondes commença à jouer. Une version un peu plus jazzy que la version classique.

Dès que la musique se fit entendre, toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar, qui discutaient jusqu’à présent, s’arrêtèrent ou chuchotèrent pour apprécier la mélodie. Après une intro improvisée, Toni commença à chanter.

Même si cela était une des conditions pour qu’elle joue, ses amis ne chantèrent pas tout de suite et ils l’écoutèrent chanter quelques minutes.

Magnum était silencieux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas entendu cette chanson. Cela lui rappelait plein de souvenirs. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à chanter comme il le faisait petit avec sa mère.

Des musiciens du bar attrapèrent leurs instruments. Un par un, guitare, contrebasse, batterie, ils rejoignirent Toni au piano pour rendre la mélodie encore un peu plus festive. L’atmosphère du tikibar était habité par l’esprit des fêtes et Rick en était heureux. Higgins, TC et Rick se mirent à leur tour à chanter.

****

Rick raccrocha et revint dans la cuisine auprès de Toni, TC et Kumu.

\- Il ne répond pas ! lança-t-il en se retrouvant devant Tc, Toni et Kumu.

\- Pas de réponse non plus de la part de Juliet, ajouta Kumu.

\- Et ça vous étonne ? demanda TC.

Toni sourit à la question de TC ainsi que Rick et Kumu. Bien sûr qu’ils n’étaient pas étonnés.

\- Je suis sûr qu’ils ont encore été embarqué dans des problèmes liés à leur affaire, continua TC.

\- Je prends les paris, lança Rick en tendant la main à son ami.

TC sourit de plus belle et serra sa main.

\- Je pari que Magnum s’est encore mis dans le pétrin et qu’Higgins essaie tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts, dit Rick.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis les garçons car c’est ce qu’il se passe toujours ! fit remarquer Toni concentré à finir de préparer le dîner.

\- Oh non ! Interdiction d’utiliser tes supers pouvoirs de profileuse, lui répondit Rick.

\- Je n’ai même pas encore soumis ma proposition, dit Toni.

\- Ouais ba nous d’abord, lança TC.

Toni leva les mains en signe d’acceptation puis elle continua à cuisiner.

\- Peut-être qu’il a été embauché pour retrouver un des rennes du Père Noël, proposa Rick.

\- Possible… moi je dirai qu’il a encore mis son nez dans une enquête de Katsumoto, lança TC à son tour.

\- C’est le réveillon de Noël, je suis presque sûre qu’il a voulu une nouvelle fois aider la veuve et l’orphelin, dit Kumu à la grande surprise des autres.

Un silence suivit. TC, Rick et Kumu s’étaient tournés vers Toni. Celle-ci était tellement prise dans sa préparation qu’elle le remarqua à peine. Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques secondes qu’elle leva enfin les yeux vers eux.

\- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils se contentèrent de la fixer.

\- Ah maintenant j’ai le droit de donner mon avis ? demanda-t-elle faussement offensée.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à leur sourire.

\- Je crois que leur affaire n’était pas si simple que ça et qu’ils en ont découvert plus qu’ils n’auraient dû, comme à de nombreuses reprises, finit-elle pas dire.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, enchaina Kumu en attrapant la télécommande de la télé posée sur le plan de travail.

Elle enclencha le son de la télévision qu’il avait coupé pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. A l’écran, un flash infos venait de commencer et informait qu’une prise d’otages était en cours au centre-ville. On pouvait y apercevoir Katsumoto et la Ferrari garée devant l’immeuble.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Magnum et Higgins n’allaient pas être à l’heure.

****

Magnum et Higgins entrèrent dans le salon. L’Ohana était présente et partageait un moment convivial autour d’un verre. Kade était également de la partie. Katsumoto ne les avait pas accompagnés à la propriété car il devait rejoindre son fils pour fêter Noël.

\- On a failli attendre, lança TC quand il les vit entrer.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux et les regardèrent s’approcher.

\- Un peu plus et on venait vous chercher, rajouta Rick tout sourire.

\- Mais on s’est dit que vous vous en sortiriez très bien sans nous, expliqua Toni.

Higgins et Magnum sourirent à la remarque de leur ami. Elle n’avait pas tort. Tout le monde attendait des explications.

\- Vous avez fait la une des informations, fit remarquer Kumu.

\- Il faut que vous nous racontiez ça ! lança Rick, curieux de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- Plus tard ! répondit Magnum. C’est la veille de Noël, il faut fêter ça !

\- On attendait plus que vous ! lança Kumu en se levant. Allez vous rafraîchir pendant que nous finissons de préparer le dîner.

\- Chacun à mis la main à la pâte, dit fièrement Rick.

\- Tu as fait la cuisine ? demanda étonné Magnum.

\- Disons que j’ai partagé la recette de la dinde de ma mère et que Kumu et Toni ont fait le reste, avoua-t-il.

\- TC a préparé une super purée de patate douce, commença à énumérer Toni. Kumu et Kade vont nous faire découvrir des spécialités hawaïennes. Shammy nous a fait son lait de poule et j’ai fais le dessert traditionnel français : une bûche de Noël.

\- Ça m’a l’air délicieux, fit remarquer Higgins.

\- Allez ! Ne trainer pas, leur dit Kumu en leur faisant signe d’aller se changer.

Ils s’exécutèrent. Juliet se dirigea vers l’escalier menant à l’étage et Magnum se rendit dans la maison des invités. Tandis que les autres, se rendirent dans la cuisine pour aider Kumu et Toni.

****

La nuit avait été courte. Comme tous les matins de Noël, Magnum se réveilla aux premières lueurs du soleil. Il sourit à peine les yeux ouverts. C’était Noël. Il se tourna délicatement vers la femme allongée à ses côtés.

Elle sentie un bras l’enlacé et un visage se nicher dans sa nuque. Elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Juliet se réveilla doucement, appréciant l’étreinte. Elle se cala un peu plus contre Magnum en prenant la main qu’il avait posé sur sa hanche.

Magnum se souleva légèrement sur son coude, déposa un baiser dans le cou de Juliet et lui murmura :

\- Joyeux Noël.

Jamais elle n’aurait cru être autant heureuse d’entendre ces mots ni aussi impatience d’être à Noël. Higgins ouvrit délicatement les yeux et roula sur le dos pour croiser le regard de Magnum.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, lui répondit-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Elle se tourna plus confortablement vers lui et l’enlaça pour apprécier leur étreinte. Petit à petit, cela devint plus sensuel et plus langoureux. Mais Magnum s’écarta légèrement de Juliet.

\- Prête pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ? demanda-t-il quand il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Elle sourit. Elle adorait voir cette joie d’enfant dans son regard et elle appréciait cela. Elle devait admettre qu’elle avait hâte, elle aussi.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

Il était ravi. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis se leva d’un bond du lit. Le sourire d’Higgins s’agrandit en voyant l’enthousiasme de Magnum. Elle se redressa dans le lit en ajustant le drap sur elle et le regarda enfiler un pantalon.

\- Thomas, il est à peine 6h du matin, lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers elle en souriant. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu’Higgins ne se décide à le suivre, sachant très bien qu’il n’attendrait pas une minute de plus. Elle se leva en emmenant le drap avec elle pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se préparer à son tour. Magnum sourit de plus belle en attrapant une chemise.

****

Tout le monde dormait encore dans la grande maison. Magnum rentra rapidement, suivi d’Higgins. Le sapin était toujours allumé et trônait fièrement dans la pièce. A son pied, il y avait une tonne de cadeaux. Avant d’aller se coucher hier, chacun avait déposer ses cadeaux.

Magnum attrapa un paquet et se tourna fièrement vers Higgins. Elle le regarda s’approcher et s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

\- Mon cadeau en premier, lui dit-il.

Il lui déposa presque le cadeau dans les mains. Higgins ouvrit délicatement la boîte. L’objet à l’intérieur était recouvert de papier de soie. Elle le souleva avec précaution. Une magnifique décoration de Noël apparut : un ange en bois, peint en blanc et or.

\- Ma mère était très croyante. C’est pour cette raison que Noël était si important pour elle, commença à confier Magnum.

Higgins leva les yeux vers lui. Il fixait l’ange dans la boite.

\- Elle avait un ange de ce style quand j’étais petit, continua-t-il à lui raconter. Elle adorait cet ange et c’était la première décoration qu’elle accrochait quand nous faisions le sapin.

Il quitta l’ange des yeux pour regarder de nouveau Juliet.

\- Malheureusement à sa mort, des voisins se sont occupés de ranger ses affaires…

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu. Il lui avait déjà confier avoir été absent quand sa mère à quitter ce monde. Elle avait vu toute la peine qu’il éprouvait face à cela. Juliet prit la main de Magnum dans la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.

\- … je n’ai jamais retrouvé son ange, finit-il par dire.

Elle le laissa se livrer. Il sourit en regardant leurs mains jointes et capta de nouveau le regard d’Higgins dans le sien.

\- Elle disait que nous avions la chance de croiser de nombreux anges dans notre vie et qu’ils veillaient sur nous, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il marqua une pause, admirant la femme en face de lui.

\- Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, avoua-t-il. Et tu le fais encore.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il ne continue.

\- Tu es mon ange, dit-il enfin.

Higgins sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes menacer d’apparaître. Elle sourit timidement et baissa les yeux vers le cadeau que Magnum venait de lui offrir.

\- Cela inaugure aussi ta propre collection de décorations pour les Noël futurs, dit-il détendre l’émotion présente.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Il avait été attentif à tout ce qu’elle lui avait confié.

\- Il est magnifique, dit-elle en le prenant délicatement dans ses mains.

Elle reposa la décoration dans la boite et se tourna vers Magnum. Elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement en s’éloignant doucement.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent de nouveau. Juliet sourit.

\- A mon tour, lança Juliet en se levant et en prenant un paquet sous le sapin.

Elle revint s’assoir à ses côtés. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui tendit le paquet. Magnum la regarda un instant avant de prendre le paquet et de l’ouvrir. Lorsqu’il souleva le haut de la boîte, il se stoppa en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Higgins pu y voir toute l’émotion qui venait de l’envahir. Il était touché. Elle sourit, heureuse d’avoir fait mouche avec son cadeau.

Dans le paquet se trouvait une chemise de base-ball de l’équipe préférée de Magnum. Mais il y avait une petite chose en plus. Elle était dédicacée par son joueur préférée.

\- Comment… ? Réussit-il à articuler en regardant une nouvel fois le cadeau.

Elle attendit qu’il la regarde de nouveau avant de répondre.

\- Il y avait quelques personnes qui me devaient un service, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Cette femme n’arrêtera jamais de le surprendre. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Juliet, approcha son visage pour l’embrasser tendrement.

****

A SUIVRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir été au bout de la lecture.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions.


End file.
